Ripples in Reality
by Dragon of the Darkness Flames
Summary: Gohan trains Videl and takes not one but three mates? Poor Gohan! Will he survive it? Read and find out Please read and review and enjoy!
1. Prologue

Revisions in Reality

**Ripples in Reality**

**Prologue**

Karil watched as Dharok moved his Mortal Champions into place. She would soon lose this planet as well, she saw. It wasn't a great loss. It was just annoying losing anything to her brother. She had new plans only just now coming into place that would make up for everything. It would take another two million years at this point before her true team would be ready. Before she could take back not only everything that her brother had taken from her, but all the Realms her brother held as well. All the Realms (what Mortals liked to call universes) of Creation in fact. She just had to be patient. Being a Goddess wasn't always easy. Dharok was fighting her so hard for control of this one Realm, one of the Keystones their other siblings were ignorant of. Dharok knew this was a Keystone but he thought it was an insignificant one. He wasn't really fighting all out for it. Just hard enough to keep it out of her reach until he could devote more time to taking it. He didn't know that nearly everything either of them had set in place would be erased. Karil knew this all too well and was maneuvering for everything to fall under her sway as soon as the Timeline shifted.

Only a few shadows of everything she set into place would remain but nothing of Dharok's designs would survive. This Realm, the most important of all Keystones, would be hers. Not to mention a team of Mortal Champions strong enough to take the other Realms her siblings currently controlled. There were currently sixteen known Realms. Dharok and Karil each controlled three while both Guthan and Ahrim only had two each, or close enough. That left five more for the taking (not counting the one Dharok and Karil were currently fighting for which the others considered a waste at this point) and she was sure they were all moving in those as well. Once a God had won four Realms, they were theirs and they would wait for the others to do the same. Waiting for the true God Wars to begin. Setting the stage to their advantage. She didn't bother because she didn't need to. She alone knew how it would turn out just by reading the current circumstances.

After the Timeline shifted in this Keystone, she would be the first with four Realms. By time her two million years of waiting were up, each God would control four Realms. It was Destiny after all and she was the only God with the power to understand that. After they all were equal, controlling four Realms each, the God Wars would begin. It wouldn't be a war as Mortals conceived it. None of the Gods themselves would do any actual fighting. Instead they each picked their Mortal Champions to do that. The other Gods took entire species to be what they called their Champion Races. Karil didn't bother. Her designs were aimed at a single team of Mortal Champions per Realm she controlled with more power than any one race. This took longer and cost much more effort but to her it was worth it. Let them each set up their Champion Races for her teams to lay waste to.

She knew that once they all controlled their respective four Realms, all Hell would break loose. The game was simple. Each God couldn't take a Realm until all of their foe's appointed Champions were destroyed in that Realm. The other Gods saw advantages in taken an entire master race. They figured having millions or even billions of Champions would make their hold that much harder to break. They focused more on numbers than power. As long as even one of that God's Champions existed in a Realm, another God couldn't declare it theirs. She scoffed at the thought of an entire race. She saw a new potential. Raise one single team of warriors per Realm that were each more than equal to any one race in _any_ Realm. What would it matter if she had fewer Champions when they were each too powerful to be killed? Even by an entire race. The stage would start with Dharok and Karil. The other two Gods, Guthan and Ahrim, would sit back and watch as Karil or Dharok either one took their sibling's Realms. There was some danger to this game. Once a God lost all of their Realms, they would die. The Laws of Order that governed even they stated that there could only be _one_ God at the end of it all. Yet four currently lived.

So this was how they were going to decide who the final God would be. The Creator who wrote the Laws of Order set it up to where none of the Gods could openly fight one another. They had to find a different way to settle who the final God would be. The Creator, their father, himself died by causes unknown to even the Gods. But his Laws remained binding to even the Gods. To especially the Gods, his children. So this was how it was to be. They each agreed, signing the Pact of Ascension thus making it binding as well, that the said God/Goddess would die after he/she loses all of his/her Realms. They would simply vanish, their power going to the one who beat them. The first up would be Karil and Dharok. Karil fully planned to defeat her brother. After she did, her power would grow.

Then it would be her against Ahrim, leaving Guthan to watch. She would not be allowed to use anything she had gained from Dharok's death against the other Gods. Only what she had before he died though she was allowed to use what she gained from the defeated God to repair any damage her team or teams had taken during their war. She was to attack each of their Realms in turn until either defeated or she Ascended, defeating the God. She would be allowed to use any set of Mortal Champions from any of her Realms to attack any of the other Gods' Realms. Only one set of Champions could enter any one Realm at a time however. If she attacked the Realm of an opposing God and lost, the Realm she brought that set of Champions from would be lost to her, going to her opponent.

When/if she defeated Ahrim, she would then face Guthan. She would only be able to use the power of her original four Realms to face him though she was allowed to use what existed in the Realms she had won to repair any damage to her teams. She could not use anything she won to take her teams' powers beyond the level they had been before she won any other Realms from any other God. This was stated in the Pact so that each God would face the next on equal ground. Right now they were each taking the Realms they saw the most potential in assuring them victory. Karil already had three of the ones she wanted and would have her last once the Timeline shifted within it nearly two million years into the future. Not long after and possibly before (not even a Goddess could tell though Karil was mostly sure she'd be the first) every God/Goddess will have their four Realms, setting the stage for the God Wars.

It was possible that Ahrim and Guthan might beat her to it while Dharok and she warred for this one Keystone. Neither of them cared much because they each already had their wanted three already, putting them ahead of their siblings. Dharok was concerned about the fact that if he lost this Keystone, he'd be left with the weakest Realm to become his fourth, the Realm both Ahrim and Guthan will discard after they each got their maximum four. However it happened, they would all have four Realms to make the best out of that they could. Then the God Wars would begin who the victor would become the one true God/Goddess of all of Creation.

None of them wanted to die of course so they would each be going at maximum to win. Guthan and Ahrim both hated the fact they couldn't just war it out amongst themselves instead of Mortals doing the fighting. They figured: What was the point of power if you can't use it? Karil and Dharok both preferred it this way (using Mortals) because as things stood now, they were both slightly weaker in power than their siblings who were considerably older even by Divine standards. Their maximum power hasn't come to the surface yet and wouldn't until long after the Laws of Order said there had to be _one_ lone God or Goddess. Karil knew such an existence would be lonely and already saw a way around that. After she won the God Wars, she would be the greatest power that was. She would have the power their father had before he died which was now currently cut in four, a piece each belonging to a God/Goddess. She would have the power to write her _own_ Laws of Order. She would take a mate, it would obviously have to be a Mortal, and rule with him for all time

She even knew who that mate would be though he wouldn't be born for another two million and more years. She sighed. She was already deeply in love with this Mortal who didn't exist yet. She wanted him _now_ and it hurt to wait for him. But wait she must. This Mortal would be the strongest being to ever live who wasn't among the Divine, a perfect consort for the only reigning Goddess. The only reason she knew of this Mortal was because she had "created" him. Not directly. Neither she nor her siblings would gain that power until one of them finally won the God Wars. She made him through her actions, setting everything up in the precise way that would cause him to be born. There were other possible mates among her future Champions, each would come relatively close to his power or surpass it should she want them to, but no. _No!_ She wanted _him_ and she would have him. She knew she would have to share him as well. This future consort of hers was going to take at least one Mortal mate during his life and possibly as many as four or five. She couldn't simply break the Bond he would have with any mate or mates he was to take or it was hurt him beyond even her power to repair. She didn't want him to hurt.

She wanted him happy, content. If that meant sharing him among as many as four or five other woman then so be it. She didn't mind. She knew that she would have to grant this Mortal immortality obviously. She would never age and die and it would do no good at all if her mate did. She knew she would have to do the same for any mates he would take before her as well. She didn't mind any of it. She hated the fact that her influence, even in Realms she controlled, was limited. If it were not, she would simply make it to where he took no mates at all save her. But her power was limited and she would simply have to accept them. She felt the ache in her heart yet again upon thinking about him. It _hurt_. Hurt to be lonely and hurt to be in love with someone who she couldn't be with for another two million years and more. Nothing but this could hurt her. Her siblings didn't feel such things, being male. They satisfied their urgings by clothing themselves in Mortal flesh and taking Mortal mates for a lifetime here or a lifetime there. She couldn't do that. Anyone she took would be permanent. She would never be able to mate another or bear any children for them. The others scoffed at her desire to have children some day. She _was_ female and that was a woman's basic function regardless of her station or power.

Males saw having children as their means of immortality. Especially through their sons. Her siblings needed no heirs, they would live forever or at least until she defeated them. So they didn't have that drive to have young like she did. It was a curse her father had given her. But she had to accept it along with everything else. But it still _hurt_! It even made her, a Goddess!, cry at times it was so intense. But her father had given her other strengths. Patience was one she would need to make it through this. Will power was another. Unbridled pride was another. Not to mention the fact she was knowingly the most stubborn thing in all of Creation when it came to gaining something she truly wanted. She already had immense power. She would have nearly limitless power once she won the God Wars. That was most likely was drove her siblings so hard to achieve victory. Power.

Males were obsessed over power. Not her. She wouldn't mind giving up all her power, her immortality, all that she had that most creatures longed for and could never obtain for one thing. _Love_. She wanted her mate and nothing else. It was what drove her and it drove her hard. Hard enough to nearly break even her. She was the first to take a Realm. In fact she had three before any of her siblings took even one. They considered her a very real threat, thinking her obsession for power exceeded even theirs. No. It was love that drove her not power. She couldn't help but believe that this was what made her deserve it over them. She would have her mate. She would make him happy. He would be a God of Gods, a king of kings, a sovereign with no equal (even if it meant placing him over herself) if that's what it took to make him so. She didn't care about any of the power. She only cared for _him. _

The most beautiful thing about _this_ specific Mortal is that none of that would be needed. He didn't want power or wealth or even immortality. He was the most unique male to ever exist. He exceeded even her brethren in some ways. In most ways. All the ways that mattered. She _loved_ that about him. She was even considering setting things up at the end of it all to make it where no God or Goddess would be needed to sustain the Divine Design or the Devine Divide so she could take a Mortal life. So she could live and die with her beloved. None of it meant anything to her at all. Only _he_ did. She couldn't wait until the day came when she could finally have him. But until then she would push with all her strength to make that day come. To allow what ever kind of life she could have with him to be possible. Until then she would wait…


	2. The Beginning

Just to start thing off, this is an alternate universe to Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT

Just to start things off, this is an alternate universe to Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. Everything that had happened in Dragonball is the same as the anime. The changes won't begin until the Saiyan saga of DBZ. At first the changes will be small. But they'll ripple throughout the timeline and have a domino-like affect. One change may cause four or five more and those four or five may cause several more still and so on and so on. Also, be prepared for a _very_ long fic here. I'm going all the way to and beyond the Buu Saga and well beyond GT. This fic very well end up with well over a hundred chapters. So be forewarned.

Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? No. Do I work for them? No. Am I making money off of this? No. So go away.

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

Vegeta watched his foe. Kakarot stood before him with a look of pure determination sketched into his features. He wouldn't back down, no matter the cost. Vegeta knew he was the weaker fighter. It was only by a small margin, but enough to throw the match in his Saiyan rival's favor.

"Kakarot. Why do you remain attached to this world? You are a Saiyan! You may have been born a third class soldier, it is true. But your potential exceeds that. The fact you overpowered my Gallic Gun proves it. You are a Saiyan Elite by the standards you've set yourself by. Why not join me in avenging our people?" Vegeta demanded. He crossed his arms and glared at the other Saiyan with all his pride.

"I never knew my people, Vegeta. They obviously didn't care for me much considering the fact they sent me away as a baby," Goku replied in total seriousness.

"Bah! That was procedure. Granted it was not our procedure. But another had taken over our people since just before my father was born. His name is Frieza, Kakarot! He enslaved us and used us! And when we became a threat to him, he destroyed us! My father, your father, everyone! The reason I came to this mud ball was to use your Dragonballs to gain immortality. Only then could I stand a chance against Frieza," Vegeta explained.

"There has to be another way, Vegeta! Wishing for immortality is evil. You hate this Frieza for the evil things he has done to our people, right? Wishing for that would make you no better than he is!" Goku yelled at the proud Saiyan Prince. Vegeta considered his words for a long moment. He had been raised by Frieza. Trained to take the lives of others for no better reason than the fact that he could! Vegeta could admit to himself that that was not the life he wanted. He had gained nothing but misery from it since the day he had been enslaved. He really didn't know what he wanted now.

"I'll humor you, Kakarot. Say I don't wish for immortality. Say we team up instead. You know Frieza will head here after he discovers Nappa and I came here. He's likely already heading here as we speak to make his own wish for immortality. He has a scouter, you know! He heard everything Radditz was told as well as Nappa and I," Vegeta stated. Goku frowned.

"How strong could this guy be? You and I have to be a match for him together!" Goku said. Vegeta laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"Kakarot, you're an idiot! My power level before coming here was 25,000. Yours at maximum was 30,000. Yes, I admit you are stronger than me. But that no longer matters. Frieza last tested his power when my father was a boy. He maxed out at 250,000 before the scouter exploded. He's likely even stronger still. Even together, we'd stand no chance! That was why I decided I would need to be immortal! You never knew much about our people, Kakarot! But I do! I was raised for the first eight years of my life on our home world! We were a proud and noble race. We never hurt anyone who didn't threaten us until Frieza came. He enslaved us all! We had no choice but to do his bidding! It was either that or die! And he knew we loved to battle! That we loved to fight! We played on that, you know. And as a result we found ourselves his slaves. My father launched an attack to get me back from Frieza. At that same time your father attacked Frieza's ship in orbit. They were both killed the same day," Vegeta said with sadness. Something about Vegeta made Goku believe him.

"So what? Put it all behind you and come live here, Vegeta. Forget all the pain. Leave it all behind you and move on with your life. This really is a great place to call home once you give it a try," Goku told his Prince.

"Kakarot, I do not doubt that! But Frieza is evil incarnate! You all thought Nappa and I were bad for what we had to do to get to the Dragonballs. We never expected you all to stand against us like that. But like Saiyans we could not back down from a battle! Frieza is far worse! You have to listen to me! Please Kakarot! Let me make the wish! Fine, don't make me immortal! Wish for it yourself! Or any other fighter from the world! Just don't let Frieza get away with it all!" Vegeta pleaded. That shocked Goku so much he nearly fainted. Vegeta begging? No way was that right.

"Vegeta… No one here would make such a foolish wish. We all know how evil it is. Not even to stop someone as bad as Frieza. There has to be another way," Goku stated.

"I never beg, Kakarot. The fact I am now must prove how desperate I am! You must understand! This isn't a trick! I no longer have any interest to kill any of you! I even regret the damage I have caused so far. You must know that! I never said I was innocent. I never said I was one of the 'good guys'. But I do want Frieza dead! HE HAS TO DIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!" Vegeta roared. Tears flowed from the hardened Saiyan's eyes. This made Goku look at him in a whole new light.

_He couldn't shed tears like that and harbor a heart of stone. He's being totally honest with me. But I can't let him gain immortality. Such a power would corrupt even the purest soul,_ Goku thought.

"I understand, Vegeta. You must know him better than most. Search your memories! What are his weaknesses? How can he be defeated? We'll play that to our advantage and bring him down another way," Goku replied softly.

"Like I haven't already put every other option through my mind before I even knew the Dragonballs existed! He has no weaknesses! His strength is horrible. Even I'm terrified of him! Even transformed I stand no chance! You don't understand how hopeless it is! It was why I came here!" Vegeta roared.

"But…" Goku began before he was cut off.

"No! You listen to me, Kakarot! He has heard everything Nappa and I have over the scouters. He knows the Dragonballs exist. Nappa and I headed here as soon as we heard. We were much closer than Frieza! He's likely already on his way here now. He wasn't aware that Nappa and I broke rank and took off, hoping to beat him here," Vegeta stated.

"Beating evil by becoming evil is not the solution," Goku said.

"Then how else are you going to beat something over ten times our strength!" Vegeta roared.

"We train. You have so much pride in our people, right? Why count us out now. You said it yourself that you and I are the strongest two Saiyans that has ever lived. We get stronger and we beat him," Goku replied.

"Fine! It's not like I am in the position to bargain with you as it is. But let it be known that I am in command!" Vegeta roared. "I am your Prince after all." Goku only smiled and nodded vaguely. He flared his blue-white aura to life and blasted off with Vegeta right behind him.

"Are you hungry?" Goku asked. Vegeta (being a Saiyan who just got done fighting) nodded vigorously. "Then let's go to Master Roshi's house and get a bite!"

"Master Roshi? By his title, I take it he's the ruler of this world?" Vegeta asked.

"What? No way! He's a master of martial arts. At least by human standards. When someone masters the fighting arts and takes on students to train, they gain the title of master or sensei," Goku explained. Vegeta nodded.

"Krillin! Sense that? Vegeta and my dad are heading this way _together_!" Gohan yapped after halting in midair.

"Yeah. I felt it as well. I wonder what it means," Krillin replied. "They'll catch up to us momentarily though. So I suggest we wait here and see what's up." Gohan nodded in agreement. They watched for several moments until two specks of light blossomed in the distance. Just as Goku and Vegeta were about to pass the pair, they flared their auras alight and blasted off with them.

"Goku? What's going on? I thought Vegeta was the enemy," Krillin said. Goku began explaining.

"There's a great evil power out there, Krillin. His name is Frieza. He's ten times stronger than Vegeta at least…" Goku began while filling them all in on the whole story.

"He's heading here?! But why?" Gohan demanded.

"Because he overheard the Namek Piccolo telling Radditz about the Dragonballs! About their power to grant wishes. He wants the same thing I do. Immortality," Vegeta replied. Both Krillin and Gohan looked at the Saiyan with disbelief. How could someone who had been bent on killing them all a few hours ago suddenly be their ally now?

They flew for about an hour at the slow speed Krillin and Gohan had set. At least slow compared to what Vegeta and Goku could do. They all touched down one by one.

"GOHAN! MY LITTLE BOY!" some woman Vegeta didn't know yelled. She ran up and grabbed Gohan up in a tight hug and seemed to be squeezing the life out of him.

"Hey, Chi Chi! Any chance you got any food ready?" Goku asked with the same goofy grin he nearly always wore. Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms while Krillin watched him closely.

_By the energy I sensed from him during his battle with Goku, he could easily blow up the world. The fact he hasn't so far proves he with us. I guess I gotta be like Goku and give em the benefit of the doubt,_ Krillin thought.

"And Krillin! I'm so glad to see you two made it!" Chi Chi laughed. It was then that Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, and Baba walked out of the Kame House.

"Goku?! You lived! You're nothing short of amazing, son!" Master Roshi laughed.

"I'll say! I followed your fight on the scouter, Goku. You maxed out at 30,000 before it bleeped out!" Bulma said. She gave the Saiyan an affectionate hug. "You did it! You really saved the world!" It was then that the Prince of Saiyans coughed to make all aware of his presence. They all turned to look at him then.

"Oh yeah! This is Vegeta, everyone. He came to kill us and wish for immortality on the Dragonballs. But after he realized I was stronger than he is, he decided to train with me instead. We have a common enemy," Goku explained. He went on to explain to them everything Vegeta had told him.

"You may be slightly stronger than me now, Kakarot, but you won't remain that way for long," Vegeta promised with a smirk.

"Goku's right. The Saiyan's have all been working for this Frieza guy. I heard Nappa say that much before Gohan and I finished him off," Krillin said. (AN: In this fic. Gohan and Krillin became enraged after Piccolo's death and stormed Nappa with all they had. The result was the big Saiyan dying a very painful death.)

"I believe it. Goku has a great sense of character. He was right about Piccolo being a good guy if you all recall. I say we give this Vegeta his due chance. It's never too late to repent. From what I heard he did what he had to do to handle a threat greater than he himself could handle," Master Roshi said. Vegeta scowled at the old man but nodded with respect. Master Roshi returned the gesture.

They all went inside and sat at Roshi's huge dining table. Chi Chi, happy that her son and husband survived the battles, began serving up endless amounts of food. She was mated to a Saiyan and mother to one as well so she knew their appetites. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan dug in immediately. The dishes instantly began to pile up on the table as all three hungry Saiyans tried to gain their fill. Krillin only finished three bowls of chili before he called it quits.

"You know, Goku, I never could figure out that appetite of yours," Krillin laughed.

"A Saiyan must eat more than most races due to the fact that our energy levels are much higher. It is especially so after battle," Vegeta explained before burying himself back into his meal.

"I never knew. That explains why both Goku and Gohan have always eaten more than most people. Especially after a hard day of training," Chi Chi laughed.

"So where are you planning to stay, Vegeta? I hear you're one of us now," Bulma asked.

"I never thought about it. I suppose I could make camp near Kakarot's home. We will be training together to beat Frieza so it makes sense to stay close to one another," Vegeta said through a mouthful of food. Goku nodded.

"You're a Prince! No way could you be happy staying in the woods! Why don't you come stay at Capsule Corp.? We have plenty of guest rooms, you know. All of them quit luxurious," Bulma stated proudly. Vegeta eyed the blue haired woman for a moment.

_She's quit attractive. Full breasted and a very nice ass. Perhaps it would be best to be close to her,_ the Prince thought with a smirk.

"I accept your offer. I never did like camping," Vegeta stated before engrossing himself in his meal once more. They all watched for well over an hour as the three Saiyans engulfed one dish after another.

"I'm so full! Thanks a lot, Chi Chi!" Goku said with a goofy grin. Chi Chi, knowing very much how much both Goku and Gohan ate, was well prepared for the job of feeding three Saiyans.

"I must agree, Kakarot. Your mate has very good cooking skills. She knows just how much it takes to fill a Saiyan," Vegeta said. They all looked at him in surprise. "What?!" he demanded.

"How did you know Goku and Chi Chi were together?" Krillin asked.

"It is obvious. I can smell it in their scents," Vegeta stated at though that were as obvious as the fact that water was wet. No one questioned him on what that meant. Goku and Gohan knew how acute a Saiyan's sense of smell was. But it was so normal for them that they had little idea why others weren't the same.

"Well I suppose I should head home. My parents are probably worried sick about me," Bulma sighed.

"That's all good and fine. I should head over there as well if I am to stay with you," Vegeta grunted. He scooted his chair back and stood up.

"Right. We should all get some rest if we're to start training," Krillin spoke up. They all followed Vegeta and Bulma outside, preparing for their departures.

"I guess I'll see ya later, Goku," Krillin laughed.

"You bet! We'll need to be at our bests when Frieza shows up!" Goku grinned as he took Chi Chi into his arms and began floating upward with Gohan.

"Goodbye you guys! Don't be strangers!" everyone said as one as the Son family took off. It was then that Vegeta began floating upward.

"Come on, woman! I need to be rested if I'm to train tomorrow!" the proud Prince snapped.. Bulma only looked up at him. "Well what are you waiting for?" he demanded.

"I can't fly, Vegeta. I don't have a jet here either," Bulma said. Two sweat beads flowed down Vegeta's head.

_She has to be joking! How could it be possible she doesn't know how to fly?!_ the Prince demanded to himself. He landed and scooped her up so suddenly she squeaked.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded as he began to float upward.

"Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there," Vegeta told her harshly before blasting off with her in his arms.

"Aren't you going after them, Krillin?" Master Roshi asked.

"What? No way. I thought I'd just train here," the bald warrior replied.

"That might not be such a great idea," the master said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin demanded.

"You've already mastered my training, Krillin. And Kami's as well. I think it is best you train with either Goku and Gohan or Vegeta to further your abilities. I can't teach you anything you don't already know," the ancient master told the once-monk.

"You're probably right. The way I figure it, Goku and Chi Chi will be spending a lot of private time together. You know? Goku _has_ been gone a while. So I guess I'll go see if Vegeta wants to train with me," Krillin sighed. He wasn't too excited at the idea. He blasted off after the Saiyan Prince at that.

Vegeta turned to see a speck of light gleam in the distance. He only just became aware of the ability to sense power levels without a scouter so he couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't long before Krillin caught up to him and explained why he decided to follow.

"That's a great idea, Krillin! You know there's plenty of room for you," Bulma winked. Krillin blushed as he always did when Bulma was a bit flirtatious.

"Baldie, you had better make sure you can keep up with the intensity of my training before inviting yourself in," Vegeta spat.

"From what I figure, Vegeta, you could learn a lot from me. I can teach you how to sense power levels without one of those scouters for one. I can teach you how to raise or hide your power at will as well," Krillin told the cold Saiyan. Vegeta pondered this for a moment.

"Fine. In return I'll push you to your breaking point. It is obvious by the simple fact that you survived the battle with Nappa and me that you're the most talented human alive. I'll push you as far as I can and you just might get stronger," Vegeta laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Krillin murmured as they blasted off into the distance together.

AN: Well that's CH1 everyone. I just want to explain a few things first hand. Piccolo did sacrifice his life for Gohan's. Everything that happened in the anime before that point in both Dragonball and Dragonball Z is the same as the anime in this fic. As for after that, Vegeta and Goku did fight it out much the same way as the anime to just the point after Goku countered Vegeta's Gallic Gun with his Kamehameha Wave/ Kaio-Ken combo. It's right after that the changes begin as you may have noticed. So Vegeta still has his tail, he never transformed and had Yajirobe cut it off. And Krillin and Gohan never returned to the battle scene to assist Goku with a transformed Oozaru Vegeta. Don't worry though this will come later! :) Many events will be vaguely similar to the original anime but there will be some drastic changes. I've already had people accuse me of taken the idea for this fic from other fics written. I can't totally deny that. I liked a few that I have read and thought I'll give my own voice on the idea. The Saiyan Saga just seemed the best place to start and I noticed after writing this chapter that a few others figured the same.

I will be continuing this fic for a very long time. So far I have around 128 chapters in mind. This being one of the shortest. So if you're one of those "I-get-bored-easily-with-anything-more-than-30-chapter-stories" type readers then I suggest you stop here. I'll be waiting a couple days for plenty to read each chapter and post what they think before posting the next. It is fairly safe to bet that at any given time you read the latest chapter that I already have the next three or four pre-written. But they are always subject to change and editing depending on reader reviews or new inspirations on my part. I got ideas already ready for 30 and 40 chapters down the road for one. Those, too, are also subject to change so I suppose its best to go by what is already done. And none of that is considering what may come up in my personal life so with that said, I hope you enjoy it so far. Anyone who has the patience to see this through will likely be glad they did. I got some delicious twists lying ahead.

And another note: This is mainly a Videl/Gohan fic. But to set up the story for what I have in mind for them will take some time. The story won't begin centering itself around them until later. It'll begin during the Frieza Saga (my version of it anyway) but won't take full effect until around the middle of the Cell Saga. Not to give anything away, but that may lie longer into the future than one may think if one is judging by the original anime's timeline. I very well may be planning to add a few new Sagas in my self. Let's just say that the domino effect can be a bitch . But you can bet that Gohan will play a MAJOR role in EVERY Saga regardless. Just to say something, Gohan and Videl as well as Vegeta and Bulma are the only two pairings that are guaranteed to remain the same with the exception of Chi Chi and Goku which has already been set in stone. (Don't think that even this will remain precisely the same. Maybe even Goku will end up with more than one mate as well as Vegeta. Maybe the fact that the Saiyan race is dying will account for some of what I have planned. I got a few delicious twists in store for Gohan, Goku, _and_ Vegeta. They very well may end up with 3 mates instead of one. Maybe as many as five.) Poor Gohan! Will he? That remains to be seen. But let's just say that in this fic certain Saiyans do end up with more than one mate. Their ecology is vastly different that that of humans. In this fic there will be five times the number of Saiyan females in the old Saiyan culture as males. Meaning that certain Saiyans may well end up with more than one mate, and as many as ten! It all has to do with compatibility. Only a female Saiyan's instincts can decide compatibility. Only time may tell. I do intend to introduce some new characters later. And maybe have some villains in the timeline ally themselves with the Z gang. Only time can tell. Vegeta and Bulma will pair up in this fic just as Videl and Gohan will. But as for 18/Krillin the answer is no. They will each get a different mate who I don't intend to introduce them to until the time is right.

For anyone who thinks that Vegeta is softer in this fic so far, not a chance. He's only going along with what he thinks is his only chance for survival and revenge. He has already been attracted to Bulma (though he or she may not know it at this time but will later) to anchor him to the Earth. Don't forget he HATES Frieza with a passion. Even more in this fic than in the anime. He knows he is weaker than Goku at this point and that the Dragonballs died with Piccolo/Kami thanks to Nappa being a dumb ass and killing Piccolo. No one is currently aware of Namek's Dragonballs but will be next chapter.

I do intend on writing details into the relationships of the characters that already exist and those I create. So for those who don't like "lemons" I warn you now to skip over them or quit reading. I don't always think of sex but let's face it, it's a part of life. One can't write a credible drama/action story without including that. Language will be far more intense from this point out. Even the most polite characters may say some quite shocking things under certain circumstances.

For those who get into the homosexual "lemons" there won't be any of that in this fic. At least not in the way many way think. I do plan on going into details of Vegeta's life under Frieza, which may touch on rape and homosexuality. But it won't go any farther than that.

To give you all a good detail on how evil the characters are in this fic, I'm going to write some incredibly dark and evil things. Don't take it as a reflection of me, only that I want you all to know the depths of evil. Some villains will rape and murder to a degree many can't imagine and do some darker and sicker things still. Only to emphasize their evilness and how much they deserve to die. Some of the good guys will be forced to do things that are evil as well throughout the duration of this timeline. But there will always be something forcing them to do it, as you will see. Even the Supreme Kai. So with all of that said, please read and review. I draw my inspiration directly from the feedback of the people that read this story and review. Your thoughts WILL affect the story. I do answer requests for the story if they are common with enough people or have a very good baseline of thought. Never be afraid to tell me your negative thoughts as well. I am more open minded than most people ever get. I do write much of what I like or know into my stories. But that doesn't mean that every aspect I weave into them directly relates to me or my beliefs. Thank you for reading that incredibly long Author's Note. And if I confuse anyone in the story or create a loophole, plot-hole, or some other mistake please inform me. Thank you and now on with the story!


	3. Decisions

AN : Let's see… Last chapter I began it all with Vegeta becoming a very powerful ally to the Z team while informing them of th

AN : Let's see… Last chapter I began it all with Vegeta becoming a very powerful ally to the Z team while informing them of their greatest foe to date (Frieza). Everything picks up from there so on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't work for them. I'm not making any money off of this.

**Chapter Two – Decisions**

Vegeta and Krillin attacked each other once again in all out attack. Krillin struggled to keep up with the Prince's speed. He barely blocked the Saiyan's blows and rarely landed one of his own.

_I have to improve! If this Frieza guy is ten times stronger than Vegeta… No I can't think of that right now! Focus Krillin! Train harder!_ Krillin roared to himself. To his amazement (and that of Vegeta's) he slipped a punch through his foe's defenses and hammered the Prince hard in the mouth. Vegeta flew from the sky and struck the dirt with a very audible thud, forging a 3 foot deep crater. The proud Prince stood up and wiped the blood from his face.

"I told you, Baldie! If I pushed you hard you'd improve," Vegeta said with pride. "I've trained more of Frieza's recruits than I care to count. You're already far stronger than most of his grunts." Krillin blinked in confusion. Vegeta praising him? No way in hell was that right. They both had been pushing it hard for the last few days.

"Are you two hungry?" Bulma asked, arriving with two trays of food. Vegeta wolfed them both down before Krillin could do as much as blink.

_So much for my meal,_ the once-monk thought. Vegeta belched loudly and patted his stomach.

"You can't cook any where near as well as Kakarot's mate but it will suffice," Vegeta stated. Bulma exploded.

"You jerk!" she erupted and slapped Vegeta hard enough in the face to knock his head to the side. The Prince only glared at her in amazement. "I never said I was a cook, you bastard! I thought I would be nice and bring you two a meal! Now I know I shouldn't bother! Not with you at least! You have no respect for anyone! I give you a nice place to stay and let you tear our property all to shit so you can get stronger and this is the thanks I get? Well fuck you too!" She stormed off inside without another word. Krillin couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that stupid woman always like that?" Vegeta wondered to himself. Krillin was foolish enough to think that was for him and replied.

"Yeah, pretty much. Only Goku and her parents stay on her good side. Chi Chi too," Krillin laughed.

"Did I ask you, Baldie?!' the Prince erupted. Krillin sighed and wondered why he even bothered. Vegeta resumed their spar by launching forward in attack. Krillin barely blocked his kick only to be knocked into the air by a furious uppercut. They both clashed then at their greatest intensity, Krillin losing ground quickly.

**)-( **

"That's it! Faster Gohan! At this rate I'll make you stronger than Vegeta in no time!" Goku praised. Something inside Gohan swelled. His Saiyan pride. He attacked harder and faster after that, though he knew not why. After a few long hours they both tired themselves out.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

"What is it, kiddo?" Goku replied with a tired grin.

"Those attacks you used against Vegeta. Could I learn them?" Gohan wondered.

"The Kaio-Ken?" Goku replied, much more seriously now.

"I guess that's what it's called. I sensed your power level skyrocket when you used it. The one that makes you even stronger than your natural limits allow," Gohan told his father. Goku nodded.

"That's the Kaio-Ken all right. The thing is, Gohan, it takes an enormous amount of control to focus the attack. Even moving around while energized with all that power takes intense focus. Are you sure you got the will power to handle that strain?" Goku wondered more to himself than to Gohan.

"Well Piccolo made me meditate for weeks on end. I think I can handle it. He even told me that my will power was nearly as great as his own," Gohan stated honestly.

"If Piccolo said that then I think you would do well. These are sacred Kai techniques. King Kai told me that Mortals aren't supposed to learn the Kaio-Ken or the Spirit Bomb. I'm not sure why he taught me them. But if you'd like, I'll teach you," Goku said with a grin.

"You really mean it, Dad?!' Gohan asked excitedly.

"You bet! I'll show you the Kamehameha Wave as well. I bet I know all kinds of tricks that Piccolo didn't have time to teach you," Goku laughed, patting his son on the head affectionately.

"All right! When can we begin?!" Gohan asked in a rush.

"Just after we get something to eat. I'm starving!" Goku stated.

"Aw… Again, Dad? You never stop eating," Gohan pouted.

"Well I do got to keep my strength up when training a Saiyan, you know," he laughed after patting the kid on the head again. It was then they went inside for a hot meal.

**)-(**

Bulma stormed around her lab, not focusing on anything in particular. She typed a few commands into the console and watched as certain schematics appeared on the huge monitor screen. They were the blueprints for Vegeta's space pod. The officials brought it to Capsule Corp. for further examination due the fact that Bulma's father was the world's authority on such things.

"Any luck on this, Dad?" Bulma asked. Dr. Briefs jerked up from his newspaper and sighed.

"No, I'm afraid not, sweetie. It seems this Saiyan technology is far beyond our own. But I have made some progress," her father told her.

"Like what?" Bulma asked, still studying the blueprints.

"Well many of my theories of sub-space travel were proven correct for one thing. This thing can travel between the threads that make up the fabric of space-time," the doctor said.

"How is that possible?! You mean it can exceed the speed of light?" she demanded. He nodded.

"Well to be more correct, no. But also yes. Most people think of speed as how fast an object moves from one place to another. If you calculated how long it takes this ship to make a journey, it would top out at several hundred times the speed of light," her father said.

"What?!" Bulma squeaked.

"But that's not exactly how it works either. It travels by jumping. At least that's the closest thing I know to call it. It bends two different points in space-time until they are nearly touching, like folding a piece of paper and punching a whole through the sides that meet. It can't bring any point further than a light-year away closer to itself though. But it can continuously do this. As soon as it makes one of these worm-holes and passes through it, it makes another. It does this throughout the entire duration of the flight. Meaning time isn't distorting as it would be if the craft just flew all the way at light-speed," he explained. It took Bulma only a second to fully understand this.

"Can we build them though?" Bulma wondered.

"I don't see why not. The engines take enormous amounts of power. It runs on two twin anti-matter fusion engines. It takes in matter and converts it to anti-matter. It's the most efficient method of propulsion I've ever seen," her father stated.

"But we can make it?" she pressed.

"Of course we can after a bit of study. The metals the craft is made of are new to me. But the computers have run scans. We can create synthetic alloys that perfectly match the alien metals. The engines aren't any different. In fact I've had plans to build something close for some time now. But actually seeing something that was already built and operational has speeded things along. I could produce a working ship within a few weeks," the doctor said proudly. Bulma rushed from the room to tell both Krillin and Vegeta the news.

"I already told you. I DO NOT want any. Now get out of my sight!" Vegeta's voice exploded from near the front entrance of the Briefs' private compound. Bulma heard this and knew it couldn't be anything good. She quickened her pace and was thoroughly out of breath when she reached Vegeta at the front door. The Prince was covered in sweat from the day's workout and was drying himself off with a towel.

"But come on, Sir! It _is_ for a good cause. The sixth grade of Westside Elementary is going on a _field_ trip! We're just selling the cookies to raise the funding!" a small girl pouted. Vegeta snarled at her.

"I see. WOMAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Vegeta roared.

"I'm right behind you, jerk! What is this all about?" she said.

"These weaklings are raising funds to go on some kind of outing. Something to do with their education or something. PAY THEM!" Vegeta ordered and walked off. Bulma couldn't help but smile inwardly. So he had a soft spot for young girls? How cute. Bulma bought everything the girls had and they ran off happily, laughing about being able to go on their trip.

"Aw, Veggie, you're just a softy," she cooed as she caught up with Vegeta. Vegeta snarled and threw a pillow at the annoying blue haired woman.

"I am NOT! I had no way of paying them and I did already eat several boxes before you had arrived," Vegeta lied.

"Suuuuure. What ever you say, Veggie," Bulma winked with a laugh. Krillin, who had taken a seat on the other couch in the living room laughed before he could get a hold of himself.

"BE SILENT!" Vegeta roared at Krillin who did so immediately.

"Well I have something to tell both of you," Bulma said, finally allowing the subject to be changed.

"What's that, Bulma? Some new invention?" Krillin asked as he took a deep drink of soda.

"Well sort of. The government officials brought the surviving Saiyan space pod here. It seems that's common practice even though I had no idea," Bulma began.

"Only one?! What happened to the other ship?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well it seems there had been an accident. They simply told my dad it exploded for some reason upon transport. Took out a good chunk of Eastport," Bulma replied a bit sadly.

"The anti-matter engines had to have gone critical. In that case, the explosion would rival that of a twenty megaton nuclear bomb," Vegeta snarled.

"Right," Bulma went on, amazed that Vegeta was knowledgeable about more things than how fast he could throw a punch. She had to admit it was quite a turn on. The thought made her face grow hot. She hurried on quickly, hoping they hadn't noticed. "Well one _did_ survive. We have it now. Our team is taking it apart and examining the various components."

"WHAT?! THAT'S MY PROPERTY! WHAT REASON COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO TEAR IT APART?!" Vegeta erupted. Krillin winced, fearing atomic energy waves were about to erupt in all directions at any moment.

"Because it far exceeds anything we have. At least some of it. The metals are far stronger than any alloys we have. And the propulsion is radical. But its computing power is ancient compared to what we have here," Bulma said, not put off by Vegeta's eruption in the least. This only baffled the Prince. Any one else in the universe save Frieza would have run from the room terrified at his tone.

"Ancient? I thought you said it was way more advanced?" Krillin piped in, confused at what he saw as a contradiction.

"In most ways it is. The alloys it's made of are several hundred times stronger than steel while having only thirty percent the mass and weight. The propulsion drive is radically ahead of our time. But the computers are pitiful. We had better systems available to us over a hundred years ago," Bulma said to the one time monk. This made Krillin laugh.

"A computer? Big deal! Without the rest, the ship is nothing," Vegeta told her.

"Obviously. The point is: We can duplicate it! Within a few years we could make space travel a common commodity!" Bulma said excitedly.

"That's good news, Bulma. I don't know how it'll catch on though. I mean where would people go? There aren't that many worlds our there suitable for human habitation is there?" Krillin replied. Bulma hit him in the head with pillow.

"I know where I'd go," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Where's that?" Krillin had to ask.

"Planet Namek, runt! Think about it, Baldie! Nappa and I came here to get the Dragonballs, right? What did we find? A Namek! That fool you call Piccolo. I was told that after he died, the Dragonballs here on Earth went inert. I bet if we go to Namek, we'll find a fresh new set just waiting for us," Vegeta smirked. _Waiting for me that is. I'll have immortality yet!_ he corrected to himself. Krillin jumped up with joy.

"I bet he's right! We can wish all of the others back! Piccolo, Tien, Chaotsu, and Yamcha!" Krillin laughed with joy. Vegeta's smirking suddenly turned to scowling.

"What is it, Vegeta? It was your thinking that…" Krillin began before the Prince cut him off and stood up quickly with his fists clenched tightly in anger.

"Frieza! He heard me telling all of this to Nappa! He had to! He won't be coming here like I thought he would! He's heading for Namek!" Vegeta erupted.

"WHAT?" Krillin freaked. "If that guy gets a wish…"

"He'll likely wish for the only thing he doesn't already possess: Immortality," Vegeta grated.

"Then we have to follow him there, you guys. No way can we let that guy become immortal. For one thing, it's evil. For another, he'll kill us all! No amount of training could close the gap. We could each be a billion times his strength and he'd still win," Krillin whined like a coward the way he always did when the end of civilization flashed before his eyes.

"How long will it take you to produce a single ship capable of taking both Kakarot and me to Namek?" Vegeta demanded, now facing Bulma.

"My father said a few weeks. But that's recreating the one you came here in. Making a craft that can not only do what your pod could _and_ sustain two or more people is another thing all together, Vegeta. And that isn't counting the weeks we'll need for testing and calibration," Bulma told him.

"Fortunately, we have some time. Frieza lives on Frieza Prime, the heart of his empire. It's at least several hundred light-years from here. It'll take him a month to receive the transmissions from our scouters," Vegeta told them. "But that also means he's much closer to Namek than we are."

"Even pushing it as fast as we can, Vegeta, I doubt we can make a functional ship by then," Bulma stated sadly.

"If you hadn't taken mine apart I could have beaten him there! But now that is no longer an option!" Vegeta roared. He was seething.

"Vegeta? You seem to know a whole lot more about this stuff than Bulma does. (Bulma sent him a death glare.) Well he's lived around this stuff his whole life, ya know? If he helped you guys out…" Krillin said.

"_Me_?! I'm a warrior! Not a scientist!" Vegeta barked. Krillin winced.

"He's right though. If you help us out, we could get it done that much faster," Bulma agreed. Vegeta wasn't so sure. True he knew the basics, all warriors did. They had to know how to maintain and repair their ship in case it ever got damaged on some distant planet. But that didn't mean he could create one!

"I'll help! But I doubt I know enough to make a new ship from scratch!" Vegeta complained. "Baldie! Go inform Kakarot and his brat of the situation. We may need their power if we some how succeed." Krillin didn't argue. He left quickly, waving them both farewells before he tore out the front door and took to the air. Vegeta could sense his power blasting into the distance. He had made some progress with the power to sense enemy power levels without a scouter but he knew he was far from mastering it. Krillin was already gone from his mental eye and he knew even the weakest Earthling "warrior" could sense him from any where on the planet.

Krillin was flying with all his speed, thinking it all over. There just had to be a way to make the trip! They had to! If this Frieza fucker got the Dragonballs and gained his wish, they were all doomed. As well as the rest of the universe.

**)-( **

Gohan put more logs under the huge barrel and used his energy to flare him alight. His father was chest-deep in boiling water, resting within the barrel.

"Ahhhh…" he sighed in contentment. "That's perfect, Gohan! I don't see why you don't give this a try!" Gohan eyed the boiling water with uncertainty.

"I'm good, Dad. I don't like the idea of roasting alive," he laughed. Just when Goku was about to say something, they both detected a strong power flaring toward them at sonic speeds.

"Who is it, Dad? I can't tell from this distance," Gohan said. He was new to the training after all. Goku knew who it was from the start.

"It's Krillin, son. I wonder why he's breaking his neck trying to get here so fast," Goku wondered. It wasn't long before Krillin touched down, watching Goku just change into his training gi after drying himself off with a towel.

"Goku! There've been some new developments," he seethed in fear. Goku studied Krillin for a moment and nodded.

"What's up? I thought you were training with Vegeta," he said. Krillin waved his hand dismissively.

"Forget that. Vegeta just realized something," Krillin began. He told them everything Bulma said about the spaceship and what Vegeta said about Frieza. Goku grew more serious with each passing word.

"How long do they think they can get a ship working with Vegeta's help?" Goku asked.

"Well Vegeta don't think he'll be much help at all. But Bulma thinks otherwise. She figures they might have one up within a month. That's right around the time Frieza will get all the transmissions Vegeta's scouter has been spewing out since he got here. It will take him that long to get them due to how far away he is. So Frieza will beat us to the planet by around a week or so Vegeta says," Krillin replied.

"And that's assuming everything goes perfect and they produce a ship in time," Gohan groaned.

"Do they even know where Namek is?" Goku wondered.

"I didn't think to ask. It was probably in Vegeta's ship computer. But they tore it apart, remember? I don't know how we're going to find it now," Krillin whined.

"I just might be able to help with that," someone said. They turned to see a black skinned man hovering in midair on a floating red carpet. He was wearing a turban and watched them all in return.

"Mr. Popo?" they all said as one.

"Greetings. I may be able to help you with your dilemma, Goku," Mr. Popo said with his perpetual grin.

"All right! Mr. Popo is going to use his genie powers and grant us a wish for a space ship!" Goku blurted out like an idiot. Both Krillin and Gohan fell over in shock as a bead of sweat trailed down the back of Mr. Popo's head.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Goku. I was freed a long time ago by a previous Guardian, bless him. I no longer possess the power you speak of. Only Shenron can do that now," Popo said patiently.

"I see," Goku nearly pouted.

"But there is another way. Kami spoke to me long ago of a strange insect-looking craft he could operate using his native language. Kami said the craft had once been able to traverse the great distances of space," Popo explained.

"So it no longer works? I don't mean to be rude or anything, Popo, but how does that help us?" Krillin asked.

"Don't you get it, Krillin? It might not fly any more, true. But it has to be the ship that brought both Piccolo and Kami here a long time ago. Back then they used to be one person. (This had brought many questions from the young boy when Piccolo explained that to him during his training.) It has to have a computer. We should be able to access its memory and get the coordinates for Namek," Gohan shouted with glee.

"Yes, exactly. What a smart boy you have there, Goku," Popo smiled. Gohan nearly blushed and dug his boot into the dirt shyly.

"What exactly is wrong with it now, Popo? Do you know?" Krillin asked the one-time genie next.

"Not for certain. No. But some time ago, while you and the rest trained on the Lookout for the arrival of the Saiyans, Kami went to check on it. He said it was incredibly low on power and wouldn't start back up. I thought Bulma would know how to recharge it. That should get the computer working. Unfortunately, Kami did say the engine pods were damaged. Even he could tell it would never fly again," Popo told them.

"It still sounds like something we should check into," Goku said with a firm nod. Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Where did Kami say this ship was, Mr. Popo?" Krillin asked politely.

"A place many call the End of Earth," Mr. Popo stated.

"All the way out there?! Even at top speed it'll take me a while to get there," Krillin grumbled.

"You'll likely need your energy to get the ship to Bulma. Allow me to take you there to conserve your power, Krillin," Popo suggested. Krillin agreed.

"I hope it isn't too big. Okay, lets go!" he shouted. He flipped forward through the air and landed gracefully on Mr. Popo's carpet. With a shimmering flash, they vanished.

"WHOA!" Krillin yapped.

"First time flying via magic carpet, I see," Mr. Popo chuckled.

"Yeah. Wow! It's like we teleported!" Krillin laughed shakily. He was pretty sure teleporting was against the laws of physics. He was also pretty sure that breaking those laws wasn't too healthy. "Is that it?" Krillin said after looking around the dead area for several moments. He pointed to a long and white insect-like thing that was made of some unknown material. It sure wasn't metal. At least not any metal Krillin had ever seen. They approached it and studied it further. To the touch, it felt to Krillin like a very odd blend of plastic and steel. Very bizarre. He punched one of the thing's six "legs" as hard as he could and succeeded in doing nothing more than seriously hurting his right fist.

"This has to be it," Popo stated.

"How does your carpet work, Popo? Any chance it can transport anything that touches it?" Krillin wondered.

"Well it does have limit. I don't think I'll be able to take both of us and this ship very far. Perhaps only a seventh of the distance to Capsule Corp. Perhaps not even that," Popo told him.

"That's still a big help! I'll take any assistance you can give me," Krillin said. He flared his silver-white aura to life around him, powering up to maximum. He held both hands up, palms flat, aimed at the craft before him. His energy began to extend from his palms and weave a very intricate pattern around the entirety of the craft. Popo recognized the technique.

"Kami must have taught you that. It helps move objects that one could never hope to budge with the aide of one's energy," Popo said. Krillin nodded but said nothing. It was going to take everything he had and then some to get this thing off the ground. Krillin watched as the weave of energy snapped in place. He empowered it to maximum strength and began floated upward. With a very audible groan, the craft was lifted. Two of the six supports that kept the craft elevated above the ground gave way as soon as he lifted it. Krillin didn't care. He was struggling with most of his strength so sustain the energy-weave under such weight. He only had just enough to fly.

"Ready, Popo?" Krillin grunted with obvious effort.

"Yes. I'll take you as close to Capsule Corp. as I can get you. My carpet operates on magical charges it receives by that same magical might that keeps the Lookout aloft. It is the reason I simply can't take you there all the way," Popo said sadly.

"That's fine. Just take me as far as you can while still leaving enough power for you to return home," Krillin grunted again. Popo, noting the obvious strain the human was under, decided to move quickly. How nice of him. :-) He wove his hands in a strange sequence and a very odd humming noise emanated from his carpet. He took hold of Krillin's shoulder just in time. With another flash of movement, they had shifted. Krillin found them hovering over a city he knew. Northhaven. It was a third of the way to his destination. Krillin looked at Popo and noticed the once-genie was exhausted for some reason.

"Oh, dear me… I channeled nearly all of my remaining magic into the spell… I hardly have enough power to fly," Popo said, swaying on the flying rug.

"Can you make it home?" Krillin asked. Popo nodded and was gone. Krillin could sense the former genie's life-force appear once more far to the east. He was far above the ground. Very far. Krillin knew he had made it. Krillin flared everything he had left to life around him, all of his power not sustaining the energy-weave, and blasted off for his destination. The flight was far slower than his best but he knew he could make it. He had to. If he dropped the ship now, it would likely be destroyed. It was very old after all.


	4. The Journey Begins

AN: Looks like the path to Namek has started to take shape

AN: Looks like the path to Namek has started to take shape! Yay! Just to explain something: Some time has already passed between chapters 1 and 2. So Krillin, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta (last but not least) as well as everyone in Other-World who made it to King Kai's in no time at all, are already a fair bit stronger than they were during the Saiyan Saga. Periodically I'll state the power levels through out the story. To a certain degree, I'll stay as close as possible to the anime's power levels as long as I can. But a lot of them will be different for reasons you'll see later (if you're sharp enough to catch it :P). Super Saiyan power ups will be different as well. Most fics have it to where the Super Saiyan transformation makes the Saiyan in question three to six times their base strength.

I'm making it an even ten both for calculation purposes as well as making the Saiyans a bit more beastly. Super Saiyan (basic level) will take a Saiyan to ten times their normal ability. Super Saiyan 2 will take a Saiyan to a hundred times their normal capability and Super Saiyan 3 will magnify their normal power by a thousand times. It makes sense if you think of it like this: Going Super Saiyan makes the Saiyan ten times their regular power, right? Going Super Saiyan 2 makes them ten times stronger again as they were as a basic Super Saiyan. And Super Saiyan 3 will make them ten times stronger still than they would be as a Super Saiyan 2. I'll probably call Super Saiyan 2 Ascended Saiyan or Ascended Super Saiyan or both until I introduce Super Saiyan 3 to the mix (forcing them to revert to the number system now that there are too many levels to just keep coming up with names for). And if I decide to incorporate Super Saiyan 4 to the mix, that will take a Saiyan to ten thousand times their regular might. But with each level reached, the price on the Saiyan's body will increase. Going Super Saiyan can be sustained all day with training. But Super Saiyan 2 will be ten times harder to sustain and Super Saiyan 3 ten times harder still to sustain. Not sure if the pattern will continue onward to Super Saiyan 4 due to the fact that there are intense body-changing transformations going on before the Saiyan reaches that level, possibly toning and conditioning them to sustain that level of power better. Shrugs.

Oh, and I decided that going Oozaru or Mammoth Ape (I'll be using both terms), will take the said Saiyan to twelve times their basic strength. If the Oozaru happens to go Super Saiyan or the Saiyan was already when they changed, the base power switches over and the pattern remains the same. Meaning that the Saiyan's base power level (increased twelve times by the Oozaru change) will become the new base line for the Super Saiyan transformations. I'll give an example just in case any might still be confused. I'll use Vegeta. Say Vegeta has a regular power level of 100,000 (the minimum strength requirement in this fic for the Super Saiyan change to be possible) and goes Oozaru. His power level is now 1.2 million, his new base strength. Should he go Super Saiyan or was one already when he changed, his power goes up ten times, making it now 12 million. And so on and so on.

Power Levels at the very beginning of the story:

Goku - (against Nappa) – 7,500

Goku - (utilizing Kaio-Ken times four which was his best during the fight with Vegeta) – 30,000

Vegeta – 25,000.

Nappa – 5,000

Piccolo - (using full focus) – 3,000

Gohan – 2,550

Krillin – 2,400

Tien – 2,300

Yamcha – 2,200

Chaotsu – 1,700

Yajirobe – 2,000 (Though he has that strength it is mostly wasted due to the fact his knowledge of energy manipulation is rather lacking.)

Power Levels after a few weeks of training on Earth/Other-World (Running Snake Way as well as two weeks of training under King Kai):

Goku - (not using Kaio-Ken) – 34,000

Vegeta – 32,000

Piccolo – 21,000

Gohan - (not including Gohan's rage that sky rockets his power) – 15,800

Krillin - (being pushed so hard by Vegeta he nearly broke in two) – 18,000

Tien – 12,000

Yamcha – 12,000

Chaotsu – 10,000

Yajirobe (because he's fat, retarded, useless, and lazy) – 1,250

I may state the power levels at the end of certain chapters/sagas where a lot of power increasing occurs (which will likely be all of them). And I will be hinting (between any two points I state those power levels like I did above) about certain people's progress. After a while they all will learn to use their energy-detecting sense to judge precisely what another's power is and give it a number value.

Oh yeah, I do my AN just before I post chapters. SO no matter how LONG they are, they do not affect the length of my chapter. Meaning chapters with longer Author's Notes are not made shorter (either by word count or page count) just because the AN may be large or not. The chapter is as long as I want it to be long before I do the AN. Phew! With all of that done, let's get on with it.

**Chapter Three – The Journey Begins**

"The runt is back," Vegeta told Bulma after climbing out from under a hunk of shit that would eventually be an anti-matter fusion engine. Bulma wiped some sweat from her brow, it really was getting hot lately.

"I wonder what took him so long to tell them the new situation we're all in," Bulma replied.

"I don't know. But he's flying very slowly, even for him, and seems to be exerting the bulk of his power to just fly," Vegeta stated.

"How long before he arrives?" Bulma asked.

"No longer than a few minutes at most," Vegeta told her.

_Wow! We actually had an entire conversation without biting each other's heads off,_ Bulma thought in wonder. They both left the lab and went outside, eyeing the sky. What they saw was odd beyond imagination. Krillin was flying in slowly with what seemed to be a huge white insect in toe. Krillin's hands held tightly onto chains made of blue-white energy that held the thing up in the air behind him.

"How clever. He's using a special technique that allows him to move any object that is several times too heavy for him to move by use of his physical strength alone," Vegeta said. He was obviously surprised the human was capable of creating such a technique. Vegeta studied the energy-weave and stored it away for later use during the ship construction.

"Hey guys! Where can I put this thing? I'm about to drop it any second now!" Krillin huffed.

"Right here is fine, Krillin. What the hell is it?" Bulma wondered. Krillin eased the ship down gently on the concrete pad she pointed to. It groaned audibly as it once again began to support its own weight.

"You know Piccolo and Kami were from Namek, right? Well they didn't get here by teleporting across the universe, you know. This was the ship they used. Mr. Popo showed me where it was," Krillin explained. Bulma handed him her bottled water and he downed it nearly as fast as Vegeta could eat cheeseburger chili.

"It's ancient! What possible use could we have for such a thing, Baldie!? It's a useless hunk of shit," Vegeta spat after looking it over.

"Well last time I checked, none of you had Namek's coordinates memorized. This ship came from their planet, Vegeta. We should be able to use it to find out exactly where their planet is," Krillin explained. He was still trying to fully regain his breath after such a long and arduous flight.

"He does have a point. We never even thought of that. Most of the information on your ship's computer was wiped out, Vegeta. It began purging itself as soon as we linked up to it. Probably for security purposes. We got only information about the ship's design and a few other details we'd need to recreate it. Everything else was wiped out," Bulma explained. Krillin and Vegeta nodded.

"So open this thing up, Baldie! We'll need to access the computer drives to gain what we need," Vegeta ordered harshly.

"Last time I checked, Vegeta, you were the Prince of Saiyans, not humans. I mean sheesh! Where do you come off trying to order everyone around all day?" Krillin sighed.

"I may not be human royalty, BALDIE, but I'm still stronger than you. You'll do what I say as I say or I'll BLAST YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Vegeta roared. Several veins were now pulsating from his forehead.

"Calm down you two. Before Vegeta's pops a vein or something," Bulma laughed. Vegeta merely crossed his arms and looked away from the irritating woman that had, for some reason he couldn't understand, begun to haunt him in his dreams. Usually only Frieza did that. Not that he was unhappy with it. Those dreams about Bulma were delicious to say the least. And anything that shoved Frieza from his dreams was well worth any level of irritation. "But he is right. We do need to get inside of it. I'm not sure of what this thing is made of, but I don't think we got anything that can cut through it."

"I can get you inside, but not the creator's intended way. I'll use my Destructo Disk to cut an entrance," Krillin said. Even Vegeta couldn't object to that. The human's disk had incredible cutting power.

"Well there has to be a way to open this up. The hatch is right there. I don't see any controls so it must be voice activated," Bulma sighed. No one alive on the planet knew the language she suspected opened the door.

"Even if we know how to open it, the power's out. Mr. Popo explained it to me. Kami checked on the ship while me and the others were training up at the Lookout. He said the thing was very low on power and would no longer start up," Krillin explained.

"I see. Then try cutting a hole that's exactly as big as that hatch where the hatch itself is. That way we know there won't be anything valuable behind it," Bulma instructed. Krillin nodded, deciding that was best to minimize any chances of damaging what was left of the ship. Krillin opened his right hand and six sparks of light formed. The specks of light grew larger and took shape as six golden disks of light, each spinning at impossible speeds. These blades were all hovering vertically in the air, unlike his usual horizontal ones he flung at his enemies. They watched as Krillin carefully bound each of the Disks together to form a six-bladed orb that spun itself in a clockwise manner.

"You didn't have that kind of control before I started training with you," Vegeta smirked. "I told you, Baldie, I'd push you far beyond your limits." Krillin didn't respond. He just lifted his extended hand and eased the bladed orb upward. It struck bottom of the craft where the perfect circle Bulma guessed was the hatch was. With a very painful grinding noise and a shower of sparks, the Destructo Orb began cutting its way in. Vegeta noticed Krillin was putting nearly all of his power behind the strike.

"That material can't be that strong," he said.

"Oh it is! I never thought anything could resist my attack this long," Krillin huffed. He gave the attack another mental shove and it happened. The Orb cut through and debris began raining down. Vegeta simply wove his energy into a feeble barrier just strong enough to shield himself and Bulma. Krillin brought the Orb back down and halted the flood of energy he had been feeding it. As a result, the attack simply died away after exhausting the energy supply that sustained it. Vegeta scooped Bulma up and followed Krillin upward through the air and into the alien craft.

"Not that big," Krillin noted.

"Well it was only a one-seater, right?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Kami and Piccolo used to be the same person before they separated into two halves," Krillin confirmed.

"This ship is obviously ancient. It is likely that its systems and designs are inferior to that of what we already have," Vegeta said.

"You're probably right. But it never hurts to check everything out just in case, right?" Krillin wondered.

"Exactly, Krillin. See, Vegeta? Krillin's smart. You should try to be like him a little," Bulma said to the Prince with a sly wink. She knew it would infuriate the Prince, hence the whole reason she did it. Krillin only looked at the two of them while scratching his head in confusion.

**)-(**

"No, Gohan! Stay there. That's your limit. Try to hold it as stable as you can and for as long as you can," Goku told his son. Goku studied Gohan closely, sensing his energy as thoroughly as possible. Gohan's usual silver-blue aura was gone. In its place was an aura of storming red fire that crashed upward around the young Saiyan with great intensity.

_He's already capable of sustaining a double Kaio-Ken for two hours. He's amazing! He can even use a triple for nearly a half hour. At his age!_ Goku thought with pride. Gohan's energy was currently three times its usual maximum and holding safely. The boy could sustain the power-up of a triple for nearly a half hour and sustain a double for nearly two hours! Gohan felt the pull-and-tug sensation in his middle that Goku had trained him to watch for. It was the warning that if you didn't cease the attack soon, your innards would likely evaporate. Gohan let the energy storm fade away and his power returned to normal. The child Saiyan was breathing harshly, obvious spent.

"I'm so proud of you! Wow! I couldn't do that after training a _year_ with King Kai!" Goku laughed as he patted his son on the head. Gohan beamed up at his father with a proud grin and eyes closed shyly. Goku laughed his usual goofy laugh. "I think you did it for thirty-five minutes that time."

"Nope. Check the clock, Goku. I've been washing the dishes for nearly an hour now. (It took that long for obvious reasons with two Saiyans in the family.) He's been at it for an hour," Chi Chi said proudly. It had taken Goku only a day to convince his mate to allow the training. This confused Gohan greatly. Goku had told Gohan to go play deep in the woods for an hour that day all those days ago. He watched both his mother and father enter their bedroom and they stayed in there nearly the entire time. When he came back, his father looked even happier than usual and his mother seemed like a different person all together. She never once told him to study. Always that he could catch up later when the time could be found. It remained that way as long as his father and his mother did whatever it was they did in their room for an hour (sometimes five or six!). Gohan was glad because he knew Piccolo would be even stronger when he came back and he didn't want to slack off.

"Okay we're going to take a couple hours off, kiddo. Your mother would like to give me a nice long back rub to ease up these old muscles of mine. So go play until then, okay? We're train even harder when you get back," Goku told his son. Both he and his mother looked each other in that same odd way they always did when she was about to give him a "back rub". It gave Gohan the creeps so he had no objections to it at all and left immediately. He wondered how Piccolo and the others were doing.

**)-(**

Piccolo watched as Tien and Yamcha began beating the shit out of each other for a millionth time. Both had been improving at a geometric rate. So had the weakest of the group, Chaotsu. Piccolo smirked inwardly. He was still by far the strongest there. That didn't mean he had nothing to gain from the training, so he did join in every so often. But only to keep ahead of the others. He was Piccolo after all.

**)-(**

After the month had passed, Bulma and Vegeta were both amazed at the progress they had made. The information they were finally able to pull from the Namekian ship's computer had been loads of help for the construction of the newest ship. They had to have the assistance of Mr. Popo (who turned out to know Namekian) to translate what they were trying to read. They had tested the ship four times, each flight four times as long as the previous one before it. It worked and it worked great! The Namekian computer gave them all kinds of ideas that made Vegeta drool. A Gravitron! The machine that gave the Namekian ship its artificial gravity could do other things as well. Like increase the artificial gravity up to as much as a hundred times. The Namekian ship had worked on a completely different kind of propulsion drive that did much of the same thing as Vegeta's old pod but was much more powerful. Bulma used both designs from both ships to create a blend of the two. Anti-matter fusion drive combined with a construct that could not only handle the maximum yield of the anti-matter fusion safely, but direct it safely as well.

The ship had absolutely no need to ever refuel or recharge. Not as long as matter existed within the universe. And maintaining the systems was so simple that a child with the right equipment could do it unaided. Literally.

"Well it's finally done. I'm off to bed now. Got a big day tomorrow," Dr. Briefs said as he left the two alone in the lab.

"I guess it's to Namek now," Bulma said softly. Vegeta's acute hearing heard every word.

"Yes. I suppose then you get to wish your weakling friends back with their Dragonballs," Vegeta grunted. Bulma eased herself against the Prince teasingly. Her thin T-shirt made it obvious to anyone with eyes that she had no bra on. Vegeta couldn't contain it any longer.

"I'm not waiting any longer, woman!" he shouted. Before she knew it, her feet had been kicked out from under her, and she was lying on her back on the floor. Vegeta tore her shirt away without a moment's protest. He gasped when he finally got to see what he had only seen in his dreams. Her perfect breasts bounced in sync with her heavy breathing.

"W-what are you doing, Vegeta?" she demanded half-heartily. She knew every well what he was doing and it was about damn time!

"Nothing we both haven't been wanting since we started staying together. Everyday the teasing and rubbing… NO MORE! Woman I'm taking you right here and right now!" Vegeta snarled at her. It was not in a menacing way. It was actually quite seductive to Bulma for reasons they couldn't fathom. He came down on her gently, hand easing its way over her breasts as the other went lower still. She gasped as two of his fingers entered her and began to probe. At least it's what it felt like to her. She had to remind herself that she was a completely different species than he was. So he was likely checking to see if they were even compatible or not. Stupid thing to do considering he already knew Chi Chi was human and Goku, like him, was a Saiyan and that they were not only able, but had a child together.

"Veggie…" she whimpered.

"Yes?" he asked her. He began running very gentle kisses down both sides of her neck which made her gasp again. She felt the heat beginning to build in her core and thought she might explode if it didn't find release. Vegeta was now nipping her ear and neck softly as his other hand still probed around inside her.

"Make love to me, please? No more waiting!" she whispered/whimpered into his ear. The remainder of her clothing was ripped away by some unseen force. The same happened to Vegeta's. She gasped again at the sight of him. She had guessed that his short stature in height might mean the same for his manhood. That was most definitely NOT true.

"Something shock you, woman?" he chuckled.

"Veggie… I don't think that'll fit…" she gasped as his hands returned to her breasts in gentle stroking.

"Of course it will. It might be a tight squeeze for you but I refuse to believe you aren't just as capable as Kakarot's mate," Vegeta scolded her gently. It started gently, pushing himself deeper inside her one teasing inch at a time. Her eyes fluttered as pure pleasure exploded through her. There was pain too. Having something that was simply too large stuffed into a tight and tender area would do that. But the pain was soon forgotten as he began picking up a bit of speed. This was rough for her but she knew how much he had to be holding back, considering his strength. She cried out his name over and over and he hers. It wasn't long before he had bust hard inside her several times. Bulma was gasping for breath, hardly able to take any air in at all at this point. She felt Vegeta nipping at her neck again. She cried out as he bit down a bit harder than before, marking her as his forever. Something inside her compelled her to do the same.

She gently began to run soft kisses down his own neck before nipping him as well. She suddenly felt incredibly tired. Vegeta chuckled as he withdrew from her and scooped her into his arms.

"So… Tired…" she whispered before sleep took her. Vegeta took her to her rooms, not caring what Capsule Corp. employees, family members of Bulma, or other Z-Fighters thought of seeing him carrying her (both naked) up the stairs and down the halls. Surprisingly enough though, no one saw him as he moved upward through the levels at this late hour.

**)-(**

"When?" Chi Chi asked over the phone.

"Just yesterday. If Goku and Gohan are ready for their trip to Namek, they need to arrive quickly. Vegeta said he was blasting off with or without them within two hours," Bulma replied.

"Two hours is plenty of time for my Goku," Chi Chi told her. "I better let you get off here if I'm to get those two up and ready in time."

"Right. I'll probably be over there tomorrow some time to hang out for a while. I'll likely take you shopping with me. I still owe you from the last card games I lost," Bulma said with a laugh.

"Oh that's right! You owe me 123,000 zeni. I wonder what all I can buy with that? I don't use money very much. Most of everything we need is right here. Okay then, bye-bye, Bulma. I'll see you then," Chi Chi replied and hung up the phone. There was only two ways Chi Chi had ever discovered to wake a sleeping Saiyan. One was with a frying pan, which they feared beyond anything in the wildest of imagination and the other way… "GOKU, GOHAN, BREAKFAST TIME!" she shouted. Within seconds, two fully dressed yet sleepy Saiyans seemingly materialized out of midair before her.

"There you two are. It's ready in the kitchen. I made you each waffles. But you'll have to hurry because Bulma said Vegeta was leaving in the ship within two hours with or without you," Chi Chi told them. They snapped awake instantly.

"That's right! Well, kiddo, you ready to shovel some food down your throat?" Goku laughed as they raced to the kitchen. Even faster than normal, they both had downed their enormous piles of waffles while pouring the syrup down their throats only as an afterthought. Within a few minutes they were both in the air and blasting off.

"Dad. Do you think we're ready?" Gohan asked his father.

"I don't know. But we still got around a month to get to Namek. Plenty of time to train real hard," Goku assured his son. Gohan nodded. It was true he had mastered both the Spirit Bomb and Kaio-Ken. He was the youngest to ever do so, or so King Kai had told Goku. The old Kai had to give Goku express permission before Goku could pass that knowledge on. He had tried but every time he even attempted to show Gohan anything educational about the attacks, the knowledge of how instantly slipped from his mind. After that had happened, he had to convince himself very hard that he would never, _ever_, under any circumstances teach Gohan the attacks unless a Kai said so before he could perform them again himself. King Kai chuckled at this. It had taken Goku a fair amount of time to realize what was up.

**)-(**

_Yes, Goku. I can already tell that Gohan would be a good candidate to learn the techniques. Have Krillin learn them as well. But not Vegeta. The things he has done in his life negate his ability to learn the powers_, King Kai had told him telepathically.

_All right! Trying to do it without your permission was giving me a headache. I never knew it worked like that,_ Goku said.

_I left that little bit of the information out,_ King Kai laughed in reply.

_So how is everyone doing up there, King Kai? Piccolo and the rest?_ Goku inquired.

_They are doing quite well. Better than you did, actually. They all have mastered the Spirit Bomb as well as the Kaio-Ken in far less time than it took you. Only Piccolo has enough of the talent to do better than a double though. But everyone else is just happy knowing a technique that'll double their power when they need it. Piccolo was a hard one to train. You know it takes a pure heart to learn the forms. Piccolo has done many things that would usually negate his ability to learn them as well. But most of those things were the older version of himself. It seems Piccolo's very soul has changed. On the bright side though, he can sustain a thirty times Kaio-Ken, the maximum yield of the attack,_ King Kai laughed.

**)-(**

The memories of that conversation were still very fresh within the Saiyan's mind. He was astounded that the others had progressed so far in such a short period of time. Piccolo could already do a maximum Kaio-Ken? Goku wasn't sure he could himself even after all the training he'd been doing. But then again, Piccolo trained his mind more than he did anything else. It would figure he would be able to soak it up like a sponge.

"Dad?" Gohan asked again, a little more insistent this time. Goku snapped out of the daze he had sunken into and pulled his attention to his son.

"Yeah?"

"We should get some Senzu Beans from Master Korin. If this Frieza guy is really as strong as Vegeta thinks he is…" Gohan said and let it hang. Goku nodded.

"I'll go get the Beans and meet you at Capsule Corp. I can fly there much faster than you can. Meet you there, son," Goku said and blasted off in a different direction. Gohan stopped to hover in midair as soon as his father was out of sight. He wanted to test something his father would never let him do.

"All right… KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!" Gohan erupted after bringing the bulk of his energy to bear. His usual aura of silver and blue flamed into a violent storm of purging red power that threatening to melt the flesh from the bones of any foolish enough to brave it. Gohan's power level had doubled and then tripled. He really felt the strain after he maxed out at five times his usual strength.

What he sensed astounded him. He was so powerful! In this form he could easily defeat his own father (if he didn't likewise know the technique that is) or Vegeta. He smirked the way all Saiyans did when their pride took over. This frightened Gohan so much that the lost control of the attack completely, his power slowly returning to normal. Then pure exhaustion struck the lone Saiyan harder than he could have thought possible.

"So tired… No wonder Dad told me it was dangerous to leap ahead…" Gohan told himself. He flared his aura back to life and took off at hardly a fifth of his usual speed and was getting slower. He gave out not long after and began falling from the sky. Even falling through the air, he was so sound asleep that one might think he was in his bed at home rather than falling from the sky 15,000 feet up. Something streaked by and grabbed the falling boy before he even got halfway to the ground. Goku smiled down at his son. He knew Gohan would do what he did. He had sensed it the moment Gohan activated the technique. The power Gohan had been putting out could have been detected from any where on the planet. Goku shoved a Senzu Bean into Gohan's mouth and watched closely as the young Saiyan instinctively chewed it up and swallowed it. Gohan's eyes snapped awake suddenly and he struggled to get his bearings.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I got you. Ready to fly on your own, son?" Goku said to his son. Gohan nodded with a yawn as Goku let him go. Gohan took flight beside his father under his own power as soon as he was let go.

"Dad…" Gohan began and Goku cut him off.

"Don't even apologize, Gohan. I did the same thing to King Kai. I had planned for it from the start. The pace I had trained you and everything else was all apart of it. You see, I'd rather have you try that with a smaller jump that's just outside of your range than a bigger one. Now that you know how foolish it was I know that you won't try it again," Goku explained. Gohan nodded. Goku couldn't help the swelling pride he felt when he looked as his son. _His_ son! So strong and he wasn't even eight yet. It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Both Goku and Gohan landed on Capsule Corp.'s landing pads (these ones reserved for corporate staffing and close friends/relatives of the Briefs family.

"I sensed your power when you maxed out earlier, kiddo. You're already a lot stronger than I am. Hell I think you're the strongest person in the world except maybe Goku when he does that power up thing with the red aura," Krillin laughed as he left one of the buildings and walked up to them. He was wearing a baseball cap and sweat shirt and sweat pants. He looked like an athlete preparing to run several miles for exercise.

"That technique that raises my power level is called a Kaio-Ken, Krillin. When Gohan spiked his power like that, he used the Kaio-Ken times five. That power you sensed was five times Gohan's max power," Goku explained. "On the way to Namek I'm going to train you how to use it. King Kai wants me to teach you the Spirit Bomb as well. Gohan knows that too." Krillin nodded.

"That explains a lot. If that was five times your normal power, kiddo, then we're right about the same strength level. I beat you by a small margin but that's because of the radical new training we've been doing. You should see it, you guys. There's a machine in the spaceship that can raise the internal gravity up to a hundred times normal! Vegeta and I've been practicing under ten times usual gravity," Krillin said.

"Awesome! I trained under that kind of gravity on King Kai's planet. It was ten times the gravity here even though it's no where near the size of Earth. It was very effective," Goku agreed. It was then that Vegeta showed himself, dressed in his Saiyan battle armor once more.

"Good you see you fools finally decided to show up. Baldie and I have been waiting all morning," Vegeta said half-heartedly. Something about his scent caught both Goku's and Gohan's attention. It was different some how. Goku knew what it was but Gohan was baffled.

"Okay, you guys, Vegeta and the computer already know everything required to operate the ship. And I've made sure there was a full year's supply of food stocked on the ship which should be just enough to carry over three Saiyans and Krillin for three months. That's a month there assuming it'll take that long for whatever reason, a month on the planet should you be there that long, and a month back should the trip back take that long as well," Bulma told them as she followed Vegeta out. Goku smiled immediately when she saw the scar on the side of Bulma's neck. Vegeta saw what Goku had spotted and smirked at his Saiyan rival in pure unbridled pride. Goku smirked back and nodded, silently telling the other Saiyan that he approved.

"So are you all ready? Because I'm leaving now regardless," Vegeta spoke up and turned to walk away. They followed him and Bulma down a long path way until they came to stop at a spherical building of some sort that had the Capsule Corp. logo on the side as all buildings around here did.

"Welcome to your home for the next few months, you guys," Krillin chuckled as he followed Vegeta up a set of collapsible stairs that suddenly dropped from the building's door that happened to stand a good twenty feet from the ground.

"Home? I thought we were boarding the spaceship," Goku said.

"Goku, this _is_ the spaceship. It's huge, ain't it? I never thought something this big could fly either until we flew into space with it. Vegeta and I have trained in space with this awesome view of Saturn," Krillin told them. They all followed the human inside and Goku was impressed. The training room was the first thing he stepped into after climbing the stairs and it was what the bulk of the ship's size was. The ceiling was a good thirty-five feet above their heads. Three doors lead off from the training area which had this strange control console in the middle of it. There was also a set of stairs that lead to a lower level or two.

"Those are your bedrooms. The double is for you and Gohan, obviously. It's bigger than the others but for good reason. Vegeta and Krillin have already settled themselves in their rooms. Those stairs there lead to the lower levels where you'll find two different bathrooms, the dining area and the kitchen itself. Now where are your supplies?" Bulma asked both Goku and Gohan. Goku and Gohan both fell over. They had forgot that much! Bulma laughed.

"What? We'll be right back, I promise!" Goku said and turned to leave in a hurry.

"Don't sweat it, Goku. I figured you do something like this. I have known you since you were Gohan's age, ya know. I loaded a year's supply of clothing for both of you in there as well as those training gi you like so much. And yeah, Goku, they're designed exactly the same way your original ones are," Bulma said. Goku sighed in relief. Gohan did the same.

"Wait a second, Bulma, where are you going to stay?" Goku asked the obvious question.

"I'm not going. I wish I could but I got a business to help run. I'll miss you all (she looked at Vegeta especially as hard as she said that last) but I have things I gotta be doing. Besides I'd be squashed like a bug under the insane gravity levels I know you'll be training under," Bulma said.

"Enough, woman, we have to be off. Frieza will beat us there by a week as it is," Vegeta grunted. Bulma waved goodbye once more before climbing back down the stairs. "Computer, run full diagnostic level three and report the results."

"All systems are fully functional," the computer's mechanical voice replied a second later.

"Good. Begin launch sequence immediately. The destination is planet Namek at full speed," Vegeta commanded. Gohan watched in awe as the computer registered the Prince's commands and made them so. In no time they left Earth's atmosphere and were well on their way.

"So how does this gravity thing work?" Goku asked.

"It would take me a year to explain it to you, Kakarot, and you'd still forget it. It's called a Gravitron," Vegeta laughed.

"I don't care about the technical stuff, Vegeta. I just wanna know how to crank it up," Goku replied.

"You can either do it by telling the computer what you want or by turning this knob here," Krillin answered, pointing to the largest knob on the control console that littered the very heart of the training area.

"Awesome. Computer?" Gohan said.

"Yes, Gohan?" it replied. This shocked Gohan that it knew who he was.

"It has all of our voices programmed into it, too," Krillin laughed after he saw Gohan's reaction.

"Awaiting your command," the computer said.

"Change the gravity to ten times Earth Standard," Vegeta interjected, saying the very same thing that Gohan was about to say. There was a loud hum as the machine began to power up. After the humming stopped, they all felt the change. Gohan fell to his knees immediately. Krillin and Vegeta were tugged down a bit before standing back up all the way. Only Goku was completely unaffected due to the fact that he _had_ trained in this kind of gravity for nearly a year. Gohan got back on his feet and remained there. He didn't fall because he was too weak to handle the gravity; he was simply unused to it. Both Vegeta and Krillin had trained in here at least for a week and Goku under the same gravity for nearly a year.

"Finally! We get to train!" Goku shouted. They all fell over. Typical Goku…


	5. The Sojourn

AN: Finally the trip toward Namek begins

AN: Finally the trip toward Namek begins. Will they make it directly there? Who can say. Will they show up monstrously strong and easily defeat everyone? Perhaps. Smirks. Will I end all the fun right here and now and give up on the story? NEVER! Mwahahahahahha! Har-hmph. Sorry. Now to go into power levels again. I'll state everyone's power up to the point just before they boarded the ship. Oh yeah, I do realize that giving Piccolo the ability to use a maximum Kaio-Ken (in this story set to 30 times max power) for the hell of it was a crazy move. I know that will now take his maximum power level to around 1.3 million or so but he can only sustain it for one attack before passing out and/or croaking on the spot. At least until he trains more. There's a reason for this. And I'm not tellin'! And in this fic there will be a new downside(s) to the Kaio-Ken attack that even King Kai won't know about. This will be explained on Namek when/if they get there. That should give me plenty of time to decide which weakness it'll be (I got several in mind) or maybe what combinations of them. Shrugs. Goku's current best Kaio-Ken that he can sustain is 12 times max power. Many may think that throws the balance between him and Vegeta out the window.

Not a chance! Remember that Vegeta can still go Oozaru whenever he wishes! This will put him back on par with Goku but with several advantages. For one he can sustain Oozaru as easily as breathing due so the fact it's a natural ability that don't require energy for sustaining it, only moonlight which he can artificially create at any given time. Goku can only sustain his maximum Kaio-Ken technique for two hours at the moment. Hmm. So far it seems no one can sustain any level of Kaio-Ken longer than that no matter how strong they are/how much they train. (With the exception of a Kai. Who, for untold reasons, can max out at a hundred times Kaio-Ken, sustaining it for twelve hours with no negative affects. But no one but King Kai even suspects this. Wonder what that might mean for later Kais? Who can say.) Wonder what it means? Smirks. Gohan can currently achieve Kaio-Ken times five. He couldn't before he tried and passed out from the strain, but remember Saiyans gain power after healing. I know exhaustion doesn't count as injury, yet Gohan still got stronger. Wonder what that means? Smirks again. Krillin I have decided will prove extremely talented at the Kaio-Ken. After he learns it he'll be able to jump up to a Kaio-Ken times ten immediately. This doesn't mean he can easily sustain it without preparation though. But this will have its drawbacks. Wait and see! Everyone else who knows the move (except Piccolo) can only achieve a double Kaio-Ken but for some reason they can sustain it indefinitely though they don't realize it yet. Wonder what that means? Smirks yet again. Hmm my face will crack if I keep doing that… So on with it!

**Power Levels **

Goku – 45,000

Vegeta – 44,500

Piccolo – 43,250

Gohan – 37,750

Krillin – 39,500

Yamcha – 28,575

Tien – 30,000

Chaotsu – 22,950

Yajirobe – 1,200

King Kai – 6,500

Bubbles – 3,000

Gregory – 3,600

**Chapter Four – The Sojourn**

Piccolo roared in agony as Yamcha struck, red fire surrounding the human. The Namek's arm snapped like a twig at the elbow. Yamcha, shocked, backed off immediately while watching his foe.

"That hurt, Yamcha. You know I'm going to have to hurt you for that," Piccolo smirked. With a flash of some force King Kai called magic, Piccolo's arm healed instantly. The Namek lunged forward, red fire now surrounding him, and grasped Yamcha's head with his large right hand. He hurled Yamcha's head like a baseball, which unfortunately brought the rest of him with it. The human slammed into the side of King Kai's modest home, embedding the human two feet into the brick. Yamcha groaned, his aura flickering. This was a sheer indication he was either dying or losing focus for various reasons. It turned out to be the latter due to the fact that the human was already dead and couldn't die again. At least not here. There were various spots in Other-World where one who takes a mortal wound and "dies" will cease to exist. Not even the Kais could tell why this was. Also, if someone dead some how did venture into the world of the living and died there, the same result would occur. They would cease to exist. (In the original anime, Vegeta was dead while facing Buu on the World of the Kais. He was told if he died, he'd be erased from existence. Yet in the Other-World Tournament and in various other Sagas, it was said that once you're dead in Other-World you can't die again. The same being true in Hell. This plot hole confused me so I'm going to explain it for this fic.)

Tien was amazed at Piccolo's ability. He had powered up to a maximum Kaio-Ken some time back (he couldn't tell how long due to the fact time didn't seem to exist in Other-World or at least not in the way that it does in the living world) and shocked them all. Even King Kai. His power was so huge compared to anything that any of them had ever detected before. Piccolo passed out shortly after and King Kai said the fool would have died were this not his planet but was one of those places in Other-World where death could occur. But with training, Piccolo was sure he could learn to not only master the thirty times Kaio-Ken (from here out this will be simply called a Maximum Kaio-Ken) but sustain it at all times. King Kai simply told him that was impossible and the effort would kill him. Piccolo, being Piccolo, ignored the old Kai and went on with his training.

Another shockwave sounded as Yamcha was sent crashing into the dirt. It was obvious by the hole in his chest where his heart would have been that he lost. It was only a second before the damage regenerated and Yamcha stood up.

"You got me," he admitted.

"I told you I'd repay you for breaking my arm," Piccolo replied simply. He floated back over to his favorite tree and began his perpetual meditation once again.

"You boys are making some incredible progress," King Kai told them all.

"Yeah, I'll say. I never once thought I could be this strong when I was alive," Tien agreed.

"I wonder how we compare with the others who are going to Namek," Yamcha wondered.

"Well that's hard to say. With the Kaio-Ken any of you can give Vegeta a run for his money. But then again all he would have to do is turn into that Mammoth Ape form of his and eat you… But that should be a testament to your new powers. Without the Kaio-Ken you are all more or less on par with your living friends," King Kai said. This made them all excited.

"There is a weakness to the Kaio-Ken and I'm not talking about the fact that it drains your energy at an alarming rate. Even though that may be linked to it," Piccolo told them suddenly, never opening his eyes.

"What do you mean?" King Kai demanded. It _was_ his technique after all.

"I'm not sure what it is yet. But I'm detecting something that isn't quite right with it every single time I use it or any of you do. I'm sensing that Goku is beginning to notice it as well," Piccolo replied. King Kai and the others dismissed this as just another foolish comment from someone who didn't care much for anything that could potentially make others stronger than him.

"I just want to know why I can't do anything more than a double. Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and even Krillin can all do far more than that by now. And we were stronger than most of them at the time they learned it," Yamcha stated.

"The Kaio-Ken is directly linked to a certain special kind of potential. We usually refer to it as the Kai Factor. Any Kai can take a Kaio-Ken to a hundred times while no Mortal can do anything better than thirty. Those who can achieve the Maximum Kaio-Ken like Piccolo here are rare. Piccolo has the maximum amount of the Kai Factor that any Mortal can have. I suspect that Goku, Gohan, and especially Krillin might as well. It's too early to tell of course. You three (Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotsu) barely have the lowest touch of the Kai Factor. The Kai Factor also affects the Spirit Bomb. A Kai can use the Spirit Bomb to forcefully take the energy of others weaker than him and not just the limit before they die. A Kai can take it all, killing the things giving the strike its power while ending up with a very powerful weapon. Now people like Piccolo can take a great deal of power as well. But they can't forcefully take it. No Mortal can. You must all silently ask for that power. And he can only take the maximum amount possible before anything would die. Also, the limit you take varies on your Kai Factor," King Kai explained.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha demanded.

"Think of it like this: I'll give it ranks even though that's not quite accurate. Let us say that Piccolo has a Kai Factor of five, the highest a Mortal can achieve. You three only have a Factor of one. I myself have what you would have to call a Kai Factor of fifteen which only Kais can achieve. Goku so far has a Kai Factor of four while I can already tell that Krillin has the maximum five. Gohan is a three. But that's only going on what I've seen so far. Goku and Gohan might both also have the maximum five as well. I won't know until I see their limits. Each of you can only draw a maximum amount of power for a Spirit Bomb depending on your Kai Factor. The lower the factor, the less you can take; the weaker the Bomb," King Kai explained.

"Actually, I think that ranking is quite correct. It's far more accurate than anything else I've tried to come up with," Piccolo told the Kai.

"You think so? Maybe that's how I'll teach it from now on then," King Kai laughed.

"How does one train their Kai Factor?" Chaotsu asked the ancient Kai.

"You don't. You only have what you are born with. No one knows what limits it in people. Only that every Kai automatically has the maximum possible fifteen. The vast majority of Mortals don't even have a Kai Factor of one," King Kai replied.

"So I guess the fact we can do any of this at all is quite rare," Tien said with a nod.

"Extremely so. With that said, people like Piccolo are that much rarer. We Kais like the call them Maximum Mortals. Not sure why the older Kais named it that but there it is," King Kai told him.

"I wonder what would happen if we wished to become a Kai on the Dragonballs," Yamcha joked. King Kai and Piccolo both glared at him with an intensity that should have killed him on the spot. "What?"

"For one thing, Yamcha, that's an incredibly evil wish. For another, I don't think it's possible for even Shenron to grant," Piccolo said before closing his eyes again. King Kai nodded and said nothing more.

"I always heard legends that you Kais had a sacred technique that you would use under the gravest of need that could bring out someone's greatest potential. The legends say that most of these rare chosen are far more powerful than most other people could ever hope to be," Tien piped in.

"That, as all legends, has a small baseline of truth. It was called the Mystic Ceremony. Any Mortal the spell was cast on would automatically have a secret potential released. Unfortunately, no surviving Kai remembers the how of it," King Kai told him.

"I suppose that would reflect on your Kai Factor as well?" Piccolo asked the Kai. King Kai nodded.

"Or so the ancient texts say. Most of it is considered little more than written myths. The Kaio-Ken taps into that secret reserve of power the Mystic Ceremony could supposedly bring out. This is how it's even possible to increase your power level with it though at the cost of your energy. You can't simply draw power from nowhere. You can't create something from nothing. In the same way the Kaio-Ken is limited to one's Kai Factor, so was the Mystic change. The higher one's Kai Factor, the greater the amount of power that is hidden and can be brought out. But not just anyone with a Kai Factor could go through this Ceremony. It is written that one must also have other requirements. Those were never written down," King Kai said.

"Too bad. If you knew how to do that…" Tien sighed.

"Even if I knew how I'd never cast it on just anyone. Nor would I test just anyone to see if they were compatible with the spell-form. Only beings the texts called Mortal Champions were elected that honor. And those were the people who were just considered for it. That didn't mean they were able," King Kai said.

"It sounds like to me that you believe the Ceremony used to exist," Piccolo said.

"Well the way that it is written does fit in with the rest of our Kai techniques extremely well. Going by what _is_ known, it is possible," King Kai said.

"Just how much power was it said to have given?" Tien asked.

"That depended on the Kai Factor of the Champion chosen. If that Champion had a full five, then they received a power boost of well over a thousand times their usual strength on average. Some supposedly more," King Kai replied.

"That's insane! That would easily make any of us the most powerful fighter in the universe!" Piccolo gasped.

"Yes it would," King Kai said grimly.

"For sure! And they say this Frieza is the strongest out there at the moment? He wouldn't even compare to that if trained for a hundred lifetimes," Yamcha spoke.

"Well Frieza has more power than Vegeta knows. I just pray they all have what it takes to get the Dragonballs and make their wish long before it comes to a direct battle," King Kai said sadly.

**)-(**

"Higher, Kakarot!" Vegeta ordered.

"What?! We've barely been in here for a week and a half and you already want to push it beyond twenty times?" Krillin freaked.

"I intend to reach the full one hundred long before we reach our destination, Baldie!" Vegeta replied with a snarl that could kill.

'I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Gohan said a bit nervously himself.

"Frieza will be there long before we arrive. At least a week before us. He has powerful allies as well. We need to have every possible scrap of power we can obtain before we arrive!" Vegeta hammered into their heads for the seventieth time already.

"You said that Frieza was around ten to fifteen times stronger than you were before you came to Earth, right? Well even at the rate we're going, Vegeta, we could stand up to that as a group. Not to mention the fact we could succeed on bringing our friends back for even more help," Goku told the other Saiyan.

"Think about it, Kakarot! What would it matter if our group combined adds up to his strength if not a single one of us can injure him? He'll just pick us each off one by one until we're all dead!" Vegeta roared. Goku studied the Prince for a long moment before he nodded.

"He does have a point, you guys. What should we take it up to?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"I say we take it to forty times immediately!" Vegeta insisted.

"What?! We're not fully used to this yet, you idiot! We can't just double it like that!" Krillin shouted to his surprise. He stood by his words though.

"Scared, Baldie? Kakarot and I have already proven we can adapt quickly to the strain. Gohan nearly as fast as the two of us besides. You're the only thing holding this group back," Vegeta spat acidly. He knew at the moment Krillin was stronger than Gohan by a decent margin. It was only a tactic to get the human to give over.

"Fine," Krillin sighed. "I just don't see what good it'll do if we either arrive dead or crippled due to a single Saiyan's pride."

"I never said we wouldn't have rest before we arrive. I just want to reach the full capacity of this machine before we arrive. A whole two or three days before we arrive so that we can rest up in fact," Vegeta replied more calmly than before.

"I didn't know. Okay fine, I agree. Computer! Increase gravity to forty times Earth Standard," Krillin sighed. There was a momentary humming before they felt the air itself crash down on them. Everyone fell to the floor this time.

"Whoa… Now that's a challenge and all I'm trying to do is stand up," Goku laughed. Vegeta laughed with him, knowing this would make them the entirely strongest fighting force alive if they survived it. It took considerable effort but both Vegeta and Goku reached their feet first. Gohan and Krillin took a few more moments to stand but succeeded as well.

"Good. Even the weakest of our group can endure. See? Just imagine how powerful you two will be after even a hundred times your standard gravity becomes nothing," Vegeta laughed.

"Command acknowledged. Gravity will now increase to a hundred times Earth Standard," the computer chirped.

"WHAT?!" they all roared. The humming was back and this time they all struck the floor face first.

"I can't breathe…" Gohan struggled to say. And for good reason considering it was taking all of his power to just live.

"Stupid computer thought what I said was a command…" Vegeta snarled. Even he and Goku couldn't stand or move a single inch.

"If we don't do something soon… we're all going to… die," Krillin struggled to say while even breathing had now become the single hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"COMPUTER! RETURN GRAVITY TO EARTH STANDARD!" Vegeta roared. The computer didn't reply or register the command. Something was wrong.

"That energy storm it warned us about a few days back… must have fucked it up…" Gohan said. Goku was in too much pain to be shocked at his language.

"I AM NOT GOING TO DIE FROM A STUPID MISTAKE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY FAULT ON OUR PART!" Krillin sundered.

"And just what are you going to do, Baldie? If Kakarot and I can't then… neither can … move you…" Vegeta gasped for breath.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!" Krillin erupted. The red storm of raw energy blazed to life around him. Suddenly the gravity did feel less threatening but not by much. He still couldn't stand and he should have been able to at five times his previous power!

"That isn't going to work Krillin… It powers your energy up by the said amount…but your physical body only gets… a third… of that boost…" Goku gasped.

"Fine then! So I take it up a notch! Kaio-Ken times FIFTEEEEEEN!" Krillin cried out. Agony surged through every part of his body as he took on far more power than he was ready to handle. It took every last scrap of his will power to move under that torrent, but he did. The amount of focus it took of immeasurable. Now he knew what having Piccolo's will power was like even if it was for a moment. The gravity itself was no longer an issue. Krillin couldn't even feel it now. But the power he was now energized with was trying to crush him and blow him apart at the same time. He took one agonizing step after another agonizing step, hand extended, aimed for the knob that manually controlled the Gravitron. It had been installed for just such an emergency or something like it.

"That's it, Krillin! You're… nearly there… must reach that terminal…" Vegeta encouraged him on while struggling with all his might to stay awake. He even managed to use the small human's name! If any of them passed out they were dead. Another time Krillin would have wondered if the Prince had a fever or not but this was literally their lives that was at stake and they all rested on his shoulders.

"Don't any of you… pass out… or you die…" Gohan said. He had the greatest will power of the group. It was the only reason he wasn't dead. It took nearly an eternity but Krillin finally reached the console and cranked the knob all the way down so fast he nearly broke it off. The humming was back and gone again before gravity was decreased to normal. Everyone stood up slowly, breathing harshly.

"Phew that was a close one…" Krillin said as he dropped the highest Kaio-Ken any of them had seen to date. It was then that the exhaustion slammed home and he began falling toward to the floor face first in slow motion, less than half awake. Less than half alive…

"Gohan! Get a Senzu Bean quickly or he's dead!" Goku shouted. Gohan moved faster than thought and reached Krillin with the Bean before the human even got halfway to the floor. Gohan caught him, ignoring his muscles protesting to move, and forced it into his friend's mouth. Krillin ate it instinctively and he snapped awake just in time before it would have been too late for even the Bean to save him.

"You just saved my life, Gohan," Krillin thanked him. Gohan blushed and shrugged.

"You just saved all of ours, Krillin. It was the least I could do," Gohan replied, happy his friend would be okay. Krillin was now in better shape than all the rest. Their bodies were still maxed out. Krillin made each of them eat a Bean to get them up on their feet again. Krillin watched as all three Saiyans' muscles bulged and shrunk back down. He could sense their power increasing.

"The strain upon our bodies must have caused enough damage to increase our power after being healed by the Senzu Beans," Vegeta stated in wonder.

"Yeah, I feel a good bit stronger than I was before," Goku agreed.

"Computer?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, Krillin. State your command," it replied.

"Why didn't you respond earlier?" Krillin demanded. That was something they all wanted to know.

"The energy storm we passed through temporarily affected my systems. I was only just barely sufficiently shielded to not be permanently damaged," it replied without emotion.

"Computer, automatically adjust our course to avoid any more of these storms! I don't care if it takes us a year to reach Namek as a result, better that than dead!" Krillin shouted at it. Everyone nodded in complete agreement, even Vegeta.

"Computer, return the gravity to forty times Earth Standard," Vegeta commanded. The humming came and went and they once again felt the strain though less than half of what nearly killed them.

"You're wanted to resume training after that?" Krillin wondered.

"Of course I do! Didn't you _feel_ the strain of that gravity? Even Kakarot and I were dying and we're the strongest among us. Imagine being able to walk around freely like that. Imagine being strong enough to fight at that intensity as though the gravity were normal," Vegeta spat. Krillin had to admit it was a nice thought. If anyone could survive getting strong enough to withstand that much force crushing down on them and be able to move and fight in it…

"We're going to make even this Frieza look puny by time we get used to that," Krillin had to laugh.

"Maybe and maybe not! But it'll make us as prepared as we can possibly be for the challenge," Vegeta replied. The effort he was using to calm himself was visible, nearly tangible.

"Krillin you realize that you just performed a Kaio-Ken at fifteen times, right?" Gohan asked his friend. The memory came crashing back on Krillin and he nearly fainted.

"I can only max out at a twelve times max power and I'm stronger than you. But you did a fifteen as though it were easy. I have to admit you're the most talented one among us when it comes to the Kai techniques, Krillin," Goku told his oldest friend.

"Some how that makes me feel no better…" Krillin mumbled.

"Well it should. Thirty times is the maximum. You can already perform half of that and not explode. With training you'll be able to sustain a fifteen times Kaio-Ken safely," Goku told him with a goofy laugh.

"What makes you so sure?" Gohan asked his dad.

"Well he would've died instantly if not. He proved his body can endure the energy. He just wasn't prepared for it. After he conditions himself a bit, he'll be able to sustain it with no problem," Vegeta stated, answering for Goku. That got their attention. He was agreeing with Goku! "But our goal must remain the same. We must be able to endure the maximum gravity level with nothing more than our natural forms. If I became an Oozaru, even maximum gravity would only slow me down a bit. But it does me no good if I can't endure it in the form I'm most likely to be fighting in." That did make sense to all of them, even Krillin.

They all decided to get some rest. It had been a unanimous decision for them to leave the gravity up to forty times during their sleep. Giving the body a break from it for a good chunk of the day was only slowing down their progress. Even Krillin knew he was right. Up until that point, they had halved the gravity they trained under while awake during their sleeping hours. It had been Bulma's suggestion. In no time at all, Vegeta and Goku were sparring while Krillin and Gohan did the same. At this intensity, the gravity made it hard for them to even fly right. Every move was sluggish and every blast needed nearly their full power behind it to keep it from simply being pulled into the floor. In other words: It was the most effective type of training any of them had ever seen. It was clear that while Goku and Vegeta were the quickest to adjust to the new strain, Gohan and Krillin were making the better progress.

They had to struggle much harder to do even the simplest tasks. They had to try that much harder to train or eat or even sleep. No bed that had ever been created could be comfortable under these gravity levels. Krillin thought it would require a mountain of pillows to even make an attempt. It was only a week before they all reached the level of being able to fight normally under the forty times marker. It was time to turn it up again. The question was how much?

"I say we double it again. It worked well last time all things considered," Vegeta stated.

"No way, Vegeta. A jump from twenty to forty was one thing. But jumping from forty to eighty will be a far larger leap," Krillin objected.

"I have to agree with him this time, Vegeta. I think you and I could handle it but I won't see my son harmed," Goku chimed in with total seriousness.

"No games. We came here to do one thing: Train! We set the standards before and we have to stick to them. Piccolo told me that backing down from something you've steeled yourself to do too many times can form itself into a habit. How could you ever expect to hold on the battlefield if you give way under something like this? Computer! Raise the gravity to eighty times Earth Standard," Gohan said, shocking them all, even Vegeta. The humming came and went as they all once again struck the floor. It was Gohan who was first on his feet this time.

"Your son has true mettle, Kakarot. He is a true Saiyan regardless of his heritage," Vegeta said with pride. Gohan's eyes reflected pure determination. He was so close to bringing Piccolo and the others back that he could feel it! If becoming stronger was the only way they had any chance of doing so, he would risk dying to do it! And they trained like that for the remaining days available to them. It wasn't even two days after they raised the gravity to eighty times before Gohan increased it again to 90 times. After only a few more, it was at the full hundred and they all struggled. They still had days yet at this point and they were already facing their greatest challenge: A hundred times the intensity of Earth's gravitational might. Only time would tell if it was enough. Only time will tell if it was all for nothing. For all they knew, Frieza could have gained his immortality already.

"We are now precisely three Earth days from the planet Namek," the computer told them all.

"Very well. Computer, return gravity to…" Vegeta began before Gohan abruptly cut him off.

"None of us are in bad health and we have plenty of Senzus. I say we ride this out until we land on Namekian soil," Gohan said. Vegeta nodded, a new respect for the child blooming in his eyes. And it was so. The three days came and went and no one trained. They just rested and relaxed. But it was obvious to anyone that even sleeping under these gravity levels was training all in and of itself. The ship finally landed and the gravity automatically returned to normal. What would they face as they stepped out onto alien soil…


	6. Frieza!

AN: I really amazed even myself at some of the shit I'm spewing out here

AN: Now into a bit of Frieza's life and what he himself is currently doing on Namek just a little before the Z-gang arrives.

**Chapter Five – Frieza!**

Frieza blasted through the skies of Namek, many of his cohorts in toe. Five magical orbs of mystic might flew along side him, sustained by his power. He was so close to his goal, he was trembling! There hasn't been anything that got him this excited for a very long time. Something he actually had to fight to obtain!

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Dodoria? I'm growing impatient. If we don't find that settlement soon, I'll have you spend the rest of your life in the slave camps of Ryvia!" Frieza shouted. The fat pink menace paled then trembled at the thought. Those camps harbored little more than sex slaves, both male and female. Any female there would be raped by three to four men at any given time for nearly every waking moment while advanced medical technology kept them alive and nearly doubled their natural life spans. Men there were treated much the same, though not as well. There were some men who preferred the taste of other males rather than the appropriate sex. This sickened Dodoria. Hence why Frieza made the threat. Dodoria's own mother was there now, being raped by either the thirtieth or fortieth thousandth man, she had long since lost count over the years, for simply crying for a reason that would make any sane creature cry.

"We're going the right way, Master Frieza. The scouters don't lie," the pink menace replied. Frieza smiled his sticky sweet grin and nodded as a settlement came into view. A gathering of seemingly randomly designed buildings all made from the same odd material that felt like fused steel and plastic. Frieza noted the stuff was incredibly strong for how light it was. Any Namekians that had been out were long gone. Some had taken off into the hills while others were foolish enough to run inside, believing the enchanted structures could hold up to anything that threatened them. Frieza landed with the rest of his soldiers following suit.

"What do the scouters say, Dodoria?" Zarbon asked.

"I just checked. It says there are exactly thirty-one people in this settlement. Only three powers are worth any notice and hardly that. Three Namek warriors in that building there are probably planning an ambush. Fools. The strongest reads at 2,300 and the other two are equal at 2,000 even," the pink blob replied.

"They're the strongest three we've come across so far," Zarbon mused.

"Dodoria, show these lizards what you can do," Frieza commanded. Dodoria nodded with a sticky sweet grin of his own. He held his left hand up before and fired an energy blast of moderate strength. Anything less wouldn't penetrate the enchanted structures. The nearest building was wiped away and so were the four children inside. Dodoria knew who was where, the scouter _did_ never lie. Or so they thought.

"You scum! How vile could anyone be?! Killing children! You're a sick disease!" someone roared. It was a short green man who appeared old even for a Namekian who were quite long lived compared to most races. Only Frieza's native Ician race lived longer.

"I see we finally succeeded in drawing you out. Good. WHERE IS THE DRAGONBALL!?" Frieza roared, getting directly to the point.

"Dragonball? What is that?" the ancient man asked, pretending to be ignorant as many before had.

"I do, kind fool, believe this is a Dragonball," Frieza laughed. He crooked one finger forward and all five of his Dragonballs hovered forth. The look on the ancient man's face suggested he may die shortly from cardiac arrest. "So you see, playing stupid is out of the question."

"Why have you come?! Never have my people bothered you! You slaughter us for no reason!" the man roared. Frieza knew it took a lot to anger a Namek. I guess murdering his people was sufficient. This thought made the Ician Prince smirk ever the more.

"I came here to get these," he laughed, pointing to the orbiting orbs of magic that hovered around his hoverchair. "I seek what nothing else can grant me. LIFE EVERLASTING!"

"What a foolish and evil wish coming from an evil and foolish person," the Elder Namek spat. Three other Nameks came out of the building behind the Elder to stand beside him. They were built and young, the three "warriors" Dodoria's earlier scans picked up.

"Regardless, I will have it!" Frieza laughed in all his evil glory. Everyone was now coming out of the buildings. They were coming out to face their fate now that the enchanted Argatris buildings proved so feeble a defense, they'd rather die facing the fool that killed them with what honor they could, even the children that remained.

"I spoke only the truth. There isn't a Dragonball in this settlement. Now kill us all and be done with it. At least there will be an afterlife for us. I would hate to see what lies down that road for you however," one of the warriors beside their Elder spat.

"I never plan to face whatever that lies in the here after. I'll become immortal and rule all life for ETERNITY," Frieza spat right back. "You can't expect me to believe anyone who blatantly tried to pretend they never heard of a Dragonball before when it was your very race that created them, do you? Now give me what I want before I take more direct action."

"Do you're worst. You're going to kill us all anyway," the Elder replied with anger and sadness. He eyed each of the children in turn; utter despair rolling through his eyes. His race had only just now begun recovering for near extinction. The weather had gone terrible and the volcanoes had spewed so much ash and dust into the air that nearly all life had died on the planet due to being cut off from the rays given by at least one of Namek's three suns (two and three at certain times of the day/year). It was the only time in Namekian memory that their world saw night.

"I suggest you do as he says, lizard. When Frieza's forced to take matters into his own hands, it is never pleasant to say the least," the tall light blue skinned warrior called Zarbon said.

"Like death is ever pleasant," the Elder retorted.

"You can't threaten us. We know you came here to kill us. What more can you hold over our heads?" the shortest of the three warriors laughed sadly.

"Yes, you are all going to die. But how long and painfully I do it is up to you," Frieza laughed.

"Even if you get the Dragonballs, you'll never get your wish. You don't have the power to activate them," the Namek spat right back.

"I'll manage. Now what will it be? Torture or compliance?" Frieza demanded.

"He's given you more chances than I've seen before. I'd take him up on it," Dodoria warned.

"I already said do your worst," the Elder spat, shaking visibly.

"Very well," Frieza smirked. He crooked his finger again and one of the Namekian children hovered upward and toward him. The frightened child called for his Elder to save him. Red lightning pulsed from Frieza's finger and completely enveloped the child. The small being trembled and cried in pure agony while all the others were forced to watch. "This won't kill him directly. It's called a Death Shock, one of my people's many nasty attacks. He'll go through intense agony for either as long as I sustain it or until his internal organs begin to shut down. Though his mind will probably snap long before _that_ happens. I can keep him like this for _hours_ or even _days_ before he dies. And I'm not going any where any time soon. Perhaps I should include a few others?" Frieza laughed while flashing a quick glace to the remaining children who were forced to watch their brother flail and scream.

"YOU BASTARD!" the three Namekian fighters roared as one. They all three blasted forward at once and attacked. Zarbon flashed out of sight before reappearing before one of them. He kneed the fighter hard in the chest, doubling him over. Dodoria appeared right beside him after that, two energy blasts at ready. He launched the strikes and watched as the remaining two warriors were reduced to ash. They all smirked and laughed as though it were the greatest entertainment that could ever exist. To them it was.

"We do _not_ have a Dragonball here. Search ever building and dig up all the land. Delve into ever body of water and see for yourself. I do not currently hold a high enough rank to be entrusted with one. There are Elders much older and wiser than I," the Elder Namek struggled to say.

"Wrong answer!" Frieza spat. The thin bolt of lightning that spewed from his finger tripled in size and power. The young Namek's screams intensified in turn. They could now smell the flesh singing from his bones. But the Elder new he wasn't dying. He and Frieza both knew his kind had very powerful healing systems. The boy's skin was burning away at the same exact speed it was regenerating. It was the most horrible torture he could imagine.

"I cannot give you what I do not possess! Now please, in the name of all that is just, LET HIM DOWN!" the ancient Namek pleaded. Frieza laughed darkly. A then bolt of lightning then pulsed from every finger of his hand and enveloped all the remaining children. They all began to cry and scream, begging to die.

"Just give me what I want and I'll end it now," Frieza said, offering a choice that was not a choice.

"What if I give you the location of a Dragonball? I do _not_ have one! Would that satisfy your twisted mind?" the Elder demanded.

"All of you spread out and search all of the buildings as well as the lake and ponds. Look for any areas that appear to have been recently dug up. Do it _now_," Frieza ordered. All twenty of his minions obeyed and spread out to search. It was only moments, though to the five tortured children it seemed an eternity, before they all reported back. There was no Dragonball.

"It seems you were telling the truth. Where can I find the next Ball?" Frieza roared.

"There is a large settlement directly west of here. Nearly a three day flight. Elder Hardrin will have the four-star Ball," the Namek said in total despair.

"Dodoria?" Frieza said.

"I'm on it," the pink menace replied, pushing one of three buttons on his scouter. "He's telling the truth. There are nearly a hundred people in this settlement. More than any so far we've found."

"See? I reward honesty," Frieza said in a mock tone that was intended as softness. He whip-lashed his hovering hand, causing the bolts of lightning to blaze alight suddenly. When the light died away, all five children were gone.

"You call murder a reward?!" the Elder demanded enraged.

"I ended their suffering. Were I to simply cease the attack, fool, they would've lived perhaps a week at most, dying a horrible and slow death as they slowly rotted from the inside out," Frieza laughed. "How is that for justice?"

"You scourge!" the Namek roared. He lunged forward as though to attack before Zarbon fired. Both he and the Namek warrior he had kneed in the chest were burned to ash.

"Where is the next largish settlement?" Frieza asked Dodoria. Dodoria pressed the same button a few times and smirked.

"There is one nearly as large as the one to the west but it lies far to the south. I would say a four- hour flight at our current speed. Less for either Zarbon or I and of course you, Master Frieza," he replied. Frieza nodded, his other slaves _were_ slowing them down with their nearly non-existent flying ability. Most were using Mag-Lev (Magnetic –Levitation) Boots to fly at all, which used any planet's natural magnetic field to keep them aloft. Since Namek had nearly none, they were slow.

"Kuwi," Frieza said.

"Yes, Master Frieza?" the alien replied, stepping forward.

"Take the men who can fly on their own back to the ship. Kill the rest before you do," Frieza ordered. Kuwi smirked before aiming both hands. Screams radiated in all direction as men tried to flee but died. The rest who remained (only six of seventeen) trembled in fear. Kuwi rose upward into the air and blasted off with those six trailing behind him.

"Zarbon? Finish things here and head directly south. Dodoria and I are going to visit the lizards to the west," Frieza snorted before taking off with his henchmen behind him. It wasn't long before every last Namek there was burned to ash or ruthlessly hacked down.

**)-(**

Five hours had passed and Frieza could only be happy with the day's results. The settlement to the west had been a success; Frieza now had his sixth Dragonball. The news from the southern one wasn't so good.

"Yes, Frieza. I searched everywhere. No place had been dug up and I also searched every body of water within a hundred mile radius. There weren't many as the place was not far from a desert. The Elder told me the one-star Dragonball was always moved from place to place to keep its position secret. No one but the Elder in charge of it knew where it was at any given time except for someone they call Eldest," Zarbon reported.

"You made sure of this?" Frieza demanded.

"I tortured twenty different Nameks separately and they all said the same thing," he replied. Frieza nodded, accepting the answer.

"It will seem that they have all gotten word of our arrival," Frieza then said.

"But how? They don't have scouters and there was never any survivors left in our wake," Dodoria pondered.

"I don't know how. Perhaps they can sense us some how? Some races do have extra-sensory powers," Zarbon told the pink blob.

"They may or may not. Perhaps we were careless. In any case it doesn't matter. We'll simply go to every last settlement on the planet until I have my Dragonball!" Frieza ordered.

It was then that a trail of blue-white light blasted downward from the sky deep into the distance and vanished.

"What do you suppose that was?" Kuwi asked.

"Likely some Nameks returning? They do have the knowledge to build space craft of surprising design," Dodoria said, watching as the past of the energy-trail vanished.

"Send four of the strongest remaining to search it out. Be sure to give them scouters so the fools don't get lost again," Frieza ordered. It wasn't long before four "elites" blazed through the sky.

**)-(**

Krillin was the first to step onto Namekian soil followed by Gohan, Goku, and then Vegeta in that order.

"Wow. Blue grass?" Goku said like the child he was at times.

"Must be a special adaptation. Look up there, you guys," Gohan said. They all looked up to where he pointed. There were two suns in the sky! One was like Earth's sun and the other was blue-white. Neither hurt to eyes when gazed upon, likely due to the shielding of the atmosphere or the distance from the planet, or both.

"Big deal! I've been to thousands of worlds with multiple suns. Some having as many as six. Our home word had three as well," Vegeta snorted. He was the first to close his eyes and feel the planet out. The others realized what he was doing and did the same.

"There are some really big powers out there," Goku spoke.

"Evil powers," Gohan agreed.

"They all seem to be in the same location. That must be where Frieza's ship is. There are four weak fools heading our way. We must have been noticed," Vegeta laughed.

"I can feel nearly a thousand powers that are like Piccolo's, too. Frieza must not have all the Balls yet," Krillin noticed.

"What makes you say that, Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"Because Frieza would have killed them all otherwise," Vegeta stated. Good point.

"So where do we start?" Goku wondered.

"Beats me. The most obvious place would be the biggest settlements we can find," Gohan replied, looking around.

"That's likely what Frieza is doing. I say we go for the smaller ones. Likely these fools know of Frieza by now and opted to hide any Balls the tyrant hasn't managed to obtain yet," Vegeta surmised. It was logical and none of them knew Frieza better than Vegeta. "He's always been a direct fool who's likely to make mistakes due to being rash."

"All right. We head for the smallest groupings we can find. Sounds easy enough," Krillin laughed.

"Or we could just attack Frieza head on and take the ones he's gathered," Gohan suggested.

"Risking a battle like that isn't in our best interest. We'll fight him on our terms, not his own. I say we each split up and go for the smaller groupings," Vegeta said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Spilt up? What if any of us run into Frieza or his goons? Or even a group of them together?" Krillin whined.

"Come _on_, Baldie! We've each become stronger than ever thanks to the intensity of our training. The only threatening power out there is Frieza," Vegeta said. "The other three we're sensing are Kuwi, Dodoria, and Zarbon. They're always with Frieza and next to the Ginyu Force, his strongest," Vegeta spat.

"Ginyu?" both Krillin and Goku said.

"Yes, the Ginyu Force. Five elite fighters, most mutants or hybrids created for greater power levels, that do most of Frieza's heavier work his other slaves can't do," Vegeta replied.

"How strong are they?" Goku asked, wanting to fight.

"I couldn't sense power levels back then so it's hard to say. Their power levels were always kept a close guarded secret for security reasons. My guess is Captain Ginyu, their leader, is around half as strong as Frieza. Perhaps half Frieza's strength. He kills anyone he finds that are any stronger. The rest would fall lower according to rank. The weakest is likely three or four times stronger than I was when I came to Earth," Vegeta taught them.

"Well I'm not entirely too sure about that. You said Frieza was around ten times stronger than you before you came to Earth. I can feel that his power is way higher," Krillin told the Saiyan Prince.

"His power level read at 250,000 before it blew the strongest scouter of the time out. That was all I had to go on. That power level alone was so ridiculously high I assumed it was either his best or close to it," Vegeta replied.

"The power he's putting out now _is_ strong. I believe we are stronger as a group," Goku spoke up.

"I agree," Vegeta concurred.

It was then that four alien fighters dropped from the sky. One was around Goku's height and had green skin and a head/face that resembled a crocodile's. Another looked nearly human except the fact he had a reptilian tail. The last two were both appearing to be a cross of humanoid, dog, deer, and frog. Odd.

"Roko, what does the scouter say?" the crocodile man demanded.

"The spiky-haired fighter reads at 800. The midget at 1,200 while the kid's at 1,100. The last guy reads at 500," the reptile-tailed weakling laughed.

"That's all? And here we were hoping for some fun. Ah well. Best to be done with it and report back to Frieza before he kills us," the leader said. Vegeta laughed before extending one hand. With a small snort, he fired. All four of them were reduced to the atoms that made up their bodies.

"It was my guess that they each had a power of 2,000," Vegeta told them. "It's a little different but I think I can convert what I am sensing into a number value. It should be fairly accurate."

"So we can just use that 2,000 we sensed from them as a baseline for judging other powers," Gohan said, understanding.

"Sounds good. But won't Frieza come looking for us after those idiots fail to return?" Krillin wondered.

"He likely thinks they got overpowered by some rogue Nameks. It's likely that's even what he thought we were due to the fact he sent such weaklings. Use your senses. Most the Namekian powers on this planet fall below 1,200," Vegeta laughed.

"There are a few stronger ones though," Krillin sighed.

"One is really strong. Perhaps 65,000 at most. He and two other weaker Nameks are together far to the north," Vegeta nodded.

"We can sense it because of how developed our senses are. Before that training I don't think we'd detect those three at all. The next one down feels ancient for some reason. Like Kami's power did. Maybe he's their Guardian?" Gohan said, eyes snapping open.

"Could be. I want both of you to head that way and find out. Vegeta and I will split up and search a few other settlements," Goku told them. Within seconds they all took off in different directions with the exception of Krillin and Gohan who trailed north.

"Do you really think we can beat Frieza, Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"His power is massive, Gohan. It nearly hurts just sensing it. I know if you added all of our powers together, we're stronger. But I don't think it's as simple as that," Krillin sighed as they continued their slow flight north. They had to move slowly to remain undetected. Moving faster required more energy that the scouters could pick up.

"What do you mean 'it's not as simple as that'?" Gohan demanded.

"Well it would take all of us to overwhelm him with a nice bit to spare, true. But he's one being with all of that power that can do much more than any of us alone. Who's to say we can even hurt him as much stronger as he is than we are alone?" Krillin replied.

"I don't like the sound of that at all," Gohan sighed.

"Neither do I. But we do have the Kaio-Ken. Any of us can become on par with that freak with the exception of Vegeta who can always do that Ape thing if he wants. But I don't know how long any of us can hold the Kaio-Ken and Frieza knows all he has to do is cut off Vegeta's tail or destroy the artificial Moon Ball Vegeta told us about to change him back. It's just too hard to say," Krillin sighed as well.

"Well I do get a bad feeling about his power. Something about it doesn't feel right," Gohan replied as he watched the blue and green scenery pass by beneath them.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's evil," Krillin agreed.

"Besides that. It's like when Vegeta partially transformed on the ship when he was trying to teach me how to control Oozaru form. His power got bigger but there was that odd feel to it," Gohan told his friend.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, kiddo," Krillin spoke. "But then again you're Saiyan senses are better than mine."

"It's like his power is straining against a barrier that keeps it locked down," Gohan said.

"You think he can restrain his power like we can?" Krillin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No not like us. I think he might be able to transform into something else and get even stronger," Gohan thought aloud.

"If that's the case then we can't confront him head on. Anyone else on this planet is weak to us. But he's the real threat. If we can just get one of the Balls, we can hide it from him. He can't have a Dragon Radar like we do. I don't even think the Namekians got one," Krillin told his young friend.

"I know. Maybe this Guardian Namek will have one. I guess we just have to prove we're not like Frieza," Gohan said.

"I never thought about that! We're aliens to this world, too. He might think we're with Frieza," Krillin sighed

"We'll just have to see when we arrive," Gohan nodded. Which with all things considered, didn't take long. Before the two Earthlings rose a tall earthen spire with a single white building cresting the top. They flew upward and landed before the structure.

"Who goes there?" someone asked.

"PICCOLO?!" Gohan gasped. Sure enough before them stood a Namek that looked nearly exactly like their friend from Earth.

"My name is Nail. Though Piccolo is a Namekian name… Who are you?" the warrior demanded. This was the strongest power they felt that didn't belong to the enemy.

"Piccolo was a Namek that lived on our world before one of Frieza's men killed him. He trained me and asked me to wish him back here. He gave his life to save mine," Gohan answered.

"Frieza? Is that the name of the plaque that threatens our world?" the Namek wondered as if to himself.

"Yes! We hate Frieza! If we can find a way to kill him, we will! Our friends have been training in the Other-World and have gotten stronger. If we can wish them back, we might be able to defeat him," Krillin chimed in. The tall Namek studied them both for a long moment.

"I have been trained in all the ancient ways. Though you hide the vast majority of your powers, something I thought only Guru and I could do, I can feel you are both incredibly strong. There are two other forces even stronger still. I believe you all arrived together," Nail said a bit accusingly. You can't blame the guy for not trusting strong aliens when one was currently killing off his people. Both Krillin and Gohan nodded.

"Those are our friends Vegeta and Goku. They're both stronger than us by a good bit. We've been training ourselves to death in order to kill Frieza," Gohan told the alien warrior.

_Nail. Show them inside,_ a voice came from no where.

"Are you sure Guru? What if they attack us?!" Nail shouted in shock.

_Then we'd die. Either of these warriors more than doubles your strength. The fact they haven't killed us yet proves they can't be with this Frieza. I sense no deception coming from either of them. Show them inside,_ Guru said.

"Come with me. I warn you though, try anything and I'll do my best to kill you,"Nail warned. A circle opening fell from an overhang not far away. They all three boarded it and rose upward and into the heart of the structure. The room they entered was cavernous by most standards and before them was a great throne with the biggest man of any race resting upon it. A small Namek, a child, stood beside that throne as though trying to hide.

"Kneel before Guru: Guardian of Namek," Nail said. Krillin and Gohan exchanged looks, unsure of what to do.

"No. They need not kneel. Come closer though. My eyesight isn't as good as my younger days," the ancient Namek said. They both obeyed, Nail remained where he was.

"I take it you heard everything we told Nail?" Krillin asked the huge alien. Guru nodded.

"Even together I do not believe you can defeat the likes of Frieza. I have reason to believe he can ascend to higher power," Guru replied with a deep and guttural cough.

"Yeah, Gohan here thinks he can change like he and Vegeta can but in a different way," Krillin nodded.

"You can transform, young man?" Guru asked gently.

"Yes. I'm part Saiyan and Saiyans can transform into giant creatures called Oozaru. Some call us Mammoth Apes in that form," Gohan answered honestly.

"I can see you speak the truth. How great a power increase does this transformation yield?" Guru asked them.

"Well Vegeta only changed halfway and his power was around five or six times greater than normal. So maybe ten to twelve times his normal strength?" Krillin said uncertainly.

"With that power you both could easily crush Frieza's current power. But if his change brings about the same increase…" Guru coughed again. Both Krillin and Gohan nodded.

"As you heard: Our friend Piccolo, a Namek like you, died during a previous battle against Frieza's man Nappa. Nappa and Vegeta came to our world to get the Dragonballs to gain immortality because they believed that was the only way to defeat Frieza. A few of our other friends died in the struggle before we halted the attacks," Krillin began before Guru cut him off.

"You mentioned this Vegeta. I thought you said he was a friend of yours," Guru coughed again.

"He is now. Maybe ally is a better word. We both hate Frieza. Vegeta was enslaved by him most of his life and you can see why he'd want to bring the evil bastard down!" Krillin grunted. Gohan was amazed at his friend's language while in present company.

"Regardless, wishing for immortality is a foolish and even evil wish," Guru told them.

"We know. We brought Vegeta around to our side. Vegeta is a Saiyan like me and my dad. Our whole race was enslaved by Frieza before he killed most of us off before destroying our home planet completely," Gohan told the big alien. Guru nodded and he studied them and their words.

"Can you demonstrate your transformation, young man? I would like to witness it myself," he said at long last. Gohan sighed.

"I would, really. But there are a couple reasons why I can't. I've been training a bit to control the form but I've never practiced it. I could kill everyone before I change back. I'd rather not try it," Gohan replied truthfully. Guru nodded.

"That's one reason we're not attacking Frieza head on with that power. Another is the form has a couple of weaknesses. It takes moon light to change a Saiyan but the Saiyan must have a tail like Gohan here. His grew back not long after the battle with Vegeta. We know a technique called the Moon Ball that artificially creates the needed light. But all Frieza would have to do is either cut Gohan's and Vegeta's tails off or destroy the Moon Ball orb to change them back. Plus for all we know Gohan might turn on us as well as fight Frieza," Krillin explained.

"I see. And here I had hoped we stood a chance of surviving this," Guru sighed deeply with his massive chest heaving. "Our planet went through some terrible changes about a thousand years ago. Only a handful of Elders, though they weren't such at the time, and myself survived. Even the Dragonballs couldn't right the planet fully. But we're just recently recovering from extinction before Frieza appeared. Now over half my people are gone."

"We feel your pain. Another reason we came was to wish our friends back to life," Krillin began before he was cut off.

"Wishing anyone back, regardless of the reasons, is wrong. Maybe even evil. Why would you wish to do such a thing?" Nail demanded.

"Wrong? What was wrong was Nappa killing them all! This is what Frieza will do you all and us! If he gets his wish for immortality, all life will be threatened," Gohan shouted, anger spiking. He quickly realized this and blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So that is what he seeks. That befits such an evil man," Guru remarked.

"Exactly! We want to bring them back so they can help us defeat Frieza. They are in Other-World right now training on a sacred planet with the King Kai," Gohan replied.

"A Kai is personally training your friends?" Guru asked, shocked.

"Yes. My father trained under him before we wished him back. It was the only reason we stopped Nappa and Vegeta," Gohan answered.

"We both know a few Kai techniques as well. A person can't train another in these unless a Kai allows it. King Kai told Goku he can teach us both the sacred techniques," Krillin said. Guru nodded.

"Can you demonstrate these techniques?" Guru requested in that gentle way of hinting at something.

"Well one requests that all life and elements within range to donate a portion of energy to form an attack called the Spirit Bomb. This would take us some time considering we've never actually done it except a few times on our ship. And that mostly just the energy we four could donate to the Bomb as well as the air, water, earth, and fire around us. Any scouter in the solar-system would likely go crazy if we tried that. The other is a temporary power-up. We could show you that one but Frieza has a device called a scouter that reads energy levels. It would lure him here right away if he detected that much power," Krillin explained.

"I see. Well you need not worry about him detecting you within these walls. No energy signal passes through them unless I will it so," Guru coughed patiently.

"Not that we doubt you, Sir, but _we_ detected both you and Nail as well as the little guy there from halfway across a continent," Krillin said.

"That is because what you sensed was the spirit not the energy. Though the two are closely linked together as well as with the body, the soul cannot be hidden. There is no device that can detect it," Guru explained with that smile that reminded them all of a very loving and protective grandfather.

"Well then I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a show, right Krillin?" Gohan said, eyeing his friend.

"I suppose not. Ready, Guru? This will be intense," Krillin asked respectfully.

"I am ready," Guru stated.

"Well there are different levels in intensity. What level of the attack would you like to see?" Krillin asked.

"The greatest you have," Guru requested.

"You heard him, Gohan," Krillin said. They both began powering up all the way for the first time since leaving their ship. Nail was open-mouthed with shock at their strength once it was brought to the surface.

"Incredible… To sense it hidden is one thing, but to actually feel such forces brought to bear? It's nearly impossible to imagine…" Nail whispered. Both the young Namek and Guru agreed with a nod.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!" they both cried as loud as they could. Though Krillin could do a fifteen, he thought it was best to keep it level with Gohan's. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" they both cried as their aura surged from either silver-white (Krillin's) or blue-silver (Gohan's) into a violent storm of red fire that blazed with a deeper menace still. Guru and Nail watched/sensed as their power level went crashing upward until they were both ten times their normal strength.

"It is indeed a Kai technique. But it has a weakness. A deadly one," Nail stated. Guru nodded.

"Huh?" Krillin asked.

"Your energy and spirit are getting the full ten times boost. But your body is only getting around a third or so of that," Nail explained.

"We know. But even so it's an advantage over our previous power," Krillin replied. Gohan nodded.

"No. You do not understand, young ones. This attack creates something that isn't supposed to be," Guru coughed.

"We don't follow you," Gohan said.

"The mind, body, heart, and soul are all three created in equal balance of one and another. When one trains one, he indirectly trains them all. This attack is flawed in the way that it boosts your spirit much more than your body. This imbalance can even kill you. The greater the imbalance becomes the stronger you are," Guru told them.

"So we shouldn't use it?" Krillin stammered.

"It wouldn't be wise, no," Guru said. They both allowed their enhanced strength to fade with the red storming aura.

"Then we definitely stand no chance against Frieza," Gohan sighed.

"I don't understand where you both were drawing that energy from. It shouldn't be possible. I can sense now that you both lost a fair amount of energy just sustaining the attack. So if it costs you your own energy yet grants you several times your maximum power… How is that possible?" Nail demanded to himself.

"It has to do with something called the Kai Factor. It was only recently given a new system of ranking by the Kais. Both these Earthlings have a Kai Factor of five, the maximum a Mortal can achieve, as well as you Nail. I believe nearly all Nameks do. They draw power from a hidden well of power that cannot be touched in any other way but one," Guru coughed.

"What are you saying? You have a better way to reach that power?" Gohan gasped. King Kai had already told Goku of his new system dealing with the Kai Factor and was amazed at the fact that Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin had the maximum five possible.

"It is nothing compared to the ancient technique the Kai's used to bring it out, no. They used to be able to draw all of that power to the surface to those that were able. Mine can only bring a very small fraction to the surface but the Empowerment is permanent. You'll never lose it. On the bright side, my technique can be performed on anyone I choose. There are very few who get that honor. If you both accept, I'll give it a try on you," Guru smiled.

"You can make us stronger?" Krillin gasped.

"Even stronger than with the Kaio-Ken?" Gohan wondered.

"It differs with each person. The fact you have a Kai Factor of five should mean I can bring out much more from your hidden reserves than most other people. Nail here was only a tenth his present strength before I gave him the Empowerment," Guru explained.

"_TEN TIMES!"_ both Earthlings gasped. Nail nodded.

"The fact you both have the same maximum Factor of five does not mean I can make you ten times as strong as I did with Nail. You may not even grow twice as powerful. Usually the stronger the person is before I ascend them, the weaker the bulk increase they receive," Guru taught them.

"Even if we become half again as strong as we are now it'd help a lot!" Gohan said.

"Then step before me, child. Allow me to see what I can do for you," Guru said. Gohan stepped forward and Guru placed one massive hand upon the youth's head.

"Ahh…. Ahhh… Aaaaaaahhhh…" Gohan gasped as a pure silver aura pulsed upward around him and _through_ him! Krillin could sense Gohan's power responding in a strange resonance to that aura.

"You have very deep potential, child. There is a vast ocean of potential that exists just below the surface. I never felt so much power before. Allow me to see what I can bring out," Guru stated. After a massive flash, Gohan ascended.

"I-I-I'm o-over t-t-twice as s-s-strong," Gohan gasped in total shock. It was true, he was!

"Child, what is your name?" Guru asked.

"G-Gohan," Gohan replied.

"You are now Gohan Empowered, this being your Empowered state once you ascend into it. Think of it like a transformation. You do not have to use it but you can if you must," Guru said.

"Is there a set time he can sustain that?" Krillin asked as Gohan powered down and Guru took his hand away.

"No. He can remain ascended all day if he chooses. The stronger you become in your training the greater your Empowerment will raise your strength, it does so safely unlike that Kaio-Ken," Guru said.

"D-D-Don't mean to rush you or anything Mr. Guru but…" Krillin said. The ancient Namek couldn't help but smile.

"Come forth then, child," Guru said.

"Child?" Krillin asked.

"Guru was the Eldest Namek 1,200 years before the terrible conditions struck our world. What we now call the Time of Troubles. He's 2,100 years old. Long lived for even a Namek. Everyone is a child to Guru," Nail said politely. Krillin nodded respectfully. Guru smiled again. Krillin stepped forward and allowed the ancient Namek to drop a hand to his bald head. In similar fashion with Gohan's ascension, Krillin's aura flared and waned.

"I'm also nearly twice as strong if not a bit more," Krillin asked.

"We're way stronger than even my dad and Vegeta," Gohan agreed.

"Just the two of us together exceeds Frieza's current power," Krillin stated.

"I want you to promise me that you will not use that Kaio-Ken attack unless in the gravest need. The ascension draws on the very same power that attack does. You will no longer be able to channel that attack at the intensity you could before. You very well may die. If for some reason you must use it, never take it above a five times maximum power," Guru instructed. "Any more could kill you immediately. I wouldn't even recommend a three times increase but never any more than five. At least not until you finally master the deepest depths of that attack."

"We promise," both Gohan and Krillin stated as one.

"I have one more gift for you two," Guru smiled. He took the one-star Dragonball that was hoisted just above his head and handed it to Krillin. "Frieza will be here eventually to claim it. We cannot stop him. It is safer with you."

"Thank you. But I'm not sure what to do with the Balls now. If wishing for revival is evil…" Krillin said.

"Nail has very strong beliefs in that aspect. It is unique to mostly him. You have my permission to use the Balls for that purpose. Tell the Dragon that should he say anything," Guru said.

"You created the Balls here?" Gohan asked.

"I did. I am very old, nearly twice as old as my kind usually lives. I may die any day now. I'm afraid you must hurry if you are to make use of them. I'll hold on as long as I can for you both," Guru told them.

"Thank you," Krillin said.

"And you must make me one further promise. No matter how intensely I order Nail to do this, he refuses. But I want you to promise me you will do this before I tell you what the task is," Guru said. Both Krillin and Gohan thought this over. It couldn't be anything bad considering the kind of person Guru was.

"We promise," they both said as one again.

"You must kill me should all seven Balls fall into the hands of Frieza," Guru finished.

"WHAT?!" the both shouted.

"If he gets his wish all life may die. It cannot be. When I die, the Balls go with me. As a last resort; you must kill me,"Guru repeated. He was totally adamant and they already promised. Any promise made with a Guardian was binding. They would have no choice.

"Make it just me. Gohan's a child… I don't want that on his conscious. It's bad enough I must do it but…" Krillin said eyeing Gohan.

"Then I amend the promise. But should you die he must do it," Guru said.

"I will…" Gohan said very shakily. Then he grew determined. "But it won't come to that. We're going to bring the others back and kill Frieza!"

"I hope it will be so, child. Now go. Your friends can sense your power even through these walls if they can detect it as Nail and I can," Guru said, dismissing them. They left the spire and the planet's Guardian flying much faster than ever before.

"Our control is awesome! We can fly this fast and still keep our power low," Krillin laughed.

"I know. Wait until we meet back up with Vegeta and Dad. They'll flip when they sense we're way stronger than they are!" Gohan laughed right back as they sailed deep into the distance.


	7. The Course of Action

AN: Now it's getting good

AN: Now it's getting good! Both Gohan and Krillin have nearly doubled or more than doubled their power thanks to the ascension. I realize that I changed some details from the original anime. Later on it may seem some of the characters will seem to go out of original character but you must realize that you change over time with your surroundings and/or what occurs to you over time. Due to the cascading effect the first changes caused, more follow suit, rippling through the timeline. With different things happening to different characters, you can't expect them to remain COMPLETELY the same as they would be in an entirely different universe. Take anyone who was raised and grown in an average family for example with average income. Go back in time and change that to make that very same person grow up in a powerful family with riches beyond imagination. Do you think they would end up turning out _exactly_ the same? No they wouldn't. This just being a vague example but the point sticks.

The changes are already getting pretty big and more are to come until only parts of this story will resemble the original. But that's the fun! So any changes in the character of the characters will reflect those changes accordingly. Now on with the show!

**Chapter Six – The Course of Action**

Krillin and Gohan blasted through the skies of Namek with a speed they could have never have reached before Guru enhanced their powers. Everything they were before had been enhanced. Their speed, strength, eyesight, hearing, sense of smell and touch, balance, coordination, energy senses, control over their minds and bodies and energy, everything! They could channel their maximum power and still hide it from the scouters. It wasn't the same for anyone who could sense power levels however. That sense exceeded the scouters by far. Everything they were capable of before had increased by an equal amount. Krillin found the new senses hard to adapt to. Well maybe not hard, just different. He had grown up with Goku and knew how acute a Saiyan's senses were. He thought his might now rival either Goku's or Vegeta's. Gohan who had most of a Saiyan's senses already had better still now.

"I can see so clearly and so far. It was like I was blind before," Gohan said in awe.

"Tell me about it. I think I could read a book from a couple of football fields away!" Krillin laughed. Gohan thought that may be an exaggeration but maybe it wasn't. His senses were now far greater than they had ever been before.

"They aren't only better but different," Gohan noticed.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"I can now focus my mind on a target like never before. With a sharp intensity I never thought possible. My eyes are target-acquiring now. They're more sensitive to movement as well as light," Gohan said.

"I noticed. Everything about everything we were before has been enhanced," Krillin told his little buddy who knew this already.

"Do you think getting power this way is wrong?" Gohan asked.

"What? No way. You heard Guru, the power was always ours we just couldn't tap into it before," Krillin assured his friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Guru said he couldn't even scratch the surface of the power that's there though. I wonder how strong we'd get if we could tap all of it," Gohan pondered. Krillin shrugged.

"Who can say? Maybe one day we'll wish it to the surface," Krillin suggested.

"No. Guru said it was a Kai power to do that. Even if the Dragonballs could do it, I can't believe that would be right. It would be like going against the Kais," Gohan replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Well I'm not greedy I'm more than happy with what I can do now," Krillin smirked.

"You seem much more confident than before, Krillin," Gohan noticed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So are you in case you haven't noticed," Krillin laughed.

**)-(**

Vegeta finished searching the fifth settlement in a row. None of them had a Dragonball.

"Please! Don't kill us! We told you we don't have a Dragonball," an ancient Namek named Elder Darjran said. Vegeta smirked.

"I'm not going to kill anyone. I'm not here with Frieza. Let him kill you all if he chooses. I have better things to focus on. I need your Dragonballs to make myself capable of killing Frieza. He's the one who's killing you off," Vegeta laughed.

"If you speak the truth then leave us in peace. You know we don't have a Ball," the Elder spoke. Vegeta nodded. It was true, they didn't have one. Then Vegeta remembered something Bulma had mentioned before he and the others had left Earth. Something about a device that could detect the Balls and show their locations when one got within range. Vegeta reached into a pocket on his Saiyan armor and pulled out a capsule, pressing the button on top of it before throwing it before him.

_**PPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH!!**_

White mist cleared from sight and Vegeta saw a mountain of bags lying before him. He began searching them each one by one. Most contained a wide assortment of junk as far as he was concerned with the exception of a few extra sets of his armor she had made for him. He noticed there were some made for Krillin, Gohan, and Kakarot as well. They would need those to help him fight Frieza when the time for that came. He continued his search before he came across a device that might have been what he was searching for. Dragon Radar. It was round and flat, around two inches thick. It had only one button on its top. Most of the devices face was actually a green computer screen that was currently blank. Vegeta pressed the button once and it lit up suddenly.

The Nameks watched as Vegeta stared into the device. The screen was now a grid of sorts showing a vague "map" of the immediate area it scanned around him. He realized it was blocked by most of the surrounding hills and buildings. Vegeta took a different cap from another pack and pushed its button, tossing it into the middle of the cargo. The thing opened up and began "sucking" everything inside it before closing once again. Vegeta then pocketed the device. The Nameks were awed at the technology.

"If its view is obstructed on the ground then it will work better from the air," Vegeta assumed. He flared his aura and blasted off into the sky before stopping to hover a thousand feet off the ground. The screen stretched its sketchy view of the area but not by far. He could tell by the area around him it only detected a radius of around a mile. He pressed the button again and was amazed to find the view widen once again by a greater margin. A small box at the top of the screen told him it now was reading the area around him up to ten miles. There was still nothing. He pressed it again and again until the Radar was scanning at a distance of a thousand miles in all directions, its maximum. Vegeta realized that his position was right at the center of the display. The Radar was detecting something now to the northeast but it was too far out of range to tell much more. Vegeta blasted off in that distance at max speed, his control over his energy sufficient to hide from the scouters.

After a ten minute flight if that, Vegeta saw it. A gold triangular arrow pointed to a dot on the screen with a number six hovering beside it. There were six Dragonballs gathered in one spot. Vegeta grimaced and directed his senses in just that direction. A true warrior usually kept his senses focused on all directions at once. It dimmed the awareness but it would still give a weaker warning from every where at once rather than a more intense one coming from one direction instead. It was where Frieza and most of his men were. Frieza had six of the Balls. This was very grave news but Vegeta wasn't too crushed by it. He could still hope. The last one was evading the tyrant for some reason. He should have asked that old Namek! Too late now, he thought.

_If Frieza has six of the Balls already then I was right in assuming he would beat us here by a fair margin of time. The Nameks must be able to sense energy or at least some of them. They wouldn't know of Frieza otherwise. The bastard never leaves anyone alive in his wake. Perhaps the leader, this Eldest Namek, has it. But then again that would be too obvious. They would want to hide any Balls they had to ensure Frieza failed to make any wish he might want. Where could it be?_ Vegeta thought as he flew. A sudden sound brought his attention back to the Radar in his hands, which was bleeping furiously. A number one was blinking near the arrow now and it was moving at an impossible speed from the northwest. It was closing on Kakarot's power level, heading straight for him. Either power moving with the Ball could easily overwhelm his rival, which was a terrifying thought to the Prince. Who could these two be? Frieza had no one this strong. He was sure of that. These two together could beat even Frieza! The Ician would never keep such a threat around. Knowing he'd stand no chance if this force was a threat, Vegeta flared his aura and blasted off toward the unknown force.

**)-(**

Goku sensed it just then. Two horribly strong powers heading straight for him from behind. The Saiyan halted in midair and turned around to face these forces. The powers seemed so familiar for some reason yet radically different than anything he had ever felt. No he felt something close to it before. It reminded him of King Kai's energy or the energy from someone energized by a Kaio-Ken yet not like either at once. It was some how a fuse of the two with that feeling of familiarity thrown in. It was like he should know who these two were. The powers didn't feel outright evil but he couldn't be sure that meant anything. With as different these energies felt, who could say? Goku sensed Vegeta coming in to his left and frowned. So the he sensed it too and was hopefully coming to assist his rival in case it was a threat. He was glad Gohan and Krillin weren't here. Goku was sure with the help of Vegeta and the Kaio-Ken, he could hold his own against both of these fighters. If not then Vegeta could always transform. As though summoned by that very thought, Vegeta flashed into existence before Goku.

"You feel it, too?" Goku asked his fellow Saiyan warrior.

"Of course I do. Who could miss _that_?!" the Prince snarled. It was then that two specks of light appeared in the distance. With twin flashes of white-gold energy, they arrived. Both Goku's and Vegeta's jaws dropped in shock.

"Hey!" Krillin laughed. Gohan was beside him wearing a very identical smile of his own.

"Y-You have a Dragonball! A-And you're power it enormous!" Vegeta stammered. It took a lot to do that to Vegeta. The Prince suddenly recovered and wore his usual scowl. "How did you two manage to get so powerful?! I cannot believe our training did so much more for you than for Kakarot and I. Especially since both of you were far weaker when we began the training! And why does your energy feel so different? Even your auras have changed." Krillin and Gohan explained everything and this shocked both the pure-blooded Saiyans even more.

"This Namek can instantly raise power levels?" Vegeta demanded. They both nodded.

"He only said he would do it for us. He won't even do it for you, Goku," Krillin explained. Goku nodded, respecting the Guardian's decision.

"Well at least we got a Dragonball to hide from Frieza. With that in our possession, he can never make his wish," Vegeta smirked.

"That's exactly why Guru entrusted us with it from the start. I'm not letting the thing out of my sight," Krillin said with a firm nod.

"You had better not. I _hate_ the fact that _both_ of you are now stronger than either Kakarot or I. But I will admit you could better protect it with that power. But it won't last for long. With a bit of training I will surpass you!" Vegeta promised.

"Go ahead. The thing I want to know is what we do now," Krillin said.

"Are you serious, Baldie?! With the new power you two have and Kakarot and I to help, Frieza is nothing. I say we go kill him and his men now and be done with it. Then we can get his Dragonballs and make our wish," Vegeta said. _Make _my_ wish anyway,_ he amended to himself.

"That isn't such a good idea, Vegeta. Gohan here figures Frieza can transform into a stronger body of some kind like both you and he can. For all we know he might outclass us tenfold," Krillin said, shaking his head.

"What?! What ever gave you a stupid idea like that, brat?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Open your senses to his power, Vegeta. It feels like it's straining to get higher but something is holding it back. It feels the same way your power does as soon as a Moon Ball appears and you force yourself to remain only partially changed like back on the ship," Gohan told the Prince.

"He's right, Vegeta. It feels exactly the same way," Goku agreed and then opened his eyes. Vegeta noticed it now as well and had to agree.

"Damn! If he gains as much power from his transformation as I do from mine…" Vegeta whispered in something that came very close to fear. This was not something any of them were used to sensing from Vegeta.

"I don't think it's quite that big. Remember you stopped your change halfway before your power felt like that. Frieza's is like that all the time and I doubt he'd stay halfway between forms like that. He'd just burn up energy for no reason," Goku corrected.

"He's right! You were only at half power with you reached that point. Maybe that means Frieza will only gain double his current power," Gohan suggested.

"That must be it. His power is already ridiculously high. Any change he could go through would have to only double his current power. Maybe triple it at the most," Vegeta sighed with relief.

"Even if that is the truth, Vegeta, he still outclasses us," Goku sighed.

"And another thing we were told, Goku. Guru noticed a weakness with the Kaio-Ken attack. He says it's flawed in ways that could kill anyone who wields it," Krillin told his friend. Goku looked at him in surprise for a second before nodding as though he shouldn't have been so surprised at all.

"I thought it was so. While we were training on the ship I began to feel something wasn't right about it. With each higher Kaio-Ken we practiced, the feel of strain got stronger. I don't know what it is, but I think the attack can kill its user. It might have been luck we're all still alive right now," Goku stated.

"Guru explained as an imbalance that shouldn't be possible by the laws of nature. He said even if someone trains their body alone, they still train everything else if indirectly and not as effectively. The mind, heart, body, and soul are closely linked and held in a careful balance. He said that the Kaio-Ken deeply disturbed that balance and the result could be fatal. The higher the intensity the greater the imbalance becomes. He said the spirit is linked to the body as close as the mind is linked to the heart though they are _all_ connected in one way or another. The Kaio-Ken powers up the spirit and energy by a certain amount while the body only gets a third of that boost. The result is an imbalance that shouldn't exist and for good reason," Krillin tried to explain though he barely understood it all himself.

"That makes sense. Damn! And I was hoping it would be our edge over Frieza," Goku said a bit angrily. "Let me ask King Kai something, you guys." They both nodded and Vegeta merely watched, taking it all in.

_King Kai? Can you hear me?_ Goku asked telepathically.

_Yes, Goku, I can. What is it?_ the Kai replied.

_I want to know the history of the Kaio-Ken. It seems it has a weakness. A potentially fatal one,_ Goku replied seriously. He felt King Kai's surprise. And something else that hinted that he had heard this very same thing before from another source.

_Piccolo said the very same thing,_ the Kai replied. Goku relayed everything Guru had told Krillin and Gohan and the Kai gasped.

_I never thought about it like that, Goku. No one has ever died using the Kaio-Ken before. At least not from anything like that, I'm sure. Some have due to purposely trying to take in more power than they could safely regulate, true. But no one else from any kind of imbalance,_ the Kai told his pupil.

_But it still has that weakness. Is the way you teach the Kaio-Ken the way it was always taught?_ Goku asked.

_Well…_ King Kai whispered before trailing off.

_King Kai I need to know. I can't risk using the technique if it could kill either me or my friends,_ Goku replied a bit angrily.

_I'll be honest with you, Goku. I reinvented the attack. There are scrolls called the Kai Histories. Ancient Kais from long ago knew so many techniques that made them a force far greater than any Kai living today. Greater than any force ever known from what I have read. At least until a dark force began killing them all off a very long time ago. After those ancient Kais died, their knowledge went with them. All we have about those techniques is written within the Histories. I used what I read there to try and recreate the Kaio-Ken due to its obvious potential. I very well may have gotten it wrong some how. Those Kais never mentioned anything about a flaw that could risk the life of anyone who used it. And they would have written that down had one existed at the time. I think I may have fucked it up,_ King Kai sighed angrily. He was mad at himself for the mistake anyone could have made trying to do what he had done. The fact the Kai had made a working attack from simply reading about it, regardless of its flaws, was remarkable.

_I think you did but I can't blame you for doing what you did. The attack does have great potential if someone can figure out the right way to execute it. Has anyone up there had any luck? You said Piccolo noticed the flaw, does he have any ideas?_ Goku asked. Goku felt another, sharper mind take the helm while King Kai was now an observer.

_Goku?_ Piccolo said.

_I can hear you, Piccolo,_ Goku replied.

_Good. I've been working on it full time, Goku. I'm getting closer with each try. I can now sustain a five times Kaio-Ken for up to five hours. King Kai says the limit is two. So I'm already making progress. I believe the original attack was not as limited. The true limit is five hours for anything beyond a triple I think so far. The way I execute the attack now has much less strain and the storms of anger that accompany the use of the attack are more intense. So is the focus. That anger is a weapon all in itself. It no longer takes every scrap of my will power to simply focus the flood of power. It seems the original wasn't as hard to control at all. It takes less than a third of the energy than it did before. I believe I can take it further with some new ideas but I haven't tried them yet. I believe a fifty times Kaio-Ken is the true limit for Mortals and a hundred times for a Kai. I also found out that up to triple times Kaio-Ken can be sustained safely for as long as the user has the energy. Yamcha and the others are able to hold a double all day after learning my way of using the attack,_ Piccolo said.

_Piccolo, I should've known you'd be not only the first to see the flaw but also the one who repairs it,_ Goku laughed heartily.

_I have always had a talent for this it seems. King Kai isn't too happy I'm better at this than he is. I'm trying to convince him to let me read these Histories he keeps whining about so I can see what other powers I can restore,_ Piccolo replied.

_Absolutely not! For as long as memory goes back, Mortals are STRICTLY forbidden to read them! I've told you this, Piccolo. Even a Mortal with the maximum Kai Factor of five is not a Kai,_ King Kai finally piped in.

_Why not just let him try, King Kai? What if he can bring all those old powers back to the Kai Line? You could always take the credit so Piccolo won't get in trouble,_ Goku suggested. Piccolo laughed.

_I must admit it would be nice to have our powers back. If it wasn't for the disaster that killed off the greatest Kais a million years ago, we'd still have them at our disposal,_ King Kai sighed. _Fine I'll let Piccolo, and ONLY Piccolo, read the Histories. But only the parts that hold writings of ancient Kai techniques. There are certain things that Mortals aren't allowed to know. Sound good?_

_That's great King Kai. Piccolo as soon as you learn the proper way of using the Kaio-Ken tell us how, all right? We can't risk using it until then,_ Goku told his Namekian friend and former rival.

_Not a problem, Goku. As soon as I read about it in the Histories I'm sure I'll be able to correct any fuck ups the Kai made of the attack. I'll pass on any new attacks with the Kai's permission. This all still falls under his authority of course. He is still the reigning Kai over our section of the universe,_ Piccolo said.

_King Kai, can he? Anything to help us kill Frieza would help not only us, but all Mortals. He wants to become immortal. If he succeeds, he'll be a threat to the entire universe. I'm sure that falls under your power to influence,_ Goku told his Kai teacher. A Kai was not allowed to interfere directly with events in the Mortal Cosmos unless the threat was enough to threaten the entirety of it ALL.

_You're right, Goku. Depending on which techniques they are, I'll let him do it. Certain ones even I can't allow Mortals to learn. There is a higher Kai than even I,_ King Kai said.

_The Grand Kai? Yeah, you told me about that. Anything you can do will be a big help. I got to go now, you guys. Things here have to have my attention,_ Goku told them. They both bade him farewell.

"Well?" Krillin asked after Goku finally opened his eyes.

"Piccolo realized it was flawed long before even I did. It seems King Kai tried to revive the attack from lost information in the Kai Line. He did a fairly good job all things considered but he didn't get it perfect. The original attack increased everything equally and was far less limited_._ Piccolo figures he can get it right as soon as he looks over this information King Kai used to resurrect the attack," Goku explained.

"It figures. Nameks seem to have a talent for all of that. As soon as we showed Guru and Nail the form, they noticed the flaw right away," Krillin laughed.

"Did Guru say anything else about the attack?" Goku asked the bald man.

"He made us promise to never go over a five times Kaio-Ken ever. He really didn't want us using it at all to be honest. He said a triple is relatively safe with our control but not completely. He recommends keeping it less than a triple," Gohan answered.

"Then that's what we'll do. Now where do we go from here?" Goku wondered.

"If you all would pay attention… Frieza's men are on the move," Vegeta barked. They all sensed he was telling the truth.

"They're heading for the largest settlement left. We can't let them kill all those Nameks!" Krillin gasped.

"We won't," Goku agreed.

"That has to be Dodoria and a few of Frieza's weaker fighters. We could reach them in no time if we leave now," Vegeta barked.

"His power feels like it's around 32,000," Gohan said.

"That's exactly what it is. Everyone knows that blob's power. He brags about to throughout Frieza's entire empire. By their standards, he's considered quite strong. By ours, he's nothing," Vegeta agreed. With that they all flared up and blasted off toward this Dodoria person. Vegeta and Goku both noticed they had to fly at nearly maximum speed just to keep up with either Krillin or Gohan. This didn't go well with the Prince of course. It was yet another wound to his pride. Only the hope of better training making him even stronger kept him from chewing nails. It wasn't long before they watched five powers descending into a small city below. It wasn't a city by usual standards but as close to one as Namek had.

"Where is the Dragonball?!" Dodoria demanded immediately after landing with his henchmen.

"We do not have a Dragonball here," a young Namek said.

"Where is your Elder?" Dodoria demanded, dismissing what the man said as a clear lie.

"Lord Dodoria, there are a few weak powers closing on our location. They're here!" a henchman told the leader. Dodoria turned to see Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan landing together beside them.

"Vegeta?! So you decided to come here after failing on Earth, have you? Well you won't be getting any of the Dragonballs here. Master Frieza already has six of them," Dodoria laughed. It then he noticed the Ball resting in Krillin hands. "A Dragonball! Give it to me!"

"Fat chance, fatso! Come and get it if you think you can," Krillin taunted. Dodoria grunted in irritation while pressing a button on his scouter.

"You all have a power level of 7,000. Pathetic. Even all together you stand no chance against me," Dodoria laughed. "And I was sure you were much stronger, Vegeta."

"I want to take care of this one, you guys. If you don't mind of course," Krillin said. He tossed the Dragonball to Gohan who caught it easily even though it flew toward him at three times the speed of sound.

"Just you? You have to be joking," Dodoria laughed. He threw his hand forward and all of his men attacked as one. Krillin threw a golden disk of energy that hacked them all in half.

"All so easy," Krillin sighed.

"Those were merely grunts. Do you really think I'm as weak as they were?" Dodoria laughed, confident.

"No, but you are just as stupid. You could be a hundred times stronger than those idiots and you'd still be weak to me," Krillin yawned. This pissed Dodoria off to no end. The fat pink menace roared out in pure rage while lunging forth in an assault of his own, attacking with what he thought would instantly overwhelm the overconfident little fool who dared to challenge him!


	8. Friend or Foe?

AN: Don't you all just love cliffhangers

AN: Don't you all just _love_ cliffhangers? I do! But then again I have the advantage of knowing what's going to happen next, don't I? Guess that changes things a bit for me, eh? :P Dodoria is going to fight Krillin now and he thinks he's easily going to win. Hmmm… Will he? Of course not, obviously. I originally planned to carry the Frieza Saga out for a fairly decent number of chapters. But I realized I have a shit load of things to do in order to set the story up for everything I want… So I've decided to cut it short a bit. The fights between Dodoria, Zarbon, and Kuwi won't be very long. They are so outclassed at this point that I don't think I could drag those battles out even if I wanted to. Perhaps if I took a comical approach but nah. Time to get this done and move on to the more important things. Zarbon's transformation will be different in this story for certain reasons (some you could probably guess but not all). His changes will be able to increase his power level by five times. Instead of making him a giant ugly toad-like thing I changed it. It'll bulk him up to the same size and make him around a foot or two taller but his face will remain the same. I mean who would want something as ugly as a transformed Zarbon for a mate? Oops! Did I just give something away? Does this mean I might have further plans for Zarbon? Maybe :P.

Anyway, the fights between the Ginyu and Z-gang will be a bit lengthier but not as long as they were in the show. With the exception of the Captain who'll pull a few surprises and stay in the storyline a bit longer than the rest. The battle with Frieza will obviously be the longest of all and perhaps a longer fight than the show. Not sure yet. Or am I? :P Now on with it!

**Chapter Seven – Friend or Foe?**

Dodoria swiped at Krillin over and over and got frustrated when he only hit air every time. How could this little bald roach be so fast yet so weak? And why did he have that stupid confident smile on his face? Dodoria didn't like any of it. To make it worse, he was having trouble with just this guy and there were three other fighters simply watching the fight and looking bored by it all. Like this was something uneventful. This pissed the pink alien off further still.

"What it is? Don't like it when someone far stronger than you plays with your life, do you?! Like you've been doing to these Namek's since the day you've arrived. Not to mention any number of other races you've wiped out!" Krillin yelled at the alien.

"What business is that of yours?! And you are NOT stronger than me. My scouter doesn't lie. You're less than a fourth of my power!" Dodoria roared, attempting another swing which Krillin dodged with ease after laughing.

"Is that what you think, Dodoria?" Vegeta laughed maniacally. "We've all mastered a power that allows us to hide our true power. Would you like to see?" Vegeta wore the most arrogant smirk he could muster. The Nameks watching were all shocked. A new group of aliens that Guru hadn't mentioned telepathically to even the Elders was suddenly fighting the fighter they knew was going to kill them all. Hearing the Saiyan Prince mentioning he could hide his power like the Elders and Nail could, surprised them all. Murmurs echoed silently through the crowd.

"He's right, we can. That thing on your head is little more than a toy," Krillin laughed, wearing a smirk of his own.

"Go ahead and show him, Baldie! Show him fear like he has everyone he's met in his lifetime under Frieza. Show him what it means to die!" Vegeta ordered.

"What?! But what if the other scouters pick me up?" Krillin said.

"It won't matter if we kill him. As soon as he fails to report back to Frieza, he'll know a strong force is here anyway. None of these Nameks they know about can even touch this blob," Vegeta explained.

"They will after I transmit everything you've all just said!" Dodoria laughed. Time was moving in slow motion now or at least seemed like it. Dodoria was launching his finger toward a button on his scouter as fast as he could. That is before a blinding flash of blue light destroyed half of it and singed the alien's face.

"I can't allow that to happen," Krillin laughed. "Now I'll show you what I can really do. Let everyone on the planet know." His friends all nodded as one. It was time their foes knew what they faced. Dodoria was now beginning to sweat bullets though he was still clinging to the false hope that it was all a bluff.

"Stop all the fucking stalling and get on with it, Baldie!" Vegeta barked.

"Fine!" Krillin grumbled as he took a classic powering up stance, fists clenched to his sides. He was eager for this himself. He wanted to finally release his true power and show them all what he could do. "Haaaaaaaaa-AAAAAAHHHH!!" Krillin yelled, getting louder as his power climbed even higher. What was left of Dodoria's scouter suddenly began reeling off numbers to the alien.

"This can't be! It says he's over 120,000!" Dodoria freaked. He began backing away slowly, considering running for his life.

"That's not all, fatso! Keep watching your scouter!" Krillin snapped before returning to his power raising.

"It's now at 150,000!" Dodoria gasped, struggling to breathe. Krillin's power leveled off as though he was done. "It's 165,000! That's impossible!"

"This isn't my best. Should I ascend and show them my real power?" Krillin said, turning his question to his friends.

"Show off everything you got. I'd like to see it as well," Vegeta said with a nod, Goku nodding with him.

"I almost feel sorry for you, fat fuck. All right, here it goes! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Krillin erupted. His silver-white aura changed as soon as he summoned his Empowerment to the surface. It was now pure metallic silver with beautiful spirals of golden sparks cascading upward through it. The entire area began to shake beneath their feet as Krillin brought everything he had to the surface, releasing restraint. After reaching three-fourths of his power his aura changed again. It now had silver and gold bolts of lightning sputtering through it and around the golden spirals of sparks. After a moment more, he began to slow and then stopped, breathing a bit heavily.

"His power is 375,000…" Dodoria choked before the rest of the device strapped to his head exploded.

"Now this feels good! First time I've _ever_ brought it _all_ out," Krillin laughed softly. Goku and Vegeta were stunned. Krillin was double either of their strengths and more!

"I could triple my power level again if I wanted to," Krillin told his alien foe, referring to the Kaio-Ken.

"That's impossible! That would make you even stronger than Master Frieza!" Dodoria snorted though in fear. Krillin smirked again much in the same way Vegeta was.

"What can I say? When you're our classed, you're outclassed," the small human said, rubbing non-existent his nose.

"If he's this strong then how strong is the brat?" Vegeta wondered to himself. Everyone heard of course due to great hearing senses.

"I'm stronger than Krillin now by a good bit. Krillin's best without energizing is 375,000 according to what his scouter and my senses are saying. I think it's accurate. I think my power level is around 425,000 or so," Gohan replied seriously. No smirking, no boasting, just the truth from Gohan.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dodoria gagged.

"He's right. His power is even greater than mine. It seems he had more hidden potential than I did," Krillin shrugged. He was happy for Gohan. "Now this is the end of the road for you."

"No! Please! I'll tell you anything about Master Frieza that you want to know! I'll give you his greatest secrets!" Dodoria begged. Krillin flashed forward and kicked the alien hard in the chin, sending him backward in what seemed like slow motion to the Empowered human. Before the alien was fully airborne and had even moved a foot, Krillin whirled again and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the fat bastard's gut. Dodoria heaved and flew into the ground, forging a ten foot deep crater.

"How do you like that?" Krillin demanded. "Does it feel good to be on this side of death, knowing you stand no chance to the one who's about to ruthlessly take you life?! Does it hurt?!"

_Wow Krillin's really taking this to heart. I can't blame him. Not after knowing what this guy and the rest of Frieza's slaves have done,_ both Gohan and Goku thought.

"Please have mercy…" Dodoria begged, bright pink blood gushing from his mouth.

"YOU NEVER SHOWED ANY MERCY TO ANYONE YOU HAD IN THIS SAME PERDICIMENT! WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU NEVER GAVE ANY OF THE MILLIONS OF PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED? WELL!!"Krillin raged. None of his friends and allies has ever seen the once-monk this fired up and passionate about anything before. Not even the porn he used to watch with Oolong and Roshi!

"Please… Forgive meee…" Dodoria begged, struggling to stay awake.

"Just so you all know, Dodoria was the one who killed your father's old team, Kakarot. He nearly killed your father as well," Vegeta stated.

"I was ordered to do it… Frieza doesn't give anyone a chance to live the way they want to… I had no choice but to do it or…die," Dodoria gasped, more blood gurgling from his mouth.

"That might be true. But you still enjoyed doing nearly everything he told you to do! You still had your sick fun wiping out entire races for no better reason than the fact that you could!" Krillin roared.

"You say this about me…but the same is true for…Vegeta…and he is still alive… What justice is that?" Dodoria spat.

"You're right, it is. But I was enslaved from the moment I began training to be a warrior! I was a child and he threatened to kill my father if I refused to do everything he said! AND THE BASTARD DID IT ANYWAY!" Vegeta roared, his aura burning with menace. "NEVER PUT ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS YOU, FOOL!"

"What does it matter what…the circumstances are…? I wasn't brought to his service…much differently myself… And you enjoyed everything you did as much as any of the rest of us… Vegeta…" Dodoria said. Some of Krillin's ire was gone now. Everything the alien said about Vegeta was true. So what made him any different? Why was he not dead?

"I'll tell you what sets Vegeta apart from you, you bastard. Vegeta always had a seed of good deep inside him since the day he was born. What Saiyans called a weakness. He was forced to hide it over his entire life and he still does. He at least has the potential to change with effort. You don't. If we suddenly left you here and you survived, you'd go right back to the life you had before as soon as you were sure we were gone. Any promise you make to prevent your death will be as empty as your soul, assuming you still have one. Krillin, finish it. We got work to do," Goku said and turned away. He was already walking out of the settlement and took to the air as soon as he was.

"You heard him, goodbye," Krillin said finally. The last thing Dodoria ever saw was a flash of gold illuminating the warrior's palm before everything went dark…

**)-(**

"I know that was hard for you, Krillin. No one likes to kill in cold blood," Goku told his friend as they were flying through the air.

"He deserved it. I don't consider it murder. I think of it as saving countless lives that bastard would have taken in the future," Krillin replied with shrugged. Goku nodded in agreement as they flew on.

**)-(**

"What? What do you mean 375,000?! That's impossible! Even the Ginyu aren't that strong! That is just a good bit weaker than me!" Frieza barked.

"That is what the scouter said, Master Frieza," Zarbon stated as he kneeled before his master.

"Call the Ginyu down from orbit now! I'll need them for this," Frieza ordered a slave to his right who ran into the ship without a glance back.

"The scouter said this was only an individual as well. Not the entire group. There was an interrupted transmission from Dodoria's scouter as well. Only one word: Vegeta," Zarbon went on.

"So… Vegeta did follow me here. That had to be his power flaring like that. I doubt any of his would-be friends are any where near as strong. No matter. Even if they are each half as strong as Vegeta, I'll smite them all!" Frieza barked.

"Do you think this could be the power of a Super Saiyan those Monkeys used to brag about, Frieza?" Zarbon wondered.

"Perhaps it is. It doesn't matter either way. I can transform into many higher forms, Zarbon. Even if they are _all_ as strong as Vegeta, they are nothing to me," Frieza stated.

"Of course, Frieza," Zarbon said with a bow. "This could mean they have the last Dragonball as well. No matter how long and hard we've searched, we cannot find it. We know they have some means of hiding from the scouter for one. And we know Vegeta wants the same thing you do."

"You're right. I'm sending the Ginyu straight for them as soon as they arrive. Give them orders to extract the Dragonball and take care of Vegeta," Frieza ordered. "I'm getting some rest."

"Frieza, I don't think the Ginyu will last long even as a group…" Zarbon began.

"That's why you're going with them. Transformed you're twice as strong as even Ginyu himself. With all of you together, Vegeta should fall in due time. Besides the good Captain knows a special technique that allows him to take another's body. If worse comes to worse, he'll simply take their strongest and use his power to kill the rest," Frieza stated.

"They are heading straight for us. By the time the Ginyu get here they could…" Zarbon replied before being cut off.

"Then go stall them after you send the orders to the Ginyu. Actually go now. I'll personally send the Ginyu my orders," Frieza commanded as he walked away, entering the ship. Zarbon flared his dark blue aura to life and blasted off in the direction his scouter told him his targets were. He knew he was most probably going to die at the hands of Vegeta. Finally his life of slavery would end…

**)-(**

"Do you guys feel that?" Gohan asked, stopping suddenly in thin air.

"It's Zarbon. He's heading straight for us at top speed. So they must have picked you up on the scouter after all, Baldie. If they got the same reading Dodoria got, then he knows he's going to die," Vegeta said with a suspicious frown. It wasn't long before the dark blue spark of light appeared in the distant sky and grew gradually larger. With a sudden flash, an alien warrior most would consider very good looking, wearing battle armor like Vegeta's, appeared. He had light blue skin and forest green hair that was hanging down his back in a tail tied at the back of his neck. (So I changed him a bit, sue me :P) He stood as tall as Piccolo and was just as broad across the shoulders.

"Nice to see you again, Vegeta," Zarbon sneered.

"I'm going to rip you apart myself!" Vegeta snarled, floating forward.

"Tell me something, Vegeta. Was that really you're power from before?" Zarbon demanded, looking each of the other fighters over in turn.

"Maybe it was, fool. Are you frightened? You should be!" Vegeta laughed.

"No. It was my power. Vegeta is far weaker than I am but he can still mop the floor with you," Krillin told the fool.

"I see. How strong are the rest of you?" Zarbon wondered. He was actually asking politely, arms crossed before him patiently. They just couldn't figure the guy out!

"Gohan here is even stronger than I am by a good amount. Goku here is the next down and then Vegeta by a very slight margin," Krillin replied honestly. Vegeta glared bloody murder at the bald human.

"I see. A mere child has the greatest power out of all of you? Do you realize even together you can't beat Frieza? His power is horrible. It's the only reason I'm chained to the bastard's leg like a dog," Zarbon spat.

"You can always change. Vegeta gave up that life and now he's standing against Frieza. You don't have to be his slave," Goku told the alien seriously.

"What choice do I have? I'm the last of my race. I was like Vegeta here, taken as a child from a Royal House. I was a Prince of the Keljrin race, next in line for the throne. Just like Vegeta here. Frieza took me as a child and destroyed my planet and everyone on it. Only I remain," Zarbon replied truthfully.

"Is he telling the truth, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"So what if he is?! He's standing in our way!" Vegeta spat as his Saiyan rival.

"Why not join us and stand against Frieza. If Vegeta can change, so can you," Goku said.

"Maybe I could. But it doesn't matter. Frieza can transform like I can only in a far different way. He can ascend to at lest three higher bodies and his power likely doubles with each change. All of you together, even with my help should you have it, would pale in comparison to that," Zarbon told them.

"You would rather live forever as his slave until you finally fail badly enough he either kills you or tortures you for the rest of your life? I hear that eventually happens to _everyone_ who serves him. No matter their station," Goku replied with a frown. Zarbon thought this over long and hard. What did he have to lose? If he stood by Frieza he would die eventually and most likely very painfully however long into the future that was. He knew what Goku had told him was true. He knew Frieza even better than Vegeta did. It only took one mistake, however small, on a day that Frieza was in a particularly bad mood for him to die.

"I could either live for another two or three hundred years as a slave or however long until he kills me or die free. I choose to die free," Zarbon eventually sighed. His battle-aura faded and he took his scouter from his face, tossing it to Goku who crushed it in his fist. "But I won't be ordered around. Not by you or Vegeta. I didn't just leave one life of slavery to take up another."

"Kakarot, _listen_ to yourself! How can you trust this fool! He'll turn on us as soon as we turn our backs on him in battle," Vegeta spat.

"We trusted you, did we not?" Goku replied. Vegeta spat and turned away from the infuriating fool known as Goku.

"I have no reason to be any more loyal to you than I have ever been to Frieza," Zarbon said softly. That was when everyone but the green-haired alien jerked their heads to the sky and frowned.

"Five powers heading this way fast," Krillin informed them all.

"That would be the Ginyu Force. Next to me, they are Frieza's best," Zarbon explained. Vegeta snorted.

"Next to _you_? You're power is only around 48,000 tops. The weakest member of the Force tops that," Vegeta snarled.

"Yes. But not by very much at all. Don't forget I can transform, Vegeta. My strength increases five times when I change," Zarbon replied snidely. To the blue alien's satisfaction, Vegeta's eyes went up in shock.

"Good. Then you won't be completely useless in this battle," Vegeta spat, knowing once Zarbon changed, the alien would become stronger than either he or Kakarot himself. Fate just wasn't on Vegeta's side these days. Five flashes of purple light erupted suddenly, announcing the new arrivals.

"What took you so long?" Krillin yawned.

"We have come to take your lives and your Dragonball!" Captain Ginyu informed them all. "I am Captain Ginyu, almighty leader of the Ginyu Force! Introduce yourselves, boys." Captain Ginyu was purple-skinned and stood a good foot or foot and a half taller than Zarbon and was bulkier still. He wore black battle armor that matched the two foot-long horns that were growing out of his bald purple head.

"The name's Burter."

"I'm Jeice."

"Racoom!"

"Guldo!"

Each alien hybrid/mutant announced their names while each performing a very insane dance move and lining up to form a living parody of the insignia on the chest of their captain's armor. Burter was nearly as tall as Ginyu but his skin was as dark a blue as Zarbon's aura. He had the look of a giant human fused with some sort of reptile. Jeice was short with reddish-orange skin and long white hair. Racoom was as tall as Burter and bulky as well. If it weren't for his size or nearly orange hair and oddly colored eyes, he could've passed off as human. Guldo was the oddest looking one of all. He had forest green skin and stood even shorter than Jeice though he was quite fat. He had only two holes in the middle of his face for a nose and the top/sides of his face/head had a total of four eyes.

"This is the best Frieza has?" Goku asked, astounded at the foolishness. Captain Ginyu took it as a legitimate question.

"We are the finest of Frieza's Empire! Allow us to show you the unstoppable power of the Ginyu!" Ginyu laughed while pointing a finger goofily at Goku. Goku put his hand to his forehead in disbelief. True these guys were far stronger than anyone else they've encountered so far but they were still quite weak.

"I see Zarbon succeeded in stalling you until our arrival. A few deeds like that and we might let you join the team," Jeice laughed.

"Can it, carrot bitch. It seems I've gone rogue like Vegeta here. I'll be fighting you with them," Zarbon announced. He still didn't sound all that sure of his decision though.

"What?! You can't be serious! Why would you want to die with these fools?" Jeice demanded.

"You'll see soon enough the only people doing the dying today will be the five of you," Zarbon informed them. That got a hearty laugh from all five members of the Ginyu.

"I see you indeed do have the Dragonball we were ordered to retrieve. I'll be taking that," Ginyu informed Krillin.

"Just try and get it," Krillin said threateningly.

"Guldo? Would you be so kind?" Ginyu asked. One second Gohan was holding the Dragonball, the next it was gone. Vanished into thin air! Not only that, Captain Ginyu had vanished as well. They could feel his power deep into the distance, already most of the way to Frieza.

"What the…?! What just happened?!" Krillin freaked.

"So the rumors were true all along. Our friend Guldo here can freeze time. Probably not for too long but still a handy trick," Vegeta spat.

"That's right, Vegetable Bitch! You don't stand a chance against the Ginyu!" Guldo laughed, clutching his sides.

"So which way should we do it? Do you want me to simply blast them all or do you want to split up?" Krillin asked Goku and the rest.

"I'll take carrot top," Goku said, pointing to Racoom.

"Suits me just fine. I got Jeice," Vegeta stated.

"I'll take the blue lizard," Gohan said, nodding his head toward Burter.

"Great! That leaves me with Grease Ball," Krillin complained. Guldo looked angry now he had been insulted by a short bald man with six yellow dots on his head.

"You'll be crying out for your moms all too soon," Guldo promised.

"I like it," Racoom admitted. "I say we each fight them one on one the way they want. I wanted to kill Vegeta but you can have the honor, Jeice."

"Sounds good to me. Wish I had a better opponent than a kid though. But oh well, beggars can't be choosers," Burter laughed.

"I'll go first," Krillin sighed, stepping forward. Guldo walked forward as well, confident. He checked his scouter and scoffed after seeing Krillin only had a power level of 2,000.

"Only 2,000? How can you be so confident with such a puny power level?" Guldo laughed.

"You'll see soon enough, Grease Ball," Krillin said. It was less than a second before he blasted upward into the sky at impossible speed. It took all of Guldo's four eyes to keep the human in sight.

"He's pretty fast. Maybe even faster than you, eh?" Jeice taunted Burter.

"Yeah, right," Burter laughed.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Krillin erupted, raining death downward. Guldo's scouter went crazy, suddenly showing the human he faced with a power level of 45,000! That was too close to Guldo's own power level for comfort.

"TIME FREEZE!" Guldo yelled. With a silent flash, time stopped to all but him. Guldo ran out of the path of the intense blast and formed one of his own. "HAA!" Time snapped back to normal and Krillin's blast struck the ground where his foe had been before. The explosion rocked the entire area, throwing intense clouds of dust and rocky debris into the air. At the same time, Guldo's own blast snapped forward and struck Krillin hard in the side, exploding with a power of 50,000. The dust cloud cleared and Krillin emerged, annoyed.

"How does he teleport like that? No way he can move too fast for _me_ to see," Krillin wondered. Guldo laughed.

"So I didn't kill you. Good. Don't you get it, you idiot? I can FREEZE time! You can never beat me!" Guldo erupted in laughter. Krillin slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Nice trick. Good thing you're too weak to hurt me though or you might actually stand a chance," Krillin laughed.

"WHAT?!" Guldo roared. But Krillin had done flashed from sight. Guldo looked all over the sky in a vain attempt to find the zippy little human. "TIME FREEZE!" Once again, time halted and Guldo jerked back in shock after seeing Krillin was right in front of him, fist ready to strike.

_Thinks I'm too weak to hurt him, does he? Well he'll love this,_ the frog man laughed in thought.

"MIND WEB!" Guldo yelled, both palms extended toward his foe. As soon as he exhaled to speak, time resumed and so did the Ginyu member's attack. An odd orb of odd energy now surrounded Krillin. The human tried with _all_ of his strength to move and couldn't.

"What the fuck? What the hell is this shit?!" Krillin demanded, still struggling.

"It's a web of kinetic energy. The stronger you fight it, the stronger it becomes. You could be a billion times stronger than me and it wouldn't matter one bit. This Web could even hold Frieza," Guldo barked a laugh.

"Damn. Looks like Guldo's still got it. I thought he might be in trouble after seeing that little guy's speed," Jeice laughed amusedly.

"I thought the same thing after seeing the power the runt could put behind that beam of his. Not bad for a no-count," Burter replied.

"Guldo hurry up and finish it already. If you don't finish that punk off in the next five minutes, you're off the Force," Racoom informed the frog.

"What?! Don't worry he'll be dead in two!" Guldo assured the giant.

"I can't move… What the hell…" Krillin grunted, still struggling for all he was worth. Guldo took flight then and stopped to hover before a helpless Krillin.

"Now what to do? I know! I can start by beating the fuck out of you!" Guldo laughed maniacally. He pounded his fists into Krillin's face over and over. He hit unblinking eyes and his nose and both sides of his jaw repeatedly. Krillin was thankful that he outclassed this goof by so much his hits really didn't do any damage. Guldo continued this until he was out of breath. "Now time to finish the job." A tree on the ground suddenly exploded near the base of its truck and hovered upward into the air. With several smaller explosions of the same kind of power that had Krillin ensnared, every branch on the tree was blown off. This left a wooden projectile with a very sharp point on the end facing Krillin.

"No way!" Krillin freaked, struggling harder.

"Yes way! I'm going to run you through and you have to watch while being able to do nothing!" Guldo laughed. Gohan took a step forward, struggling to not lose control.

"Gohan stop. This is Krillin's fight. Let's see if he can't find his own way out of this before we step in, okay?" Goku said. Gohan nodded with a lot of effort but still looked like he was struggling not to attack.

"Say goodbye!" Guldo laughed, thrusting his hand forward. Krillin watched as the missile lurched toward him in a blur. Krillin did what only a warrior could do, something called Final Acceptance. When a warrior knew his death was near and accepted it and everything about it. Krillin's mind went clear and his muscles all relaxed. That was when he noticed the Web couldn't touch him as long he kept himself calm and clear like this. With a flash of movement, Krillin dodged to the side as the missile barely missed him and launched itself deep into space.

"What? How the hell did you move?" Guldo demanded.

"Not sure but I have an idea. You're little trick only works as long as the person trapped in it thinks it does. It's a mind game. It won't work on me now," Krillin laughed. That was too close for comfort. Just another reminder that it wasn't always the fighter with the highest power level that won a fight.

"Damn it… He figured out my trick…" Guldo gasped.

"DESTRUCTO DISKS!" Krillin yelled, launching his right hand forward. Five golden disks of energy burst forth, each trailing Guldo who tried to dodge each one with only limited success.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Krillin yelled, launching the finishing blast as his foe was distracted.

"TIME FREEZE!" Guldo shouted. Time halted yet again with not a second to spare. To Guldo's left were all five Disks, ready to hack him apart. To his right was a blast of energy he knew would blast him apart. Guldo jumped over the Disks, flipped a few times through the air, and landed out harm's way. Time resumed with a flash. Krillin watched as his Destructo Disks hacked his Kamehameha Wave apart while the Wave eroded the Disks down to nothing in the process.

"There has to be a limit to how many times he can do that," Krillin grunted.

"Nice job, Guldo, you're wearing him down," Burter encouraged. It was a lie. Guldo was the one who was nearly out of energy and Krillin could sense it.

"Let's try this again… SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin screamed, throwing his hands to his face and closing his eyes. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all did the same, knowing the move. A blinding flash slashed outward from Krillin in all directions, blinding anyone nearby.

"What did he do?! I can't see!" Guldo panicked.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Krillin erupted, firing the blast right into Guldo's gut. The blast wasn't even slowed by the resistance Guldo's body would have given were he stronger. They all watched, except for Zarbon who had also been blinded by the move, as Guldo was erased completely. It was another few minutes before the Ginyu's sight returned as well as Zarbon's.

"So he did it. Guldo's dead," Racoom informed them.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Racoom," Jeice snorted.

"You see, Zarbon? An opening on the team already. All you have to do to get it is kill Vegeta," Burter said. Zarbon laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"That was only the opening act," Zarbon spat. "Who's next?"

"I'll go ahead and go if you guys don't mind," Burter said.

"Break a leg," Racoom said.

"You heard him, kiddo, I gotta break your leg," Burter laughed.

"Next to Frieza I'm the strongest person on this planet. What makes you think a bully like you scares me?" Gohan demanded. He wasn't bragging or gloating in any way. Only the simple truth from Gohan.

"Is that so, kid? Then you won't mind if I try to kill you," Burter laughed with that reptilian voice he had.

"You can try," Gohan replied. Burter lunged forward and Gohan flashed from sight. Something Burter wasn't used to, someone fast enough to evade him _his _sight! Gohan appeared again and delivered a massive kick the giant lizard's gut, heaving Burter in two. Before Burter could even get halfway doubled over, Gohan whirled in midair and slammed the back of his right fast into the alien mutant's jaw. Burter then went soaring through the air at sonic speeds, crashing into a tall rocky hill, collapsing it in on himself. He didn't move. "MOSANKO-HAA!" was all Gohan said before loosing the blast. The entire area Burter where had landed erupted in a half-sphere of pure raw energy and flame. It looked like a small nuclear weapon had gone off. The air shockwaved in all directions as a result. Gohan landed back beside his father, glaring death at the remaining Ginyu.

"Burter bites the dust," Jeice said in shock.

"I think we really underestimated these guys," Racoom said seriously now.

"No kidding! The kid's power read at 70,000 before vanishing again," Jeice noticed.

"My turn," Vegeta stated, walking forward.

"I think we should take him together, Racoom. If that kid just nuked Burter that easily, Vegeta has to be much stronger regardless of what the imp claims," Jeice suggested.

"Go ahead and take them both, Vegeta. I don't mind sitting this out," Goku laughed.

"How kind of you, Kakarot. I think I will," Vegeta smirked. Both Racoom and Jeice attacked at once, surging forward with all their speed. Vegeta flashed to the side, elbowing Racoom hard in his gut, doubling the giant over. Vegeta then whirled around in midair and kicked Jeice hard in the mouth, sending the orange skinned fighter skipping across the ground with a broken jaw.

"Uuuhhhnnnn," Racoom groaned, struggling to stand up. Jeice held his mouth as he also climbed to his feet.

"It seems my training has taking me to an entirely new plateau. What do you think?" Vegeta asked would-be foes with the most arrogant smirk to date.

"How could he have improved this much? Not even a year ago we were making sport of him," Racoom grunted, still holding his gut.

"How the tables have turned," Vegeta said with a mighty laugh. He then extended both hands, aiming each at his adversaries.

"He's really gonna do it!" Jeice struggled to say through his ruined mouth.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared, launching two orbs of pulsing blue-white energy. The two explosions were on the scale of a small nuclear blast, driving the Z-gang and Zarbon into the air to avoid the fallout.

"Only one Ginyu left," Zarbon commented. "Maybe we do stand a chance against Frieza."

"Glad you didn't take them up on their offer?" Krillin asked the alien with a laugh.

"Very," Zarbon replied uneasily.

"We let's get going. The sky hasn't turned dark so they haven't summoned the Dragon yet. If we hurry we might be able to stop them!" Gohan said suddenly.

"Then let's go!" Vegeta snapped, blasting forth through the air. Everyone followed suit, following the determined Prince. Zarbon had to use everything he had to just keep up. He was astounded at their speed.

**)-(**

"Arise Eternal Dragon! Come forth and grant me immortality!" Frieza shouted in ecstasy. Captain Ginyu and the icy tyrant watched for several moments as… nothing happened.

"What happened?" Ginyu wondered.

"I'm not sure," Frieza stated.

"Maybe it's already happened, Master Frieza. Perhaps you're now immortal!" Ginyu said.

"No. I don't feel any different. You'd think becoming a god would be a little more glorious," Frieza snapped. Even Ginyu winced.

"Perhaps there's some kind of password you need to call the Dragon. Or some sort of procedure you need to follow?" Ginyu suggested.

"One of the Nameks I killed said even if I gathered all seven of these Dragonballs that I wouldn't have the power to activate them. I thought he was just saying that! Damn it! I'M SO MAD I CAN'T STAND IT!" Frieza erupted.

"Calm down, Master Frieza. There must be a way to find out what you need to know," Ginyu suggested. Frieza did calm down by a hair.

"Perhaps one of Vegeta's friends knows the password," Frieza thought aloud.

"No, no! Best not to interrupt the men while they're in the middle of battle! Allow me to find you some Nameks, Master Frieza," Ginyu said, pressing the button on his scouter continuously.

"There we go! I found some far to the northwest. Two weaker powers and a fairly strong one. It reads it at 65,000," Frieza said, hopes rising.

"Give me an hour, Frieza, and I'll have everything you need," Ginyu began before Frieza cut him off.

"No! I know exactly what buttons to push with these green fools to get what I want. Just stay here and guard my Dragonballs!" Frieza snapped. Ginyu saluted and gave a bow as Frieza blasted off in his hoverchair. It was then that Ginyu's scouter went out of control, alarming him of five powers coming his way, the weakest among them being 48,000. Zarbon's power was 48,000. Ginyu turned to see them land before him and the Dragonballs. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and then Zarbon in that order.

"What?! Where are my men?!" Ginyu demanded.

"They're all dead. You didn't honestly think such trash could stand against Saiyans, did you?" Vegeta barked a laugh. Ginyu's smile slid into a frown. The scouter read Vegeta's power at 80,000 and the other Saiyan's at 85,000. The kid read at 76,000 while the bald fighter was at 70,000 even. Each of them having the power to go toe-toe with his men.

"I see. Well it seems I'm all that's left, aren't I? Shall I defeat you all at once or one at a time?" Ginyu asked.

"I'll take this one," Goku said. "I missed out in the last bout."

"Anxious to die, aren't we? I'm in an entirely different league than my men. I'll show you soon enough," Ginyu laughed. He took a strange stance, prepared for Goku to attack first which Goku did. Ginyu blocked Goku's punch and spun into a kick aimed for the Saiyan's chest. Goku blocked the blow with both forearms before vanishing from sight. Ginyu followed him and they clashed high in the air over Frieza's spider-like ship. Shockwaves rocked the area as they traded blows back and forth. Ginyu's scouter kept reading off Goku's power as it climbed higher and higher. Ginyu blocked Goku's jab and ducked a following kick before spinning into one of his own. Ginyu landed the blow on Goku's chest, knocking the Saiyan into the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Ginyu demanded. His scouter now showed Goku at 95,000, still within his ability to easily defeat. The guy had skill though. Goku stood up and wiped the dust from his gi.

"Not even close, Ginyu," he stated honestly before charging right back at his enemy. Ginyu caught Goku's wrist, stopping his punch and kneed the Saiyan hard in the gut. Goku heaved as Ginyu repeated the blow several times, the final strike enough to knock Goku a good twenty feet up into the air. Ginyu flashed into existence above his foe before Goku had even reached the height of his flight, drop kicking the Saiyan with all that he had. Goku struck the rocky ground hard, forging a ten foot deep crater. He got to his feet again before jumping out of the crater and landing before Ginyu once again. Ginyu's scouter now read Goku's power at 100,000 which was getting too close to Ginyu's maximum 120,000 for comfort.

"I see you can take blows pretty well. You're body is conditioned remarkably well," Ginyu noticed with a grin.

"Training under a hundred times my planet's gravity will do that for you," Goku smirked right back.

"Is that so? It is painfully obvious now that you all have the power to hide your energy levels from the scouters," Ginyu laughed. "So why don't you cut the act and show me your real strength."

"If that's your last request, all right," Goku said, still smirking.

"I'd watch out, Saiyan. Ginyu has many tricks up his sleeve," Zarbon warned.

"I'll be fine but thanks. He won't live through the day," Goku assured the alien warrior.

"Is that so? Well let's get on with it, shall we? Show that awesome power of yours," Ginyu prodded. Goku nodded and took a power–up stance.

"Haaaaaahhhh…" Goku hummed as his blue-silver aura flared to life. Ginyu watched his scouter display closely as Goku's strength surpassed 120,000 and then 140,000. Zarbon watched the Saiyan closely though he wasn't too impressed. He still wasn't any where near the alien's transformed power. Goku let out one final cry before his power spiked and then leveled off. Ginyu's scouter read it at 180,000.

"Not bad! It says you're at 180,000! That's means you're even stronger than me!" Ginyu laughed happily.

"You'd think he couldn't be happier knowing he is about to die," Vegeta snorted suspiciously.

"Yah!" Ginyu yelled, firing an energy blast charged with everything he had, his best of 120,000. He watched as Goku effortlessly slapped the ball of purple light harmlessly into space. "Allow me to take this up a notch!" Ginyu then launched blast after blast and watched as Goku smacked each one up and away from him effortlessly. Ginyu kept this up until he was nearly out of energy, having just enough left to do what he had done a thousand times before.

"You just wasted every last ounce of your energy or so close enough to it, you're helpless," Goku stated.

"Helpless? You mean like this?" Ginyu laughed maniacally, lifting one hand that now glowed a strange dark purple. With a swift swing of his now glowing fist, Ginyu buried it into his own chest, smashing through his armor and his body a good four inches. Ginyu then coughed and gagged on purple blood before taking back up his smirk.

"Are you insane? How do you expect to _live_ after that let alone defeat me? Taking your own life because you aren't strong enough to beat me is no way out," Goku said in disbelief.

"That's what you think! Now allow me to show you the incredible power of the Ginyu!" Ginyu shouted with an evil laugh, spreading his arms wide. "CHANGE NOW!" Goku watched as his own aura flared back to life on its own and Ginyu's did the same. A beam of yellowish light pulsed from Ginyu's head and struck Goku's. There was an odd pulling sensation before the display stopped. Goku found himself looking at his own body.

"What?!" Goku gurgled. "What did you do?"

"Ahahaha! I've metamorphed into your body, taking your power!" Ginyu roared.

"That can't be… It can't end like this…" Goku gasped for breath.

"What? Kakarot? What just happened?" Vegeta demanded, looking at Ginyu in Goku's body.

"He tried some death touch move and I evaded it. Go ahead and do the honors, Vegeta. Kill Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu said using Goku's body and voice, pointing at the real Goku in Ginyu's former body. Vegeta smirked and laughed.

"I'll be glad to!" Vegeta laughed and attacked Goku. He swung into a powerful kick and Goku barely blocked though it still stung. Vegeta whirled around again, striking Goku in the head, sending his rival crashing across the dirt.

"Vegeta stop! It's Goku! He some how switched bodies with me. You have to stop him!" Goku pleaded as Vegeta readied himself to attack again. He didn't look so certain this time.

"Kakarot? How do I know this isn't Ginyu saying some crack headed lie to save his skin?" Vegeta demanded.

"Ask me anything only I would know," Goku responded confidently. Ginyu in Goku's body frowned.

"All right, listen up both of you. What did I say to you Kakarot when we were on Earth about Frieza. Right after we halted our battle," Vegeta demanded.

"You pleaded for me to let you make the wish for immorality even admitting I was stronger than you," Goku stated without hesitation. Vegeta eyed Ginyu in Goku's body suspiciously as he fumbled for a reply.

"What happened on our ship that nearly killed all of us? What was the sheer miracle that saved our lives?" Vegeta demanded.

"It was the high gravity training! It was… uh… too high! Yeah that's it! It nearly crushed us all like a grape!" Ginyu replied hastily, taking a wild guess.

"And what saved us?" Vegeta demanded. Ginyu looked around and pointed at Krillin with another stab at luck.

"That's one each. Not looking too good for either of you," Vegeta stated, uncertain.

"Here's one for you, Vegeta. You mated Bulma shortly before we left the Earth. I could smell it on you the second you came near me," Goku in Ginyu's body stated once again without hesitation. Vegeta turned to Goku's body and snarled.

"You body snatcher! What a dishonorable way to win a battle. I must admit though, if I looked like you I'd steal another's body, too. Sorry, Kakarot, I'm going to have to destroy your body," Vegeta said.

"What?! I won't let you do it, Vegeta!" Gohan snapped, flashing into view before Ginyu who laughed so hard he nearly fell over. Vegeta frowned at the boy, knowing he was outclassed.

"Then what would you have us do? Be at his mercy for the simple fact he is holding your father's body hostage? We can make it right again with the Dragonballs," Vegeta told the child.

"We need that wish to bring everyone back!" Gohan shouted, refusing to listen to Vegeta's "reason".

"After Piccolo is revived, Earth's Dragonballs will be as well. We can use that wish to restore Kakarot to his proper body. If we don't defeat Ginyu now, we'll be at his mercy," Vegeta spat at the kid. Gohan still shook his head no furiously.

"How touching! Need I remind you all that I have more than enough power in this body to kill you off?" Ginyu laughed.

"Guess again, jerk. Either Gohan or I is stronger than Goku even at his best. You don't know Goku's moves so you don't stand a chance," Krillin hurled at the mutant.

"Is that so? I should remind you that a body remembers things it practices over and over. I may not know the names of each attack, but I can still perform them all when needed!" Ginyu roared with laughter. "Now to power up and exterminate you all! Haaaaaaahhhhh!!" They all watched as Ginyu tried to bring out Goku's deepest power.

"He did it," someone said. They all turned to see a very injured Jeice stumbling into the area. "He took one of their bodies."

"How in _hell_ did you survive?!" Vegeta grumbled. "I held too much back for the sake of saving energy for Frieza."

"In your dreams, Vegeta. You'll never defeat Frieza or the Captain," Jeice laughed.

"Good to see you're alive, Jeice. Now give them all a read out of my power," Captain Ginyu ordered. Jeice obeyed, clicking a button a few times looking at the display uncertainly.

"It's… uh…" he stumbled.

"WELL?!" Ginyu demanded.

"It's about 50,000 and getting lower," Jeice said at last.

"Oh yeah! Did you hear that? I'm un- Huh? What did you say? Only 50,000?" Ginyu demanded.

"Now it is 42,000, Sir, and still dropping," Jeice warned.

"No way that's right! Check it again!" Ginyu ordered. Jeice obeyed.

"It's barely holding at 40,000 even, Sir," Jeice informed his leader.

"I need more power!" Ginyu roared. His aura suddenly blazed into the red of a Kaio-Ken and his power stormed higher.

"I-I-It's reading over 220,000 now!" Jeice freaked.

"Oh yeah! This must be how you access your phenomenal powers! Now that I've figured it out, you're all going to die!" Ginyu laughed, pushing harder and harder for more power.

"You're now hovering between 450,000 and 550,000, Sir," Jeice stated.

"You hear that? My power is as great as Frieza's!" Ginyu cackled.

"He's sustaining between a ten and twelve times Kaio-Ken, Gohan. That's dangerous," Krillin told his friend.

"How can he use a move he was never taught?" Gohan wondered.

"Didn't you hear the fool earlier? He was right. A body learns things it repeats often enough. The very muscles and in this case, Kakarot's well of energy, has remembered this Kaio-Ken technique," Vegeta repeated Ginyu's words.

"NOW DIE!" Ginyu laughed, thrusting both hands forth hands forth. A Kamehameha Wave erupted from his hands and fired straight for Gohan.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Gohan replied, launching his greatest blast. Both Ginyu's and Gohan's beams collided, sending shockwaves crashing in all directions. The ground began to shake at the two Saiyans deadlocked and struggled for control.

"Wow. You're son is as strong as you are," Ginyu laughed. "But I can still feel more power beneath the surface. Jeice what are we reading at?"

"You're both clocking at 425,000 even, Sir," Jeice replied.

"MOOOOORE POOOOOWEEEEEERRRR!!" Ginyu roared. The storming aura around him blazed to twice its size.

"That has to be at least a twenty times Kaio-Ken!" Krillin warned dangerously.

"If that is so, then why isn't he far stronger than he is? Kakarot's full power times twenty is far stronger than that," Vegeta said.

"For some reason he's having trouble keeping Goku's normal power at even 40,000. The Kaio-Kens he's using are magnifying that," Krillin explained as best as he could. Jeice watched as Ginyu's power now exceeded 800,000, throwing Gohan's attack back with ease.

"GOHAN!" Krillin shouted.

"DOUBLE KAIO-KEEEEEN!!" Gohan stormed, his own aura of red blasting upward around him. His power then climbed on par with Ginyu's who was amazed.

"You people just don't know when to quite, do you? I can still take it higher!" Ginyu laughed. "RRRAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"That's the maximum thirty times the corrupted Kaio-Ken can achieve," Krillin explained.

"You're power is now over 1,200,000, Sir!" Jeice said in pure shock. He nearly wetted himself. How could any _Saiyan_ body have that kind of power? It had to be because of Ginyu's superior control, Jeice thought. Yeah that was it.

"TRIPLE KAIO-KEN!!" Gohan screamed, feeling the burn now as his power roared upward and he forced more power still into the Kamehameha Wave. His power once again climbed back up to match Ginyu's. Ginyu shook his head in shock.

"How can that tiny body match this much raw power? I guess it's a race to see who gives out first, kid! Even if you do have more power, remember this is your dear old father's body!" Ginyu roared in laughter.

"His power is still increasing with Gohan's. Gohan can still do a higher Kaio-Ken, right?!" Vegeta demanded before Krillin nodded yes in reply. "Then how is Ginyu going over a thirty times maximum power if thirty _is_ the max?"

"It isn't that he's using a higher form of the attack. He's now beginning to channel that body's natural power. Pretty soon he'll be doing thirty times the maximum of that body's power," Zarbon suggested.

"That has to be it. Gohan can't go over a five times maximum power though. He's restricted! This is bad, very bad!" Krillin whined.

"We can't even get near them at this level without being destroyed by a random surge of power!" Vegeta grunted.

"Not true, I can. KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!" Krillin seethed. His ascended aura stormed into an inferno of dark red flame that had slightly paler bolts of red lightning blasting through it dangerously. Krillin surged forward and slammed both fists, backed with all of his heightened power, into Ginyu's Kamehameha Wave. The beam bent and shattered. Gohan's now came crashing at Krillin with nothing holding it back. Krillin launched a beam of his own, easily holding Gohan's back while energized with all that power. Gohan's power slowly began to fade and Krillin bled his off at the same speed until they were both back to normal.

Gohan faltered, falling to the ground. He couldn't even move. He was totally spend and needed a Senzu Bean.

"He'll be fine. He's just tired," Zarbon stated after he checked the boy's vitals. Ginyu looked in rougher shape than before but not as bad as Gohan. His red aura stormed around him again in a ten times Kaio-Ken.

"So I haven't been tapping this body's actual power. You idiots just have a technique that just powers you up as much as you want! This is amazing! Wait until Frieza sees this!" Ginyu howled.

"It doesn't just power you up by any amount you want, you idiot. It has a limit of thirty times which that body has never trained to sustain. You're pushing it. At this rate even Goku's body is going to give," Krillin said to Ginyu.

"You seem stronger than this body. How about I take yours!" Ginyu threatened with a laugh. Krillin jerked back in fear. If Ginyu managed to take his body with Gohan being down, it would be game over!

"I say we all attack him at once. Zarbon transform. Your power should be around 240,000, right?" Vegeta said. Zarbon nodded.

"Good. We'll all wear him out. Baldie's right, Ginyu can't sustain that forever and his body only gets a third of the boost his energy does. He might just die from the imbalance," Vegeta said. Zarbon suddenly bulked up, growing five inches taller and a good bit wider, thicker. His face and everything else was the same but they all could sense his power had soared to new heights.

"There. Haven't had to do this in a long time but here it is," Zarbon said to them.

"Big deal! I can increase my power by five fold as well!" Ginyu laughed. Vegeta, Krillin, and Zarbon all stormed Ginyu together while Goku was lying helpless on the ground, slowly dying.

"They had better hope either Gohan gets up soon or my body gives out if they have any chance of surviving this," Goku sputtered.

Krillin ducked a kick and Vegeta dodged a punch from Ginyu. Zarbon flipped over another kick and roundhoused Ginyu in the gut. Ginyu's body was tougher but not unbeatable as he grunted from the attack. He returned a kick of his own, knocking Zarbon from the air and into the dirt. Krillin dodged a few strikes in a row before head-butting Goku's body in the chin. Ginyu flew backward before catching himself.

"Now for my maximum power! YYAAAAAAHHHH!" Ginyu roared. Then something inside him snapped. The red aura vanished and Ginyu clutched his middle in pure agony. "W-What just happened?"

"Goku's body just hit the limit. You have nothing left," Krillin stated. Zarbon and Vegeta joined him, all staring down at Goku's body.

"You should have known pushing it back to maximum after that battle with the runt was suicide, Ginyu," Vegeta laughed.

"You're suicide!" Ginyu laughed. "CHANGE NOW!" A yellow beam of light suddenly erupted from Goku's body and launched straight for Vegeta before something got in the way. With a wild flash, Ginyu's real body struck the dirt.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yup. I'm back in my own body. Damn this hurts even worse than the last body did… He really banged me up pretty well," Goku laughed sadly.

"Good. Now he's back in his own injured body with no hope of defeating anyone," Vegeta laughed. He flew straight for Ginyu head-on. Ginyu and Vegeta clashed with Ginyu losing ground quickly. Vegeta thrashed the mutant body endlessly, bruising and breaking it all to shit…

**)-(**

"Are you ready to tell me the password?" Frieza demanded to the fallen Namekian fighter.

"Never. You'll never get your wish, bastard," Nail coughed. He was dying and he knew it. He had used up everything his regenerative powers could give. He had restored himself nearly thirty times before he gave out which astounded Frieza. But it wasn't enough. Now he was without any energy at all and dying from it.

"Maybe I'll go torture that big blob back there, eh? Or maybe the child," Frieza laughed threateningly.

"Once you kill Guru the Dragonballs vanish. He created them, fool," Nail informed the tyrant.

"Is that so? Good to know. I guess that makes it the child then!" Frieza laughed.

**)-(**

Dende flew with all his new found speed after Guru had increased his power like he did for Gohan and Krillin before. He was nearly to the battlefield now. He had just sensed an enormous clash of two powers that went beyond anything he could imagine before a third, bigger power intervened. Two of those powers had been Gohan and Krillin using that power-up attack Guru warned them about. Dende arrived just in time. The battlefield had moved to a mile away during the duration of the fight. Dende used his energy to envelope all six Balls and blasted off to further the distance. He didn't want anyone interrupting his wish.

**)-(**

Gohan watched as Dende landed, levitated the Balls, and then flew off again without noticing him. Gohan struggled to his feet and took off after the child Namek. It wasn't long before he landed that Dende saw him.

"GOHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" Dende shouted in relief.

"I'm fine, Dende. I just need a rest. Are you about to make a wish?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Guru told me to wish for something unless I found one of you. He told me to let you have your wish first since the Dragon here grants three," Dende said.

"Three?! That's awesome! Okay summon the Dragon we don't have much time!" Gohan shouted. Dende hailed the Dragon in his native tongue. All seven Balls erupted, glowing pure gold so brightly it would blind anyone looking directly at them. Lightning without thunder blasted across the sky as thick dark clouds enveloped the entire sky. With a final blast of magical might, a pillar of arcing magic pulsing from the Balls lurched upward into the sky before taking the shape of a Dragon unlike anything Gohan had ever seen. This Dragon was green like Earth's but was far larger, stronger. It was the same antennae all Nameks did and had broad shoulders and massive arms of muscle.

"SPEAK! WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?!" Palunga demanded.

"Gohan?" Dende said.

"I wish that all my friends killed by Nappa were brought back to life!" Gohan shouted at the Dragon. Dende translated the wish.

"I AM LIMITED TO REVIVING ONLY ONE SOUL PER WISH," Palunga informed them.

_Gohan! Revive me first! After I come back, the Balls on Earth will to. And they can bring everyone else back,_ Piccolo suddenly said.

"Okay. I wish for my friend Piccolo to be revived!" Gohan ordered the Dragon. Dende translated this as well. The Dragon's immense eyes blazed as bright as all three of Namek's suns which were currently shining in what should have been the evening sky which was blocked by thick black clouds.

"Your wish has been granted," Palunga informed them. "What is your second wish?"

"I don't sense Piccolo anyone where on the planet!" Gohan said.

_Gohan, it worked, I'm alive again. Unfortunately, I'm still on King Kai's world. Wish me to Namek!_ Piccolo asked.

"Did you hear that, Dende?" Gohan asked. Dende nodded and relayed the wish. Deep in the distance, Gohan detected Piccolo's arrival. He was far stronger than he was before he died, just a bit weaker than his dad.

_It worked, I'm here. It put me down a good ways away though but I'm flying as fast as I can,_ Piccolo said before loosing the connection.

"What should the third wish be?" Dende wondered.

"Didn't you say Guru had one?" Gohan said.

"Yes!" Dende said. Just as the brave child Namek was about to relay the wish, something happened. Palunga suddenly exploded into a shower of magical sparks that faded with an afterimage. The thick clouds were suddenly slashed through by rays from the suns before they, too, were gone. Seven orbs of stone rained from the sky and landed with a loud thud each around the young heroes.

"What happened?" Gohan wondered.

"I-It's Guru! He's dead!" Dende sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Don't worry, Dende. Earth's Dragonballs are back now. We'll bring him _and_ everyone Frieza and his men have killed back, I promise!" Gohan said. Dende stopped sobbing and nodded. Gohan could now sense Frieza heading toward the ship with all his speed. Gohan flared his power up and grabbed Dende by the arm, hauling him into the air. He was feeling much better now, most of his energy returning.

**)-(**

The yellow beam left Ginyu's body for the third time before striking something new. After the flash cleared Ginyu's body landed with a thud and began hopping around like a frog. Not long after, Ginyu's beaten body finally failed and it died while Ginyu the frog ran for his life.

"Finally. Everything is back to normal," Krillin sighed in relief.

"Frieza is on his way here though. Feel it? I'm in no condition to fight," Goku laughed sadly.

"Don't worry, Kakarot, there a Regeneration Tanks – Regen-Tanks for short – inside. You can use one and be back up in no time. The rest of us are fine, even Gohan who's heading here now," Vegeta stated. Zarbon nodded with agreement, showing them the way. Before no time Goku was inside the tank, healing. It was then that a certain Icy tyrant with a temper from hell showed up and he was certainly pissed. 


	9. Frieza's Might

AN: Yeah I know that last chapter was far longer than my usual ones

AN: Yeah I know that last chapter was far longer than my usual ones. There will be many like but not consecutively. Only when a lot simply needs to be said before I move on. I added a few twists to the Ginyu fight but kept a couple of things the same. I like reading AU fics myself. We all already have the original story hammered deep into our heads. And we all have ideas of what could have either made it better or more interesting or both. When people do their own make of the DB timeline, they throw in their own bit flavor and spice. This is like. No two AU fics are the same because everyone has different ideas, which I like! Now without further ado, on with the action!

**Chapter Eight – Frieza's Might**

Frieza landed before his ship and studied the blasted landscape. It was fairly obvious a very intense battle had recently been waged here. Frieza checked his scouter and couldn't find any trace of his Ginyu force. He growled in his rage, slamming his tail down so hard he completely smashed his hoverchair.

"There are some powers inside my ship! _My_ ship!" Frieza roared. It wasn't long before his foes came out to meet him. Two were obviously Saiyans due to the fact they had the tails wrapped around their wastes. Another was a race he wasn't entirely sure of, with no hair and six round dots on his head. The last made him so mad he nearly destroyed the planet then and there.

"Zarbon! What is the meaning of this?!" Frieza roared.

"I've ended my life of slavery under you, Frieza. It won't be long before we're either all dead but free from you forever or you die and the entire universe is safe again," Zarbon spat. He was still in his transformed state, much bulkier than before. Frieza only remembered seeing in that form a few times but it was unmistakable.

"Do you really believe these pitiful fools stand any real chance against me? You should know better, Zarbon! You alone have seen what my second form can do. My power level in that state is over a MILLION!" Frieza roared.

"So what? It doesn't change anything," Zarbon spat. Vegeta and Krillin took their stances, prepared for the worst. Gohan took more direct action and attacked Frieza head on. Frieza was shocked when the boy struck him hard in the jaw with a whip-kick, throwing him backward through the air.

"NO TALKING! HE DIES NOW!" Gohan roared, blasting off after his foe. Frieza righted himself in mid flight, ready for the little Saiyan this time. Gohan clashed with Frieza one on one, the rest of them shocked. Gohan blocked a right hook from Frieza and flipped over the Ician's deadly tail right after. Gohan spun on his right foot and threw a massive kick right into Frieza's gut. The tyrant heaved a bit and dropped his fist down onto Gohan's head. Gohan struck the dirt rolled to his left quickly to avoid being stomped.

"You're not bad but you still pale in comparison to me, Monkey!" Frieza snapped. Gohan clashed with him again, head to head. Vegeta and Zarbon were totally stunned at the kid's mettle. Gohan blocked another kick and another tail-lash right after. Frieza was obviously growing frustrated. Gohan rammed his head into Frieza's chin, stunning the tyrant and knocking him back. Gohan jumped forward, spinning in midair, and dropped an elbow into the middle of Frieza's exposed chest. The Ician once again struck the dirt, forging a small crater upon impact. Gohan landed, slightly out of breath. Frieza's energy level was at a higher level than Gohan's but his body was not. Gohan had hardened his body in extreme gravity while Frieza just lay about and never trained. His energy and strength were still balanced, but his body was still softer than it would have been if he trained.

"My body is tougher than yours, Frieza," Gohan informed the alien menace.

"Is that so?" Frieza laughed insanely. "Well let's try energy!" He flashed upward and halted himself a good fifty feet from the ground.

"What's he doing?" Krillin demanded.

"It's his Death Beam," Zarbon replied.

"DEATH BEAM FULL POWER!" Frieza shouted as he thrust one finger forward. A cannon blast of raw orange energy erupted from it and crashed toward Gohan with incredible speed.

"Kamehamehaaaaa!" Gohan yelled in response, launching his best strike from both hands. The beams collided and the entire planet seemed to shake as the shockwaves pulsed in all directions.

"How is that kid holding off Frieza alone? It's impossible," Jeice said, leaning against an earthen wall. Vegeta caught sight of him from the corner of his eye. It only took one blast to erase what was left of him. The same had been true for Kuwi who had been hiding in the ship. Vegeta took care of that one personally. Gohan's beam was being slowly pushed back now. Frieza had the advantage in energy strength; it was obvious now to anyone with either eyes or the power to sense energy.

"He's losing it!" Krillin yelled, blasting forward. He flew up to hover beside Gohan and added his own Kamehameha Wave to the younger fighter's own. The beam thickened and began pushing Frieza's back. After a few long minutes of strain, Frieza's beam finally shattered and he took the full brunt of both Krillin and Gohan's assault with nothing now holding that torrent back. The crater was enormous. Frieza slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off. He hovered upward and out of the thirty foot deep crater and glared death at both his foes.

"The bald one's at 375,000 and the kid's at an astounding 425,000. This is impossible," the tyrant grumbled. He wasn't too worried, just shocked. Frieza suddenly felt a sharp pain from behind, face striking the dirt. Vegeta landed beside the other two warriors from Earth with a smirk.

"I can't let them have all the fun now can I?" he laughed with a smirk. Frieza grunted with annoyance, climbing back to his feet. He charged forward with blinding speed and punched Vegeta hard in his middle. Vegeta recovered and kneed the tyrant in his gut. His blows did less damage than Gohan's but it was still enough to make the tyrant's untrained body heave a bit. Vegeta slammed both fists combined down on Frieza's back. Frieza whipped his tail around and struck Vegeta hard across the face, knocking the Saiyan clear off his feet. Vegeta flipped at the last second and landed on his feet, wiping a stream of blood from his lip.

"First blood is mine," Frieza laughed.

"And last blood will be ours," Vegeta snarled. Zarbon landed beside him now, deciding he might as well throw his lot in. He already knew if/when Frieza won, he'd be tortured for eternity.

"Tell me something," Frieza ordered. "What happened to my Dragonballs?!"

"We used them already. Tough luck, ice bitch! Our friend has been revived and you missed your chance to get your wish! Now the Guardian of this world is dead and so are the Dragonballs. You won't be gaining immorality after all," Gohan sneered. It wasn't usually Gohan to sound like this but Krillin couldn't blame him.

"I'll make you all pay a thousand fold for this!" Frieza roared, visibly shaking with rage.

"You don't stand a chance against all of us, Frieza. The kid and Baldie here alone out match you," Vegeta spat.

"Then let me show you true power! Reeerraaaaagggghh!" Frieza roared. His body was now surrounded in a teal aura of cold energy with slightly darker lightning of the same color sputtering through it. He began to swell up in size and soon his armor shattered, falling to the ground. They all could sense his energy sky rocketing!

**)-(**

Piccolo was blasting toward the faraway fight with all his speed. He was amazed at how fast he was in average gravity after living and training on the King Kai's planet for so long. And to think Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta were training under ten times the gravity than he had. Lakes and rivers and forests passed by below him faster than even he could follow. He felt a dying power coming from just ahead, a power like his own. Piccolo stopped over the dying force and landed.

"Who are you?" the Namek that looked so much like Piccolo demanded.

"My name is Piccolo. I'm a Namek from Earth," Piccolo stated.

"I'm Nail. I can sense you're great strength, friend. But it won't be enough. Frieza's power is horrible and I can feel it growing at an impossible rate," Nail told Piccolo who knelt beside his fellow Namek and surveyed the damage. This warrior _was_ dying.

"You've fought him?" Piccolo asked softly.

"Yes. He wiped me out without much effort," Nail coughed. Blue blood leaked from the warrior's mouth in slow and steady streams.

"Why don't you regenerate through the damage? I thought my kind could all do this," Piccolo asked.

"I have. As you know, it takes a bit of power each time you restore. I did so nearly thirty times before he beat me down," Nail coughed.

"I don't know the Arts Healing or Regenerating others. I can only do it to myself. I'm afraid you're going to die here, Nail," Piccolo informed the fallen fight of the obvious. Nail laughed sadly and nodded.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. There is another way. It'll make you far stronger," Nail said.

"What? What are talking about?" Piccolo demanded.

"It'll save my life in a way as well. There is a form of fusion we Nameks can do. Not many know the Art of Fusion but I've been trained in all the ancient ways. We can merge. You're far stronger than me so you'll be the dominate of course. You're power will increase tenfold," Nail informed Piccolo. Piccolo thought of this long and hard. He could feel Frieza's power still growing beyond anything his friends could now handle directly.

"Will I still be me?" Piccolo demanded. Nail nodded.

"In most ways, yes. You'll be the dominate between us. I'll basically cease to exist as an individual. I'll only live on as a smaller part of you," Nail said sadly. It sounded too much like a final form of death to Piccolo.

"You don't mind? It basically sounds like you die," Piccolo said.

"Not at all. I'll still be alive in a way. My thoughts and memories as well as my strength will be yours. All that I am will be apart of everything that you are. The result will be a stronger you with my knowledge and experience," Nail said. He knew that was a very crude description that didn't really explain the Art of Fusion at all. But he had to convince this Piccolo fighter. It was the only way.

"Beside me and Kami, you're the last Namek alive. After you go then it'll just be Kami and me," Piccolo said more or less to himself.

"No. Dende is alive as well. He's hiding his power. He should be near the battlefield as we speak. He was the one that revived you with Gohan's help," Nail explained.

"I'll do it. What do I have to do?" Piccolo said, making up his mind.

"Just take my hand," Nail explained. Piccolo took the warrior's crumbled hand and felt it begin. Both Nail and Piccolo were now glowing with a bright whitish light that seemed to pull the very sunlight from the sky as it intensified. With a yell, Piccolo jerked back, aura fading with the light. What was left of Nail was gone. Piccolo felt a little different. He had new memories, everything Nail had ever been taught or went through, as well as the persona of the warrior himself mixed with his own. Nail's persona just happened to be very close to Piccolo's as it was. There really wasn't much that changed but there was a bit the Namek couldn't put words to. In all ways that mattered he still _was_ Piccolo. But now he was Nail too. Piccolo then noticed his strength. IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! With this power he could do anything! With that thought, he blasted off toward the distant battlefield with ten times the speed he had before.

**)-(**

They all watched as Frieza finished his transformation. The Ician was now a good two feet taller than even a transformed Zarbon and bulkier as well. His tail had extended out the back, now more than triple its old length while thicker as well. Frieza wasn't lying about his power in this form. It really was over a million.

"Now do you see? Any chance of victory you had just went flying out the window!" Frieza roared with laughter. His voice was the same but just a bit deeper now.

"Big deal! We still more than equal your power as a group!" Vegeta shouted.

"That makes little difference. None of you are even strong enough to hurt me," Frieza laughed in reply. Vegeta was shaking with rage.

"ATTACK!" he ordered and they all blasted toward Frieza as one. Gohan whipped around into a swift kick that Frieza blocked with his tail. He wrapped the appendage around Gohan's ankle and slung him into Vegeta, throwing them both backward through the air. Krillin ducked the back swing of the Ician's tail and uppercutted Frieza in jaw. Frieza's head whipped upward just before Frieza landed a powerful punch to the human's jaw in return. Krillin went sliding across the ground for a good fifty feet. Zarbon kneed his former master hard in the gut which only made the Ician grunt a bit. Frieza elbowed him hard in the face, sending him crashing into Krillin who was struggling to get to his feet. They both flew further backward into the air to land beside Vegeta and Gohan.

"I thought you said you out matched me as a group, Vegeta," Frieza taunted with an evil laugh. Vegeta and Gohan got to their feet and dusted themselves off. Krillin and Zarbon followed suit.

"In his previous body he was weaker physically. His body was untrained and not used to taking strong blows. This body seems as hard as the stuff these Nameks make their buildings out of!" Krillin grumbled.

"It's only because of the huge advantage he has on each of us right now," Zarbon huffed.

"He can only take so much more power than his maximum power level before we destroy his body, right? We know together our energy levels are a good bit higher than his. I say we each combine our best blasts and nuke his ass!" Krillin shouted, already pulling his hands into the stance for a Kamehameha Wave at maximum power. Gohan followed suit. Vegeta thrust his hands to the both sides of his body and began charging a blast of his own. Zarbon lifted both hands high over his head and closed his eyes.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!" both Krillin and Gohan erupted, sending their blasts forward.

"GALIC GUN FIIIIIIRE!" Vegeta erupted, launching his own best strike of purple-white energy, merging it with the double Kamehameha Wave.

"SPECTRUM SHOCK STREAM!" Zarbon howled, thrusting both his hands forward and firing a blast even stronger than Vegeta's. His beam kept flashing across every different color of the spectrum before it also merged with the others. The massive stream of energy swept toward Frieza, closing in fast.

"WHAT IS THIS?! DEATH BEAM MAXIMUM MIGHT!" Frieza shouted in what might have been fear. He launched his own beam that equaled the other in size from both hands instead of one finger as he usually did. They collided and everyone struggled for control.

"He's pushing back with nearly as much power as we're shoving at him!" Krillin grunted with effort.

"He can't hold it! It's beyond his best! Keep firing! You're life literally depends on it!" Vegeta barked.

"I've never seen Frieza pull down this much power before in any single battle. We're obviously the greatest force he's ever fought. It's safe to say he doesn't like it one bit," Zarbon grunted.

"I DON'T CARE! HE DIIIIIIIES!" Gohan raged, his stream of energy tripling in size. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Gohan raged as he took control of the beam, slamming it deeper into Frieza's.

"His power is growing!" Krillin freaked. They watched as Frieza's maximum Death Beam bent and then shattered. Gohan sent everything the group had slamming into the frosty bastard. The explosion was immense, shaking the entire planet. Gohan took all of the power being bled off into the shockwaves and redirected back in on Frieza, forcing him to take the maximum yield of the blast. It was a brilliant move that none of them had ever thought of before. Usually the explosion just erupted and faded as its power faded. Gohan was taking all of that energy that expanded outward and collapsing it back in to cause further damage still.

"Great move, kid!" Zarbon huffed.

"Thank me after Frieza's body turns up," Gohan huffed right back. They were all out of breath. Their power levels were drained by a fair margin after such an assault. The ground erupted a good twenty feet skyward before a very pissed Ician emerged from the top of that spurt of dirt. He hovered in the air above them a good thirty feet away. He was bruised and battered and his energy level had fallen as well. It was obvious that blast hurt him but not enough.

"How did he survive that?" Krillin demanded in fear.

"His blast was just enough to wear ours down enough to save him. The only reason be did as much damage as we did was thanks to Gohan's move of turning the excess energy of blast back in on itself," Vegeta grunted in fury.

"This guy wanted to be immortal? He's fucking close enough as it is!" Krillin fumed. Frieza laughed in pure evil.

"Did you really think that was enough? Maybe with double the power. I must admit you're the strongest force I've _ever_ faced. Not too shocking considering two of you used to be my own warriors," Frieza taunted.

"No one wants your fake ass flattery, frost bitch!" Vegeta roared. Frieza laughed even harder at that. He then blasted forward and rammed Vegeta with his shoulder. Only Gohan and Krillin were able to see the move. Vegeta surged backward through the air with a blur and struck a mountain of what looked like pure granite. The whole thing collapsed in on the Saiyan Prince with a massive crash. Frieza whipped around on one foot and kicked Zarbon hard in the head. The alien surged into a mountain of rock of his own only to blast clear through and skid a good hundred feet across the rocky ground, digging a three foot deep trench in his wake. Krillin barely managed to duck the swipe Frieza made for him and took to the air. Gohan blocked a kick aimed for his face and rammed Frieza in return. The tyrant was only knocked back a few feet, giving Gohan just enough time to join Krillin in the air.

"I think he's seriously hurt those two," Krillin said.

"This is bad, really bad. Do you have a Senzu?" Gohan asked. Krillin shook his head.

"They're back on the ship," Krillin growled.

"You two are clearly the strongest of this little rebellion of yours. Vegeta and even Zarbon are already dropping like flies," Frieza laughed again.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" came a furious roar. The tons of rock that buried Vegeta were lifted and then blasted to dust as a column of blue-white energy poured upward from the ground. Vegeta hovered upward within that column of power before it began to fade back down to his normal aura. They could sense that he was only running on half power now. That little stunt was mostly a waste of energy. Good light show though.

"So you're alive. Good. I thought I had accidentally killed you, my Vegeta. I want to do that as slowly and as painfully as possible!" Frieza roared in laughter.

"Don't you ever shut up? All you do is laugh and taunt. You're supposed to be the terror of the universe and you're little more than a fucking joke who smells like shit. The only time you have ever bathed was when the doctor washed your nasty ass off after you were born!" Vegeta shot back. Frieza was quaking with pure unbridled rage now. He launched himself at Vegeta at top speed. Vegeta was slightly hunched over and breathing raggedly. He was bruised and cut and burned already resting at little more than half power. Pissing Frieza off like that in his condition was asking for a one way ticket to Hell.

"We have to help him!" Krillin yelled as he flashed from sight, Gohan right behind him.

"You're dead, Vegeta! Hear me?! DEAD!" Frieza roared as he closed in on the Prince. That was when something flashed into existence before the Ician, halting him dead.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan screamed. Vegeta and Krillin closed there eyes just in time as a sphere of blinding light blasted outward from his raised hands in all directions.

"I CAN'T SEE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, MONKEY!" Frieza roared as Gohan grabbed Vegeta and hauled ass out of there.

"DESTRUCTO DISKS!" Krillin yelled, launching three super-powered disks of energy each aimed for Frieza. Frieza might have been blind but he wasn't deaf. Anyone could hear those blades cutting through the air itself. He jumped upward and tried to flip backward and out of the way. Krillin expected this though and redirected two of them at the last second. One cleaved cleanly through Frieza's tail while the other slashed a deep gash across the Ician's chest nearly four inches deep. Blood spurted from the wound like a geyser.

"He hit me… He actually hit me…" Frieza chocked on blood.

"I did it! Yeah!" Krillin shouted in glee.

"It's not over yet," Gohan said, letting go of Vegeta who was utterly shocked at the damage Baldie had done.

"No but at least I put a few craters in that ego of his!" Krillin laughed.

"If he hadn't heard them coming, he'd be in three pieces right now bleeding to death," Vegeta said. "What luck!"

"He _is_ hurt though," someone said. Zarbon stumbled into view, slightly limping on his right leg.

"But is it enough? You don't look in much better condition yourself," Gohan said.

"I'm fine. I could restore the damage by reverting back to my usual form and changing back but the cost of energy would make it a waste at this point," Zarbon told the kid.

"That's right. Your body uses the original construct of your DNA to change you back and forth between bodies. You weren't born injured so any cuts, burns, bruises, or broken bones would be mended," Gohan said. Zarbon nodded, amazed at how smart and powerful the kid was for his age. For _any_ age at that.

"Regenerates limbs as well," Zarbon replied, turning his attention back on Frieza. They all did the same. Frieza formed a dark pink orb of heated energy in his right hand and moved it across the gash that sliced down his entire chest, cauterizing it instantly to stop further blood loss. He then did the same for his tail which had been cleaved clean in half.

"DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I'LL TORTURE YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS FOR THIS!" Frieza promised.

"His tail was one of his primary physical weapons. He has relied on it much more than his fists or feet. That might give us a bit of an edge," Zarbon explained. Vegeta nodded. It wasn't long before a very pissed Frieza was crashing toward them once again. Vegeta brought both hands together before his chest and condensed a large chunk of his energy into it. Gohan ducked Frieza's clumsy punch and flipped backward to avoid the following kick. Zarbon punched Frieza dead in the face three or four times with minimal effect before flipping over the Ician's shoulder and out of the warpath. Frieza swung at Krillin who used both forearms to block the blow. It still hurt like hell and drove the human back several feet across the ground.

"NOW!" Vegeta roared. Krillin shot straight upward with all his speed as Vegeta slammed both fists charged with his latest energy-weave. "BIG BANG BOOOOOMB!" the Prince roared. The explosion quickly enveloped both himself and Frieza, expanding outward. Krillin did as Gohan did before and redirected the excess energy back in on blast itself. This caused new explosions with greater intensity but shorter life spans. Krillin repeated that until all the energy was expended. Vegeta flashed into sight beside the human with a half-smirk on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" Krillin demanded. "You shouldn't have been able to make a blast that intense even at full power!"

"You've heard of nuclear fusion, right? The very engine that drives a star? I made my greatest blast into a fusion bomb! It makes the intensity many times greater. The fact you concentrated the excess power back into the blast itself makes it even more powerful. I didn't have enough time to do that as well as escape the explosion," Vegeta explained with a full smirk now. The dust clouds finally settled and Frieza emerged. His right arm was gone now and he was fuming on the verge of self destructing.

"MY ARM! THAT MONKEY ACTUALLY TOOK OUT MY ARM!" the Ician roared.

"Do you like it, Frieza?! Consider that a little present from my father you killed!" Vegeta laughed maniacally. Krillin thought he had the right.

"Incredible. I wish I could do that," Gohan said in awe.

"With your power behind it, Frieza would be dead right now instead of maimed. Perhaps I'll teach it to you after Frieza is dead," Vegeta told the youngest living Saiyan even if he was a Halfling.

"What do you call that attack?" Zarbon asked.

"The Big Bang Bomb," Vegeta smirked. Without another second to spare, Frieza appeared. He drove a powerful punch with everything he had behind it deep in Vegeta's face. Vegeta whipped backward with a sickening pop and blasted through tons of rock for a good few hundred feet.

Krillin and Zarbon were too shocked to dodge the attack aimed at them. Even were they aware they might not have been fast enough. Frieza slammed both their heads together and kicked both of them in the chest, knocking them from the sky and into a crater of their own. Gohan backed away in fear just as Frieza's hand flashed toward him like a spear with his energy giving it a cutting edge. Just before impact, something happened. There was a cracking sound of boot on flesh and another crashing sound as something big hit to ground hard enough to rock the entire area. Gohan opened his eyes to see what saved him. Piccolo hovered before his pupil with a look of grim death on his face.

"Piccolo! You saved me!" Gohan shouted with glee, giving his mentor a hug and then releasing the Namek.

"Think nothing of it, Gohan. You're the reason I'm alive again. It was the least I could do. I watched a bit of that last before jumping in. You guys were fighting all out. You learning that brilliant move of sending the fallout energy back into a blast to greatly increase its intensity, Krillin's combo with your Solar Flare and the Destructo Disks, and Vegeta's radical Big Bang Bomb. You all did well but I'll take it from here," Piccolo praised. It wasn't long before Frieza unearthed himself in a fury, launching himself back into the air to hover before the two warriors from Earth.

"Another lizard? Where the hell is the hole you roaches keep crawling out of?" Frieza demanded. Then he recognized something. "Wait! I killed you!"

"No you hurt Nail pretty badly but it wasn't enough to finish him off. I merged with him and now we're going to kill you together," Piccolo informed the deranged Ician.

"Is that so? Well two lizards in one body won't fare much better than one!" Frieza laughed.

"If that's what you think," Piccolo smirked. He flashed forward and kneed Frieza hard in the chest, doubling the tyrant over. He whirled in the same way he taught Gohan and slammed the back of his right fist hard into Frieza's jaw. Frieza backed away, holding both his jaw and his gut. Piccolo aimed one hand and launched a rain of energy blasts that ripped Frieza from the sky and sent him crashing through the dirt.

"You're stronger than ever, Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. Piccolo only smirked in reply.

"Go check on Vegeta and that other fighter. Krillin's already up. Just take a seat and watch. I don't want you all being drug back into the fight. You did remarkably well against superior force using strategy just the way I taught you. But it's taken you as far as it can and now it's my turn to finish it up," Piccolo told Gohan. Gohan nodded and took off toward Vegeta.

"Vegeta?! Are you okay?" Krillin asked as Gohan landed beside him. The Prince of out cold and losing blood at a shocking rate.

"Where's Zarbon?" Gohan asked.

"He went down some where over there," Krillin said, pointing a finger over his shoulder. Gohan left the two and went searching for the alien fighter. He came across a pile of rubble that had just recently been put in place by unnatural means. Gohan, using the same energy-weave that Krillin had taught him on the ship, lifted the tons of rock away to find a very banged up Zarbon who was also out cold. Gohan refined his weave to envelope the warrior and lift him into the air gently. He went back to the others, setting Zarbon down next to Vegeta.

"They both look worse for wear," Krillin said sadly.

"I know. What a time to forget the Senzu Beans, huh?" Gohan sighed.

"We could run back to get them but Piccolo might need our help. He's a lot stronger than before but Frieza's evil," Krillin said.

"You're right we have to stay. They'll just have to make it on their own," Gohan said.

"Actually I can help," a new voice said. A small Namekian child came out from behind the rocks.

"Dende? I'm glad to see you're alive and well, kid!" Krillin said. Gohan nodded with glee.

"What do you mean you can help?" the half-Saiyan asked his Namekian friend.

"I know the both Arts of Healing and Regeneration," Dende told them.

"Piccolo can heal himself, too. Afraid that doesn't help with these guys though," Krillin sighed.

"That's different. The Arts of Healing and Regeneration are used on others. The power we use to heal ourselves is a natural ability we have. Watch," Dende said. He placed both hands over Zarbon and closed his eyes. His hands began to flicker, glowing gold as golden waves of magic pulsed outward from them over the fallen alien. Zarbon's bruises and burns were immediately fading away as his deep gashes were sealing themselves back up leaving not even a scar. They could also sense the warrior's energy climbing back up to even higher than it was before. Zarbon's muscles bulged before receding back to that normal size of his natural state and he opened his eyes in shock.

"Am I dead?" he asked, looking himself over.

"Nope. Dende here has the power to Heal people. He brought you back from the brink of death," Krillin explained.

"You're even stronger than you were before," Gohan noticed. Zarbon was now as strong in his natural state as he was in his ascended form before.

"My kind are like Saiyans. After healing from wounds we get in battle we get stronger," Zarbon explained as he climbed to his feet. "I've never gained that much power though even after getting wounds that serious."

"You can thank my magic for that," Dende told him shyly.

"You Nameks have many gifts. It was wrong to come here and kill you off, obviously. Maybe by helping kill Frieza your kind can forgive me some day," Zarbon told the little Namek.

"It would be a very nice start," Dende agreed. Zarbon nodded.

"Now heal Vegeta, Dende. We're going to need both of them," Krillin said. Dende did as he was told and Vegeta was up in no time. His own power was now far greater than it was before, now putting him easily on par with either Krillin or even Gohan.

"What is that huge power fighting with Frieza?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's Piccolo. We wished for him to be brought back and then brought here from Other-World. He fused with another Namek named Nail and he got a massive power boost," Gohan explained. They nodded.

"HAAAA-AAAHHH!" Zarbon yelled as he transformed again. His power was enormous, just a certain amount below Piccolo's.

"No way! You could probably stand up to Frieza alone now," Krillin said.

"I could. But I think it might be best to wait. It'll likely take my power as well as this Piccolo's to hold off Frieza's next form," Zarbon explained. Just then another massive shockwave rocked the area as both Frieza and Piccolo clashed again. Frieza was once again losing ground at a shocking rate, clearly outclassed by Piccolo in every way. Piccolo kicked the tyrant hard in the gut and then brought both fists down together atop the Ician's head, dropping the alien into the dirt. Piccolo landed not far from where Frieza landed and waited, arms crossed patiently. Frieza dug himself out with snarl.

"Had enough, Frieza? You must know by now I'm stronger and faster than you are. You can't beat me even in full health," Piccolo told the fuming Ician.

"Want to know a little secret?" Frieza laughed.

"What would that be?" Piccolo smirked.

"I CAN TRANSFORM!" Frieza howled and then it began. A massive orb of teal energy formed around the Ician, forging a barrier.

"I won't let it happen!" Piccolo roared, lunging forward. He struck the barrier with his fist and struggled to plow through it. With a massive explosion of raw energy, Piccolo was hurled backward and sent skidding across the ground. The Namek picked himself up and watched, knowing he couldn't stop it.

"He's changing again?" Gohan asked.

"Looks like it," Piccolo said in a dire tone.

"He has another form even after this one that no one but his father has ever seen ," Zarbon explained.

"There's a whole race of these things?" Krillin demanded.

"There was. The Guardian of their world got fed up with the Ician evil and destroyed the planet and most of their race. Only Frieza, Cooler his brother, and his father King Kold remain," Zarbon explained what little he knew of the Ician race.

"How strong can we expect him to become?" Piccolo demanded.

"Hard to say. Considering he jumped from around 450,000 to a million…" Zarbon said.

"There's a pattern to his changes. His power goes up around 500,000-650,000 with each change. That explains that odd feeling you noticed about his energy, Gohan. I say this will bring his power to around 1,500,000 at least but no more than 1,650,000 tops," Vegeta said.

"Either one will make him too strong," Piccolo grunted, watching the orb of energy that shielded the monster, hiding his form.

"I'm guessing your power is around 1,350,000 Piccolo and Zarbon's is around 1,200,000. Together you should be able to fight him like you and Dad did against Radditz," Gohan said.

"Maybe. But fighting two on one doesn't simply add our powers together. Frieza would still have the advantage," Piccolo explained.

"Then what? We should just lie down and die?" Krillin demanded.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a 'tactical retreat' myself," Piccolo replied.

"Run away? He'll just follow us to any place we run, putting more lives in danger. We won't gain any special advantages running now," Gohan said harshly.

"He's right. Best we face him now while he's wounded and frustrated," Krillin agreed.

"He won't be wounded after he changes. It's like with my transformation. He'll regenerate through all of the damage we did. That gash across his chest, his tail, and his missing arm will be back," Zarbon told them. That did very little to raise their spirits.

"I say both Gohan and I go Oozaru. Zarbon and Piccolo can defend the Moon Ball while we tear Frieza apart," Vegeta suggested.

"And what if I turn on you? Or everyone else?" Gohan said. Vegeta had no answer.

"I'm done!" Frieza howled. He had a long head with spikes sticking out everywhere as well as thick spikes protruding from all over his body. His power level was half again as high as it was before. Vegeta and Gohan had been right. His power did only jump by about that much. It was still more than they could handle though. Frieza attacked with unrelenting force. Piccolo barely dodged left and Zarbon right. They both blasted Frieza's sides with high powered energy waves before flashing upward, taking the battle away from Gohan and the others.

They clashed with Frieza again high over head, appearing to hold their own. Frieza whipped his tail around and caught Piccolo's ankle, yanking the Namek toward him. Zarbon rammed Frieza from behind before whirling left and out of sight. This gave Piccolo just enough time to blast Frieza in the face, forcing the annoyed Ician to let him go.

"We need to cut that tail off again. It gives him a whole new edge," Krillin said, powering up a Destructo Disk and waiting for the right moment. Piccolo found himself trapped again with Frieza's tail wrapped around his neck, strangling him. Zarbon appeared again and kicked Frieza in the side of the head. Frieza grunted in slight pain before slamming a powerful blast right into Zarbon's stomach. Zarbon was sent crashing through the ground once again.

"YAH!" Krillin yelled and launched his Disk. Piccolo noticed what Krillin was trying to do and pulled Frieza's full attention to himself by pounding his fists repeatedly into the freak's chest. Frieza grunted with each blow.

"RRRAAAARRGH!" he roared in a primal rage. Frieza turned to see his tail had been removed yet again by the same person who did it last time. "You bastard! After I kill these two I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" Frieza cauterized the wound and watched as Zarbon rejoined Piccolo.

"Did you like that?" Piccolo laughed.

"Just wait until you see what I'm going to do to you!" Frieza grunted, lunging forward. He was now far faster and stronger than either fighter alone but not together. Piccolo didn't think it would work like that but it was. Both he and Zarbon were working together perfectly. Guarding each other when they needed and creating openings for the other to attack. Frieza fell back yet again. Piccolo landed three strong strikes before flipping away, drawing Frieza's attention. Zarbon capitalized the opening and drove his own blows deep in the same spot. Frieza grunted as he slammed into the ground again. He dug himself out one more time, infuriated.

"It seems you are still at the disadvantage, Frieza," Zarbon spat.

"I never thought I'd face such forces of your caliber. It just means I get to change again!" Frieza roared with laughter. Another barrier like before surrounded the Ician Prince and neither fighter could get through.

"To our credit, we're forcing him to bring out everything he has. On the downside his power level will now be beyond 2,000,000," Zarbon said.

"Right. Even working together we're fighting a losing battle," Piccolo grunted.

"That freak won't stay in one body for more than an hour!" Krillin whined.

"I don't think they can do it alone now, you guys," Gohan said.

"Of course they can't. Neither one of them is a Saiyan after all," Vegeta replied.

"What does it matter what they are? Frieza is still too strong!" Gohan muttered. With a sudden flash of energy, Frieza appeared. This body was shorter, about as tall as Vegeta. It had no spikes at all but its power was beyond belief.

"DIE!" both Zarbon and Piccolo roared as they attacked. Frieza blocked both blows with ease and buried a foot in each warrior's guy, heaving them over. He whirled himself in midair and struck Piccolo with a nasty kick that sent the warrior crashing across the ground. Zarbon tried to back away but it was too late. Frieza bombed him with a blast more intense than anything fired that entire day, throwing the alien backward with impossible force. Zarbon struck the ground and fell out of his transformation. Frieza landed on the newly healed warrior, causing him to heave and spit up blood. Frieza then wrapped his re-grown tail around Zarbon's neck and lifted him off the ground to hover before the Ician. He pounded Zarbon's gut again and again with everything he had. Zarbon gave out after the sixth blow and Frieza tossed him over his shoulder.

Piccolo lunged forward again just to have Frieza elbow him in the face, breaking both jaw and nose at once. Frieza then whirled yet again and drop kicked the Namek into a faraway mountain. With a flash of energy, Piccolo melted the rock away and came back at Frieza yet again. Frieza threw both hands forward and fired at the last second. Piccolo's body was blown to ash.

"I win," Frieza smirked. He flashed from sight and appeared before Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND YOU KILLED PICCOLO! DIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!" Gohan raged. His ascended aura erupted to life around him and he surged forward with a speed not even Frieza could follow. He slammed one fist deep into the Ician's gut. Before Frieza was even halfway doubled in two, Gohan kicked him hard across the face, sending the alien crashing back into yet another crater. Namek was starting to look like a moon that had been battered over the eons my meteors. Gohan blasted upward into the sky and aimed both hands, raining blast after blast downward. Vegeta and Krillin watched in awe as the child Saiyan loosed it all. The explosion grew and grew until both warriors had to clear out. There was no fallout though. Gohan redirected every last bit of that power right back down on Frieza again and again.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Gohan roared with each blast he launched. After he finally stopped, he brought both hands above his head. "MOSANKO-HAAAAA!" The yellow-white pulse of raw power hammered the ground and the explosion was the greatest any of them had ever seen before. Gohan also redirected the fallout energy of this too and struck Frieza with it as well. Gohan was now spent, breathing harshly and hovering in the air, waiting for Frieza but hoping he was dead. Frieza emerged, winded and visibly hurt though not greatly.

"I must hand it to you, kid; you get fierce when you're pissed. But rage won't defeat me! Nothing can beat me!" Frieza laughed. He aimed his hand and waved goodbye before launching a blast charged with more than four times the power needed to kill Gohan. Gohan closed his eyes and braced for impact, knowing he was far to slow to dodge. At the last second the energy blast stopped and changed direction, exploding with great force deep into the distance.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" someone asked. Gohan opened his eyes to see his father hovering beside him, fully healed.

"Dad! You're back!" Gohan yelled, pulling his father in a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Gohan. But I think it's time I settle things with this bastard," Goku said.

"Dad, you can't beat him alone. Both Piccolo and Zarbon had powers beyond a _million_ and he still beat them. Piccolo's dead," Gohan sobbed.

"Piccolo's just fine. Look over there," Goku said, nodding to his left. Gohan looked and saw a smirking Piccolo standing on the ground unharmed.

"But how?" Gohan said.

"He regenerated," Goku explained. "Now go down there with the others, Gohan. I have to take care of Frieza."

"Dad, I can sense you're way stronger than before but it won't be enough," Gohan said.

"Let me worry about that. Go," Goku said. Gohan obeyed and landed beside Krillin, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

"That was quite a show there, kid. Didn't know you got like that when pissed off," Piccolo laughed.

"Do you really think Dad can beat him?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"I don't know. He's weaker than I am and Frieza threw me to the side like I was nothing at all. But Goku seems more powerful in a different way now. I can't quite tell what it is about him that's changed. But if anyone here can kill that bastard, it'll be your father, kid," Piccolo said. Goku stepped forward then and took his best stance, waiting for Frieza's attack. Only time could tell who would prove the victor.


	10. Fall of a Tyrant

AN: What a battle, eh? If Goku's weaker than Piccolo and Frieza tossed Piccolo aside, what does that mean? It means Goku needs to kick some ass, that's what! On with the show.

**Chapter Nine – Fall of a Tyrant**

Goku stood calmly before Frieza, sizing his foe up. Frieza had oceans and oceans of more power than the lone Saiyan. But Goku wasn't without hope. He had done a lot of thinking while in that tank for God knew how long. The Kaio-Ken's flaw was so obvious he was astounded by the fact no one saw it earlier. The attack King Kai taught was only a shadow of the real thing.

"So are you supposed to be the knight in shining armor?" Frieza taunted.

"Hardly. But I do intend to kill you though," Goku replied honestly.

"Is that so? A Monkey beating me? I wish you had a scouter so you can see the difference between us. I am likely a hundred times your strength if not much more," Frieza laughed.

"No you're around six or seven times my best tops. If that. I have a way of evening it out," Goku smirked. Frieza frowned in reply and charged forward. A red aura blazed around Goku instantly as the Saiyan blocked the attack. Goku spun into a kick that caught a surprised Frieza hard in the temple, watering the Ician's eyes. Frieza surged backward and landed with a loud thud. He picked himself up and snarled at Goku.

"So you know a technique that can increase your power at will. Not bad. But it won't be enough. I sustain my power forever, you can't. I suppose you're going to go call yourself a Legendary Super Saiyan now?" Frieza laughed.

"I don't know what a Super Saiyan is. Only what Vegeta explained as a legend among our people. I doubt I'm one regardless. But I do know that you pissed me off and you have to pay for your crimes, Frieza," Goku replied. Frieza growled with hatred. He attacked again and Goku's red aura was back. They clashed one on one, rising higher and higher into the Namekian sky. Goku slipped through Frieza's defense first and dropped a bomb of a punch on Frieza's right cheek. The bruise was already forming. Goku spun again and attempted a kick that Frieza blocked. Frieza rammed the Saiyan into the ground before drop kicking him hard in the stomach, or tried to. He passed through an Afterimage and struck nothing but dirt.

"An Afterimage, eh? Pretty complex technique for a Monkey," Frieza spat, looking for Goku. Goku appeared suddenly and struck Frieza hard in the side of his head. Frieza lunged back at the Saiyan who vanished. It was safe to say this was pissing Frieza off.

"How is Kakarot staying ahead of Frieza like that?" Vegeta wondered.

"He's using a different form of the Kaio-Ken," Gohan noticed.

"The true form. I wasn't sure I had gotten it right but by seeing Goku use it, I did. He and I are the only two alive who knows the right way to use the move. I would have used it myself earlier if I had been sure of it at the time," Piccolo explained.

"He's doing a seven times Kaio-Ken isn't he?" Gohan asked.

"He's fluxing between seven and ten according to what he needs. At times he's going as high as twelve," Piccolo told him. Another shockwave sounded as Goku struck dirt. Frieza hit him this time and it had to hurt. Goku scraped himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Frieza landed before him with a toying smirk in his face.

"Having fun, Monkey?" Frieza laughed.

"Having the time of my life!" Goku replied with a grin of his own, telling the complete truth. It was not the reaction Frieza wanted to see.

"Typical Saiyan. I just realized how familiar you look. I never forget a face," Frieza frowned. "You're Bardock's son aren't you?!"

"Don't know. It seems Saiyans sent most of their children off at infancy by your command. How would I know who my father is?" Goku replied.

"Not one of my better commands. Who knows how many Saiyans are still alive out there some where. I sent people after them but a few probably still managed to slip through my grasp. Like you," Frieza taunted.

"You have a lot to answer for. You do realize you'll be going to Hell when I kill you, right?" Goku asked the Ician. Frieza grimaced at the thought. "The Dragonballs are gone. Looks like your plan for immortality failed. That was one of the main reasons we came here."

"The Namek over there is the one who killed Radditz on Earth. I recognize his voice. I'll just go _there_ and make my wish," Frieza threatened.

"No, you won't. In order to do that you'd have to beat me and make it off this planet alive. Which is impossible for you. Too bad, huh?" Goku smirked. This pissed Frieza off even more.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Just think about it. Even you Monkeys can use simple logic. I'm smarter than you, stronger than you, faster than you, more talented than you. There is no _way_ for you to win," Frieza shot back.

"You're wrong. If you were any of those things, you would have ran by now, seeing that your defeat was written in stone. But you obviously failed to see that…" Goku replied.

"He's doing a fair job of pissing him off, I'll hand Goku that much," Krillin laughed.

"He's making him angry on purpose. It's a good tactic when you know your facing superior force. Anger can be used as a weapon when focused right. Like what happens with the Kaio-Ken. Frieza obviously doesn't know that. Goku's trying to make him angry enough to make mistakes," Piccolo noticed.

"Is that what he's doing? Could've fooled me. I thought he was simply enjoying putting that stupid look on Frieza's face," Krillin laughed again.

"Time to get back to business. I have planets to conquer and wishes to make. It's time I put the final close to the Saiyan race," Frieza said seriously. He charged forth with all his speed. Goku flared his Kaio-Ken aura once again and charged forth himself. They both clashed head to head, each trying to push the other back and neither succeeding. Goku blocked blow after blow and Frieza did the same to Goku's attacks. They seemed at a perfect stalemate until Goku slipped through. Frieza flew backward through the air after Goku landed the kick, the Saiyan right on his trail. Goku came in fast, planning to kick the Ician into the ground when Frieza vanished. Goku picked up the tyrant's energy pattern shortly after, blocking to his right just in time. Frieza snorted after Goku blocked his elbow and jumped backward, studying his foe.

_How does he know where I'm planning to strike before I attack? I know I'm moving faster than his slow eyes can follow yet he always seems to know where I'm coming from,_ Frieza thought in frustration. Goku interrupted his train of thought though, attacking all out. Frieza began losing ground as Goku launched an all out offensive. Goku broke through and landed several consecutive strikes, sending Frieza plowing through dirt and rock and whatever ore might be in the ground. The Ician rose again and shook the dirt off his albino body.

"You want to fight all out then? Fine. Up to this point I've been using nothing more than a single percent of my true power in this form. I'm bringing out half and you'll soon see your limits," Frieza promised. He took a very odd power-up stance and his teal aura flared to life. "Haaaaaaahhh…"

"He's not bluffing. He's really getting even stronger," Goku whispered to no one. Frieza's muscles bulked up a bit and his power stopped rising.

"There. Fifty percent of my best or so close to it only a scouter can tell," Frieza said. "Are you impressed, Monkey?"

"Not at all. I figured you were hiding some of your power. I have some in reserve myself," Goku grinned.

"Yes, I know. Five, ten, maybe fifteen times at the most what you've shown so far. It still pales in comparison," Frieza replied. He attacked now with a speed only Piccolo could follow and barely. Goku was struck hard in face and before he even got off the ground. Then he was struck again from the side. Goku skidded across the dirt and tried to stand but got hammered again from behind. Goku went sailing straight upward and halted himself suddenly. Those blows caused some actual damage and Frieza was just warming up. Goku knew he had to take it very seriously now. He wasn't sure if Frieza was telling the truth or not about using one percent of his power or not but the bastard was a lot stronger now. Which meant Goku would have to take it up a notch or ten himself to keep up. Even one mistake could mean it was all over and he knew it. He was afraid Frieza knew it as well.

"Kaio-Ken times fifteen," Goku said softly, aura now storming to life. Frieza now blurred into sight now that Goku's power and senses was enhanced further. Not just his energy but his body as well. Everything about this form of the Kaio-Ken increased everything by the same amount and required less than a third of the energy King Kai's flawed version did. Frieza, thinking he was still moving too fast for Goku to see, lunged suddenly. Goku waited until he was right up on him before he spun into a strong kick, cracking the Ician hard in the jaw. Frieza went blasting through dirt and rock before blasting back upward into the air. Goku was right after him and they clashed once again. Goku immediately began losing ground though. Frieza slipped through his defenses and hammered Goku repeatedly in the chest. Frieza then spun and lashed Goku across the face, using his tail like a whip. Goku struck a colossal mountain of rock which fell in on him.

"RRRAAAAAHHHH!!" Goku roared, powering up. The entire mountain of shit burying him was lifted away and reduced to ash. Goku rose upward in a massive aura of storming red energy that had thick bolts of darker red lightning slashing through it. He looked like a demon from Hell. Frieza attacked again, unaware that Goku now took the Kaio-Ken to twenty times maximum. Goku was amazed at how easy it was to sustain this form. He was sure the flawed version would have broken him in half by now. He was reasonably sure that he could take it up to the maximum thirty. Which reminded him of something Piccolo said when he contacted King Kai about the flaw in the attack some time before.

_Piccolo, can you hear me?_ Goku said telepathically as he dodged Frieza's fist. They clashed hand to hand yet again only this time Frieza wasn't gaining ground nearly as easily.

_Yes, Goku. What is it?_ Piccolo replied, watching Goku fight while talking to him mentally.

_You said something before about how the True Kaio-Ken might not be limited to thirty times, right?_ Goku asked as he dodged right and slammed his knee into Frieza's chin, knocked the Ician back.

_Yes. I said I believed the True Kaio-Ken can go as high as fifty. But that's risky, Goku. I realize you mastered the twelve times using the flawed version and that the True Kaio-Ken is much easier to sustain. I believe you could probably use a thirty times True Kaio-Ken if you wanted but no more than a thirty-five. You trying a Maximum True Kaio-Ken would be the same as doing a Maximum Kaio-Ken using the flawed form,_ Piccolo replied as he watched Goku hit the dirt. Goku rolled to the right to avoid Frieza's tail slashing his eyes out.

_Captain Ginyu, one of Frieza's men, took my body some time before you arrived. He could only get my body up to a power level of 40,000 because he didn't know how I used my power. My body remembered how to do the faulty Kaio-Ken automatically due to how many times I've practiced the form. He took it all the way to a Maximum Kaio-Ken to keep up with Gohan, Krillin, Zarbon, and Vegeta so I know my body can do it,_ Goku replied. He grabbed Frieza's tail and slung the Ician around in wide circles a few hundred times in the span of a second before letting the alien smash into the ground.

_That isn't the same as training to safely sustain it, if the word safe can even be applied to that version of the attack. I realize you're far stronger after healing than you were then, Goku, but it's risky,_ Piccolo told the Saiyan. Goku got hammered in the face by Frieza's head and began losing ground once again as Frieza pounded him repeatedly. Goku tried taking to the air but Frieza beat him there, slamming him right back into the ground and watching for Goku to reappear.

_Piccolo, I think Frieza's telling the truth about using only half his full power. And not only that, his energy still has that odd feel to it. I think he might have a stronger body even after this one. Taking up that high might be the only way I can beat him if I even can at all, _Goku replied. He dug himself out and appeared behind Frieza who turned too late to dodge or block the kick. Frieza struck dirt this time

_Do what you have to do, Goku. I can't tell you any different. Good luck,_ Piccolo replied.

"What's up with Goku, Piccolo? He's fighting like he's distracted. Like half of his attention is elsewhere. That's no way to fight. Especially with a foe as strong as Frieza," Krillin said.

"We've been discussing the Kaio-Ken telepathically. We call this form of it the True Kaio-Ken. You should watch how he's doing it so you can learn the right way of it. You as well, Gohan," Piccolo replied, eyes still on the battle.

"I already know it. It was the first thing I did after seeing how much better it performed," Gohan said.

"That's a true warrior, Gohan," Piccolo said with pride. The boy was his pupil after all. Krillin began watching the new version of the Kaio-Ken himself much more closely. It really was a lot different. Knowing the flawed version already made it pretty easy to pick out what Goku was doing different. Within moments Krillin had it down.

"It really isn't that hard. It's a known secret Saiyans can learn techniques after merely seeing them done often enough. Some of the most talented like Kakarot and I can sometimes do it after seeing a move done merely once. Actually being able to sense the energy and how it's being used speeds it up further still. I, too, can do this True Kaio-Ken," Vegeta announced. That shocked them all.

"What? Someone like you isn't supposed to be able to even _learn_ the move let alone use it," Piccolo said in shock. He watched as Vegeta's aura stormed to life in a massive torrent of red fire. Sure enough it _was_ the True Kaio-Ken.

"I believe I can easily take it to the same intensity Kakarot is using now. Maybe better," Vegeta smirked. "I can use the so-called flawed version as well. I knew that since the day Kakarot began teaching Baldie here on the ship." Piccolo was astounded. The Kai attacks could only be learned by those who are pure hearted and innocent and had the direct permission from a reigning Kai. Even if by some miracle Vegeta was pure hearted, which was beyond Piccolo's ability to imagine, he sure in hell wasn't innocent. And he sure in hell didn't have a Kai's permission. So how could he use the move as though he had mastered it years ago with years of practice? There seemed to be end to the talents that Saiyans had.

"It really doesn't matter anyway. It's better than you know the move. You'll need it to rise to a level high enough to even touch Frieza should any of us have to step in. Krillin do you have the True Kaio-Ken down now as well?" Piccolo said. Krillin nodded.

"It helped already knowing the flawed version. Picking out what Goku's doing different wasn't all that difficult. But then again it still seemed far easier than it should have been. Maybe Guru's Empowerment upped those talents as well as everything else," Krillin said with a shrug. Piccolo knew of the Empowerment through Nail's memories. He himself now used the Empowerment he gained through Nail. It was one of the main reasons his power jumped as high as it did after merging. Goku dodged another kick and struck Frieza in the arm. Frieza didn't even notice. Even at twenty times True Kaio-Ken he wasn't even hurting the Ician any more let alone the fact he was now struggling to keep up with Frieza's speed and power.

"True Kaio-Ken times thirty," Goku said as he gasped for breath. All these Kaio-Kens, though easier to sustain and control than the flawed version, were still taking their toll from Goku. They all noticed this. Frieza came at Goku again who was able to dodge this time and slam his elbow down on the Ician's extended leg, right on the knee. Frieza howled in pain, pulling his leg back and glaring daggers through Goku.

"The attacks are wearing him down. Frieza's taking some damage but Goku won't even be able to sustain a double if this drags out much longer," Krillin said.

"I think we need to step in and help the Saiyan out a bit," Zarbon said, rejoining the group with Dende.

"Dende finally found you?" Krillin said. Zarbon nodded as he watched Goku and Frieza beat the fuck out of each other.

"Can you learn moves by simply seeing them done, Zarbon?" Piccolo asked.

"To a certain extent, why?" Zarbon asked.

"Because if you're going to be of any help, you need to learn the attack Goku's using right now," Piccolo answered him. Zarbon nodded and watched closely, really focusing intensely. After a few seconds, something happened. He began getting an entirely alien sensation in his head. It was like movement and it even had a direction to it. It didn't take him long to even see that it had intensity to it as well.

"This is bizarre," he freaked.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"I was focusing hard on the fight and now I'm getting these strange sensations in the back of head," Zarbon replied before he realized how crazy he sounded to himself. Piccolo nodded.

"You just learned how to sense energy. It does the same thing those scouters you used to use does only far better. You can even close your eyes and follow the fight to a certain extent. That sense will help you learn the Kaio-Ken faster. Focus it on exactly how Goku's channeling his energy. After you learn that just do the same thing he's doing with his power to your own," Piccolo explained. Zarbon gave it a try. After a bit of practice he could now focus clearing on which energy was Goku's. He could now recognize Frieza's, Piccolo's, Vegeta's, Krillin's, as well as Gohan's now. Something a scouter could never do. He used that sense to study how Goku drew out his power and how he wove it into the attack. How he fueled the technique and what it did in response. Zarbon then tried to copy that with his power.

"AAAHHH!!" he freaked as the red aura stormed around him.

"Stop!" Piccolo ordered. Zarbon did so immediately. It had felt like that torrent of going to drive him under.

"You copied it a little _too_ well. You were about to jump into a thirty times True Kaio-Ken right away. I doubt you could sustain that without at least some training first. I wasn't even sure if you had the needed Kai Factor or not but now it's obvious you also have a Factor of five. Vegeta does as well," Piccolo said. He explained to Zarbon everything about what the Kaio-Ken was and the Spirit Bomb. He went into great detail about everything he knew about the Kai Factor, what it was and did. Zarbon nodded, now knowing how to actually control the intensity of the Kaio-Ken.

"I see. All my life and I never knew the Kais even existed. Always thought that was an old legend. So I now have sacred Kai knowledge?" Zarbon replied.

"Yes. You shouldn't have been able to learn the move at all. But it seems we've found a little loophole in that," Piccolo laughed.

"I'll want to learn this Spirit Bomb attack as well. It sounds like a powerful weapon to have in your arsenal," Zarbon replied. Piccolo nodded. Goku was hammered again and he flew backward through the air and landed right in front of the group. Zarbon helped the warrior up and Goku dusted himself off.

"It seems like he's really wearing you down, Goku," Piccolo said. Goku collapsed.

"I've got nothing left, Piccolo," Goku said.

"I'll take it from here Kakarot," Vegeta said, flaring his own thirty times True Kaio-Ken to life. It was obvious he was having a bit of trouble sustaining it as well as Goku who at least had a good amount of training with it but he was doing amazingly well for someone who literally learned it in the space of an hour tops. Goku was shocked that Vegeta knew the form. Vegeta blasted forward and clashed with Frieza head on.

"Did I miss something?" Goku said.

"Vegeta used that Saiyan talent for picking up moves to learn the True Kaio-Ken. He knew the flawed version since the first day you showed it to Krillin," Gohan explained. They watched as the mighty Prince Vegeta held his own against the Ician.

"And where did you suddenly get all of this power, Vegeta?" Frieza demanded as Vegeta landed a hard blow to Frieza's face. The Ician flashed backward a good hundred feet before landing.

"It's the same attack Kakarot's been using since he started this fight. Only he was toying with you. I plan to kill you as quickly as possible," Vegeta stated with a smirk. At last it happened! His power exceeded Frieza's! Or would as soon as he wanted it to.

"That foolish attack might raise your power but it drains the life out of you. Like I told him, I can sustain my power forever. Even if you can match me for a moment here or a moment there, I can just simply wait it through until you collapse as well," Frieza laughed.

"Then I guess it's best if I take it to the limit right now and just be done with it. Kakarot could have finished you as soon as he entered this little war of ours if he wanted to. But he let his Saiyan nature overwhelm him. Usually I do the same but it can't be done against you. You need to die!" Vegeta roared. Frieza laughed so hard he had to clutch his middle.

"Do you really think you got what it takes to defeat _me_, Vegeta? All of you Saiyans are insane," Frieza said.

"True Kaio-Ken times fifty!" Vegeta roared in reply. He launched an all out assault on Frieza, incorporating the hate and rage the Saiyan Prince felt. The storm of his aura merely mirrored the storm that raged within him. He struck Frieza hard in the jaw and whipped around to strike him again on the other side of the face. Frieza spat up blood after Vegeta then kneed him in the gut. Frieza vanished and appeared again a good distance away.

"For you I'll summon up three fourths of my power, Vegeta. I think you were right about one thing. It's time to end this," Frieza stated. He took that same odd stance as before and his aura flared back to life, his power building. Vegeta watched in horror as Frieza's power climbed impossibly high. It wasn't a joke or a bluff. Frieza flared forward and kneed Vegeta with everything he had. Vegeta flashed out of Kaio-Ken, the only thing that saved his life, and dropped to his knees. Frieza wrapped his tail around the fallen Saiyan's neck and hoisted him into the air as he did with Zarbon before. He then pounded Vegeta all over his body. His groin, his face, his chest, his jaw, his arms, his shoulders, his legs, it didn't matter. Within moments Vegeta was bruised every where and slowly dying from suffocation. Vegeta passed out shortly with Frieza still beating the life out of him. The Ician tossed the broken and beaten Prince toward the rest of the group who could only watch.

"Vegeta?" Goku said. Vegeta didn't move and was barely breathing.

"He's out of it, Goku. Frieza beat him within an inch of his life," Zarbon stated. This drew the Ician's attention to the alien warrior.

"I thought I put you down. How the hell do you people keep getting back up?!" Frieza demanded. He launched a blast that no one but Goku could see coming. The Saiyan could only watch as the thin Death Beam blasted clear through Zarbon's heart, killing the warrior instantly. He fell to his knees as though kneeling before his former master one final time, suddenly slumping over, dead.

"Zarbon…" Goku said.

"I really do need to start picking you roaches off," Frieza laughed in all his evil. He aimed again and fired. With it was Krillin who got hit though not through the heart. The human barely saw it in the Ician's eyes right before he fired and moved ever so much in a vain attempt to dodge. The Death Beam punched an opening clear through his stomach and out his back, forging a hole the size of a grape fruit. Krillin clutched his waste as he slumped over. Piccolo lunged forward in a rage before Frieza took his aim again. Next it was Piccolo who got shot only the hole in his chest was three times the size as Krillin's. The Namek collapsed in mid-stride.

"True Kaio-Ken times fifty!" Gohan roared. His power sky rocketed as he surged forward. He clashed with Frieza head to head in all his rage.

"Krillin! Don't die, Krillin!" Dende begged, golden waves of magic already pulsing over Krillin's fallen body. The human's missing organs suddenly began to re-grow and the skin sealing back over again. It took the much stronger Art of Regeneration to restore this kind of wound and Dende was glad he was one of the few Nameks who could do it. Krillin opened his eyes and stood back up. Goku was shocked.

"You Healed me, Dende?" Krillin said.

"No that was the Art of Regeneration. Healing can't restore something that's missing, only close up cuts and cure burns or bruises," Dende explained.

"Could you help Goku here, little buddy? He's Gohan's father," Krillin asked.

"Of course. Just hold on okay, Mr. Goku? I'll fix you up real good," Dende said. New waves of healing magic spread through Goku and the Saiyan could feel his health returning along with all of his energy. His muscles bulged and then receded as he gained power the way all Saiyans do when they got injured and survived it.

"Thank you, Dende. Does it take a lot out of you or risk your own well being to do this?" Goku asked. Dende shook his head no.

"Then could you see if you can Heal Vegeta?" Goku asked, pointing at the hurt Saiyan. "Piccolo could probably use your help, too."

"No, I'm fine, Goku. I can regenerate, remember?" Piccolo said. It wasn't long after that Vegeta was up as well.

"If only we Saiyans could do that," Vegeta said in awe at Dende's power. "Many of our comrades would have lived through the many insane battles we've gone through."

"It's a magical Art. It can't be learned like some. That Kaio-Ken you guys do is partly magic. The kind we call an Enlightened Magic. It can be taught. What I do is called an Innate Magic that one has to be born with," Dende explained. They all watched as Gohan flew backward through to air to land before them, injured as badly as Vegeta had been before. Frieza landed once again and his eyes widened in shock.

"How are you three up _again_?!" he roared demandingly.

"Maybe we wished for immortality after all, Frieza. Did you ever think of that?" Vegeta sneered. This caused Frieza to begin worrying. Every single time he put one of them down, they rose again. The Namek and the bald fighter both had a hole through their chest big enough to put a ball through while Vegeta was barely hanging on with nearly every bone in his body broken at once.

"Want to try that again, Frieza?" Goku said, standing.

"Your energy has returned and the wounds I inflicted on you earlier are gone! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Frieza demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Vegeta laughed. "My power is higher than ever."

"Even with the Kaio-Ken we can't bring him down, Vegeta. He can sustain that level indefinitely while we wear down," Goku said.

"I refuse to believe we've come this far just to roll over and die now! Of all the known forces in the universe, we alone brought out the best in the supposedly unstoppable Frieza! We've maimed him and hacked his pride down to pieces. (He made that last sound as though it were the worst possible injury anyone could take.) We proved he can be defeated and I will have my revenge NOOOOW!" Vegeta roared. His True Kaio-Ken stormed back up to maximum power and he charged Frieza down.

"I have a plan that just might work," Goku said.

"Dende, Heal Gohan," Piccolo said. Dende was more than happy enough to do it. In little time at all, Gohan rose again, stronger than ever.

"I'm alive?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"The Spirit Bomb, Piccolo," Goku replied.

"The Spirit Bomb? We've never even used it before in a real crisis (Vegeta had never been attacked with it in this story) like this. Do you really think there's enough life left on Namek to create a strong enough Bomb?" Piccolo wondered.

"No. But I think I can reach out further. There are other planets in this solar system as well as the planets that orbit those other suns not to mention all three of those suns will donate a huge amount of power as well. At best it might kill him. At worst it might hurt him badly enough we can finish the job ourselves," Goku said.

"How are we going to form the Bomb with Frieza right there! I think he'd notice a huge blue-white ball of energy in the sky, Goku," Krillin said.

"You all can distract him while I form it. I have the most experience with the attack though maybe not by much. Sound good?" Goku said.

"Sounds like the best option we have," Gohan said, steeling himself before taking to the air. Krillin and Piccolo followed the young warrior, steeling themselves as well. Goku raised both hands to the sky and closed his eyes, stretching that silent awareness outward.

_Namek, stars of Namek, and all worlds within range. Frieza wishes to destroy everything that should be protected in this great universe of ours. Please donate as much of your power as you possibly can to help us bring that monster down,_ Goku pleaded silently. Goku felt it immediately. Energy began raining down from the sky as Namek itself was the first to donate power to help kill the bastard that killed nearly all of the sentient life on it. Goku channeled that power into the air high above him, forming into an orb of energy. The orb sprang to life suddenly and grew to the size of a basketball. It began growing with each passing second as more and more energy was being poured into the strike.

Gohan ducked a fast punch that might have taken his head from his shoulders and flipped over a nasty tail-lash. Vegeta elbowed Frieza hard in the gut before the Ician rammed him hard with his shoulder. Vegeta was tossed backward like a rag doll. Piccolo grabbed Frieza up in massive bear-hug, ignited his best Kaio-Ken which was more than enough to hold Frieza. Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan took advantage of this and began pounding the living shit out of the Ician.

_Good,_ Goku thought as he watched the battle. He felt energy slowly drain from each of the warriors battling Frieza and stream into the Spirit Bomb high over head. Piccolo's Kaio-Ken dimmed a bit but not enough to make him let go of Frieza. Frieza grunted in pain as each fighter struck again and again with unrelenting force. The energy orb was now getting big as energy from the stars of Namek now came raining down. It tripled in size suddenly until it was twice the size of the ship Goku and the rest had used to get to Namek. Goku felt the last bit of power drop into place, completing the Bomb. There was a loud crack as Frieza managed to break Piccolo's hold and the Namek's arms as well. Frieza spun around and kicked the Namek hard in the chin, sending him sprawling. Gohan ducked a first blow headed his way but failed to dodge the second. He was sent flying a few hundred feet through the air. Vegeta took a more serious blow, a maximum Death Beam to the chest. The cunning Saiyan knew it would kill him like it did Zarbon and wove his enhanced energy into the strongest barrier that he could. The Beam shattered the barrier of course but it was weakened just enough to save Vegeta's life. The Beam struck the Saiyan and hurled him into the distance where he landed not far from Goku. Krillin had backed off now as Goku made a "get-the-fuck-out-of-the-way-right-the-fuck-now-or-you're-dead" gesture with one of his raised hands.

"YAAAAHHH!" Goku bellowed as he thrust both hands downward. Frieza looked back up in the sky and saw the enormous ball of raw power crashing toward him too fast for even him to dodge.

"What the fuck?! Where did you get the energy for this?!" Frieza gasped in true terror as the Spirit Bomb struck him. Frieza struggled with all of his might to push the Bomb back and failed miserably. The Spirit Bomb shoved him downward toward the ground as easily as Goku could push back an infant. The Bomb with Frieza under it struck the ground and the explosion ripped everything apart. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin who snagged up Dende, went blasting off as fast as they could. As soon as they were far enough away to not die from the fallout, Goku seized control of that spare energy and redirected it back in on itself to strike Frieza as well. They could all sense Frieza's energy take a nose dive.

"I can't believe that worked," Krillin said in disbelief and relief.

"Don't celebrate yet, Baldie. He might still be alive," Vegeta said. In the mean time Dende was more than happy to bring everyone's energy levels back up to normal. The ground began to shake not long after and Frieza emerged. He was battered and bruised nearly every where they could see. His tail had once again been blown to ashes.

"Nice try, Monkey! You failed like all Monkeys always fail!" Frieza roared, breathing raggedly. It was obvious the Bomb had hit him. Hard. "It's time to finally end this!" Frieza aimed one finger and a beam flashed forth. Time seemed to slow down as the beam burst forth. No one, not even Piccolo or Goku, could see the thing move until it struck its target. A hole the size of a grape appeared clear through Vegeta's heart. The Prince gagged and looked down, clutching his chest. Not even Dende could save him in time.

"Vegeta!" Goku and Gohan yelled. Vegeta fell backward until he was lying on his back. Even pierced through the heart it took Saiyans a stubbornly long time to admit they were dead.

"Kakarot… Don't let him win… He wants to kill everything like he did my father… Beat him, Kakarot! If you ever obey any order from your Prince, be it that. Kill Frieza…" Vegeta gagged before he closed his eyes one final time. Goku and Gohan both trembled with rage. Their power levels both began sky rocketing and it wasn't because of a Kaio-Ken of any kind.

"Oh my, did that piss you off? Allow me to serve up some more!" Frieza laughed. He aimed again and small spark of light shot forward. It struck Krillin who didn't feel anything until he was suddenly hoisted upward into the air.

"HELP MEEEEE!" Krillin begged before his body exploded into a thousand pieces.

"BANG!" Frieza laughed and fired again. This time Dende's body was the one that exploded despite Piccolo's best attempts. "BANG!" Frieza laughed again, sending another thick Death Beam through Piccolo. Piccolo collapsed as well with a hole even bigger than the one he had before in the chest.

"PICCOLO, KRILLIN, DENDE! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gohan erupted, tears flowing down his eyes in torrents. Gohan's aura flared to life on its own and stormed upward around the boy more intensely than any Kaio-Ken aura ever could.

"RRRAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!" Goku growled, struggling to keep control. Rage flooded every last part of both him and his son.

"FRIEZA! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO, YOU BASTARD!" Gohan raged.

"And how are you going to manage that, Monkey? They were weak. Just wait until I go to Earth to make my wish after I kill you two. I'M GOING TO TORTURE EVERYONE YOU KNOW!" Frieza taunted with the most evil laugh to date.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Gohan screamed out in all the rage and agony possible. His hair spiked upward and his eyes changed into a pure green. The entire area began to shake violently now as two Saiyan were powering up beyond anything they should have been able to do. Goku's hair was now flaring upward as well.

Frieza watched in fear as both Saiyan's began to change. He had never seen anything like this before. The entire planet was shaking apart now and he was struggling to even stand.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan stormed. His aura suddenly stormed into a violent gold torrent of raw energy. His hair spiked even more than normal and flashed into a pure gold as his eyes went a deeper green still. Goku wasn't far behind his son as the same changes happened to him. A shockwave rocked the entire planet. The dust cloud cleared and Frieza found himself staring down two Saiyans who barely resembled their previous selves.

"What is this?" Frieza demanded.

"You're so dead, Frieza. They didn't do anything to you. Remember when you asked me earlier if I thought I was a Super Saiyan? WELL HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" Goku raged. It was true Goku only knew what little Vegeta had mentioned of the legend on the way to Namek but what else _could_ they be? Goku and Gohan both could sense their power was now ten times as great as it was before.

"You're just a couple of Monkeys! How could this happen!?" Frieza growled. Gohan stormed forward and kneed the bastard hard in the gut. Frieza heaved over and Gohan kicked him again, sending him crashing through mountains of dirt. Frieza dug himself out just to be backhanded right back down again by Goku this time. Either one of them made Frieza look like a joke now. Most of Frieza's power was gone, worn away by the Kaio-Ken battles. He wasn't even a challenge.

"We end it now!" Gohan told his father.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Goku yelled, raining everything he had downward in a stream of death. Gohan followed suit, merging his attack with his father's. Frieza tried to run but the blast was too fast. It was his body which turned to ash this time. His turn to do the dying and die he did…


	11. Recovery

AN: Long chapter! Phew! Wipes sweat from forehead. Frieza's dead! Yay! But not until Krillin, Vegeta, Zarbon, and Dende were killed. Will they we brought back? Will another battle arise? READ AND FIND OUT! :P

**Chapter Ten – Recovery**

Gohan and Goku both sensed it. Frieza's power completely drained to zero. They knew that meant he was dead due to the simple fact the tyrant didn't know how to hide his energy. Gohan fell to his knees, tears flowing freely. Goku wasn't crying himself but the pain was no less. Krillin had been his best friend and Frieza had murdered him for no reason but to piss the Saiyans off. Piccolo had always been an ally even if he once considered himself Goku's rival, even wanting to kill the Saiyan. This made Goku laugh sadly. It seems all of his friends were either a rival or an enemy at some point. Dende had been a total innocent, doing nothing but living his life as all living things had the right to do. Zarbon had changed, turning on Frieza in the end, seeking a life of freedom he never knew. Vegeta had been an enemy once but he had grown to become much more than that. He had become one of the crew now, a friend.

"Come on, Gohan. Let's go," Goku said as soon as Gohan's tears ran dry. Gohan nodded with some effort and stood.

_Goku?_ King Kai said suddenly.

_What is it, King Kai?_ Goku replied, his tone sad.

_Just wanted to congratulate you on a well earned victory, Goku. Even if it did come at such a steep cost. I was planning to have the Earth's Guardian, Kami I believe he's called, to gather the Dragonballs for the revival of Namek's people as well as those who died during the battle,_ King Kai replied gently.

_That would be great, King Kai. They all fought hard for this. This wasn't just our victory. This was the entire universe's vengeance coming down on that bastard. He deserved this and much more,_ Goku said. He and Gohan took to the air, getting ready to blast off when they heard some rocks shifting. Goku turned down and laughed in disbelief as the resilient warrior slowly climbed to his feet.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan cried, landing before his teacher.

"Regeneration, you have to love it," Piccolo laughed.

"Did you hear the talk I just had with King Kai, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Where do we go now? We're the last people alive," Piccolo said. This gave them all a sudden feeling of loneliness. Of being forsaken in a way. Namek was now an empty world. A graveyard of the innocent and guilty alike.

"We were about to head to Guru's home to wait for his revival," Goku replied. Piccolo nodded and they took to the air.

**)-(**

"So what happened, King Kai?" Tien asked.

"Gohan and Goku, fueled by the rage and sorrow they swept them away after your friends were killed by Frieza, transformed into what's called a Super Saiyan. They climbed to an entirely new level of power. Frieza had been worn down by all of the Kaio-Ken battles as well. Let's just say he didn't make it through a double Kamehameha Wave fueled by two pissed off Super Saiyans," King Kai said.

"That's great! And knowing Goku, he'll be back on Earth and have every one wished back in no time!" Yamcha said happily.

"I'm about to handle that right now so hold off a second, you guys," King Kai said.

_Kami, this is King Kai, can you hear me?_ King Kai said telepathically.

_Of course, Lord Kai. What can I do for you?_ Kami replied respectfully.

_The battle with Frieza is done. Goku and Gohan killed Frieza. Unfortunately, Vegeta and Krillin were killed in the battle as well as a new ally named Zarbon. A child Namek named Dende was also a casualty. I want you to gather the Dragonballs immediately and wish back everyone who was killed by either Frieza or his men, got it? Everyone but the most evil,_ King Kai ordered.

_Of course King Kai. I already have Mr. Popo, my assistant, out searching for them. I figured something like this might happen and the faster I obtain all seven Balls the better. I'll let you know as soon as I have them all here upon my Sanctuary,_ Kami replied.

_Thank you, Kami. I have a question for you as well,_ King Kai replied.

_Anything, Lord Kai. What would you like to know?_ Kami replied.

_Just call me King Kai, Kami. I never was one for formalities. Guru, the Guardian of Namek, died due to a heart attack caused by stress resulting from Frieza's devastation to both his people and his world. Since Frieza's actions were the direct cause of that stress that killed the Guardian, would be revived as well?_ King Kai asked the Guardian.

_My dear, I'm not entirely sure at all about that one, King Kai. But I would say that there is a strong chance that he, too, would be revived. The stress that killed him was a direct result of Frieza's actions, meaning Frieza more or less killed him. I don't know if Shenron, the Eternal Dragon that grants our wishes here on Earth, will see it like that or not however,_ Kami replied.

_You're the one who created Shenron, right, Kami?_ King Kai asked.

_Yes. It will be eight hundred and seventy-six years this coming month since I first forged the Dragonballs here on Earth,_ Kami replied.

_Then can't you simply order Shenron to make sure Guru is revived as well?_ King Kai replied.

_Eternal Dragons serve no one, King Kai. Not even their creators. He listens to me with respect and gives my voice far more weight than any others, but that is all. Should he decide not to, there would be nothing I could do to compel him,_ Kami replied.

_I see. Well do your best, Kami. I'll expect nothing less from a planetary Guardian,_ King Kai said.

_Of course. I'll let you know as soon as it's done, Lord Kai,_ Kami said before his voice faded.

"Any luck, King Kai?" Yamcha asked after the Kai opened his eyes.

"Kami had his assistant out looking for the Dragonballs long before I contacted him. He's a great Guardian. One of the best I've had under me. He's going to wish for the revival of everyone killed by Frieza and his men except those who were evil," the Kai told the human.

"That's good. We don't mind waiting here a little longer anyway, do we guys?" Tien said. Yamcha nodded and Chaotsu merely shrugged, knowing he couldn't be brought back.

**)-(**

_So he's got Popo out looking for them? That's good. Kami can sense where the Dragonballs are because he's bonded to them. Popo can because he can sense magic because he used to be a magical creature himself. They'll have them together in no time,_ Goku said to King Kai who had informed his pupil what he had set under way.

_Just wanted you to know, Goku,_ King Kai laughed before fading from the Saiyan's mind. Goku told both Piccolo and Gohan the news.

"That's good, Goku. It's sad, isn't it? Look at him. He was probably the greatest Guardian Namek ever had. Possibly the greatest Guardian the _universe_ has ever had. And Frieza killed him," Piccolo (and Nail) said sadly, looking up at Guru's lifeless body.

"It is, Piccolo. But soon he'll be back with the rest of the Nameks. Everything Frieza did will be undone. Well everything that goes back a year's time," Goku said. Piccolo nodded and went off on his own to do some meditation which Gohan was already doing. Goku sat down where he was and did the same. Both he and his son were now Super Saiyans and likely the strongest fighters in the universe at this time. Something told Goku he would need every last bit of that power in the future. Maybe more.

"Gohan, do you have the remote terminal for the ship on you?" Goku asked his son. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at his father with a nod. He was still a Super Saiyan, his long hair shining like the sun, flaring down his back as well as a few thick strains flowing down over his face. Gohan threw a capsule he dug out of an internal pocket of his Namekian outfit. After the cloud of mist faded, a laptop computer appeared. Gohan went to it and began typing in various commands.

"This is it, Dad," he said distantly.

"Can you send the ship's computer a command from here to have it land outside of this building?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded and began typing in a few more commands.

"Damn!" Gohan snapped.

"What is it?" Piccolo wondered.

"It says that the ship's propulsion systems were damaged some how. Probably due to the shockwaves given off during either the battle with Ginyu or Frieza. The ship can't fly," Gohan growled.

"That's just great. How on earth are we going to get home now?" Piccolo sighed.

**)-(**

_King Kai? Are you there?_ Kami's mental voice spoke.

_Of course, Kami. Go ahead,_ King Kai replied.

_I now have all seven Dragonballs. The Dragon is awaiting your wish,_ Kami informed the Kai.

_Go ahead and tell him what needs to be done, Kami,_ King Kai told the Guardian.

**)-(**

"SPEAK YOUR WISH," Shenron spoke.

"Shenron, I have a question for you," Kami told the Dragon.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, KAMI. WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION?" the Dragon replied respectfully.

"A great evil by the name of Frieza has killed off my native race. Because of his actions, the Guardian of my native world died due to the resulting stress of seeing our people die. Since Frieza's actions were the direct cause of Guru's death, would he, too, be revived with the rest of my people were I to wish it so?" Kami asked his creation with equal respect. The Dragon thought long and hard, honestly trying its best to give his creator an answer.

"I DO NOT KNOW," the Dragon replied with respect and uncertainty.

"That's very bad that you don't know, my Shenron. Would you try your best to bring him back? My people love their Guardian very much. They need him," Kami replied.

"I WILL DO WHAT I CAN," the Dragon promised the Guardian.

"I can't ask for anything more, my Shenron. I wish for all of the people who died at Frieza's hands, the hands of his men, or directly by any actions of theirs to be revived from death except those who are evil," Kami wished. Shenron's eyes burned a deep crimson as he channeled his incredible magic.

**)-(**

Gohan gasped in shock as he sensed it. Thousands of energy patterns suddenly returned in the blink of an eye.

"They're coming back! All the Nameks are being revived!" he laughed with joy. Goku nodded with a happy smile dominating his features. Piccolo wore a similar grin. He turned his attention to the body of the greatest Guardian the universe had ever seen and waited, hoping. It wasn't long when Guru's body suddenly brightened from death and the massive Namek drew breath once more.

"Glad to see your back," Nail said through Piccolo.

"It is good to be back, my son. I see you merged with another Namek. Good. I trust this arrangement works for both of you?" Guru said, a smile of his own appearing.

"We're doing just fine," Piccolo stated. "I don't think it could be reversed even if that's what we wanted."

"You are correct. The Art of Fusion is permanent. Only a wish upon the Dragonballs would have any chance of reverting you both back to how you were before. Perhaps not even that," Guru said.

"We're just fine, thanks. It is good to see you back, Guru," Piccolo and Nail both said. The Guardian couldn't help but smile, glad to be back himself. Glad his people were back. Glad they were safe again.

**)-(**

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I HAD TO BREAK A FEW RULES TO BRING GURU BACK BUT IT IS DONE," Shenron informed his creator with complete respect. "ONLY FOR YOU, KAMI. ONLY FOR YOU." With that last thought, the Dragon exploded in a shower of golden sparks of magic, sending all seven Dragonballs back across the planet in random directions.

"Good job, Shenron," Kami said with pride.

**)-(**

"So you are trapped here?" Guru asked Gohan who was still a Super Saiyan even hours after first ascending.

"There should be one final wish from our own Dragonballs. You are more than welcome to use it to return home," Guru said with a smile.

"The others are flying here, Goku. Krillin, Vegeta, Dende, and even Zarbon," Piccolo stated.

"Good to see they were good enough to be revived," Goku said referring to Vegeta and Zarbon.

"I guess that means Yamcha and Tien are gone for good," Gohan said sadly.

"We can just use the Earth's Balls to bring them back next time, Gohan," Goku said.

"That won't be possible, Goku. Shenron won't revive anyone dead for longer than a year and one month at the most. That time will be up long before we can use our Balls again," Piccolo stated.

"Perhaps I can help with that as well. Give me a moment to contact Palunga, our Dragon," Guru coughed. It was obvious his health was rapidly deteriorating.

_Palunga? Can you hear me, old friend?_ Guru asked.

_GLAD YOU ARE BACK, MY GURU. DO YOU HAVE A WISH FOR ME, CREATOR?_ the Dragon replied with an entire ocean of love and respect.

_I want to see you again, old friend. I am old and moving is hard these days. Could you be so kind to come to my home?_ Guru asked his oldest living friend. Next to himself, the Dragon of Namek was the oldest living thing on the planet.

_ONE MY WAY,_ Palunga replied. Within seconds all seven Dragonballs rained from the sky onto the cliff that reached out before Guru's mountain home. A massive bolt of magic erupted upward from the Balls and formed Palunga once more. Piccolo, using Nail's memories, hit a button on a panel not far to his left on the wall he had been leaning against. The entire front wall and ceiling above it slid back to give them all a view outside.

"GURU! GOOD TOO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Palunga said fondly. Guru couldn't help but smile fondly back at his greatest friend.

"We have quite a dilemma, old friend. Something that may go even beyond your power under the current circumstance," Guru coughed.

"LET ME BE THE JUDGE OF THAT, MY OLD FRIEND. TELL ME YOUR DILEMMA," Palunga requested respectfully. It was then that Krillin, Vegeta, Zarbon, and Dende all landed near their friends. They soon began to gawk up at the Dragon, all seeing him for the first time except for Dende.

"These warriors here were the ones who killed the vile evil that nearly brought our race to extinction. They have gone through much pain and have sacrificed much, even their lives, to help us. They are trapped here on our lovely world and wish to return to their own planet. At the same time some friends of theirs died in a battle not so long ago against a different evil. Their Dragonballs only grant a single wish and they used it to bring all of us back, yet another sacrifice. By the time they will be able to use them again, the time limit their Balls have to revive their friends will expire. I do not believe it is fair for such bravery and sacrifice to be rewarded this way. What do you think, old friend?" Guru asked/told the Dragon with a cough.

"I AGREE. IT WILL BE BREAKING MANY OF THE RULES AND THERE WILL BE SOME CONSEQUENCES, OLD FRIEND. I AM WILLING TO RETURN THESE FALLEN HEROES TO LIFE AND TRANSPORT ALL OF THESE HERE TO THEIR HOME WITH THE REMAINING WISH. IT WILL TAKE FAR MORE POWER TO DO THIS THAN ANY ONE WISH HAS, MASTER GURU. IF I DO THIS, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BE SUMMONED FOR ANOTHER THREE NAMEKIAN YEARS," Palunga told his oldest friend. Guru and Palunga had been friends since long before the Time of Troubles, the last time their entire race nearly died out.

"If you don't mind it, old friend, I'd like it to be so. This is the very least we could do to repay them for their bravery," Guru coughed.

_Can I say something?_ someone suddenly said to everyone. They all looked around in confusion.

"Was that Chaotsu I heard?" Gohan wondered, looking up at the sky.

_Good, you can hear me. King Kai tells me we are all about to be revived, is this true?_ the little human asked.

"Yes, child. Lord Kai speaks the truth," Guru replied.

_I have decided to stay here with King Kai. I think there's a lot more I can do here in Other-World, you guys. Yamcha and Tien do want to return though. Palunga could you use the power you were about to use to revive me to do something else?_ Chaotsu asked.

"SPEAK YOUR REQUEST," Palunga said as gently as a monstrous Dragon who was over a thousand feet long could. It was obvious by the pause that the little human was relaying his request to the Dragon alone.

"IT WILL BE DONE," Palunga said as the small warrior from Earth's essence withdrew.

"If you are ready, old friend, make it so," Guru said. Palunga's eyes burned with his awesome magic. Vegeta, Zarbon, and Krillin suddenly faded from sight, being moved to Earth.

"I'll see you later Gohan. Maybe we can visit some day!" Dende laughed happily, waving goodbye to his friend as Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo also left. Then Guru began to glow in a sudden aura of bright gold. The old Namek looked down at himself in shock. His wrinkles were disappearing and his skin began to brighten.

"What is this?" Guru asked softly. His muscles regained the strength they had in his youth and his considerable stoutness began to recede.

"THE HUMAN GAVE UP HIS THIRD CHANCE AT LIFE FOR A SIMPLE AND NOBLE REQUEST, MY GURU. ONE I WAS MORE THAN HAPPY TO GRANT. HE ASKED THAT I RETURN YOU TO YOUR YOUTH, SOMETHING THAT TAKES FAR LESS POWER THAN REVIVING THE DEAD, SO THAT NAMEK CAN HAVE THEIR FAVORITE GUARDIAN FOR A GOOD WHILE LONGER. I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO ANOTHER THOUSAND YEARS IN MY COMPANY, OLD FRIEND," Palunga laughed in jollity.

"What a noble sacrifice," Guru said. He voice was young and healthy again. The Namek was no longer as he was before. He still stood far taller than any other Namek but he was now built like the warrior he had been in his youth. Much like Nail had been. He was bulky and lean at the same time. "I do indeed look forward to the many days I'll share in your company to come, Palunga. Until next time, old friend. Thank you for everything."

"FAREWELL, GURU. TAKE CARE OF NAMEK WHILE I REST," the Dragon laughed before leaving them and dispersing the Dragonballs once more across the planet.


	12. Survivors

AN: Everyone has been revived, yay

AN: Everyone has been revived, yay! Gohan and Goku are Super Saiyans, yay! Frieza is dead, yay! Did you all like the little twist I added, keeping Namek (the planet) around and Guru as well? I got future plans for Guru, so it's best he remains alive and strong for a good while longer. Plus I had to find a way to get rid of Chaotsu in a noble and heroic way instead of simply shoving him aside like the original anime did. I never liked him much, to be honest, but I still decided he should get a farewell befitting a hero. He was one of the Z-Fighters after all. Now this is the turning point where everything gets crazy now that I'm going to start setting things up for the Androids and Cell while introducing a lot of new characters. Power levels will start getting monstrously huge starting with these Sagas and even more so during the days of Buu. I got some crazy twists for the Buu Saga. I'm just hoping I don't over do it and go even beyond my ability to keep it all straight.

The Buu Saga will _not_ be the final Saga to this. For any of you who want a very vague view of what awaits you after the days of Buu, read the prologue again. It won't tell you much but anyone with a brain can start guessing what it might mean. :P The power levels are going to start getting HUGE especially during Buu's days. Even the weakest fighters. There is a very good reason for this. The Buu Saga you all know from the anime will not exist in this fic. I am completely redoing it _my_ way. The same will be true with the Cell Saga though not on such a grand scale. Androids 17 and 18 will still get absorbed obviously and a few other key happenings from the anime will still occur because they must. But the greater part will be different. How could it not with new characters thrown into the mix? Not to mention how differently things already are. I'll be introducing a new race and some new Saiyan hybrids this chapter!

Before I get into that, key events within the Buu Saga will still occur like with the Cell Saga. Gohan will still go Mystic; he'll still train with the Z-Sword and release the Old Kai, and etc. I might have others go Mystic as well. If I do, I want to explain something about that now. The Mystic Empowerment in this fic will obviously act differently on any person it gets cast upon. Like I explained before, it draws out hidden potential and one's Kai Factor determines how much.

To reduce the complexity of this a bit, I'm only going to give the key details. (If you're sharp enough you'll catch the other minor details as well. What fun would I be if I just stated everything? Not to mention some people don't like being bogged down with entire pages of details they feel they don't need. Look at Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. That man is one of the most talented writers to ever live in my opinion but he can really over do it on details. It's a shame he died of his illness before finishing his series. I understand one of his students/friends will be finishing the final book however but it won't be out until 2010, I hear. If some are wondering why I'm not going into more detail as it is on some things, the reason is simple. You all know the original DBZ universe. Going into great details on small things like character appearances is simply a waste of space due to the fact you are all very aware of what each character looks like and etc. I will go into detail on things I add to the story and/or change of course.) Gohan will be receiving a monstrous 3,000 times normal power when he makes the jump, tapping _all_ of his potential. For example, say I make Android 18 a Mystic for some reason, she might only get a 500 times normal power boost due to the fact her potential and/or Kai Factor might not be the same as Gohan's. Get it? Good.

Now the new characters are really going to see just how much rust I've got to scrape off my writing skills. The plot is already getting more complex and adding six new characters will make it explode. I haven't written anything like it in quite some time so if I over do it or slip up (not to say I haven't already) try to understand. And let me know of course in your reviews so I can make the needed repairs. Of the new six characters, four will be female. I kind of got sick of it only being males in the DBZ universe that ever becomes a warrior. So I'm introducing some new ones. Yikes! This is also for coupling purposes. I want to explain something now before anything progresses. Just like if one might realistically expect if you ever find an alien race out in space, one should also expect their ecology, social beliefs, ways of life, and morals to vastly differ to that of humans. Do not be too shocked at some of the things I might throw in when comparing it all to our own way of life.

No two races are going to be the same, ever. I'm trying to give this at least some air of realism. Say you go into space and you do find an alien race. Would you expect that people's society to be like ours in every way? Of course not. Not if you're being at least a bit realistic. So I'm going to be going off on that branch and we'll see where it leads. There might be as much as multiple men/women sharing one man/woman, some races might start what we call puberty at a shockingly younger age due to any assortment of reasons (lower life spans, difficulties reproducing, it's the way they evolved, etc.), some might not see our morals the same as we do.

Like I'll use Saiyans for an example. In this fic, Saiyans will not give a damn in the least about nudity. Especially females. This has nothing to do with me being a pervert unlike what many of you will likely think. It's just the way it is. They will be completely unashamed in showing everything they have to anyone who wants to see unlike Earthlings. (This will be funny once I start introducing these characters.) Saiyan females also will dress and act differently once they take their life-mate(s) for reasons that will be explained in the story. Saiyan ecology will work differently in this fic. There was an average of three to five times the number of Saiyan females in their old society as males. That was just how the birth rates worked. Also Saiyans don't get the freedom of choosing their life-mates like we humans do. They have to be genetically compatible. Saiyan females know when a male is compatible or not. Millions of years of evolution saw to that. The interest to every species is to survive.

This is obviously done through off-string. Due to the simple fact a Saiyan female cannot bear any children to any male she isn't compatible with, they start puberty much earlier than we humans do in order to give them the extra time they'll obviously need to search out the males of her kind and find her life-mate(s). Some Saiyan females start as young as eight but the average is around ten-twelve years of age. They will develop faster than humans do. The same is true for males though a bit will differ. Saiyan males typically start puberty around eleven to thirteen though rarely some do around nine or ten. Due to the fact Saiyan females vastly outnumber the males; most males end up with an average of three to five life-mates. Some rarely end up with as many as ten. If you want to know why beyond the reasons I'll state, ask a Kai if you can find one. (And no I don't count as a Kai.) So don't be so shocked when some things that we might judge as either perverse or even evil will be common among other races due to how they evolved on worlds far different than ours.

I do realize that I might be going through too much trouble to throw that much realism in a simple fic. Some might think it really isn't needed and I could easily get by with leaving it out. Well true. For the most part. But I've always had these stupid things called standards, a code in which I do virtually everything by. (Ask my father who trained soldiers in the military for God knows how many years why he drilled it into our heads as children.) If you don't do something right, why do it at all? I don't really see the point in half-assing a job. Especially when doing so usually just brings out more complications in the long run anyway. So to any who can't see where I'm coming from with all of this, feel free to hate me and quit reading. It's obviously your choice. That's the beauty of a free world. But to those who do get where I'm coming from (which shouldn't be so hard if you're using common sense and a bit of logic) then I hope you enjoy. Wait until I introduce the warriors from Earth to these other worlds. Should be funny to see their reactions to say the least. Laughs amusingly.

Hmmm, anything else I need to say? Thinks real hard. Due the obvious fact that that was probably the longest Author's Note _ever_, I think it is best I cleave it off here. Now on with the show!

**Power Levels – After the Death of Frieza**

**Goku – (Normal) – 475,000**

**Goku – (Super Saiyan) – 4,750,000**

**Gohan – (Normal) – 450,000**

**Gohan – (Super Saiyan) – 4,500,000**

**Gohan – (Oozaru) – 5,400,000**

**Gohan – (Super Saiyan Oozaru) – 64,800,000**

**Vegeta – (Normal) – 475,000**

**Vegeta – (Oozaru) – 5,700,000**

**Piccolo – (Normal) – 185,000**

**Piccolo – (Fused with Nail's Power) – 1,850,000**

**Krillin – (Normal) – 425,000**

**Zarbon – (Normal) – 345,000**

**Zarbon – (Transformed) – 1,725,000**

**Falipa – (Normal) – 175,000**

**Salipa – (Normal) – 175,000**

**Starsha – (Normal) – 225,000**

**Sunshar – (Normal) – 210,000**

**Barsa – (Normal) – 155,000**

**Valdar – (Normal) – 125,000**

**Tien – (Normal) – 165,000**

**Yamcha – (Normal) – 150,000**

**Videl – (Normal) – 5,000**

**Future Trunks – (Normal) – 1,275,000**

**Future Trunks – (Super Saiyan) – 12,750,000**

**Future Trunks – (Oozaru) – 15,300,000**

**Future Trunks – (Super Saiyan Oozaru) – 183,600,000**

**Chapter Eleven – Survivors**

Falipa looked up at the ashen grey sky of the world the Maljians called Vitan. The clouds glowed even during the day in odd hues of green, red, gold, and blue. It was about the only thing interesting to see in the sky except the thirty-four moons, each a different color or shade than the next, which glowed in the darkness of the night sky. Nothing else but the sun and those majestic moons shined through the atmosphere of this dusty world. The upper layers were thick and little light passed through from the distant stars. Not to mention micro-meteors, tiny pebbles of rock moving tens of thousands of feet per second, constantly orbited the world. This was the result of two moons colliding not so very long ago. At least not long by celestial terms.

Her and her friends/family had been stranded on this world due to that field of debris which had damaged the ship upon entry. The majority of the ship survived but the engines were ruined. It would never fly again. Not to mention the home world they came from had been destroyed as well. The Maljian race along with what few Saiyan survivors that escaped Frieza's hunt were wiped out. All except for the small group of seven that currently lived on the planet Vitan. The orbiter once called Solaris recorded the final moments of Maljia. Falipa replayed that file on the ship's computer every now and then still to this day. The spider-like ship of King Kold coming from no where, uncloaking. She had watched as the Ician bastard launched an attack he had some how masked from the people below using a new kind of technology.

_The giant Death Ball struck the surface and everything was wiped out. Ships that tried leaving the planet were only caught in the shockwaves, being destroyed as well. To the credit of the Maljian people, a counter-offensive was launched just before the Death Ball struck. The Queen of Maljia as well as many of her strongest, realizing they were doomed, launched their greatest combined strike. Both King Kold and his son Cooler were killed, ending the entire Ician race except for the one called Frieza. Frieza had destroyed planet Vegeta a good twenty-four years prior to the destruction of Maljia due to the simple fact that Frieza saw the potential of a future threat in the Saiyan people. _

_This had given King Kold his dark ideas. Perhaps his son had the right idea… What would it matter if they used the strong races that could one day become a threat to their power if it meant they may die one day? Better to take care of those threats now. King Kold did just that, wiping out one race after another before finally setting his eyes on Maljia. The only reason Maljia had survived as long as it had (King Kold would have likely preferred its destruction first of all) was due to the simple fact the Maljian Queen as well as many of her Elites far exceeded the Ician's power. It was also the only reason they hadn't been long since invaded like countless of other worlds by the Icians._

_Kold knew they had some way of detecting energy. This posed a very annoying problem. He couldn't launch any kind of strike before the Maljian people immediately sensed it and stopped it, likely killing the Ician in response. So the dark King waited for years before his scientists came up with the answer. A technology that could hide power from a scouter would have to also hide it from any ability the Maljians had that could detect power levels. Kold had it tested thoroughly again and again to ensure it did as his slaves told him it did. It was then that he was able to do what he had been wanting to do for the past twenty-four years._

_His slaves took pride in their invention the way they always did when science proved the answer over raw brute strength. Their device was really a field-emitter. The field it generated could reach any given size depending on how much energy it was fueled by. That energy came from Kold himself, meaning it could have covered the entirety of a planet should he have wanted it too. He used that field to hide both the formation and the launch of his Maximum Death Ball. The Maljians failed to detect the orb of death until it was already so close to impact, nothing they could do would turn it away. So the Queen and her greatest Elites with her at the time launched a blast of their own. They weren't able to sense the Ician's location but they had another way of finding._

_It wasn't all that difficult to rewind the trajectory of his attack and find exactly where he was. The Queen Tynoba knew the Ician would be gloating at his victory over a greater power than himself. He would still be there, wanting to watch it through while thinking he was safe within his energy-cloaking field, hidden from any dying below. He was wrong. By the time he saw the massive beam coming for him, it was too late. Not even his greatest speed was enough to dodge or escape. His son Cooler, who had been watching his father's greatest triumph, also failed to escape. Both were blasted down to the base atoms that made up their bodies along with their ship._

_But there was a small hope. Twenty-four years prior, nearly a thousand Saiyans made their way to Maljia. They had been off world at the time Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta. The Saiyans thought Maljia was an empty planet that had the resources to sustain life. Only King Kold knew of the race that inhabited the world at that time. The Saiyans at first did what most of them had been trained/raised to do. They attacked the Maljians head-on, thinking to conquer the planet and make it New Vegeta. They were completely and utterly defeated of course. Their leader, a first-classed soldier named Barjan, finally met with the Queen of Maljia. She demanded to know why the Saiyans attacked her people, knowing they had no hopes of winning considering the fact that at this point even King Kold was afraid of her people. She thought the Saiyans were still working for the Ician Empire._

_Barjan laughed and explained it all. How they had been forced to kneel to that very Empire and how they had been used until they were seen as the rightful threat they were then destroyed. The Queen had Seers of course. They could always detect deception. She knew everything the Saiyan had told her that day was true. She sympathized with the Saiyans' situation and offered them the chance to live on Maljia (under guard until trust could be built between the two peoples of course). The Saiyans accepted of course, they had no where else to go at this point. They figured what better place could they be than on a planet where the Emperor of the Ician Empire himself was afraid to attack? If they scared King Kold, then Frieza was nothing to them at all. _

_Over the years that trust between the two peoples did grow. Saiyans took Maljian mates and the same was true in reverse. They were mixing. The new era was halted however after some Saiyans were coming down sick, wasting away from an illness totally alien to them. Despite the advanced medical knowledge of both races, the Saiyans began dying off. It was an old illness the Maljians had long since become immune to centuries before. The Maljian race would have been wiped out during those darker days were it not for roughly one in ten of their people having some natural immunity to the illness. All the Maljians of the time when the Saiyans first arrived had this immunity due to being descendants of those rare individuals. The Saiyans had no immunity however, not for the most part. It seemed out of that one thousand survivors, only around a hundred were immune. Half of those survivors who escaped Frieza's "justice" were dead within ten years and half of those who survived that ten years were gone in the next decade to follow. Less than a hundred Saiyans were alive by the time Kold moved on Maljia._

_The Queen of Maljia knew how Icians were and she also understood that it wasn't always the greatest power that won a war. All it would take was for Kold to find a way to strike a strong enough blow to cripple her people to lay them out in a weak enough situation that he could overrun them. As if to reinforce those thoughts, she also began having dreams of Maljia's destruction just a week before it happened. Maljians weren't psychic and they had no gift for magic. So where those dreams came from was a mystery. All the Queen had was a feeling of increasing urgency to act with each passing night she had the same dream. She summoned the Saiyan Barjan, who had been one of those lucky Saiyans immune to the illness that had come to be called Frieza's Frost due to the fact it was finishing the Icians work for him, and the strongest of her Elites called Malkius to her private court. _

"_Malkius? Barjan? I have a task of the utmost importance for the two of you. Any day now I fear the Ician King will move on Maljia. I know he won't dare attack openly. He knows my power exceeds his own. But it is not always the strongest that wins a war. Icians are devious and Kold's hate runs deep. I have been having dreams lately that show me our world's destruction at his hands and the great air of need. The Need to act. I am confident that we can deal with nearly anything he can throw at us but there is always that chance of failure. I want both of you to take my only child, the Daughter-Heir Sunshar, off world immediately for her own protection. Just until I find a way to deal with Kold. Take your families with you of course," Tynoba had told them that day. Barjan studied his new Queen for a moment before nodding with Malkius._

"_Do you already have a destination in mind? It would obviously have to be a secluded world we go to if your intentions are to hide her from Kold. You're obviously thinking even if we do win a war with Kold, you may not survive it and you want to be sure there's an heir to replace you. Any ruler would do the same under these circumstances," Barjan replied. _

"_There is a world called Vitan, my Queen. The Icians don't know that system exists; it is hidden from most by a monstrous nebula called the Genesis Cloud. It has liquid water and suitable game for food. An idea location for what you need of one under these circumstances," Malkius had said. The Queen thought that over and nodded in agreement._

"_I don't know if you'll be there for one or ten. However long it takes to ensure my daughter's safety. She will not like it but let me handle that. I want you to leave today," the Queen said. They both obeyed of course. Barjan gathered all of his children together; he would be taking them with him. His oldest Starsha, his twins Falipa and Salipa, and his youngest Barsa. Barjan could see the resemblance each child had to their respective mothers. Barjan had taken a Maljian mate not long after moving to the planet. It wasn't long after that Starsha was born, the first half-Saiyan and half-Maljian ever born. Starsha's mother died shortly after child birth, something that was relatively common among the weaker Maljian females. Some time later Barjan recovered enough to take another mate, a Saiyan._

_Before long, his twins were born and Barjan felt at least somewhat complete again. Fate struck again however when his Saiyan mate died not long later from Frieza's Frost. Barjan was once again devastated of course. His three children kept him going though and before another four years or so, he took another Maljian mate. This was the mother of Barsa, Barjan's youngest and only son, who also died from the strain of child birth. Malkius was taking his newborn son, Valdar, with them off world. Valdar's mother also died from the strain of child birth. It wasn't long before Barjan and his family, Malkius and his son, along with Sunshar left Maljia. It was later that very day when Kold destroyed Maljia and got destroyed in return. _

Falipa sighed. Thinking about the destruction of her birth world often got her depressed. She looked up at the sky in wonder once again. She couldn't help of daydreaming about some knight in shining armor who would literally descend from the heavens and rescue then all. Now Malkius was dead and her father had been as well for a good bit of time now. The children were now fending for themselves. The leader was Falipa's half-sister Starsha who was the oldest alive now. Before long, something caught the pure Saiyan's eye as she watched the sky. An odd opening of mysterious energy suddenly opened up in the sky not too far away. A portal was the closest word she could think of to call the opening. A very large and spherical building dropped out of that portal and landed in the forest below. Not long after, four people fell out of the sky as well…

**)-(**

The last thing Gohan remembered before he found himself falling from the sky was waving to Dende while awaiting the Dragon of Namek to move his friends and himself back to Earth. He felt the transition just start when something went wrong. He found himself and his father along with two other people he couldn't make out at the speed they had been falling, falling from the sky just before everything went black. Then the dream came.

"What happened?" Gohan said as he appeared in a vast world of white. The sky and the ground were white and bled into each other until the child Saiyan couldn't make out which was which. They were no possible way to judge distance here either. Everything simply looked white as far as the eye could see.

"Hello, Gohan. I've been waiting for the day I would meet you," a woman's voice said from behind Gohan. The Saiyan flashed into Super Saiyan and whirled to face what could have been a threat. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when his eyes saw what the voice belonged to. Before him stood a slight woman of medium height that had long shining hair of silver. Her eyes were blue with a small frost of silver gleaming in the light. Her skin was a stunning shade of golden beauty, what Gohan supposed an ancient Greek goddess might look like. This wasn't what caused Gohan's shocked response when he saw this woman. She wore not a single stitch of clothing. Only a strange amulet which had the largest sapphire Gohan could ever imagine implanted deep within a crown of gold. She was the most beautiful thing Gohan had ever seen. The woman giggled at the boy's response.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, unable to take his eyes from the woman's breasts which shocked him even more. Something was holding his attention and despite what he was telling his body to do, he found himself still staring. The woman obviously didn't mind. In fact she seemed to enjoy it.

"You're still a boy," she pouted. "Very close to becoming a man by the rate your race matures though. I had thought by now you'd be grown."

"Do I know you?" Gohan asked.

"No. Not yet. I can't say much because you aren't ready to know much yet, but I will say this. I sensed the transition you and your friends were going through while using some powerful spell-form fuelled by immense magic to transport you across space. Things had gone astray from the course I had set in motion. I had to redirect the flow of that magic to get you where you will awaken. There is something you must do before you can return home, my Gohan. Your ship you used to go to the world called Namek has been repaired. There are some people on the world I brought you to who will be glad to meet you all. It won't be hard to figure out what you're supposed to do," the woman said. She sauntered closer to Gohan, swaying her perfect hips seductively. Gohan gulped when she came to stop before him and took his hands in hers. She guided Gohan's hands to her breasts and held them there.

"We have a future together, my Gohan. I'm not ready to explain what that will mean entirely at this moment but I will say that much. Take a good look at me because we're going to be together for eternity. My name is Karil, the Goddess of Reason," the woman said before fading away with a flicker. Gohan could still feel her soft breasts on the palms of his hands. He wasn't used to any of this. He was only eight years old and this strange woman claiming to be a Goddess appeared and informs him he belongs to her? Gohan laughed uneasily, wondering what kind of dreams he was having these days. Not long after, Gohan opened his eyes. What he saw was an entirely different world than he was expecting.

"He's awake," a girl said. Gohan rubbed his eyes, trying to bring everything into focus. A teenage girl stood before him wearing a very pleased smile on her beautiful face. She stood a good bit taller than Gohan, who people say was big for his age, and had a thick head of black hair that spiked at different angles from her head. Her eyes were as black as Gohan's as well. Her figure rivaled that of perfection with all of the teen girl's perfect and seductive curves. The girl standing next to the first girl looked like her with a surprising resemblance, perhaps sisters. They were the same height and their features were similar. Both had the body of a goddess as well. The difference was the second girl's hair was brown instead of black and her eyes were dark brown instead of the color of coal. Both girls wore a thin top that looked like a thin T-shirt which revealed more than it hid. That was all they wore.

"Where am I?" Gohan groaned, rubbing his aching head.

"This world is called Vitan. My name is Falipa and this is my twin sister Salipa. We found you after you fell out of the sky," the black haired sister explained.

"We were heading for Earth… The wish must have gone wrong some how," Gohan said to himself. This confused both girls who shared a look of bewilderment. Gohan then noticed something about these girls. Their scent was like his in a startlingly way. Gohan knew that different people had different scents and most races could be identified by their general scent. Her scent differed from a human scent in the same way Gohan's did but it was stronger. Oh yeah, the tail was sort of a give away as well. They were both Saiyans! Pure blooded by their scent. It was as strong as either Gohan's father or Vegeta's.

"I see you've noticed we're Saiyans, too," Falipa grinned.

"We weren't aware that any others lived," Salipa finished.

"I'm only half-Saiyan. My father and Vegeta were the only two pure bloods we knew survived Frieza's murdering," Gohan said. They both looked at him in shock.

"Did you say Vegeta?" Salipa asked.

"Yes, I did. He's a friend of mine and my dad's. He helped us kill Frieza," Gohan replied with a sleepy yawn. Both girls looked at each again in a look of pure confusion and shock.

"You killed Frieza?" they asked.

"Yes, why? Me and my dad went Super Saiyan and killed him for the evil things he's done. He deserved worse," Gohan said harshly. Even thinking of Frieza was enough to get his Saiyan blood pumping.

"You're a Super Saiyan?" Falipa asked skeptically.

"Want me to show you?" Gohan asked. They both nodded. Gohan got out of the bed he had been resting on and flared his natural aura to life then reached for that spark buried deep inside. The emotions that first caused him to crash into Super Saiyan state in the first place came rushing back through him, they had been imprinted on the spark some how. Oceans of rage, hatred, sorrow, despair, and hopelessness swept through him as he pulled his power to the surface. Gohan's eyes went a deep green and his hair flamed upward into brilliant golden spikes. The long hair flowing down his back went gold as well as the fur on the boy's tail. His aura was the same golden color and shined like the sun itself. He was a Super Saiyan once again.

"You're power is impossible…" Falipa gasped, putting both hands over her mouth. Neither Falipa nor her sister was weak. Both were just a little weaker than Vegeta had been when he first arrived on Namek. Gohan guessed they both were around a power level of 175,000 or so. Gohan's power level had been 425,000 in his natural state before getting injured by Frieza and being Healed by Dende several times. He now guessed that his natural strength was near 650,000. He knew the Super Saiyan power took his abilities to an entirely new level, ten times their natural intensity. His power as a Super Saiyan was an astounding 6,500,000.

"My father is a Super Saiyan as well. He's a lot stronger than me," Gohan explained. "Was I the only one you two found here?"

"No there were three others. A short bald man and two pure Saiyans," Salipa replied after doing her best to recover from shock.

"Krillin, Vegeta, and my dad. Where are they?" Gohan asked.

"If you can walk we'll show you," Falipa grinned. Gohan nodded as they turned to leave with him, one to either side of him. Gohan finally began taking in his surroundings. They were in some building that was made of the same metal their ship had been constructed from. This was obviously at least partly Saiyan design. They left the bedroom of sorts and began walking down a long corridor. It was then that Gohan felt something soft gently wrap itself around his right leg, squeeze affectionately, then let go. It had been Falipa's tail. Gohan gulped and the girl giggled innocently. Salipa had a knowing look on her face as well as a mask of amusement. Gohan tried to ignore the fact both Saiyan girls was only wearing a thin shirt that hid next to nothing as it was and the fact one of them was obviously flirting.

"This way," Salipa said, pulling Gohan into the next door on the right. Gohan saw a typical scene he should have expected. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin were already awake and sitting at a round table piled with now empty dishes.

"About time you woke up, kiddo," Krillin laughed. Goku and Vegeta who facing away from the child turned to see him.

"Good you're awake. You had us a little worried, kiddo," Goku said affectionately, patting Gohan on the head. That's when Gohan noticed the rest of the people in the cafeteria of sorts. One was teen girl who was older than the others, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. She wore a thin shirt that also revealed more than it hid but she at least had a pair of loose trousers on. Her hair was snow-white and she had mysterious blue eyes. She also had a snow-white tail that was three times as thick as a Saiyan tail and three times as long. At the end of it was a blade shaped like a scythe. Beside her were two boys, one around ten or so and the other about Gohan's age. The boy of ten stood nearly as tall as Falipa with long snow-white hair that hung straight instead of spiking like most Saiyans' hair. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle under an unseen flame. He was part-Saiyan by his scent and part something Gohan couldn't name. The white hair and blue eyes had to be from whatever other race he was mixed with.

He had a tail as well but it was different from a typical Saiyan's tail. It was the same tail the other boy had as well as the older girl. It was thrice as thick as a Saiyan tail and thrice as long. At the end of it was a scythe-like tail-blade with a wickedly sharp edge. The tails were covered in the same snow-white hair as the boy's head. The other boy wasn't part Saiyan at all. He was a pure blooded member of whatever race the ten year old was mixed with. Starsha was mixed as well, Gohan noticed. Then there was another girl who was also a pure blood of the same race as the youngest boy only her hair was golden as well as her tail. Her tail blade was considerably bigger than the others'. She was around maybe eight years old and she wore not a stitch! What was it with aliens and indecent exposure? The girl was the same height and general size as a human girl of the same age but there were some obvious differences.

She already had very feminine and very mature curves, more so than any human girl her age. It was obvious whatever race she came from, they matured faster than humans or even Saiyans. This girl looked Gohan over several times. There was something about the girl that had an air of nobility. Like Vegeta only in a different way. She was more regal than anyone Gohan had ever seen.

"Now that you are all together, we can answer your questions," the oldest girl said.

"Well introducing ourselves would probably be a good start. I'm Salipa and this is my twin sister Falipa," the brown haired Saiyan girl said while pointing to her obvious sister.

"I'm Starsha. Salipa and Falipa are my half-sisters. We have the same father but different mothers. Our father was a Saiyan named Barjan. He died some years back from a wound he had gotten while hunting. This is our youngest sibling, Barsa. He has a different mother as well," the oldest girl added while pointing to the boy at her side who was around ten if that.

"My name's Valdar," was all the younger boy said.

"And I am Sunshar, last of the True-Blood of Maljia. I was once the Daughter-Heir to the Maljian throne," the young girl spoke. This of course had many questions from the warriors from Earth.

"My name's Goku and this is my son, Gohan," Goku replied.

"I'm called Krillin," Krillin added.

"The name's Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta informed them all. "So how is it that we came to be here instead of on Earth?"

"We don't know. This tunnel-like thing just opened in the sky and you all fell out of it. A round building glided down out of the opening before you did as well. It's in the forest," Starsha explained.

"Round building?" Gohan replied. He described what he thought this "round building" they were talking about was.

"Yes! That is what it looks like," Falipa nodded.

"How did our ship follow us here? The Dragonballs could have malfunctioned so that might explain how we got here, but our ship? That was never even part of the wish to have that moved. Something isn't right about all of this," Vegeta barked.

"The ship will be able to take us home," Gohan stated confidently. After all everything else about that dream he had seemed right so what about what that Goddess had told him about repairing their ship?

"What make you think that, boy?" Vegeta demanded.

"I just have a feeling something wanted us here. They want us to do something and it has to do with our ship being repaired," Gohan replied.

"I'm with Gohan on that one. It feels like we have a purpose here. An important one," Krillin agreed.

"How was it you guys came to this planet?" Goku asked Starsha. That was when Starsha explained what she knew of it all. How King Kold was a threat to the Maljian Kingdom and how the wise Queen had her father and Malkius take them all away with the Daughter-Heir to ensure her safety until something could have been done about Kold. She told them about how the Ician destroyed their home world and how the Queen had killed him in return. She told them everything.

"I never knew any Saiyans fled. We all thought they died with Vegeta," Vegeta said with a grunt. "Are you all that are left?"

"Yes, as far as we know. Starsha and Barsa are half-Saiyan half Maljian in case you didn't notice. Salipa and I are pure Saiyan while Valdar and Sunshar are pure Maljian. We're all that's left," Falipa said. Goku and the rest nodded slowly.

"Prince Vegeta, where is it you stay now? I'm sure you've taken a world for your own by now," Starsha asked respectfully.

"I live with these fools on a planet called Earth," Vegeta replied.

"Any chance you could take us back with you if we can get your ship running? Assuming whatever power that brought you here hasn't done it already of course. There is nothing for us here," Salipa asked. Her eyes were pleading and so were the rest. They all wanted to leave the planet.

"You said your ship was damaged upon entry, right?" Krillin asked.

"That's right. Two moons collided in orbit of this world probably a few millions years or more ago. The debris has been colliding with other debris until they wore themselves down to small pebbles over the eons. Those tiny rocks are each moving at around fifteen thousand feet per second or so. The ship got banged up pretty badly when we passed through a cloud of these small rocks. The engines were ruined, leaving us stranded," Barsa said. He was amazingly intelligent for his age, much like Gohan.

"Our ship, if it does work, has a powerful force-field surrounding it at all times during flight. These rocks shouldn't be a bother," Vegeta replied.

"I say we take them with us, you guys. What do we have to lose? The last of Saiyan blood next to you guys is right here. Not to mention the last of this Maljian blood as well. What do you guys think?" Krillin spoke up. Goku nodded and Vegeta shrugged.

"It would be best if all surviving Saiyans were together," the Prince agreed.

"Gather all of your belongings, you all. Looks like you're coming with us," Gohan laughed. They did just that. Starsha was the first to leave and return with several large bags filled with her possessions. This was a dream come true for her. It would be odd to leave what she was used to and settle on an entirely alien world again. But that didn't stop her from wanting to leave Vitan behind her. All of their lives all they had known was this desolate ball of dried up rock. It was long about time they left it. Falipa and Salipa were the next to be ready followed by Barsa then Valdar. Sunshar took the longest getting her things ready due to the simple fact she had twice as much she was bringing with her than even Starsha.

"Where did you say our ship was?" Vegeta demanded.

"Follow us," Starsha smiled. She led them all out of the compound which was indeed a huge ship. The world they all saw was incredible. The trees were all in different colors. Some were blue leaved and others gold. Some were red and others were orange or even purple. The grass was also many different colors and stood around knee high. The sky was an ashen gray, dull to the eye. The clouds were another story. They each glowed in a variety of different colors. Most being gold, red, blue, green, or orange. They all noticed that there were many, many moons in the sky. Gohan lost count at thirty or so. That wasn't to mention how many were on the other side of the world. Despite the forest around them, the air had the feel of a desert. Dry and humid with little or no rainfall. The plants probably got their water from far underground. Starsha took to the air, flying toward the south. They all followed her. Not even after ten minutes of flight they came to their destination.

"It _is_ our ship!" Gohan yelled happily.

"Let's get inside and see if it functions," Vegeta said. Goku nodded. They all entered the ship and Vegeta went straight for the control console in the middle of the training area floor. He began typing various commands into the thing before the lights all brightened.

"Welcome back. Destination?" the ship's computer sang.

"Good. Everything seems to be in working order. It says here that the remote terminal is offline," Vegeta told them.

"That's what told me the ship was damaged in the first place," Gohan replied.

"The ship's fine. That piece of shit must have been what was faulty," Vegeta told the boy, referring to the terminal. The ship began to hum as all of its systems were coming to life. It was as though it had been asleep for years.

"Does the ship know how to get us back from here? We don't even know the coordinates of where we are," Krillin pointed out.

"I'm running a scan on the stars visible to the ship's sensors through the ship's database. Most of the ship's information came from that Namek ship you brought us, Baldie. I'm seeing if any of these stars matches any star-map on file. If it works, the computer will know where we are and how to get us back," Vegeta replied. They waited another few minutes before the ship suddenly lurched upward. The inertia dampeners were quick to respond, cutting the pull down to a minimum. Starsha and Salipa gasped in shock when they looked out the nearest window and saw Vitan far below and growing further with each passing second.

"Any luck, Vegeta?" Goku asked his rival.

"The computer has a star-map it thinks shows where we are. It's an eighty-nine percent match with what the sensors picked up from the scans. Anything less than eighty-five percent accuracy is usually wrong. I believe this is accurate," Vegeta told the other Saiyan arrogantly.

"Then let's go home! I can't wait to see Chi Chi again. We've been away for a while as it is," Goku yawned.

"We should continue our training on the way back to Earth," Vegeta said in a way that made it very clear that it was a suggestion.

"We could. What good would it do us though? We mastered the highest setting on the machine," Krillin said.

"The Gravitron can go up to five hundred times Earth's gravity if we override the safety protocols, Baldie! We're all much stronger than we were before we reached Namek and battled Frieza. I say we start it off with two hundred times Earth standard," Vegeta suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks to Guru I'm over twice as strong as I was before I got to Namek and trained under the hundred times. Two hundred should be about right," Krillin agreed. Goku agreed as well of course. 

"But let's start training tomorrow. I'm tired. How long until we get to Earth, Vegeta?" Goku said.

"Computer? Destination is Earth as maximum speed. How long will the journey take?" Vegeta said.

"Course plotted. The flight to Earth from our current location will take precisely eleven days," the computer responded. Vegeta nodded and yawned as well.

"I am also tired, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"Who ain't? Small problem though. The ship wasn't designed for this many passengers. Where does everyone sleep?" Krillin asked the obvious question.

"We'll have to share rooms obviously, Baldie," Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah but…" Krillin began. They all knew where he was heading. The rooms were large, especially the double, Bulma had spared no expense. Even the smaller beds could hold four people while the double could hold six. That wasn't the problem. The problem was most of the newcomers were half-nude or all-nude females and they were going to half to divide everyone up to who would be sharing a bed with who. There was no way around it. The ship's hard floor would do no good with the gravity up. The bed felt like sleeping on rock under those gravity levels so the floor would be pure misery.

"Baldie, listen to yourself. Not every alien culture you will meet will see things the way you backward Earthlings do. Saiyan woman and men shared bedding with each other often when there wasn't enough room for everyone on the ships. Most not even being mates. You Earthlings think that if a male and female share a bed, they have no other option _but_ to sleep together. Bah! Backward thinking is all that is. Each bed can hold at least four people, the bigger one holding maybe as many as six. So we can divide ourselves up. There are ten of us and three rooms. We put three of us in each of the smaller rooms and four in the larger. Kakarot and the two boys can stay in Baldie's old room while Baldie, myself, and another take my room. Gohan and the rest can take the double," Vegeta explained.

"Sounds good to us," Starsha said. Krillin was amazed. She really didn't mind at all. Looked like Vegeta was right and it was just a human thing. These females were obviously not ashamed of much let alone with their bodies. "I'll stay with you and the bald warrior, Vegeta. Let the younger ones have the bigger room."

"You guys all okay with that? It'll you two with me, all right?" Goku said to both Barsa and Valdar. They both grinned up at the Saiyan and nodded. They both reminded Goku of himself when he was an innocent little kid.

"That'll mean this room here will be you, Krillin, and me?" Starsha asked, pointing to the middle door.

"That is correct. Gohan, Sunshar, Salipa, and Falipa will have the take the double. Gohan is young so sharing a room with the majority of the females should help keep your human modesty from killing you, Baldie," Vegeta said.

"Right, whatever you say, Vegeta," Krillin said, rolling his eyes. Everyone split up then, going to their respective rooms. Goku got his things from his old room he used to share with Gohan and Krillin did the same, pulling his things into the room he'd be sharing with Starsha and Vegeta. The short human was _not_ looking forward to sharing any room with a very grumpy and arrogant Vegeta. He had to admit that Starsha was a beauty though. Too bad for her age, he thought.

"Make sure you all get some rest. Gravity goes up to two hundred times Earth Standard in the morning," Vegeta ordered. Krillin and Starsha entered their room and the Prince shut the door not at all gently behind them.

"You boys ready to get some sleep?" Goku told the two children Barsa and Valdar.

"Yeah!" they said as one then laughed in childish glee. Goku couldn't help but smile, leading the boys to their room.

"Make sure you get some sleep, Gohan. Hard day tomorrow if Vegeta can really get the gravity that high," Goku told his son before shutting the door.

"Well what are you waiting for, Gohan? Let's get some sleep," Falipa yawned. Salipa nodded in agreement.

"All right let's go. I'm still tired for some reason," Gohan admitted. He led them into the double and the girls were impressed. The room's walls were a baby blue and the ceiling a pure white. There was a nice wardrobe in the corner that could hold an entire family's worth of clothing as well as a huge dresser as well. There was a closet as well for additional storage space. The bed was what had their attention however. It was a four-post bed which really could probably hold six people. Bulma sure liked over doing things and for once Gohan was glad for it. Gohan had to admit this was odd. He really never got to spend much time with girls and now he had to share a room with three? He was definitely nervous but he couldn't explain why. He knew he was shy but this seemed to go beyond that.

"This bed feels great!" Falipa stated in relief as she lay back upon the baby blue comforter.

"Not under a hundred times Earth's gravity it doesn't," Gohan laughed. "No bed ever made could be comfortable under that."

"Is that how you all got so strong? All of you are far stronger than any of us and we are considered very powerful by old Saiyan standards. Our father and Malkius pushed all of us hard before they died," Salipa said. She then pulled the top she had been wearing off and Falipa did the same. They both laid all the way back onto the bed and relaxed in a way that had Gohan on the verge of fainting. They both had their hands resting behind their heads while they lay open-legged. Gohan gulped while trying to keep his eyes off of certain things that they currently seemed drawn to like a magnet. Gohan couldn't explain why this was but it was confusing.

"What are you waiting for?" Falipa asked with a smirk. Gohan climbed into bed after taking off everything but his boxers and settled down between both Salipa and Falipa who were to his left and Sunshar who was to his right.

"Training under high gravity makes everything you do a living hell. Breathing and walking will be the hardest things you've ever done let alone trying to actually fight your sparring partner. Every day living is training all by itself when every movement you make is hundreds of times harder than it should have been. But after getting used to it, you change. After you can move around in high gravity like it is normal, normal gravity will feel totally different than before. You'll be much faster and feel far lighter than you should. Plus the high gravity makes you use all of your strength just to do the simplest things so you're training your body as well. Once you get used to it and step out into normal gravity, you'll notice how much stronger you are," Gohan said.

"How old are you, Gohan?" Sunshar asked.

"I'm eight," Gohan replied.

"So you'll be looking for a mate pretty soon, won't you? Saiyan males do that usually around ten or was it twelve?" Sunshar thought aloud.

"Saiyan males reach that point at around eleven or twelve, you're right," Falipa confirmed. "But they start showing interest as young as eight." With that, she snuggled closer to Gohan who nearly yelped in shock. She cuddled close to the Saiyan and refused to budge. Salipa had a knowing smirk on her face. She looked about ready to laugh with amusement. It wasn't very amusing to poor Gohan at all. Though he had to admit it felt nice to have her there. This thought confused the poor boy even more. How could he want her to stay and be gone at the same time? It was enough to give Gohan a headache. He really did nearly faint when Sunshar cuddled up to his other side the same way Falipa had. Both females wrapped their tails around which ever of Gohan's leg was nearest them. Falipa also had the tip of her tail wrap itself around Gohan's tail, stroking gently. A low primal growl escaped from Gohan's throat before he even realized what was happening. This got another giggle from both Falipa and her sister. Sunshar simply watched the two Saiyans torture the poor boy while doing a great job of it herself.

"He would make a fine mate, wouldn't he, Sunshar?" Falipa purred. Gohan gulped again.

"He's strong and handsome. If he's compatible, yes. He'd be a very fine mate. It'll be a couple years until he actually feels the urge to search for one though," Sunshar agreed.

"True. Saiyan don't develop as fast as Maljians. You're already ready for a mate, aren't you, Sunshar?" Salipa said. Sunshar nodded. It was true the Saiyan girls were often amazed at the fact that Maljians females simply started younger.

"Plus he's a Super Saiyan! How could you not love that in a mate?" Falipa purred into poor Gohan's ear. Gohan growled in response. He couldn't help it. His body wasn't responding the way he was used to under current circumstances.

"They say there are a few reasons why we start so young. One is we only live around a hundred years so we need the extra time to find our life-mate among the many possible men, searching for one who is compatible. That's one reason they used to think we evolved this way. At least that's the one that makes the most sense," Sunshar shrugged, cuddling even closer to Gohan though the poor confused Saiyan wasn't sure how that was possible given how close she had been from the start. Falipa did the same thing of course and both girls kept their tails around the Saiyan's leg while Falipa kept caressing Gohan's own tail with the tip of hers.

"At this rate we won't get much sleep," Salipa stated, rolling over.

"She's right," Gohan added. Falipa and Sunshar pouted disappointedly. Gohan ordered the computer to turn out the lights which it did. Falipa and Sunshar were asleep in no time, still cuddling closely to Gohan.

**)-(**

Vegeta simply laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room while listening to Baldie snore. He had a smirk on his face at what he had done. Both Salipa and Falipa were both pure blooded Saiyans. Gohan was half-Saiyan.

_I can't wait until at least one of them takes him for a mate. They are old enough to take one but Gohan is only now learning his interest in females. If they marked him as a mate now, they wouldn't be marked in return until Gohan was ready. They'll either wait or do it now, ensuring they let all know he belongs to either of them. In either case it doesn't matter. More Saiyan children will equal more warriors. The universe is getting low on Saiyans. I nice little recharge couldn't hurt,_ the proud Prince thought before closing his eyes and falling to sleep with a self-satisfied smirk.


	13. Home Sweet Home

AN: Six new characters, yikes

AN: Six new characters, yikes! A Goddess who is obviously up to something, yikes. Plus poor Gohan don't know what to think of the two new girls who won't let him out of their sight! Poor Gohan! What does it all mean? Read and find out. Please read and review and of course enjoy!

**Power Levels – Gravity Training**

**Goku – (Normal) – 775,000**

**Goku – (Super Saiyan) – 7,750,000**

**Gohan – (Normal) – 650,000**

**Gohan – (Super Saiyan) – 6,500,000**

**Gohan – (Oozaru) – 7,800,000**

**Gohan – (Super Saiyan Oozaru) – 93,600,000**

**Vegeta – (Normal) – 675,000**

**Vegeta – (Oozaru) – 8,100,000**

**Piccolo – (Normal) – 185,000**

**Piccolo – (Fused with Nail's Power) – 1,850,000**

**Krillin – (Normal) – 645,000**

**Zarbon – (Normal) – 345,000**

**Zarbon – (Transformed) – 1,725,000**

**Falipa – (Normal) – 575,000**

**Sunshar – (Normal) – 525,000**

**Salipa – (Normal) – 455,000**

**Starsha – (Normal) – 625,000**

**Barsa – (Normal) – 420,000**

**Valdar – (Normal) – 400,000**

**Tien – (Normal) – 165,000**

**Yamcha – (Normal) – 150,000**

**Videl – (Normal) – 12,000**

**Future Trunks – (Normal) – 1,275,000**

**Future Trunks – (Super Saiyan) – 12,750,000**

**Future Trunks – (Oozaru) – 15,300,000**

**Future Trunks – (Super Saiyan Oozaru) – 183,600,000**

**Chapter Twelve – Home Sweet Home**

Days and days of training went by as the warriors made their way ever closer to home. The battles were more intense than ever before, some fighters sparring against as many as three others at once. Krillin found it very distracting watching so many beautiful females jumping and flying around wearing nearly nothing. He wasn't even going to think about what issues this might all cause back on Earth. These girls might not care much about showing off their bodies (what Vegeta explained as perfectly normal behavior for four females searching for their life-mates) but people on Earth had a very different view of that. Not that anyone on the planet except himself, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, or Zarbon were strong enough to even try and stop them of course.

Krillin watched as Falipa and Sunshar sparred hard with a Super Saiyan Gohan. Neither of those girls would let Gohan out of their sight. Krillin felt sorry for the kid. It was obvious poor Gohan had no idea he was being enticed on purpose. Falipa who had at least worn a top at first would now wear nothing and giggle at anyone who asked her why. Saiyans and Maljians just didn't register the concept of indecent exposure at all. Not that Krillin minded it as much; it was quite a show watching them train. It's just that the reactions of everyone else back home wouldn't be as calm as theirs but definitely amusing, the human thought.

The days plowed onward until the computer finally informed them all that they would be landing on Earth within two days. They had gotten up to three hundred times Earth Standard in their training and they were all noticing the changes. All of the newcomers were far stronger than they had been at first. They pushed hard to close the gap between them and the warriors from Earth. Vegeta was obviously obsessed with something. He pushed himself to the breaking point and beyond. He was the first to begin his training and the last to stop for the day. It was like he had something to prove. It was likely due to the fact both Gohan and Goku were now Super Saiyans and he was not. Whatever it was, Vegeta was determined.

It wasn't long until the ship finally touched down on Earth and everyone met the warriors at Capsule Corp. Bulma, Chi Chi, the Ox King, Master Roshi, Puar, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Zarbon, Oolong, and some boy they didn't know were there waiting for them all. Goku came out first followed by Gohan and then Vegeta. Krillin came out last among the fighters they were all expecting. Then it was Falipa and Sunshar who came out and immediately went to either side of Gohan. The boy had grown used to it and found he missed both of them when they _weren't_ there lately. Gohan had asked Vegeta about that and the Prince only smirked at the boy in a way that told Gohan he knew something and wasn't going to bother telling the half-Saiyan what it was. Starsha and Salipa were next to exit the ship followed by both the boys.

"Hey, everyone!" Goku laughed.

"What happened, Goku? Piccolo tells us you were all wished to Earth but you never made it. All we got was an automated transmission from the ship we built for you saying it was on its way back here. That's how we all knew to wait for you. And who are the…new people?" Bulma asked.

"It's a very long story," Krillin said.

"Well come inside all of you. You girls are likely to get sick wearing as little as you are…" Chi Chi said. Her tone made it very clear she was tempted to bash all of those girls senseless (with the exception of Starsha who was fully clothed) and force them into some clothes. Bulma nodded her consent and they all began spilling inside of Capsule Corp. Bulma had many large dining/waiting rooms for them to use. Everyone was inside, taking their seats. Vegeta joined Bulma on one couch and Goku did the same with Chi Chi on another. Piccolo simply leaned against a far wall with Tien. Yamcha decided to stand as well not far from Piccolo. He seemed rather upset about something. Krillin took a stool from the bar and took a seat upon it next to Goku who was sitting on one of the three couches. Gohan, Falipa, and Sunshar took up the last couch leaving everyone else standing or sitting on the floor.

Goku (with help from Vegeta when he got certain facts twisted) explained much of what happened on Namek with Frieza as well as the new situation with the new strangers. Starsha helped fill in the gaps of Goku's telling about their history and how they came to be stranded.

"So you don't know how you ended up on that world at all?" Piccolo asked Goku.

"Not a clue, Piccolo. The odd part is how our ship magically seemed to follow us there, repaired. Someone wanted us there for a reason and I can't help but think rescuing these children was that reason," Goku told the Namek who nodded. "I guess it's about time to introduce everyone."

"I'm Starsha," Starsha said. "This is my young half-brother Barsa and the twins are my half-sisters. That one's Falipa and that's Salipa. The youngest boy is Valdar and that's Sunshar."

"You already know who I am as well as Vegeta, Krillin, and my son of course. This is Bulma and this is part of her home we're in now. She's with Vegeta as you probably already sensed. The Namek here is Piccolo and the guy next to him is Yamcha. The three-eyed fighter there is Tien. The old man there is Master Roshi and this is my mate Chi Chi…" Goku began as he went on to tell the newcomers who each person present was. That was until Goku came to the purple-haired boy wearing a sword on his back.

"This boy here has something to tell us all but he refused to say a word until you arrived, Goku. He said it had to do with the Earth's survival," Piccolo said. That brought everyone's attention to the new boy standing to himself near the bar.

"That's right. What I'm about to tell you all will sound like science fiction but it's very real. I come from twenty years in the future, Goku. From a time devastated by the greatest evil mankind has ever faced. Do you remember Dr. Gero, Goku?" the boy asked. He was a tall boy, nearly as tall as Goku. He had purplish hair and blue eyes. He had on a blue Capsule Corp. jacket and a sword strapped to his back.

"Who could forget such a monster? Gero tried to enslave the world with the old Red Ribbon Army. I stopped him," Goku replied with a nod.

"Exactly, Goku. Let's just say you pissed him off. He no longer saw the point in creating a massive army. What would be the point if one being could simply tear it apart? He decided to make artificial soldiers, Goku. Androids with impossible power, even by Super Saiyan standards. Gero couldn't ever get the purely mechanical fighters running the way they would need to in order to do the one thing Gero wanted: Kill us all and take over the planet. Gero was always hell-bent on that. He found that he could simply take humans and modify them, making them into androids. These two androids have horrible powers, Goku. Even as a Super Saiyan I pale in comparison. They've nearly wiped out all life in my world, Goku. I came back to warn you all in hopes to prevent it from happening all over again," Trunks said.

"Don't we fight them, Trunks? In the future?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded.

"They fought Vegeta first and killed him. He couldn't do anything even as a Super Saiyan to save his life. Thrilled by the new entertainment, they hunted down all of you. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and everyone else died at their hands," Trunks replied.

"What about me, Trunks? Do they kill me as well?" Goku asked. Trunks shook his head no.

"I'm afraid you die before the battles even take place three years from now, Goku. A nasty new virus will be coming around soon; you'll start hearing about it. It attacks the heart and slowly kills off anyone who catches it. This is what happens to you, Goku. Gohan alone survives the battles with the androids and lives on to train me. But they eventually get him, too. I'm the last fighter alive in my world," Trunks said in the direst tone any of them had ever heard.

"That's how I die? What a cheat! I don't even get a crack at them?" Goku nearly pouted.

"No, Goku. Not in my world. But this is a different world than mine all together. I brought you something to help you with that little virus you're going to catch, Goku. In my time there's a cure," Trunks smiled, tossing a small glass vile of purple liquid to the Saiyan.

"Great!" Goku shouted happily.

"Trunks, where do these androids first attack?" Piccolo asked.

"Three years from this very day, two of Gero's freakish creations attack a small island town nine miles southwest of South Capital. They level the entire city, Piccolo," Trunks replied.

"Then we'll have to train harder than ever to defeat these androids. We didn't succeed in killing Frieza just to die by some renegade robots! We train hard and show these tin bastards what Saiyans can do," Vegeta stated with a smirk.

"You should be much more prepared for it with a warning, you guys. Gero built his monsters to only be strong enough to beat us all by a certain margin, as huge as it is. He predicted the increase in your powers over time and created fighters far stronger. Now that you are all forewarned, you should be able to get far stronger. Maybe it'll be enough," Trunks prayed.

"We'll do our best. Not much else you can do in these situations. Will you be staying with us for the three years?" Piccolo asked Trunks.

"I can't. I want to keep my mother safe back home. But I will be back to help you within three years' time, all right? I'll be training hard myself until then," Trunks said. Without another word he left, shutting the door behind him. Every warrior in the room sensed his departure as he flew far to the west and then vanished all together.

"It seems every time we turn around someone else wants a crack at us," Krillin sighed.

"So be it, Baldie. A challenge is what keeps a true warrior going! I will rise to meet this new challenge and triumph over it!" Vegeta promised them all. Typical Vegeta.

"I guess for now we got to settle our new guests in. Just a question… Why aren't you three wearing any clothes?" Bulma spoke up for the first time in a while.

"We are searching for our life-mates," was all Falipa and Salipa said. They said that like it explained absolutely everything. Vegeta chuckled to himself but no one noticed.

"Well I have nearly seventy-eight percent of all Capsule Corp. employees stationed here for various projects I can't put a halt to. I only have enough room for perhaps three or four people more," Bulma said sadly.

"I'm staying with Gohan," Falipa stated. Sunshar nodded.

"I will as well," Sunshar stated as well.

"Don't tell me…" Bulma began before Vegeta cut her off.

"They have interest in the boy as a life-mate. Due to the simple fact that there are fewer Saiyan males alive these days, the chances of Falipa's instincts deciding Gohan will be a capable mate for her will increase. I doubt it is possible to separate them as it is. They're already linked and keeping them apart will only make both of them miserable. I'm assuming the same is true for Sunshar," Vegeta stated.

"WHAT?! MY LITTLE BOY IS TOO DAMN YOUNG TO BE DATING _OR_ TAKING ANY 'MATES' AS YOU CALL THEM, VEGETA! HE HAS STUDYING HE HAS TO CATCH UP ON AND ABOUT A MILLION OTHER THINGS HE NEEDS TO FOCUS ON INSTEAD! HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!"Chi Chi exploded.

"You need to understand something! I'm not entirely sure how your ecology works here on this world with your race, but it obviously differs from ours. Saiyans take mates between ten and twelve years of age on average, got it? We start our interest in the opposite sex as young as eight. Like we can change what we are just because it's different than how things work for you Earthlings? Falipa and Sunshar have shared a bed with Gohan every night since we boarded that ship. They have made their interest known and now it's formed a link. They are interest-mates and there is nothing you can do about it! They are linked until they either mate or they find out they aren't compatible. They won't even be able to sleep if they aren't near one another after too much time spent apart. It's how it works. If you don't like it, too damn bad! I won't have my little sister hurting because you can't understand," Starsha erupted right back at Chi Chi though not as loudly. Chi Chi was trembling in rage but she took the information in regardless.

"They come with me," Gohan said defiantly. Chi Chi had never heard her son speak to her like this. "I won't take no as an answer, Mom." Gohan himself wasn't so sure where those words were coming from but he knew he meant every single one of them. "If you won't let them stay at the house then we'll make camp somewhere else."

"Chi Chi, he's serious. Remember how it was when we were that age and we got separated? Even before we were mated and had Gohan. We were sulky and miserable the entire time until we were back together again," Goku told his mate softly.

"What choice do I have?" Chi Chi said. She didn't like it one bit. This wasn't right! Gohan was only eight and that meant he was FAR too young to even be thinking about woman like this. This Sunshar couldn't be much older than Gohan if she was at all and she was already looking for a life-mate? It was all too much for Chi Chi to take in at once.

"I guess that means the rest of us are staying here?" Starsha asked Bulma respectfully.

"That I can manage. I got a room for both the boys to share. Both you and Salipa will have your own," Bulma told her.

"This wasn't exactly what I expected as soon as we got back but… I guess it all went well all things considered," Krillin laughed weakly.

"I'm getting some rest. I say you should all do the same. We'll need to be pushing our training to new levels of intensity for this new threat. Starting tomorrow," Piccolo said. Without another word, he left.

"I agree with the Namek. I'll be hitting the gravity chamber extra hard tomorrow," Vegeta spoke. He stood up and left the room as well without another word.

"I guess that means we'll see you all around," Krillin yawned. "I got my own rest to catch up on. Finally some sleep on a normal bed on solid ground without high gravity trying to crush my ass like a bug!" Yamcha and Tien laughed.

"I've done some work while you all were away. I have five gravity chambers here at Capsule Corp., you guys. They each go as high as five hundred times Earth's gravity safely. I got one on the way to your house as well, Goku," Bulma told them.

"Really? Bulma, you out done yourself this time! I don't know how to repay you. Those have to be expensive," Goku told his friend.

"Well they each cost around a hundred and thirty-four million zeni to construct. But don't sweat it, Goku. You've only saved the planet a couple dozen times or something like that in your lifetime. It's the least I could do," Bulma laughed softly. It was a true testament to the wealth her family possessed if that amount of money was but a drop in the bucket.

"Bulma? Could you show us to our rooms? We're tired," Valdar asked sleepily.

"Aww… Not a problem, kiddo. I'll see you guys around. Yamcha? Tien? You already know where your rooms are of course. You're all welcome to the new gravity rooms if you care to use them. I'm going to show these boys where they can sleep. Starsha? Salipa? If you'll follow me?" Bulma said, leading the newcomers from the room.

"I guess that means we're going home," Goku yawned himself. Chi Chi nodded, still glaring at both the girls that clung to her precious Gohan like a couple of hussies. It wasn't long before they were all in the air heading home after waving goodbye to everyone. It also wasn't long before Piccolo caught up to them.

"I've realized I'm going to need a strong sparring partner for my training, Goku. You up for it?" the Namek asked the Saiyan.

"You bet! I'll wager fighting a Super Saiyan will be the best training you've ever had, Piccolo," Goku grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it. We'll all need to push ourselves beyond anything we ever thought possible if what that boy from the future said is true," Piccolo replied.

"I believe him, Piccolo. He was a Saiyan or at least half. I could tell by his scent. He's Vegeta's son," Goku said. Chi Chi, Gohan, Sunshar, and Falipa all looked up at him in surprise.

"I thought I sensed the same thing, Dad. I wasn't sure," Gohan said.

"He's Bulma and Vegeta's child?" Piccolo seemed to ask no one.

"That's right. He says he came from twenty years in the future so judging by his appearance, I say he'll be born within a year or two. We can't say anything to either Bulma or Vegeta though. We wouldn't want to accidentally do something to cause him to never be born," Goku told them.

"Of course," was all Piccolo said. It wasn't any more than ten minutes tops before they all touched down at the Son home. Sunshar and Falipa looked it over in awe. It was modest but it was _home._ They both were still staying close to Gohan as they made their way inside. Piccolo told them all he'll stay out in the forest the way he always did. The Namek simply felt more at home in the wild.

"I want you two to explain more of this mating business right now. If my Gohan is trapped in this, I have a right to know what to expect," Chi Chi demanded. Falipa was more than happy to reply.

"You won't get mad?" she asked though not meekly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I was going to get angry," Chi Chi snorted. She was not happy one bit.

"Saiyans can only take mates that are compatible. Our instincts decide that. It's hard to explain when we don't know all that much ourselves about how it works. I have interest in Gohan and he does in me though he might not realize it right now. The same is true for Sunshar. We are linked until Gohan gets ready. Then we can find out whether or not we are compatible. If we aren't, the link dissolves and we go on our way. The odds are it won't though. I'm pretty sure Gohan is my life-mate," Falipa went on.

"Sunshar can't be any older than Gohan… Isn't that a little young to be…doing that?" Chi Chi asked. It was Sunshar that answered that one.

"I'm a pure blooded Maljian. We start mating at my age. We develop much faster than most other races. This obviously is strange to you but it isn't to me. I can't help what I am or how my body works. It's life. I shouldn't even have to explain any of this but I will to try and put your mind at ease. I am fully capable of bearing children right now if I find my life-mate. I should of started searching months ago but their obviously aren't any suitable males where we just came from. From the moment I saw Gohan I had an interest. It doesn't automatically mean he'll be my life-mate but it does mean the odds are very good. It's those instincts we use to narrow down the search for our mates," the young girl said. She, like Barsa and Gohan, showed an intelligence that far exceeded their years.

"What if you both find out he's your life-mate?" Goku wondered.

"Well among Saiyans that isn't uncommon at all. On our old world there was almost always three to five times the number of females as males. Most males ended up with between three and five mates. Some rarely had as many as ten," Falipa explained. "I don't know how Maljians see that."

"We don't share mates on Maljia. Or we didn't when Maljia was around. I only know what Malkius, Valdar's father, taught me of our people before he died. We definitely never shared mates," Sunshar said uneasily. This was something she had to resolve herself. What if Falipa did become Gohan's life-mate as well? Could she accept that? The answer amazed her. "But I'm willing to tolerate it if it means he's my life-mate. I know Falipa; I grew up with her on that ball of rock. If it has to be anyone, I'm glad it's someone I know, like, and trust," Sunshar said.

"Just one final question. Why is neither of you wearing clothes? If you're going to blend in on Earth, you'll have to start being decent," Chi Chi said firmly. She would NOT under ANY circumstances have nude girls prancing around her house. It was indecent!

"That won't be possible for Sunshar," Falipa said. It was obvious she was uneasy about explaining why as she gave Sunshar a look. Sunshar simply sighed and nodded her head, allowing the other girl to finish. "Sunshar suffers from a condition that is uncommon among Maljian females. Her skin is extra sensitive. It doesn't matter what fabrics or material you make her clothing out of, it breaks her out all over if she touches any of it for longer than six or seven hours. It acts like a massive allergic reaction. Sometimes in as little as a few minutes. Making her wear anything is torture for her."

"You can't be serious… That has got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Chi Chi began but was halted by the look of pain in the young girl's eyes. The girl would do anything it took to stay close to Gohan. Even if it meant suffering. Chi Chi sighed, giving over.

"It's not like I can help it," Sunshar sobbed. "Sometimes I break out in my sleep because I have to lay on something. It's miserable and there's nothing that can be done about it."

"I understand. I guess I can't force one of you to do something and let the other off… I'm just happy we live far from the cities," Chi Chi sighed, completely amazed at what she was willing to put up with for Gohan's sake. Gohan couldn't keep his eyes off either girl for more than a few seconds. It was obvious the interest went both ways. Chi Chi now fully realized her ability to control any of it had been shot down the moment these three laid eyes on each other.

"It might not stop with just us," Falipa told Chi Chi.

"What do you mean?" Chi Chi demanded.

"Gohan is a Saiyan that pulls female interest to him. It isn't anything he could ever hope to control. Once a Saiyan takes two mates, he usually never stops short of three or four. Gohan might end up with as many as five to ten," Falipa said, expecting the explosion.

"You have to be joking," Chi Chi choked. Falipa shook her head.

"It's very unlikely he'll take more than three or four. I'm thinking Sunshar and I will be the only two. You humans don't seem to work the way we do," Falipa said.

"It's something we're going to have to learn to accept, Chi Chi. He's a Saiyan and he can't change it," Goku said.

"Fine. But it's time for bed. Don't you three…do anything in there. This is all bad enough as it is," Chi Chi said before she and Goku entered their bedroom. Sunshar beamed at Gohan will pure joy the same way Falipa was. Gohan was obviously starting to understand all of this. His interest in these two girls was growing every day it seemed. Gohan led the way to his bedroom and kicked his boots off as soon as he entered. Falipa and Sunshar neither one wore shoes so it didn't matter to them. Falipa crawled into bed next to Gohan who was already waiting for her. Sunshar took his other side and they both cuddled as close as they could to the young Saiyan beneath the covers. It wasn't long before both of Gohan's interest-mates were deep in a content sleep. Gohan tried his hardest but he simply couldn't rest.

He just stared up at the ceiling while listening to the two breathing. He didn't know that his Saiyan mating instincts were already coming to the surface. He would eventually fall asleep just to wake up not long after just to make sure they were both okay. Just to make sure they were safe and content. He was growing very protective over both of them. He couldn't get to sleep again until he was convinced on some subconscious level that they were safe. He kissed both of them on the neck gently before falling back to sleep himself after he woke each time during the night. With each day things were getting less confusing. Gohan wasn't stupid. He knew the purpose of reproduction and why men and women got together. He knew of love. It was just before he met either of these girls, he never even thought about those things. They grossed him out for one thing. Not so much now though. His dreams saw to that.

Gohan woke the next morning to notice both girls were still beside him. Neither had moved an inch the entire night. Falipa woke up soon after feeling Gohan stir and she looked up at him with a wide, content grin on her face. She nuzzled against him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"First night spend on this planet," she said softly.

"The first of many," Gohan added.

"Do you look forward to a life with me, Gohan?" Falipa asked gently.

"I can't say for sure. I know I like you and I know where all of this is leading to. But I don't like to say anything for sure until it happens. You never know how it could turn out. But I hope I always get to keep you close," Gohan answered her. Sunshar suddenly yawned before waking herself.

"Hey, Gohan!" she chirped happily, nuzzling closer to the Saiyan from the other side.

"Did you sleep well?" Gohan asked her. She nodded with another yawn. Gohan looked her up and down for no particular reason he could think of and did the same to Falipa. He was trying to make sure of something on a subconscious level but he didn't know what. Falipa knew what he was doing. His Saiyan mating instincts were coming out fast and strong. He might not be ready for a mate but his instincts were still surfacing. He was looking them both over to make sure they weren't hurt in any way. That might seem silly to some considering they weren't likely to get hurt lying next to their interest-mate all night. But Saiyan males were extremely protective of any type of mates they had. Didn't matter if the female was an interest-mate, free-mate, or a life-mate, the males were extremely protective. It was the way they had evolved and Saiyan females, who often scoffed at the thought of needing protected by anyone, secretly loved the males for it. How could you not love someone that would walk through Hell to keep you safe and content? Not long after, a loud knock came at Gohan's door.

"Gohan? Get ready for training. Piccolo and I are already waiting," Goku said and left. Gohan yawned again and climbed out of bed, both his interest-mates behind him. He got dressed in his usual self-made Namekian outfit. Neither Falipa nor Sunshar bothered donning anything. Gohan was _really_ going to have to get used to that! They followed Gohan outside where both Piccolo and Goku were already sparring.

"They're fast," Sunshar whispered, nuzzling close to Gohan again.

"Tell me about it. They're ready to take it as high as it'll go," Gohan replied. It wasn't long before Falipa nuzzled close to Gohan on his other side. Chi Chi, who was watching the three from the kitchen window, couldn't help but smile. It _was_ cute to see them together, she admitted to herself. A Saiyan woman would keep Gohan well in line, she was sure. Those mixed feelings often proved frustrating to Goku's mate but there they were. Piccolo suddenly struck the ground at an explosive speed. The Namek climbed out of the crater and nodded to his opponent, Goku who was now a Super Saiyan.

"It's unreal. That change makes you ten times stronger in every way," Piccolo said. Goku nodded.

"It took everything Gohan and I had to achieve it, Piccolo. I'll bet the world that Vegeta's already plowing forward, looking for his own way to ascend. He's probably going to push Barsa, Salipa, and Starsha into it as well. He takes pride in his training as well anyone he teaches. I suppose I'll be doing the same with Falipa," Goku replied.

"Gohan? Are you ready to train, son?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded firmly.

"You two are going to have to let me go if I'm to train," Gohan told his interest-mates.

"Do we have to?" they pouted. Gohan nodded but he didn't want them to let go any more than they did. But they _had_ to train. They both complied and let him go with a pout. Gohan floated upward to join his father in the air.

"Haaaa-AAHHH!" Gohan exploded as he surged into Super Saiyan status. Goku watched as his son powered up, pride evident all over his face. Gohan attacked his father with everything he had. Goku dodged a few kicks and ducked another. Gohan changed tactics and began launching blast after energy blast at his father. Goku dodged each one with increasing difficulty. Gohan flashed from sight to appear behind his father, attempting a kick to strike his father in the back. Something appeared out of no where and blocked the strike. Piccolo smirked at Gohan and threw the child Saiyan back.

"I never said I wouldn't jump in. Besides two on one should push your training further still, Gohan," Piccolo said. Both he and Goku attacked the boy the same time. Gohan strained to the limit of his ability to block or dodge each attack.

"He's amazing, ain't he?" Sunshar whispered in awe, looking up at her interest-mate.

"He's a Super Saiyan _and_ he killed Frieza," Falipa replied with pure unbridled Saiyan pride. Strength was one of many things a Saiyan looked for in a mate and Gohan had plenty. They watched as Gohan ducked the Namek's wide swing and kicked the large green man hard in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Piccolo recovered quickly and dodged the next kick just in time. Gohan attacked Piccolo again just to have his father step in the way and block. Both Piccolo and Goku punched Gohan in the chest at once, knocking him out of Super Saiyan and into the ground below.

"I'm amazed you lasted that long," Falipa told him in awe. "The Namek has his own massive power level and your father is on equal footing with you alone considering he's also a Super Saiyan." Sunshar nodded in agreement.

"I was the _first_ Super Saiyan though. I should be stronger," Gohan complained as he got to his feet.

"That's your Saiyan pride, love. You'll have to learn to control that," Falipa warned him. She knew what uncontrolled pride could do. It was the reason her father had gone out hunting alone and got himself killed.

"No it isn't that. Or at least not just that. I _have_ to get stronger. I don't know how to explain it but something is telling me I have to be the strongest," Gohan told her. He spoke to lowly that only these two girls could hear him.

"Then train hard. Bulma said she was having a gravity chamber brought here. Use it and become as strong as you think you need to be," Sunshar told him.

"How long could you two be separate from me before…?" Gohan began.

"Three days tops before we get so miserable all we'll be able to do is cry," Falipa said. "Why?"

"I might have to leave everyone for a couple days. There's a special room in a Sanctuary that hovers high over Mortal Earth. It belongs to the Guardian of our world. This room allows anyone to train for an entire year on the inside of it while only a single day passes out here. I plan to go use it for a while," Gohan said.

"And why can't we come with you?" Sunshar demanded.

"Because only certain people can enter it. I don't know all the rules about it to be honest. I just know that right now only a few people can go inside. My father, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Kami, and I are the only ones I know of right now that can. I don't even know why I'm allowed to be honest. Just that I am. This is something I have to do," Gohan explained. They both could see that he was as determined as it was possible for a Saiyan to be in this. They wouldn't be able to budge him if they were three times the strength of a Super Saiyan.

"Fine! Just leave! It's not like either of us need you anyway!" Falipa spat. She turned on her heel and stormed off as soon as she had finished speaking. Gohan only watched her go in confusion, scratching the back of his head.

"I agree with her. We're your _interest_-mates! Nothing should come before that! Especially training! Men!" Sunshar yelled not long after, storming off herself. Piccolo and Goku, still hovering in the air, watched and heard the entire thing. Goku landed beside his son then while Piccolo waited a good distance away, leaning against a tree. The Namek knew he would have nothing to say when it came to helpful advice on females. There weren't two genders in the Namekian race, only one. Piccolo wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Already having women troubles? You'll have to get used to that," Goku laughed half-heartedly.

"I have to do this and I have to do it alone. Why can't either of them understand? Everything has been feeling off, Dad. Ever since the fight with Vegeta. I can't explain any of it but it feels like I'm centered in it some how. Look how all of this is unfolding. It's like something or some_one_ is guiding it all and I don't like it!" Gohan replied passionately. Goku didn't really know _what_ to say to that.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is the room you heard about that can offer a year's worth of training in a single day. The Guardian of Earth can control the room to a degree. How long are you planning to go there for?" Goku asked instead.

"Three days is what they said I could be gone for," Gohan sighed.

"If whatever you're trying to achieve can't happen in three years, try for six. The maximum amount of time Kami can get to flow through the Chamber in just a day's time out here is two years. Three days in the Chamber under those conditions will be equal to six years out here, Gohan. The Chamber is a harsh and unforgivable place. It isn't recommended to go in there alone. Over a thousand people over the ages have died within its dimensional walls. It'll take everything you have and probably more to survive that long in there even as a Super Saiyan," Piccolo finally spoke.

"Then that's what I'll do. I don't even know what I need to do exactly. It's just this pull I feel and I can't explain it. The words simply don't exist," Gohan said, obviously getting frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I understand the feeling. About three years from now I'll be doing something I never thought I'd do. Destiny is not something anyone could ever hope to defeat. All you can do is ride it out," Piccolo replied. Gohan lifted upward into the air and flashed away at top Super Saiyan speed. He had to do this and he had to do it alone.

**)-(**

Kami could sense nearly everything happening on the planet below. The Sanctuary had incredible magical properties. One was it greatly magnified the senses of anyone who dwelled on it. Kami, possessing what was called the Guardian Sight, had greater senses still. He knew Gohan would be heading toward his home long before the boy ever took to the air. It wasn't long at all until the half-Saiyan Super Saiyan touched down, a look of cold resolve etched into his young features. Gohan was taller and larger than any human boy his age not to mention he was one of the most intelligent people living. Both of the child's eyes burned with a cold determination that should have been able to move mountains all by itself.

Namekians were naturally intelligent people, Kami knew. Piccolo could attest to that much. Gohan rivaled the ancient Guardian's intellect and possibly surpassed it. The boy had a potential that seemed to exceed Mortal bounds. Most of the time the boy felt like he should have been a being much closer to a Kai than that of a Mortal. His potential ran deep and deeper still was an untapped ocean of it. Gohan was among a few rare individuals Kami considered a worthy successor to the Throne of Earth and its Guardianship. Piccolo was another of those rare people though the other Namek did still have much to do before he would be able to.

"What brings you here, Gohan?" Kami asked the hardened child.

"I need to use the Time Chamber, Kami. I'll never have the words it'll take to explain why, but I just need to. You'll have to trust me. If you don't allow me to use it I'll overpower you if I have to. I don't mean any disrespect, Kami. It just has to be done," Gohan stated coldly. Everything about the boy was an air of pure determination so thick it should have been a tangible aura surrounding the half-Saiyan.

"I see. You do realize that braving that dimension will not be a walk in the park, do you not? Your father wasn't much older than you are now when I first gave him access to it. With all his effort and the greatest of his Saiyan potential, he failed to last even a month within those dimensional boundaries. The farther out you go, the greater the gravity becomes. There are no seasons within. One hour it can be a blistering smolder and another it could turn so cold a blizzard would seem a day in the tropics. Once you enter it for a set amount of time, you cannot leave until that time has passed. Not even I could open the door prematurely. It'll be the hardest training you've ever done and doing it alone will make it especially so, Gohan. It will not be easy. Do you understand, Gohan?" Kami asked.

"Yes. I accept the risks. I need to do this," Gohan said in pure determination.

"I have a touch of control over the time that passes within those dimensional walls. How long would you like it to be set at before you enter?" Kami asked the youth.

"I can only be here for three days for certain reasons. I want to spend as much time inside there as I can before three days are up out here," Gohan replied.

"That will be shortly over six years. You do understand you will age during this training? You will enter at the age you are now and will leave the Chamber six years older," Kami explained. Gohan was actually surprised at this. That hadn't even occurred to him at all.

"I still want to do this," Gohan told the Guardian.

"Hold off on that a moment, Kami," came a rough voice. Kami looked past the boy before him to see who had spoken. Gohan turned around so he could do the same. The voice belonged to Korin, a grey-white old cat who was often called the Lesser Guardian of Earth. He stood shorter than young Gohan and walked on his hind legs while carrying a shorter version of the staff Kami now wielded. Standing beside Korin was a young girl around Gohan's own age. She had coal black eyes and long hair to match. Her gaze was intense and confident but it was obvious she was a bit shy under current circumstances. Who wouldn't be?

"Korin, good to see you again. It seems you never find time to meet this old man any more though you only live a few miles below this very spot," Kami laughed softly.

"There is always something that needed to be done yesterday but won't be completed for any amount of time always on my plate, Kami. This girl here is Videl. She comes from a long line of fighters and discovered I offered my training to anyone who can climb my Tower unaided while she did some research. She already has a basic understanding of energy and she knows a basic form of control over it. I would like for her to join Gohan in his training," Korin replied to the old Guardian.

"My word, Korin, she's but a child," Kami gasped.

"Last time I checked, Kami, so was Gohan," Korin coughed.

"But that is hardly the same thing at all. You are well aware of Gohan's heritage, Korin. Not to mention what he's already capable of. This half-trained girl wouldn't last a week within those dimensional walls. I mean no disrespect, child. I only speak the truth. I will not have your death on my already stained hands. Perhaps after you master Korin's training, I will train you. If you master that you can train within the Chamber," Kami said.

"Kami I also have the power to let her within those walls. Don't force me to go over your head in this. I'm the Voice of Reason here on Earth, you know. I am well aware of what _could_ happen. I'll take full responsibility of course. I believe she can handle it. Gohan is no amateur and can do far more for her than either of us ever could. You know of the future threat that we all face as well as I. What would it hurt if one more fighter rose to the challenge? I believe she has it in her to survive the training," Korin replied a bit more harshly than he intended. Kami turned the brunt of his Guardian Sight on the girl alone. This was a power the Namek could use to study the entire planet and he was now focusing it on this one girl alone. What he saw caused him to stagger.

"Follow me then, child," was all Kami could say before leading the small group deep within the Sanctuary.


	14. Preparation

AN: Wow

AN: Wow! Videl already taking stage and Cell isn't dead first? I decided she would take center stage a bit earlier than even I intended and this just seemed the perfect time. Both of them spending _six_ years within the Chamber? Yeah I know. They'll both emerge roughly thirteen or fourteen years old. Right where I need them to be. The future plans I got go against the anime's timeline as you can see already with what _is_ done. This seemed to be the perfect way to get both Gohan and Videl older while giving the training it'll take to make them as strong as they'll need to be. Not that I'm trying to give anything away but… You get the idea. The plot-twisting has only just begun. Eventually this will hardly be even reminiscent of the original DBZ.

For anyone who may have noticed how I rushed things a bit in the last couple chapters, it's true. But I had to. Things were taking too long as it was and I have oceans of things to still include into the storyline. I won't be doing that often of course. I'm just a bit impatient to get the ball rolling where I want it to. The three years between where the Garlic Jr. Saga was supposed to take place and the Android Saga begins will pass relatively quickly as well. I won't be doing anything with Garlic Jr. until later if at all. I do have some ideas but they clash with others I got. Maybe if I find a way to make them all fuse together, I'll include him some time in the future but it's doubtful at best. Who liked Garlic Jr. anyway? I think he was the lamest adversary the Z-Fighters ever face as it is. The only thing he had going on for him is immortality which alone won't make him up to my standard. They'll face other immortal bastards later, no worries! :P Now on with it!

**Chapter Thirteen – Preparation**

Gohan and the girl named Videl entered the Time Chamber together in silence. Gohan wasn't expecting what he saw but was awed just the same. There was a moderate sized structure that had bathrooms, bedrooms, and dining areas. Two enormous hourglasses stood next to this building. One had sand flowing downward within it, obeying the laws of gravity while the other had sand flowing _upward_ inside it. Beyond the small concrete-tiled deck was nothingness. Just like something Gohan had seen in a certain dream from not long ago. The sky and ground were pure white and they bled together to the point one couldn't make out where the sky began and the ground ended. Distance was impossible to judge for the same reasons. No matter how far either of the children spread their senses, they couldn't find anything. The place was simply a void. Neither could tell where it started or where it began.

"So you're name is Videl?" Gohan asked the girl.

"That's right. You better get used to it," Videl said with attitude. Gohan couldn't help but smirk though he couldn't tell why.

"So how did you meet Master Korin?" Gohan asked.

"My father just won the World Martial Arts Tournament this year and expects me to when I'm old enough. I already had training by the best around the world and I can't help but think I've already surpassed them all teaching myself. I did some research after hearing about an ancient blind master that lived in the Land of Korin. I found a dusty old book that said he would train anyone strong enough to climb his Tower under their own strength. He was supposed to be the master of an unbeatable style. I found the Tower in the Land of Korin and I climbed it," the girl shrugged. She began doing various stretches already. Gohan only nodded.

"What all has he taught you? That way I know where to begin," Gohan said.

"He taught me how to find him without using my eyes. I don't understand it much but it works with everyone around me. I can run a hundred miles from here and still be able to point a finger at you with my eyes closed. His training has made me fast. Faster than I thought was even _possible_. I think I could catch bullets if I tried," Videl said in wonder.

"Good. Teaching you energy manipulation shouldn't be hard if you already know how to sense it in others," Gohan sighed in relief. He was obviously not at all confident in his teaching abilities.

"Don't expect me to call you master or sensei, Gohan. You're no older than I am. You obviously had this kind of training you're whole life but that doesn't make you a master," Videl snapped.

"I wouldn't want you to, trust me. I will teach you how to use your energy as a weapon for starters. Using it to fly is pretty fun, too," Gohan laughed.

"This energy you keep talking about… What is it?" Videl asked curiously. This amazed Gohan.

_She has a power level of around 12,000 and she can't use her energy yet? That's crazy!_ Gohan thought in wonder.

"It's the same energy that gives us life. When it's targeted and released, it can be trained and made stronger. The more energy you have, the more you can do with it," Gohan tried to explain. Videl only looked confused. "You already know you can some how find other people even at a distance with your eyes closed, right? That's their energy you're sensing. If you focus even harder, you'll notice different intensities to what you're feeling. You'll be able to tell how strong someone is unless they hide it from you."

"You said it can be used as a weapon. How?" she asked, blinking her large black eyes.

"Like this," Gohan said as he aimed his right hand. A golden blast of raw energy erupted forth and flew deep into the distance. Videl could sense it as it went deeper and deeper until it finally exploded with more power still.

"That would be good to learn," Videl agreed, jaw dropping.

"You can do this with energy, too," Gohan smiled. He suddenly began to float upward into the air before the girl.

"I could fly?" she gasped. That was something she had been wanting for as long as she could remember. The power to fly without the use of any technology. This was freedom in purest form!

"With practice. If you agree to do as I say for training purposes only, I'll show you how to do it all as well as teach you some attacks I know myself," Gohan nodded. Videl thought about it for a while and nodded her consent.

**)-(**

Zarbon and Vegeta clashed for the seventh time, each trying to throw the other back. Their sparring matches were especially good for getting them stronger due to the simple fact they both went all out, each refusing to lose to the other. The simple fact that Zarbon, while transformed, could easily beat Vegeta down pissed the Saiyan Prince off to no end. It was true that all Vegeta would have to do was transform himself to gain the upper-hand but that didn't matter. Oozaru had weaknesses and wasn't the legendary ascension he knew was where true Saiyan power rested. He had to become a Super Saiyan! He had to! If both Kakarot and his half-breed son could do it, why not the Prince of all Saiyans?

It ate away at the Prince every waking moment and beyond until it also consumed the Saiyan's dreams. He had to have that power for himself! Once he achieved it, he would be where he was destined to be. He could sense both Yamcha and Tien fighting in the chamber next to his and scoffed. Weaklings. Krillin was fighting the Saiyan Salipa in the other chamber. By the feel of things, Baldie was winning but not by a large margin. He was facing a Saiyan after all, however untrained. Vegeta could also sense Kakarot and Piccolo warring it out in the distance as well. Even the Namek was stronger than he was in his current state! It was pitiful! He had to work harder! He already had the gravity up to four hundred and fifty times Earth Standard and it wasn't enough! The angry Prince landed and cranked it up to the maximum five hundred. He knew he hadn't even been used to four hundred times when he turned it up to four hundred fifty. And now he cranked it up to maximum? He would become a Super Saiyan!

**)-(**

Krillin watched as a very fast and very naked Salipa came crashing at him again. The short human blocked the first punch and gently kicked the Saiyan in the gut. The girl barely gave a grunt before attacking again. Krillin ducked her swing and fired a moderate energy blast. The Saiyan slapped it away with ease and grew frustrated.

"Why are you taking it so easy on me? I know you're way stronger than that," Salipa demanded.

"Well for one fighting a beautiful girl who happens to not be wearing anything is quite a distraction, if you must know. Plus I don't usually hit females," Krillin replied before he even thought about what to say. He nearly regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth.

"Is that all? You Earthlings really have it bent over bad with the whole clothing thing, don't you? On planet Vegeta men appreciated and enjoyed seeing a woman's body. Hear you people act like it's a sin or something," Salipa stated.

"Well we Earth guys do, too. But we usually reserve that for when we're alone with our women in privacy. With what you Saiyans call a mate. I still don't understand the differences between the different kinds of mates you have," Krillin replied.

"That's simple. There are only three kinds. You can only be one of the three. An interest-mate is one, which is what Gohan happens to be to my sister Falipa and him to her right now. An interest-mate is someone who has an interest in another, letting them know they would like to see if you could become their life-mate or not. There is also a free-mate which has little to do with finding a life-mate. A free-mate is like what Bulma explained goes on between girlfriends and boyfriends here on Earth in a way. A free-mate couple is only together to feed their sexual appetites to put it crudely. They know they cannot ever be life-mates but they don't mind spending nights together until they do find their life-mates. It helps control the urges. The last is a life-mate. What you humans call husband and wife here is close to this but different, too. Life-mates are perfectly compatible with one another and they obviously have to love each other as well for the Bond to form. They are Bonded and can only have children together. A Bonded male will never be able to gain arousal by any other female but his mate or mates. The same is true in reverse," Salipa explained.

"That kind of life must have been crazy. If humans worked like that, we'd never find a mate," Krillin laughed.

"Well we have help. We evolved with very sharp instincts that target what is best in a mate for us. It has a bit to do with what we personally desire for ourselves as well as what traits we would like to see in our children. Does that make sense? We will know when we look at most males whether or not they're even a candidate. When we find someone who sticks out to us, we let them know our interest. If they return the interest, we become interest-mates until we sleep together. That's how we know when we're compatible or not. The female Saiyan body will know as soon as the mating is done if the male is hers or not. The same is true in reverse. If there is no compatibility, we either stay as free-mates or we continue our search or most likely both," Salipa explained further. Krillin nodded though it still seemed strange to him.

"I guess that explains that. Still seems so alien to me," Krillin admitted.

"How is it you don't have a mate, Krillin?" Salipa asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. It was very cute when she did that, Krillin couldn't help but notice.

"That's a very good question. I was a monk in my earlier days, a group who never takes a mate and uses their lives to pursue other things instead. I gave up that life but I never stopped training as a warrior. I never spent much time looking to be honest," Krillin sighed. Salipa nodded.

"Well you're handsome and strong. On Vegeta, most females who had no mate would likely try you as a free-mate for a while unless you were compatible as a life-mate," Salipa said. She studied Krillin in a whole different way after she finished speaking.

"Uh… Something wrong?" Krillin gulped.

"I need at least a free-mate and you have caught my interest. Do I catch yours?" Salipa wondered. She didn't move in any particular way but every movement she made now suddenly emphasized certain parts of her nude body in very seductive ways. She didn't even seem to be aware of it but then again she wasn't a male staring at herself either.

"Y-Y-You could say that," Krillin stammered. Salipa giggled and moved closer to the bald warrior.

"Then let us find out," she said. She used her energy to tear the human's clothes from his body and Krillin stepped back in shock as the Saiyan eyed him up and down with a grin before stepping closer still. It wasn't long until she had poor Krillin backed against a wall with no where to run. Her tail wrapped itself upward around Krillin's leg until the end of it came up to a certain area that had him gulping more still. Her tail caressed the human's manhood until Krillin was fully aroused. He gulped again as pleasure began to build.

"T-That feels nice," Krillin said like an idiot. Salipa laughed and pulled the human's mouth to her own. Krillin felt her tongue enter his mouth as she kissed him very thoroughly. Krillin found himself kissing her back with equal passion of course.

"I have waited far too long for this," she panted after pulling her mouth away from Krillin's. Krillin nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. He gently laid the Saiyan girl back on the hard metal floor which might have been cold and uncomfortable under different circumstances. Right now her mind was far from that. Krillin began running soft kisses down the Saiyan's abdomen while his hand began caressing her firm breasts. A series of very throaty and very primal growls escaped the girl's lips along with a few gasps of pure pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Krillin asked her in a whisper.

"Don't you dare stop! Make love to me, please? Please? I really need this!" she panted between throaty growls while instinctively opening her legs. Krillin didn't keep her or himself waiting, entering her immediately. He pushed slow and gently at first but the Saiyan was having none of that. "Do you think me weak? Give us both what we need!" she encouraged. Krillin sped up, getting him and her both in a rhythm of sorts. Her panting and growling began growing louder and louder as he did so. Her tail curled and straightened as the pleasure spread through her entire body.

"Waited… Too… Long… For… This…" Krillin whispered in her ear through some panting of his own.

"Faster! Saiyans like this rough so you better get used to it," she panted back at him.

"What if I hurt you?" he asked. She only laughed seductively in a way that told Krillin she might actually find a bit of pain a turn on! Krillin gave her what she wanted, thrusting faster and deeper. Her growling was nearly nonstop at this point and Krillin found himself mimicking her for some reason. He couldn't stop kissing the sides of her neck, her lips, and her chest. His right hand was glued to caressing and teasing her breasts while his other was busy exploring her every curve. Her hips, her legs, everywhere. This got him some growling of its own. He began thrusting faster and faster as the pleasure began to build and build. It wasn't long before he busted hard inside her. Krillin then felt a sudden pain in the left side of his neck and soon realized the crazy girl had bitten him! He felt the intense urge to bite her back and he did, hard. Krillin withdrew from her, still breathing hard. He looked the beautiful Saiyan over top to bottom as she smiled up at him with all the love in the world.

"I never thought I'd found you so soon, love," she growled seductively at him.

"You've lost me," Krillin panted as he lay down beside her, taking her shivering form into his arms.

"You're my life-mate!" she whispered.

"Is that what that bite was about?" Krillin wondered. She nodded contently. She finally felt the feeling of completion she had always known would come with finding her life-mate.

"We are Bonded now. You'll know what all that means soon enough. Saiyan females put out a lot of energy during mating even though it might not seem like it. I'm tired," she whispered, eyes half-closed. Krillin's heart melted.

"Thank goodness I decided to bring an extra change of clothes with me. I'll take you to your room," Krillin told her. He dressed quickly and returned the gravity in the chamber to normal.

"You'll lay with me right? I won't be able to sleep without you holding me. We _are_ Bonded now. A Saiyan girl needs her mate's touch," she pleaded. Krillin nodded with a smirk that wasn't normal to him at all. He scooped her up and took his new prize to her room where he spent the rest of the day with her.

**)-(**

"How have I caught your interest if you refuse to bed me?" Starsha asked Zarbon, offended.

"I already told you. I won't ever be taking a mate. I have my reasons," the blue-skinned alien repeated for a third time. Starsha did something Zarbon could have never seen coming. She cried. Hot tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"I already know you're my life-mate. Turning me away is cruel and unfair. Y-Y-You won't even give me a chance you see if you really are!" she sobbed in despair. Zarbon, who had hardened his heart into frozen stone over the years under Frieza, found it melting immediately. She was _hurting_ and it was _his_ fault. That wasn't right at all. He wanted her happy, not hurting. A woman like this should have the world on a necklace not crying uncontrollably. Zarbon's frown collapsed into a look of apology. Her scooped her nude form up into his arms and held her close to his bare chest. Her sobbing slowed and slowly died away though she still sniffed a few times here and there. His touch obviously had something to do with it. Saiyans seemed to require a lot of touching from their mates it seemed. To Starsha Zarbon was already Bonded to her and she could see it no other way even if that actual deed hasn't been done yet.

"You need this as much as I do. You're so roused you're about to explode," she sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. She didn't like looking or being vulnerable in front of anyone and she would make him pay for it later, she would.

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise. It's just that things are complicated. I've had three mates over the three hundred years of my life. Bonded as deeply as Saiyan mates Bond. You know what happens when that Bond is broken when a mate dies. The pain is horrible and you never feel quite whole again. Frieza killed all three of them by his own hand, the monster! It was the main reason I betrayed him! I have three broken Bonds that have caused rightful wounds that cannot heal. I promised myself I'd never take another to watch her die!" Zarbon said, fighting tears of his own.

"Taking a new mate is the only thing that can lessen that pain. Frieza is dead, Zarbon, dead! He won't ever come back and kill me," Starsha replied firmly.

"No but will you live for four or five hundred years? I will unless something kills me first. I won't survive the breaking of another Bond. I don't know how I made it through the first three," Zarbon whispered, running a hand through the woman's soft white hair. She was so strong and so soft. Right now she was vulnerable and she wanted him to protect her. He probably didn't realize that he would kill anything that even tried to take her away from him at that moment.

"I am part Maljian. Maljians who mate find their life-spans mirror their mate's. The same is true for me. Your life-span will shorten and mine will lengthen by the same amount yours is lessened by until they are the same. You have no reason not to mate me right here and right now!" she shouted at him. "I won't wait any longer, damn it! It's been took long as it is and you _are_ my life-mate, you idiot! Just give over already and let me prove it!" Zarbon had nothing to say for that. He walked over to his bed and put her down gently.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her a final time.

"It wouldn't have come this far if I didn't. Maljians don't take free-mates. Only interest-mates and life-mates," she told him. Zarbon stripped out of what little clothing she hadn't torn from his bulky form earlier and climbed on top of her.

"It's been too long…" she whimpered before they both lost patience all together…

**)-(**

"What's wrong?" Goku asked Falipa who had been sulking the last day and a half.

"Gohan's still gone," she sobbed. Goku nodded, understanding what she was going through.

"He'll be back in another day or so, Falipa. It isn't easy but you'll pull through," Chi Chi told the poor girl who still stubbornly refused to put on any clothing. She had sulked and cried since Gohan first left and it would only grow worse with time.

"I need him here _now_ not tomorrow or any other time!" she sobbed, tears flowing freely again. Sunshar wasn't any better at all. In fact she was probably worse. The poor girl had cried herself asleep for the fourth time already. Falipa couldn't even do that much. She had been training hard with Goku, trying to exhaust herself to the point her body simply shut down and forced her to sleep. Poor Falipa couldn't even do that much. So she sobbed uncontrollably.

"We understand, poor girl. He'll be back. He's probably the same way right now if it works like things did between Goku and me all those years ago," Chi Chi sympathized. Both girls were growing on her at a startling rate and she couldn't help it. After seeing the genuine suffering both of these lovesick girls were going through, she realized this was true, they were to be Gohan's mates. What they explained as a mere interest-mate shouldn't be experiencing this much grief. This was already running much deeper than that. Chi Chi tried her best to comfort both of them. If this got much worse, she would be ready to go to the Lookout and drag her son back by the hair of his head if needed. Only that final look of determination she had seen in her son's eyes before he took off anchored her feet now.

"I h-h-hope he does come back soon. I m-m-miss him!" the poor Saiyan girl sobbed before burying her head in Gohan's pillow and crying more deeply still.

**)-(**

Videl landed after another long sparring session with herself. She was now not only able to sense energy in others and herself, but use it as well. She could fly quite fast and throw strong energy attacks. Gohan had taught her the Kamehameha Wave as well as a few other handy techniques. The Multi-Form technique, the Solar Flare, the Destructo Disk, the Mosanko Wave and several others. She couldn't help but think herself a formidable foe to even a few of these friends Gohan told her about. Speaking of which, she was growing concerned for the Saiyan. He told her he was fine but anyone with eyes could tell he was sulking. A very intense sorrow had taken seed inside Gohan not very long after they entered the Chamber and it had grown worse with time. Gohan openly cried at times for as long as six or seven hours. Now he was doing this one or two times a day. Eventually she worked up the nerve to ask him why.

"It's complicated," he told her, drying his eyes while trying to look tough. Another time that would have caused her to laugh.

"Everything about you is complicated, Gohan. Tell me before I beat it out of you," she threatened half-heartedly.

"You wouldn't understand it or believe it if I told you," he accused.

"Now you're calling me stupid? You're lucky I'm feeling sorry for you at the moment, you jerk!" she yelled.

"Do you remember when I explained to you what Saiyans were?" Gohan told her.

"Yeah, who could forget? You're half alien with a monkey tail and incredible fighting potential. What does that have to do with…?" she said before he cut her off.

"Saiyans work very different than humans. I have what are called interest-mates. Two of them. I've been away from them for nearly three and a half years now. If a Saiyan is separated from their mate or mates for too long this is what happens," he explained.

"Whoa… You totally just blew me away…" she said, feeling totally lost. Gohan went on to explain everything he knew about the subject. Videl nodded, finally understanding it all. It was so alien to anything she knew about the subject she could hardly believe it. But then again she could now fly and blow up entire planets with her energy. Who could say what was or wasn't possible?

"She's how young?" Videl gasped.

"Eight. But they start that way before humans do. She's already matured as much as any human would have by fifteen or sixteen. Her race just does it earlier. Saiyans do as well but not _that_ early," Gohan said.

"I see. Well they'll both be happy once you get back to them. Maybe we should cut our training short…" Videl suggested.

"We can't. I tried several times when it got so bad I couldn't take it any more. The doors won't open until our time in here is done," Gohan explained.

"By time you're done in here I don't think any of them will even recognize you. We're both already a lot older than we were when we first came in here. Good thing you brought your books so you could study as well as train in here or we both would have forgotten everything we've learned in school. What do you think your two – mates – are going to think when they see you again suddenly as a teenager?" Videl asked. The word "mate" was obviously still strange to her.

"They'll still know its me. My scent won't change. Saiyans and Maljians both have a sense of smell that exceeds a wolf's," Gohan explained. Videl knew that much was true. Gohan had proved how acute his senses were. She didn't know that as acute as even a pure Saiyan's senses were, Gohan were far better still due to his ascension through Guru. Videl continued to talk to poor Gohan until he finally passed out from exhaustion. He had been up nearly five days before this, unable to sleep for this very reason.

Videl was lost in her own battle. She felt broken for some reason. She studied Gohan closely as he slept beside her. They shared a bed these days due to the very simple fact that a stray blast destroyed the others over a year back while they trained. Not like Videl minded it much. The nights in this place were mostly freezing and Gohan kept her warm at night. Warm. Yeah that was it. That was the reason. Videl sighed. He had _two_ girls who were destined to be his already? That was both totally unfair and completely logical at the same time. This pissed her off cause she couldn't figure out _why_. Gohan was a very good looking guy, she knew. Girls would naturally be interested. But why?

"You jerk. I wanted you all to myself and you've had two girls this entire time and you never told me. You're a jerk, Gohan. Hope you know that," Videl grumbled as he slept, head resting in her lap. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair and sighed again. She knew very well she loved this foolish boy. And it wasn't fair! He already had two girls and that automatically ruined her chances before she even got the chance to tell him! Or did it? She stopped breathing for a moment as the thought hit her. Then she shook it away. Gohan obviously didn't mind having multiple women following him around, being his mates. She knew he had very little control in that but it was still unfair!

_What would he mind if I joined them?_ she thought slyly in spite at first before it hit home. Would she actually accept that? Did she love this foolish half-alien boy enough to _share_ him with two other females? She had no answer for that. But she did know she would feel the same way Gohan was right now he left her all a sudden. Hours went by and she simply sat there, thinking.

"Why? Why like this?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gohan said, half awake.

"Why did you have to fall in love with two girls before you ever gave me a chance!" she demanded, not caring her feelings were coming out. Gohan sat up and looked at her with a very confused look on his face. "That's right, you idiot! I've been in love with you for a good while now and you didn't even know it! And to top it off you hid the fact you already fell in love with two _other_ girls!" Videl was sobbing quite uncontrollably at this point. Gohan took the weeping girl in both arms and let her cry it all out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked her softly.

"You were supposed to notice like other guys do, you idiot," she shouted at him angrily.

"I guess I should have. I've been torn up pretty badly these past years. You have to understand every second I'm here I'm miserable, too," Gohan said, nearly crying again himself.

"That doesn't make it any better!" she cried, hitting him in the shoulder before bawling once more. Gohan acted in instinct. He pulled her up and kissed her as tenderly as he could on the lips. Her eyes shot open in shock and she only looked at him in wonder.

"W-what about _them_?" she wondered, referring to Falipa and Sunshar.

"You're right, Videl. None of it is fair. I can't break the link with them any more than we can break the one we've already made with each other without even realizing it. I love both of them and I obviously love you, too. From the culture you and I both were raised in, people don't share their mates. This puts you in a very unfair situation you can't help at all. It was strange for me at first but I couldn't help it either. I don't _want_ to help it. I love them _both_ and I thank the universe and everything in it that they found me. Saiyans take multiple mates. At least the males do. It's how our old society worked from what I could gather. Humans are different as we both know. I'm half and half so I'm stuck right down the middle. I want to make you _all_ happy and it's not easy," Gohan told her softly and sadly before kissing her again.

"Are they both at least someone I might be able to get along with? It's bad enough I have to share you at _all_ let alone doing it with two girls I probably won't like," Videl sobbed.

"They both have a lot in common with you. Their warriors, too, for one. They like to fight and train and after we leave here, you'll be on par with either of them. You're nearly there already," Gohan replied.

"Does this make us…um…what you are with them?" she asked.

"Interest-mates? Yeah," he answered.

"Good," she said before falling into a deep sleep of her own. Gohan, still more than a bit tired himself and suddenly feeling a little better, cuddled closely to his newest interest-mate and fell asleep.


	15. Emergence

AN: Things are now moving along now that I got the ball rolling

AN: Things are now moving along now that I got the ball rolling. Will everyone's training be enough? Find out! :P

**Power Levels – After Time Chamber**

**Goku – (Normal) – 875,000**

**Goku – (Super Saiyan) – 8,750,000**

**Gohan – (Normal) – 1,575,000**

**Gohan – (Super Saiyan) – 15,750,000**

**Gohan – (Oozaru) – 18,900,000**

**Gohan – (Super Saiyan Oozaru) – 189,000,000**

**Falipa – (Normal) – 725,000**

**Falipa – (Oozaru) – 8,700,000**

**Sunshar – (Normal) – 675,000**

**Videl – (Normal) – 800,000**

**Vegeta – (Normal) – 790.000**

**Vegeta – (Oozaru) – 9,480,000**

**Piccolo – (Normal) – 210,000**

**Piccolo – (Fused with Nail's Power) – 2,100,000**

**Krillin – (Normal) – 700,000**

**Salipa – (Normal) – 575,000**

**Salipa – (Oozaru) – 6,900,000**

**Zarbon – (Normal) – 400,000**

**Zarbon – (Transformed) – 2,000,000**

**Starsha – (Normal) – 650,000**

**Starsha – (Oozaru) – 7,800,000**

**Future Trunks – (Normal) – 1,575,000**

**Future Trunks – (Super Saiyan) – 15,750,000**

**Future Trunks – (Oozaru) – 18,900,000**

**Future Trunks – (Super Saiyan Oozaru) – 189,000,000**

**Tien – (Normal) – 425,000**

**Yamcha – (Normal) – 400,000**

**Barsa – (Normal) – 480,000**

**Barsa – (Oozaru) – 5,760,000**

**Valdar – (Normal) – 425,000**

**Chapter Thirteen – Emergence**

_Goku? Can you hear me?_ Kami spoke telepathically.

_Kami? Yeah, I can hear you. How are things up there?_ Goku asked a bit sleepily. The Guardian did just wake him up and _no_ one told the Guardian of Earth "go away until I finish sleeping" when they talked to you in your head. Usually that just earned you a few years in a padded cell.

_It is nearly time for your son to emerge from the Chamber. He'll have been in there for six long years, as you know. I thought you would like to meet him as he emerged,_ Kami said before his voice faded away. Goku got up and got dressed, telling a startled Chi Chi the situation.

"What? Then get your ass up there and get him!" Chi Chi ordered. Goku nodded and left their room. He knocked on Gohan's door a few times before entering. Both Sunshar and Falipa had fallen asleep holding each other crying by the looks of it. Goku gently shook both girls awake.

"Morning already?" Sunshar pouted.

"Gohan's about to come out of the room on Kami's Lookout. I thought you both might like to fly up there with me to meet him," Goku smiled.

"Let's go!" they both shouted, snapping fully awake. It wasn't long before they tore through the skies at maximum speed.

_They both have it for Gohan bad. Poor kid was away from them far longer. I bet he's in pieces,_ Goku thought sadly. It wasn't even a five minute flight at their speed before they landed on the Sanctuary. Both girls were awed by a massive structure hovering high over Mortal Earth without the aid of any apparent technology.

"Good to see you again, Goku," Mr. Popo said as he stood out from behind a tree in the gardens. He glanced curiously at the two very nude girls standing beside the Saiyan and decided it was probably best not to ask any questions. Kami had told him some of it and he didn't care to know more all things considered.

"Yes it is. Come this way, Goku. They are about to come out," Kami said, leading them group away.

"They?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Just before I was about to show Gohan the Chamber, Korin showed up with a new pupil. I believe he said her name was Videl. He insisted on allowing her to train with Gohan for however long he decided to stay within the Chamber. You know how Korin can be when he makes up his mind," Kami laughed. It wasn't long at all before they all stood before two huge doors seemingly made of wood but impossibly thick, appearing too heavy for any kind of hinges to possibly be able to sustain their weight. The doors clicked suddenly before opening gradually. The two people who walked out looked nearly nothing like they had before. Gohan now stood only a foot tops shorter than his father. He was thicker now, more muscular though still lean at the same time. His hair was long, nearly to his waste as it spiked down his back. Many thick tendrils of hair hung down over his face as well.

He now appeared to be as old as Falipa or close to it. Goku could sense the sizable leap in his son's power. Gohan was now stronger than his father once again. The girl standing beside Gohan was new to everyone. She stood a few inches shorter than Gohan, about as tall as Falipa, and had very long black hair of her own though it hung straight instead of in spikes to her waste. She had it tied back in three different bands of braided leather. She was already showing the curves of womanhood herself as she sauntered out of the door with Gohan holding her arm. The two stood away from one another as Gohan was suddenly attacked by two girls, causing him to fall straight on his back.

"You got older," Sunshar gasped, pulling her fingers through Gohan extremely long hair. "And your hair is finally of proper length"

"I didn't think you could get any better looking… Do you have any idea what you put us through?!" Falipa shouted. She stopped as soon as Gohan took _both_ of them in his arms.

"Nothing I wasn't going through, girls. I was trapped in there for _six_ years while it's only been a couple days for you," Gohan nearly whimpered. That melted both girls' ire a bit.

"We've missed you so much! Don't you _ever_ leave us like that again!" Sunshar shouted. Videl watched the entire thing in surprise. She knew this day would come but she honestly couldn't tell how she would react. Falipa had the same tail as Gohan, four feet long and covered in thick brown fur. She was around the same height and size as Videl and possessed a similar figure. Videl couldn't help but notice she had the better ass of the two though Falipa had larger breasts. It was also very obvious neither she or the other girl cared much for clothing. Gohan had tried to explain this but didn't do a very good job at it. Sunshar was the age that Gohan claimed. She was only a few inches taller than Videl had been before entering the Chamber. But there were major differences. The girl already had a woman's figure for the most part except she wasn't fully breasted yet, having the same chest Videl did at around ten or eleven. She really was developed beyond her years no matter how you looked at it. Everything else belonged to a girl Videl's age or maybe more. Sunshar also had a tail but it was covered in the same golden hair that flowed from her head and also had a very wicked curved blade at the end of it.

"I see he's taken another interest-mate?" Falipa stated, studying Videl.

"That's right," Videl said, not bothering to hide her attitude.

"Well we'll obviously have to get to know you. If Gohan picked you and you picked him, you can't be so bad. I'm Falipa and this is Sunshar. Glad to meet you," Falipa said, warming up instantly. Videl was shocked. Most people considered her a cold person until they got to know her but this girl liked her attitude obviously. Gohan did explain a bit about Saiyans and their warrior nature so maybe that was why. Sunshar studied Videl up and down as well.

"She's stronger than either of us, if you notice, Falipa. She's obviously a warrior. She obviously has good taste since she chose Gohan, too," the little girl said with a grin. Videl decided she could get to like both of them already which was odd under the circumstances. "You're probably still getting used to the fact you have to share him like I am." Videl nodded.

"You have _three_ now, Gohan? Wow. You're mother might flip when she hears that. Hi there, my name's Goku. I'm Gohan's father," Goku said introducing himself to Videl.

"You're the Saiyan parent, right?" Videl asked.

"That's right. You'll have a lot to get used to if you chose Gohan. Saiyans aren't like humans in most ways," Goku replied.

"Trust me I'm only just getting started," she laughed, looking at Gohan again with an expression that had "**LOVE**" stamped all over it in huge bold letters.

"Well I guess it's about time I get you all home. My mate will be worried sick already. You coming, Videl?" Goku said as he already began hovering upward. Gohan, Falipa, and Sunshar followed suit.

"I'm going where ever Gohan goes," she stated, following them. They left the Lookout after saying their goodbyes to Popo and Kami, flying toward the mountains.

"You did a good job, training her, Gohan. She's even stronger than Falipa now," Goku praised his son.

"I only had to teach her things she didn't already know. Mostly energy use and a few techniques. We created a few of our own as well. Most of the work she did herself," Gohan said with pride, beaming a look at Videl. Videl returned the loving look before returning to whatever it was she was saying to Falipa and Sunshar who hung a decent distance back. All three girls suddenly giggled and looked at Gohan again mischievously.

"Uh oh. That's always trouble when any woman does _that_," Goku laughed, patting his son on the back. They landed at their home not long after that to see Piccolo awaiting their arrival. He studied Gohan long and hard before taking up a look of pride.

"You're strength is incredible. You obviously didn't waste those six years. It's odd seeing you grown up so quickly but we'll get used to it. Not much to do about it now," Piccolo laughed, patting the half-Saiyan on the shoulder before passing him by to talk to Goku.

"Videl, this way. I better show you off to my mom and get it over with," Gohan sighed. Videl nodded. She had been expecting this, too. She followed Gohan along with Sunshar and Falipa inside. Chi Chi was in the kitchen as always, preparing the biggest meal to date.

"GOHAN?!" she gasped, dropping a pot of some stew. She ran to her son and pulled at his hair, studying him from every angle. "It is you! How?"

"I got older, Mom. The Chamber I trained in for the last three days has special properties. Kami can make two years pass by to anyone in the room while only a day goes by out here. I'm six years older," Gohan tried to explain while Chi Chi continued to study her son.

"I never thought even you'd get that handsome. Do you plan on keep your hair that long?" his mother asked, tugging his thick mane again.

"I think he should," Sunshar said regally. "It's of proper length for a Maljian noble and that's exactly what he is as long as he's my mate."

"I like it, too. But it's up to you, Gohan," Falipa chuckled.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll take you any way I can get you," Videl winked.

"Who's this?" Chi Chi asked, noticing Videl for the first time. Gohan explained everything to her in half the time he thought it would take and with much less screaming and cursing than he somewhat expected considering his mother's _first_ reaction to his taking mates. "Well she has good taste, what can I say? You are going to stop at three aren't you?" Gohan shrugged.

"He won't be able to help it if he ends up with ten, Mom. It's the females that decide most of that. If he simply has the interest and finds them compatible, they're his," Falipa said. Both she and Sunshar were already referring to the older woman as their mother. Chi Chi was shocked by this at first but it quickly grew on her like everything else seemed to these days.

"I know," she sighed. "The family is growing so fast I don't know how we're going to pay for everything we're going to need. And with grandchildren likely on the way from _three_ different girls? We'll make due some how. We always do."

"I could give you my allowance every week if that helps," Videl suggested.

"That's quite all right dear. A few zeni here and there won't be of much help, I'm afraid. I thank you for the offer but you keep your money, dear," Chi Chi replied politely.

"Ten thousand zeni a week won't help?" Videl asked in shock.

"Ten _thousand_?!" Chi Chi choked. "Are you wealthy?" Videl nodded with a shrug.

"My dad won the last World Tournament. They upped the prize money to a hundred million zeni and plus my dad does all kinds of advertising to constantly bring more money in. We're pretty well off. I don't mind. Especially since I'll be living here for now on," Videl said. Chi Chi raised both her eyebrows at that but nodded. She and Gohan had obviously talked that much over.

"Of course you're more than welcome to, dear. There are only two bedrooms at the moment so you'll obviously be sleeping with Gohan and the other two. I'm sure you won't mind," Chi Chi chuckled.

"Of course not. I already know Gohan's the one for me. It's written in stone," Videl laughed.

"The first meal of the day is nearly done, you guys. Hope you're ready for a large meal," Chi Chi told them. They all nodded appreciatively. It wasn't long before Videl got her first look at Saiyan hunger. Even Sunshar was shocked. Falipa, Gohan, and Goku were simply downing dish after dish.

"How do you keep that perfect figure and eat so much?" Videl asked Falipa.

"Saiyans can't get fat usually. Some can but only due to genetic disorders," she replied before engulfing another dish of sweet rice. Videl had been full after her second dish and Sunshar after her fourth. Chi Chi ate about the same as Videl and the rest went to the Saiyans.

"Gohan did you sleep at all before coming out of that room?" Chi Chi asked her son. Gohan thought about this a moment before answering.

"Probably not for a few days, Mom. I was missing Falipa and Sunshar way too much to find much sleep at all the past six years," Gohan said.

"And poor Videl was probably up with you the entire time. Bed! Both of you. I won't be having both of you falling on your faces. Don't look at me like that, Gohan, you can catch up in your studies and training tomorrow," Chi Chi ordered. Gohan finally agreed and stood up. Videl had nothing to say to that and she _was_ tired. "Do you need to call your father, Videl?"

"No. He probably still thinks I'm at the beach house. I could leave for two weeks and he'd probably never notice with all the advertising and posing he does these days," Videl shrugged.

"Very well. Falipa? Sunshar? You both just got up! You're about to go back to bed already?" Chi Chi asked the other two.

"If you could call that sleep," Falipa grumbled, eyeing Gohan. Sunshar nodded firmly in agreement.

"Very well. Goku and I have some catching up to do ourselves. Good night you four," Chi Chi finally said. She was taking this all in as best as she could be it was still odd seeing Gohan with _three_ girls. Two in which never wore clothing.

"My room is the biggest," Gohan said.

"So is the bed," Sunshar laughed.

"It'll have to be to support all four of us. I'm still getting used to all of this," Videl laughed weakly.

"Me too. But ask yourself this: Would you rather walk away and leave him be?" Sunshar asked. The answer to that was obvious to all of them. Videl wasn't going anywhere. Gohan stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the middle of his large bed, relaxing. Falipa immediately took his right side and Sunshar his left.

"Gohan already knows I sleep nude and judging by the fact that neither of you seem to wear any clothing at all, you won't mind," Videl said as she stripped off her clothing. She climbed into bed next to Falipa and began relaxing herself.

"You really are even more handsome now, Gohan. I like it," Falipa purred, cuddling close to her interest-mate. Her tail wrapped itself around his leg while the last several inches slipped inside the Saiyan's boxers. Gohan let out a sudden throaty growl, opening his eyes in shock. Falipa continued caressing him until he was fully aroused. Videl was shocked at the size of him. She was pretty sure most guys didn't get that large. Gohan's boxers soon tore before he reached his full erection. Falipa growled herself in that seductive way before she began running kisses down Gohan's neck. "I thought we'd have to wait years for this."

"So did I. Maybe it was a worth it a _little_ bit for being gone so long," Sunshar said. Her own tail now began caressing Gohan's erection and the poor boy was panting as the pleasure was building and building. Sunshar was especially careful with her tail-blade. She didn't want to hurt her mate in any way. Gohan soon flipped Falipa over and climbed on top of her. The Saiyan girl squeaked in delight as Gohan ran soft kisses down her chest, over her perfect breasts, and softly up one side of neck and down the other. The Saiyan girl was now panting as much as Gohan, needing this.

"I have been needing this for too damn long, love! Please don't make me wait any more!" Falipa pleaded before letting out another throaty growl. This fascinated Videl. Both she and Gohan were emitting these strange animalistic growls as they got further and further caught up in their mating. It was obviously a Saiyan thing and Videl realized she better get used to it. She couldn't help but wonder what she _couldn't_ get used to since there currently seemed to be no tangible limit. Gohan thrust into Falipa fast and hard, putting all of himself in the tight Saiyan's womanhood. Falipa gasped and growled, her tail whip-lashing back and forth as Gohan continued. Videl noticed a steady stream of blood was trickling down the girl's legs and onto the bed. Videl knew this could be from a few different things. The most obvious being Gohan's erection was huge by any standards and shoving that into such a small entrance… Falipa didn't seem to be in any pain at all.

"Gohan… Gohan…" she panted, arms wrapped around her mate's neck as he began thrusting faster and faster. Soon Gohan burst hard within her and the telltale bite came down hard on the left side of his neck. Gohan leaned her back and bit the right side of hers, taking her forever as his mate. Falipa beamed up at Gohan with pure love and contentment. Nothing but this could have possible made her any happier. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep after Gohan withdrew from her, still panting.

"She's lucky," Sunshar pouted. Videl didn't know what to think. Was she really ready for any of this? Gohan wouldn't mind if she asked him to wait another few months but that wasn't the problem. Videl simply wasn't sure she _could_ wait another few months. She watched as Gohan pulled Sunshar beneath him and ran kisses up and down the sides of her neck as well. Saiyans seemed to love doing that and Sunshar obviously didn't mind. Gohan studied Sunshar's womanhood for a moment and Videl could see why. She small Maljian was indeed more developed for any human girl her age but she was still small. "Yeah, Maljian males don't get anywhere near that big, Gohan," Sunshar panted.

"I don't want to hurt you," Gohan whispered to her between kisses.

"It'll hurt more if you don't. Please? I'll be fine," Sunshar insisted. Sunshar had an even smaller, tighter entrance than Falipa. It seemed human girls had greater capacity there. Gohan entered Sunshar who winced at first. The look she gave Gohan told him he better not stop. Gohan entered her all the way and Sunshar winced a little less as her body was adjusting. Gohan began a slow and steady rhythm, already growling and panting. He couldn't stop now if he wanted to. Streams of blood were flowing down the small girl's legs but she didn't seem to be in any serious pain. Sunshar was feeling pain but the pleasure far exceeded it. Both Maljian and Saiyan females evolved with tighter entrances for the simple fact of pleasing their mates. The pain was natural and turned either female on all the more, as far as Videl could see. Gohan was now up to the same speed as he had been with Falipa, bringing more panting from the small girl beneath him.

"Baby…" Sunshar gasped before Gohan covered her mouth with his. Sunshar was now letting out throaty growls of her own though they differed from the ones Gohan and Falipa did. Gohan's right hand couldn't help but caress his mate's small breasts while the other seemed to want to memorize every last curve of her body. Soon the Saiyan was thrusting into her faster than ever and gasped hard after he released. Sunshar bit down hard on his neck just above where Falipa had, Gohan doing the same to her. "My mate… All mine…" Sunshar gasped before collapsing back unto the bed. Mating this way obviously seemed to take a lot out of either female, Videl noticed. Gohan kissed Sunshar many more times before he withdrew from her slowly.

"What?" he asked his young mate after seeing Sunshar's look of concern.

"I…" she began uneasily.

"Go ahead and say it, Sunshar," he said gently.

"We just mated… Maljian females… I'll need you inside me when I sleep. My body will need to finish the mating. It's different but I _am_ Maljian," she said at last.

"Not a problem," Gohan told her lovingly, kissing her again.

"It'll likely have to be that way every night," Sunshar finished.

"Still not a problem," Gohan said, kissing her again. She looked up at him very contently and Gohan couldn't describe the happiness he felt at that. He wanted _all_ of his mates happy and very content. He knew he'd go any distance to make sure they were, too.

"Gohan…" Videl began, nearly pouting. "Are you up for another round?" Gohan looked a bit more tired than he had before this all started but he nodded, pulling her beneath him

"I don't think I can handle this like they can, Gohan. Not right away. You understand?" Videl said, worried. He _was_ large and this was likely going to hurt.

"I'll be gentle," he promised and she knew he meant it. Videl winced as he entered her slowly. It _did_ hurt but the pleasure was so much more. How could it be so great? She didn't know that Saiyan mating was at a far greater intensity. Both Bulma and Chi Chi had to get used to that and still were in many ways. Gohan thrust inside her slowly but all the way. She took all of him in easier than either Falipa or Sunshar but it was still a tight fit. Videl began gasping as blood ran down her legs now. The pain would have been unbearable were it not of far greater pleasure nearly washing it away. Gohan couldn't help but speed up and she didn't mind. Soon the Saiyan was up to maximum speed and she was panting hard. Gohan was run kisses down her neck as well and she could see why. Even this caused her to explode with pure pleasure and she found herself mimicking the Saiyan's growls.

"I love you so much," Videl whispered softly before Gohan pulled her into a full kiss, tongue entering her mouth fully. Videl kissed him back through growls of her own while Gohan began pushing inside of her even faster. Videl felt something warm inside of her and realized Gohan had released, hard. Gohan bit down on her neck as softly as he could while still marking her for a mate. Videl, not only compelled to do so herself and also seeing it with both Sunshar and Falipa, did the same to Gohan. She slumped back, exhausted and soaked in sweat. Gohan thrust into her a few more times before he released again. Videl gasped again before Gohan finally withdrew.

"I love you, too," he promised her, kissing her again.

"So tired," Videl whispered.

"Then rest. Come here Sunshar," Gohan said. He laid back and Sunshar climbed on top of him. She eased her way down slowly, taking all of him inside her once again. Then she eased her way forward until she was quite literally laying on her life-mate. Videl took Gohan's now empty side and cuddled as close to her life-mate as she possible could. Gohan pulled Falipa just as close to his other side, holding both Videl and the Saiyan girl in each arm. The night came went quickly to the sleeping lovers. Gohan woke the next morning, waking Sunshar with him. She sat up and stretched then realized Gohan was still inside her. Gohan smiled up at her and she smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her mate lovingly.

"Hey, love," she said very fondly. Her voice woke both Videl and Falipa of course who also began stretching.

"I'm a bit sore," Videl admitted, rubbing a hand over her entrance.

"So am I. Anyone would be after having that shoved in them," Falipa purred, entwining her tail with Gohan's, causing a different but just as great amount of pleasure to shoot through the Saiyan. At the same time, Sunshar began coming up and down on him quickly. Gohan began panting all over again and busted hard inside the young girt several times before she finally stopped.

"I take it you're going to need this before going to bed and right after waking up every day," Gohan said. Sunshar nodded with a very satisfied grin on her beautiful face.

"Don't think it'll stop there, Gohan. Saiyans mate several times a day. Usually between three and six times on average. You and I will be busy," Falipa purred, tightening her tail's grip on Gohan's affectionately.

"Humans don't need sex every day but this could become addictive," Videl admitted.

"You're his mate. Trust me, you'll need him just as many times a day as we do even if for no other reason but to remind your body it _does_ have a mate," Falipa told her. Sunshar finally got off of Gohan who was now covered in a decent bit of her blood.

"Maljians heal very quickly and thoroughly. I'll likely bleed every time," Sunshar said. Gohan only shook his head, not minding something she couldn't help. Gohan wiped himself off as all three of his mates did the same in the bathroom that connected to his bedroom. Gohan got dressed and stretched out a bit further still.

"Are you going back to wearing clothes now you're mated to a Saiyan?" Falipa asked her. Videl hadn't thought of that.

"Well I'm not a Saiyan and who could tell what people might think if I decided to suddenly stop," Videl laughed.

"The reason Saiyan girls seldom wear clothing except armor into battle is due to our mates. He will want to see us, trust me, like we are now a lot. We didn't evolve with clothes on our backs, you know. We learned to do that as an adaptation to colder climates. We wear little clothing to help attract our life-mate and then little afterward to please him. He pleases me so I want to please him in return," Falipa stated as though that were the most natural thing in the world.

"Well maybe when it's just us or around here since Gohan's parents don't care. But in public in the cities, I'll have to. I'd drop dead from embarrassment," Videl said.

"GOHAN, BREAKFAST!" Goku yelled obviously through a mouthful of food. Gohan rushed from the room with all three of his mates in tow. They each got seated at the table. Chi Chi only raised an eyebrow after noticing Videl, too, had started up the habit of being indecent. She said nothing of course until she noticed each of the girls' neck and then Gohan's. That brought her a wide smile.

"You're all now mated?" Chi Chi asked though it was already obvious. Sunshar, Falipa, and Videl each nodded though Videl barely so. This was all still new to her and she couldn't help but think it all might come to an end. "I'm amazed you all aren't walking crooked." That caused Gohan to straight fall out of his chair and onto the floor. All the women and even Goku were laughing. "Anyone who mates with a Saiyan will know what I mean."

"Thanks for the input, Mom, but…" Gohan tried to change the subject and failed.

"You're right. We're all sore as hell. Especially Sunshar," Falipa said as though the topic was perfectly normal in present company. Sunshar seemed to agree with her. Only Videl and Gohan seemed to think this was beyond weird.

"Any bleeding?" Chi Chi went on.

"All three of us," Sunshar informed her. "More so for me. Maljian woman are tighter in certain areas if you know what I mean." Gohan couldn't tell if he were about to faint or die from sheer embarrassment.

"You will every time. It takes some getting used to but it won't kill you," Chi Chi explained.

"Is this really the best subject to be talking on at the moment?" Videl asked.

"Well there are some things I can tell you that might help you out along the way, Videl. You're family so it hardly matters. Can I expect grandchildren soon?"

"No way to say. Saiyans don't get with child every time we mate nor even most of the time. We usually don't have our first until we have been mated for seven to ten years," Falipa stated.

"Maljians are similar in a way. We also don't get with child any single time we mate. We are not fertile in any given cycle like most races are. It just happens. It could be once every day or once every ten years either one. I'll know though as soon as it happens," Sunshar replied.

"How does that work with me though? I know how humans work but Gohan's half-Saiyan, right?" Videl asked. Chi Chi nodded.

"You're the one that's going to benefit from what advice I can give. It's completely up to the Saiyan male in our case. It'll happen seemingly at random. It took Goku and I quite some time to conceive Gohan. I wouldn't expect any for a few years unless your extremely fertile," Chi Chi told the younger woman. Videl nodded. It _was_ good to know this stuff.

"Time for training!" Goku announced. He lead them all outside and stretched with the younger fighters. Gohan was obviously distracted as he watched all three of his mates' breasts bounce as they warmed up. Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"What is that?" Gohan asked, pointing to what might have been a structure at one time.

"That was the gravity chamber. Sunshar and I kind of broke it while being pissed off at you for leaving," Falipa admitted.

"Yeah, no more gravity training," Goku nearly pouted.

"Gohan and I came up with a way to make gravity higher in a certain area, haven't we Gohan? As long as someone feels like sustaining it while the rest train, it works just as well if not better," Videl informed Goku.

"Is that so? What limits can you take it to?" Goku asked them both.

"We got it up to a thousand time Earth's gravity, Dad. I don't think it has a limit as long as you have the energy to feed the technique. It was my idea but Videl did most of the work in creating it with only a bit of help from me. Want to see?" Gohan asked.

"You bet! If you don't mind, I'm going to start training the girls," Goku told his son. Gohan nodded and lifted one hand above his head, palm aiming upward.

"Haaaahhh…" Gohan hummed as he began channeling his energy. A vortex of whirling golden energy surrounded Gohan as he channeled most of his power while not being a Super Saiyan. The vortex widened until it was over seventy feet around and grew to nearly fifty feet high. Goku noticed the vortex was spinning clockwise and that a new one was forming just outside it. This one was slightly darker and rotated the other direction as the inner one and much faster. The air within the Gravity Field technique suddenly slammed down on all of them within it.

"It takes a lot of energy to sustain," Videl explained. "So just sustaining it under the harsh gravity is training all in and of itself. Gravity is close to five hundred times normal right now" Goku could see how that was true. It wasn't long before Goku ascended to Super Saiyan and dared all three girls to attack him which they did. Gohan watched as his father began to expertly blocked every single attack as they attacked him head-on. Gohan, though stronger than his father now, was sure he'd miss most of those strikes and get hammered due to the simple fact he'd be distracted by his mates' bouncing breasts as well as the rest of their bodies.

Goku blocked Falipa's roundhouse and flipped over Sunshar's version of the kick. Videl brought both hands down hard on the back of Goku's head just to find herself passing through his Afterimage. Videl smirked, glad Gohan had taught her that move as well. Goku appeared before her and Videl struggled to block each attack. She got hit suddenly in the face, flying backward before she could stop herself.

"You hit pretty hard," she noticed, wiping a bit of blood from her lip. "I got a technique for that, too." Her power level began to rise as her aura flared to life. The cold blue-white flames suddenly pulled themselves close to every part of her body before becoming a solid two-inch thick barrier with lightning crackling around it. Goku lunged forward and tried a punch that ended up striking Videl right between her breasts. There was a thunderous flash as Goku's hand was deflected and singed at the same time. Videl didn't feel a thing.

"Nice trick!" Sunshar said in shock.

"This one was Gohan's idea. He needed a way to drive me hard in our training without breaking me half," Videl laughed.

"It's a good move. It forces your opponent to throw their maximum at you. If their best isn't over five times your total strength, they won't be able to cause any damage. It only works on physical blows though," Gohan explained.

"What do you call it?" Goku wondered, storing the technique away now that he learned it after seeing it done one time.

"It's the Aura Armor technique," Videl said. "I named it myself."

"Awesome. Want to test it?" Goku asked her. Videl nodded, letting her guard down. Goku struck again and again, each blow stronger than the previous one. There was a thunderous crashing sound after each impact but Videl felt nothing. Goku did notice that each blow the Aura Armor deflected did have a cost.

Each blow drained a portion of her energy. In a regular battle though, she was have the advantage against any foe with easily five times her power. Goku happened to be more than ten. His greatest punch shattered the shield and struck Videl hard in the face. Her head simply whipped to the side a bit, the barrier having stopped the greatest brunt of the strike. Goku was impressed. And so they trained like this for days on end, and they weren't the only ones. Everyone was going to have to take their training beyond everything they knew possible to survive what was coming.


End file.
